


【火黑/青黃/高綠/紫冰/黛赤】黑子診療譚 (AO3新版)

by Mayumi122



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, 黒子のバスケ
Genre: Gen, M/M, Medical Conditions, Medical Kink, medical AU
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2018-11-13 03:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11175630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayumi122/pseuds/Mayumi122
Summary: ※ 黑子的籃球 醫療paro※ 這個版本為AO3更新版，劇情大綱是以lofter舊版的架構上改寫而成，可分為兩個不同故事閱讀。※ 火黑/高綠/青黃/紫冰/黛赤，清水劇情向





	1. 序章 & 醫生在哪裡？

**序章：**

【昭和56年 帝光大學醫學院醫學部  卒業式】

_「准許我進入醫業時：_

_我鄭重地保證自己要奉獻一切為人類服務。_

_我將要給我的師長應有的崇敬及感戴；_

_我將要憑我的良心和尊嚴從事醫業；_

_病人的健康應為我的首要的顧念：_

_我將要尊重所寄託給我的秘密；_

_我將要盡我的力量維護醫業的榮譽和高尚的傳統；_

_我的同業應視為我的手足；_

_我將不容許有任何宗教，國籍，種族，政見或地位的考慮介於我的職責和病人間_ _………._ _」_

迴盪著莊嚴誓詞的禮堂裡，一排一排穿著白袍的醫學生舉起了右手，朗聲宣讀著希波克拉底誓詞──從此刻開始，將全心全意地把自己奉獻給醫療，幫助這個世界上仍受著病痛之苦的生命。

 

 _「_ _………_ _我將要盡可能地維護人的生命，自從受胎時起；即使在威脅之下，我將不運用我的醫學知識去違反人道。_

_我鄭重地，自主地並且以我的人格宣誓以上的約定。」_

眾人宣讀的尾音漸漸消失在禮堂的門外。講台上，作為學生代表的紅髮青年恭恭敬敬的從師長手中接下了證書。講台下，許多觀禮的家長忍不住紛紛掏出手帕拭淚。而典禮的主角們，則握緊了拳頭，或期待、或興奮、或激動。

結束，是另一個開始。

 

*   *   *

 

「啊哈哈！小黑子！這裡這裡~~~~」一頭金髮的青年在飄著櫻花的樹下朝著熙來攘往的人群間用力揮了揮手，洋溢著興奮的臉上露出了如他那頭金髮般燦爛的笑意。他的旁邊，佇立著一個膚色黝黑的青年，襯衫的第一顆扣子早就迫不及待的扯了下來，領帶也早就不曉得塞哪裡去了，此刻正在金髮青年的旁邊有些不自在的東張西望──周圍的人全都看著他們。而黝黑青年的另一邊則是一個粉色頭髮的嬌俏姑娘，她同樣也踮起腳尖四處張望著，似乎完全沒有意識到路人的注目禮，反倒像是在尋找著什麼東西。「吶吶阿大，你有看到阿哲君嗎？」

被喚為阿大的黝黑青年沒有回答，他似乎正試著要去習慣路人頻頻朝他們丟來的眼神──他們太引人注目了。

少女嘟起嘴，但那不服氣的眼神卻被一陣慢吞吞嚼食薯片的聲音給打斷：「你們都在這裡啊~~~」

 

眾人聞聲轉頭，一瞬間這個吸睛小組又加入了三名新的成員：「咦？小綠？小紫？還有赤司君？」

「唔嗯~~~去買零食的時候被拉來了。」小紫──懷中抱著三四包薯片的高大青年──含糊不清的說道，一旁戴著眼鏡的綠髮青年抬了抬眼鏡，左手上的白色繃帶在他的綠髮邊顯得更為醒目：「要告訴你多少次不要邊走邊吃？很不衛生的說！」

「沒關係的吧~~ 難得今天畢業耶！你要不要來一點？」紫色頭髮的青年一邊說著，一邊從食物堆中撿出一包pocky在綠髮青年面前晃了晃，而綠髮青年緊盯著對方因為拿過薯片而油得發亮的手指，驚駭地連連搖頭拒絕再說話。

「欸~~不要嗎？那……小赤要不要來一點？很好吃的哦！」

「謝謝。」沉默的紅髮青年終於開了口，接過了那包pocky，卻只是拿在手上沒有打開：「那麼，恭喜大家畢業！」

「咦？這就要開始了嗎？小黑子還沒來啊！」金髮青年驚訝地說道。

「我已經來了。」一個平靜的聲音冷不防在他背後平靜的響了起來，嚇得金髮青年極沒形象的往旁退了好幾步。「小黑子你什麼時候──」

「我早就在了。」一頭水藍色的少年平靜的說道，似乎早就習慣了朋友的反應。儘管如此，那雙平靜的眼神裡依然掩飾不住神采飛揚的興奮之情，他的手上緊緊攢著證書，那樣子就像是擔心一鬆開手，證書就會飛不見似的。不過也幸好如此，因為下一秒，黝黑的青年興奮的拉過他並在他肩上用力拍了拍，兩人身高差過大，害得水藍色頭髮的少年踉蹌了幾步險些沒跌倒。

「哦！抱歉啦哲！」阿大連忙把哲拉了回來，黝黑的臉上散發出就算在黑暗中也能清楚看見的興奮光彩：「一想到我們終於順利畢業了就好開心啊！嘿嘿嘿！」

「對嘛對嘛那時候考醫師執照的時候我還以為不會過了呢！」金髮青年立刻熱情的附和，而哲則是淡淡道：「恭喜黃瀨君低空飛過通過執照考試。」

「雖然我很高興啦不過這句話怎麼聽起來就是有哪邊不對勁啊？」

「不管怎樣，有過就好！」阿大擺了擺手：「大家的住院醫師訓練也都是在帝光醫院吧？以後又會常常見面了！嘿嘿！」

眾人點點頭，不約而同地一同望向了不遠處那棟鐵灰色的氣派建築──他們在那棟醫院裡經歷了最初的實習時光，今後的住院醫師生涯也要從那裏開始。

「我啊，要用我的醫術救很多很多人！」阿大嘻嘻笑著，一口白牙在他黝黑膚色的對比下更為明顯。他一手一個地拉住了金髮青年和藍髮少年的肩膀：「黃瀨、阿哲，你們會幫我的吧？」

「那當然了！我們可是搭檔啊！」黃瀨也伸手攬住了青峰的肩膀。而哲雖然沒有伸出手，但望著其他兩人的眼神裡則充滿了期待與快樂。

紅髮青年與綠髮青年交換了一個眼神，綠髮青年聳聳肩，而紅髮青年則露出淡淡的微笑，打開了手裡的那包pocky與其他同伴一起分享。

這幾個青年的醫師生涯，正要開始。

 

 

* * *

 

 

 **Karte 01:** **醫生在哪裡？**

 

 _每日新聞_ _西元_ _1983_ _年_ _(_ _昭和_ _58_ _年_ _)  4_ _月_ _1_ _日_

 _頭版新聞：任天堂宣布將於七月發行_ _Family Computer_ _遊戲機_ _/_ _東京迪士尼樂園將於_ _4/15_ _開幕，東京周邊飯店已全數客滿_ _/_ _當日日経平均株価：_ _10011_ _點_ _/_ _氣象廳統計顯示今年三月月均溫較往年為低_ _/_ _櫻前線一覽表_ _/_ _京都洛山醫院成功執行顱底腫瘤微創神經外科切除手術_ _/_ _東京一獨居男子於自宅內身亡，死亡原因尚待警方釐清_ _/_ _更多新聞詳見內頁_

 

「辛苦啦，日向！今天的門診終於告一個段落了！」相田麗子從診療所內走向坐在門口長凳上正拿著一份報紙正襟危坐的日向順平，手上還拿著兩個杯子：「有什麼重要的新聞嗎？」

「沒什麼重要的…..哦！倒是有提到今年比較冷，櫻花比往年都還要晚開呢！」日向放下手中的報紙，接過麗子遞給他的杯子後仰頭咕嘟咕嘟的一口氣將裡頭的咖啡全數飲盡。「嗚哇！好溫暖！這時候來一杯咖啡提神真是再好不過了！」

「嗯！這幾個星期氣候不穩定，這一季的病人也比往常多了不少呢！」麗子拍了拍落到長椅上的葉子，坐到了日向的旁邊與他一同抬頭望著診療所外正隨風搖曳的櫻花樹，樹上的花苞已經半開，而仍有不少的花芽含芽待放：「話說回來，今天不是有新人要來嗎？」

「哦！你說那個啊…..剛剛小金去車站附近買東西了，不曉得會不會碰巧遇上呢！」

「無論如何，現在才剛要開始呢！」麗子環視著簡陋的診療所，語氣充滿了期待：「畢竟在這種窮鄉僻壤，物資什麼的都很缺乏，多一份力量就多了一個可以改變這裡的機會！是不是呀？外科醫師日向順平君？」

「你就別再給我增加壓力了吧！」日向苦笑，但麗子轉過頭對他揚起嘴角，日向肩膀一抖立刻挺直了胸膛：「不不！你說的沒錯！在這樣的環境裡不曉得大家一起可以改變到什麼地步，不過更重要的是……欸？小金？你怎麼回事？」

日向和麗子抬起頭，吃驚地望著不曉得什麼時候已經站在他們倆前方，看起來嚇得魂飛魄散的小金井──以及他背後正散發出一股危險氣場的高大人影。

「什麼啊，就是這裡嗎？」

 

 **──** **兩個小時前** **──**

 

「好冷啊……早知道剛剛就記得多穿一件外套出來了。」小金井慎二站在車站外的圍牆邊，放下了手上滿滿檔檔的兩個大袋子後立刻對著手心哈著氣搓著手，一邊揉著痠痛的小腿一邊找個乾淨的地方坐了下來：「診所太偏僻，來車站的路上想打車都打不到，買那麼多東西騎腳踏車又不方便，等下還要用走的回去，好想搭順風車啊……」

由於附近都沒什麼人，小金井只好自言自語起來，以至對列車呼嘯而過的聲音完全渾然不覺：「診所裡的病人太多，大家都忙不過來，否則真想請水戶部一起來呢！至少還有個人可以聊天解解悶，打發在路上無聊的時間…..唉呀！」小金井想起了什麼似的，露出了懊惱的表情：「氣溫變化太大，這樣對診所裡的病人也不好，回去要記得和日向與監督討論夏季時是不是該多添購幾台電風扇或冷氣什麼的…….」

「喂！」

突然的，有個呼喊打斷了小金井的自言自語。他聞聲抬起頭，雙眼立刻嚇得瞪直了──一個火紅色頭髮的高個兒男人揹著一個看起來裝了不少東西的後背包，頸上還掛了一副耳機，此時正豎著眉低頭俯視著他，那頭狂放不羈的紅髮讓他看起來就像是整個人都在燃燒──不看還好，一注意到旁邊這人散發出的懾人氣場之後，小金井不由得向旁邊挪了挪，結結巴巴的抖著聲音，還不自覺的用上了敬語對著那個人說道：「您……您請坐吧！」

「不了！」那個高大的人──至少有一百八十…..不對，一百九十公分高吧──露出了不耐煩的表情：「我在找路！這裡真偏僻啊！什麼建築物都沒有，而且每個地方看起來都一模一樣……喂！你剛剛有說到病人對吧？你知不知道這個村裡唯一的那間診療所在哪？」

 

*   *   *

 

「所以…..」聽完小金井的泣訴之後，日向和麗子不由得張大了嘴望著眼前的人：「你就是今天要來的醫師….火神大我嗎？」

先不論他那不屬於普通日本人的驚人身高…….光是他臉上的表情就會把一干病人嚇跑吧？

「火神….？就是大家都在說從美國回來的那個？」屋內的伊月俊、水戶部凜之助與土田聰史等人聞聲之後推門走了出來，聽完了小金井的遭遇之後，此時終於忍不住開口：「就是你嗎？」

「啊？不管怎樣都好，」火神將方才替小金井提著的袋子隨手放到地上之後暴躁的說道：「帶我去見這裡的負責人，外面冷死了。」

「負責人就是我跟相田醫師。」日向回過神，示意了站在他旁邊的麗子之後仰頭望著火神那雙炯炯有神的紅眼：「等下會請人帶你到你的房間去，介紹這邊的環境，以及你要做的工──」

「那種事無所謂啦！」火神直接打斷他的話，語氣粗魯：「反正日本的醫院不管到哪裡都差不多吧！」

聽到這番宣言，眾人面面相覷，日向則是因為話被打斷，臉色變得極為不悅：「你小子給我好好聽──」

「沒必要吧！」火神拎起他的後背包：「申請的時候還以為誠凜是新醫院，設備什麼的都會比較新，病人的種類也會比較多，結果來到這裡才發現不過就是間鄉下的小醫院罷了。反正這種小醫院的工作也不需要費什麼腦力，找點事情讓我幹就行了！對了，借個廁所！」說完，他便逕自往屋後走過去了，留下幾個人在原地錯愕的互望著。

 

「嗚哇！嚇死人了！」小金井心有餘悸地拍拍胸口：「美國回來的都是那樣人高馬大的嗎？當他跟我說話的時候，我的心臟都快跳出來了！」

日向陰沉著臉：「『不過就是間鄉下的小醫院罷了』，那傢伙倒是很看得起我們這間『小醫院』啊！」他掰著指節，笑容扭曲，顯然還沒忘記剛剛被無禮的插了話：「我倒要讓那個美國人好好見識一下日本的『小醫院』裡都有些什麼人，哼哼哼…..」

「我記得除了火神大我君之外，還有一位醫師也要來的不是嗎？」無視了日向的威脅，麗子翻起了剛剛伊月順手從屋內拿出來的一疊資料：「我看看…..黑子…..黑子哲也君？」

「那個…..我就是黑子。」

 

眾人安靜了下來，不約而同地順著聲音的來源望去，意外的發現火神剛剛站的位子後方居然有一個個子小小的藍髮少年。大家沉寂了好幾秒鐘，最後是麗子錯愕的驚叫打破了眾人呆滯的沉默：「你……你什麼時候在這裡的？」

「一開始就在了。」

「騙人的吧？」

「沒有騙人。我是跟著火神君以及小金井前輩從車站走到這裡來的。」

眾人望向小金井，被點名的小金井則是背後感到了一陣寒意：「真的？」

「真的。」那個少年肯定的點點頭。

 

存在感…….好低……

 

「那…..那麼…..」麗子最先反應過來：「黑子君，你要留下來嗎？」

「要的。請讓我在這裡上班。」藍髮少年毫不猶豫的回答。聽到這個回答，不少人鬆了一口氣，但土田馬上又將話題繞回了原來的問題上：「火神該怎麼辦？」

「那啥…..被看不起總覺得有點火大啊…….」

「老實說這種鄉下醫院，願意來的人本來就很少。時時刻刻想著要跳槽的醫生，也沒辦法好好專心幹吧？」

「但我們這個新建的診療所很缺人手啊！」

「沒有幫手(ヘルパー(herupā))，是個錯誤(エラー(erā))！靈感來了！」

「伊月你閉嘴！」日向狂怒道，但小金井立刻拍了拍日向的肩膀苦笑：「可是伊月沒說錯呀！人手不足的話對我們任何一個人來說都很困擾…….」

「這種小地方能有什麼困擾的？」一個氣燄高張的聲音說道，不用轉回頭也可以知道是火神回來了。

「光禿禿的什麼都沒有，連交通也不方便！這種地方偏僻就算了，連房子也小的不行……」

 

眾人的眼光不由自主的移到了火神的額頭上，在瀏海間隱隱約約看見了不少深淺不一的紅痕，大概是一路上對著門框與天花板碰碰撞撞的。眾人見到此等情景，想笑又不敢笑，只得努力憋著、或是直接轉過身去摀著嘴偷笑。只有黑子，臉上依舊沒有任何表情，定定的凝視著火神一會兒後道：「火神君，長出那麼多多餘的身高是要做什麼啊？」

「囉嗦！身高是天生的……唔哇你是什麼東西？什麼時候出現在這裡的？」

「一開始就在了。」面前的藍髮少年表情波瀾不驚：「另外，用手指著人非常不禮貌。」

火神連忙把手放了下來。「你是什麼……不對！你是誰？」

「我叫做黑子哲也，也是這裡新來的醫師。承蒙關照。」黑子說著，禮貌的行了個禮。

火神定一定神，但仍有些驚魂未定：「你從哪裡跑出來的？」

「我從剛剛就在這裡了。」

「騙人的吧？」

「我沒有騙人。」

旁邊幾個人從一開始的困惑變成了略有些看好戲的神情，默默的看著新來的兩人之間的針鋒相對，甚至都沒想著要去阻止這兩人鬥嘴。

 

「你說你也是新來的…..醫師？」

「是的。」黑子哲也肯定的點點頭。

「哈，又騙人！」火神嘲弄道，居高臨下的低頭看著黑子：「你一個小朋友是醫師？別開玩笑了！」

「我沒有騙人。我也不是什麼小朋友，我已經快三十歲了，與火神君差不多年齡呢！」

 兩人大眼瞪小眼，誰也不肯開口說話。最後，黑子輕嘆了口氣打破沉默：「所以，火神君，身為同時進來的──」

「等等，等等。」火神連忙揮揮手打斷了黑子的話：「我不是──」

「如果是年齡的話題，請到此為止。」黑子淡淡的說道，卻被火神氣急敗壞地打斷：「誰管你幾歲啊？我要說的是──你別搶我的工作，也別在我身邊礙手礙腳！」

「原來如此。」黑子道：「但是對於連我的存在都注意不到的火神君來說，很難想像我的存在會對火神君造成困擾呢！」

火神張大了嘴啞口無言。過了好幾秒後，他彷彿是找不到話語可以反擊似的忿忿地哼了一聲：「那種事我才不管！總、總之你別礙事啊！真是的，我跟你這種人肯定合不來！」

「好的，也請火神君多多指教了！」黑子聲音平靜的說道。

「你這傢伙…..有沒有在聽人說話啊？」火神高聲怒道，作勢掄起了拳頭，而黑子也不慌不忙地踏出了一步，眼睛眨也不眨地緊盯著火神的拳頭。

「好了好了，大家都放輕鬆點。」見到兩人快要打起來，小金井連忙出來打圓場：「火神君，黑子君，你們的行李都已經寄過來了，我和水戶部先帶你們去宿舍吧！順便也熟悉一下這裡的環境，工作什麼的之後再說。」

 

聽到這番話，兩人只得收起了方才劍拔弩張的氣場。火神從鼻子裡哼了哼，拎起了自己的後背包；黑子則是恭恭敬敬的行了個禮，彷彿什麼事都沒發生似的說了聲「那麼就拜託了。」之後，就揹起自己的側包跟在小金井以及水戶部的後面往員工宿舍的方向走去。

「他們兩個…..沒問題吧？」土田望著他們的背影，一向微笑著的臉上隱隱有些擔憂。

「有問題的話就讓他們變成『不敢有問題』！」日向惡狠狠地說道，一面把自己的指節掰的喀喀響。

「日向，你的兇相又露出來囉！」

「他們兩個不會有問題的。」麗子信心滿滿的望著他們離去的方向，露出隱隱約約的微笑。

 

*   *   *

 

 

雖然說是員工宿舍，其實也只是一棟小小的矮房，與外觀是棟傳統日式木頭房子的診療所不同，宿舍的外牆全被刷上了白色的油漆，使得這棟小小的宿舍看起來意外的嶄新乾淨。而這方屋頂的設計，也讓火神想起了在美國去海邊衝浪時沿路看見的那些度假別墅，只差前院沒有一個游泳池了，取而代之的是舖滿了碎石子的草地。碎石路的兩旁種了不少櫻花樹以及銀杏，此時的櫻花還不到全部綻放的時節，但隱隱吐出了花苞正等待著盛放。

走在前頭的小金井回過頭對他們咧嘴一笑：「房間沒有很大啦，不過俗話說『麻雀雖小，五臟俱全』嘛！這裡該有的可是一樣都不缺哦！」他一邊說著，一邊打開鎖喀拉喀拉的拉開了木門，瞬時一陣榻榻米特有的草香迎面而來，甚至還隱隱約約有些新傢俱特有的木頭味道。

「一樓右手邊這間是儲藏室，有些暫時用不到的東西可以放在這裡。」小金井站在玄關朝著屋子內比劃道：「左邊有洗澡間、廁所和洗衣間。一樓盡頭是廚房兼餐廳，裡頭還有一間交誼廳和書房，晚上可以在那裏休息。至於二樓全是住宿的房間。」小金井朝著火神與黑子兩人點點頭：「你們倆的房間在上樓之後走到底左邊那一間，行李前幾天就寄到了，全部都放在裡面。你們先把自己的隨身行李放著就出來吧！我們先去看看周遭的環境！」

「等等，」火神不客氣地指著正在脫鞋的黑子：「我要跟這傢伙住同一間？」

「是的。」小金井仍然保持著愉快的笑容：「我們這裡的房間不多，大多都是兩到三人一間，監督──就是剛剛那個女醫師相田──她自己住一間，而且我們沒什麼經費，也沒辦法加蓋……」

「有什麼問題嗎？火神君？」黑子淡淡道，一邊走向樓梯：「難道你有什麼不可告人的隱…..」

「什麼都 **沒、有** ！」

真是糟得不能再糟了……火神碰碰碰的踱上樓梯，一馬當先的走進房間裡，一邊氣呼呼地將自己的後背包甩到榻榻米上，一邊忿忿然的想著。

 

「對了，我還沒有自我介紹吧！」仍然和水戶部站在玄關的小金井看著火神和黑子放好東西從房間出來之後，興高采烈地說道：「我叫做小金井慎二，是這裡的醫檢師；旁邊這位是水戶部凜之助，是我們的藥劑師！」

水戶部朝他們點點頭。

「水戶部說他也很歡迎你們！」

那算什麼？那個叫水戶部的根本沒說話吧？火神忍不住在心裡吐槽。

 

「再過幾天櫻花就會全開了！這片櫻花林在附近可是很有名的哦！還有這些銀杏全是之前的病人種的呢！很壯觀吧！嘿嘿！」看見正凝神望著門口成排櫻花樹的黑子，小金井心情愉快的繼續介紹：「剛剛前面你們看到的那一棟木頭房子就是我們的診療所，所有的門診都會在那邊進行，那裏就是我們平日工作的地方。」小金井轉了個身，首次露出有些困窘的表情：「現在只有急診住院區，床位不夠，所以我們也需要常常出診呢！啊！」小金井在水戶部的示意下，注意到了朝他們走來的伊月：「來得正好呢！伊月！你也向他們自我介紹一下吧！」

「哦哦，太好啦！」伊月轉向火神與黑子，露出興奮的笑容：「來自 **伊豆** 半島的 **伊月** 俊，請多指教。」(註：伊月─いづき；伊豆半島─いずはんとう，伊豆與伊月前半部分諧音)

「嗯？你是伊豆半島的人啊？」火神問道，卻看到小金井與水戶部不約而同地露出了無奈的表情：「抱歉，那部份就別管他了。」

「啥？」

「剛剛那個沒聽懂嗎？算啦！」伊月看起來有點失望，但立刻打起精神對著火神和黑子露出笑容：「我是耳鼻喉科的，你們呢？」

「呃….我是急診外科…..」突然被問到的火神有些不知所措的回答。

「原來不是內科啊！我們這邊剛好缺一位內科醫師呢！嗯？等等…….」伊月露出了靈光一閃的表情自言自語道：「你不是內科嗎？不是……內科……？ **不是內科嗎？** 靈感來啦！」(註：內科(ないか)じゃないが？，「內科」與「不是……嗎？」諧音)

「呃……伊月不但眼力很好而且也很細心，同時也包辦了放射科醫師的工作！」小金井在一旁補充道，儘管在一臉興奮地拿出某本小冊子唰唰唰的記筆記的伊月旁邊完全沒有任何說服力。

「雖然是我們裡面長得最好看的，」一個新的聲音說道：「但這傢伙老是講些不著邊際的冷笑話，大學時代還把那些來追求他的女孩子都給 **嚇跑了** ！」

「噢！日向也來啦！」

「廢話！你個大白癡！」日向狠狠的在伊月的背上捶了一下：「大老遠就聽到你那爛得不得了的冷笑話，什麼伊豆啊真有夠冷的！」

「那就表示內科的那個還不錯囉！」

「我沒這麼說啊！總而言之伊月你給我閉嘴！還有，」日向環顧著眾人，眼神嚴肅：「該上工了！剛剛接到電話，有個17歲男性騎腳踏車出車禍，胸腹有明顯外傷而且正在大出血，意識不清、呼吸困難。救護車再10分鐘就會到！快去準備！」

 

聽到日向的宣告，大家的眼神立刻變了。伊月立刻收起了緊握在手中的小冊子：「我先去準備X光，待會兒直接送進來拍片。」

「我跟水戶部先去備藥。」小金井立刻說道，水戶部在一旁點頭。

「麻煩你們了！」日向說道，顯然對彼此之間的分工早已瞭若指掌：「還有那兩個新來的！你們去幫忙準備手術室！」

沒有人回答他。眾人面面相覷，發現火神和黑子兩人不曉得什麼時候已經不見了。

「真是的，偏偏在這種時候……」日向扶著額頭，整張臉全皺了起來：「待會兒再來教訓他們。我們走！」

 

*   *   *

 

隨著救護車鳴笛的聲音越來越近，日向一行人早已在診療所內準備妥當。當抬著病人的擔架從救護車上運下來時，率先迎上前去的麗子不禁大吃一驚。

「帕帕‧恩百式？咦？外國人？而且好長…..不對！好高！」

「是啊，據他的同學說是塞內加爾的留學生。」救護車上的急救人員看了看手上的小本子，一面指揮其他人趕緊將病床推進手術室：「騎腳踏車的時候被一輛超速的小客車撞了，司機來回輾了兩次之後肇事逃逸了，現在警察還在後面追！剛剛初步判斷GCS* 是E2V3M4，主要是失血過多以及呼吸困難，有輕微發紺現象*。另外他的同學也受到了一點外傷，剛剛在車上已經先處理過了。」急救人員朝著一個正從車上一拐一拐走下來的學生點點頭，他的膝蓋上纏了繃帶：「他姓谷村，似乎受到不小的驚嚇，其他細節你們再問他吧！我們先告辭！」

(註：GCS (Glasgow Coma Scale)，格拉斯哥昏迷指數，分別評估睜眼(Eye opening)、說話(Verbal response)、運動(Motor response)三個面向，總分為3~15分。13~15為輕度、9~12為中度、8以下為重度昏迷。)

(註：發紺(Cyanosis)，因為缺氧或嚴重的循環衰竭造成四肢末端或嘴唇、面部變成明顯的青紫色。)

 

「嗯，辛苦你們了！」麗子朝急救人員以及司機點點頭，然後連忙朝那個叫谷村的學生走去。土田已經坐在他旁邊，看起來正在安慰他。

「醫….醫生……」那個叫谷村的孩子全身顫抖著，無助地望著土田與麗子：「都......都是我的錯…….如….如果我沒有拉他一把的話……」

「你做的很好！」麗子溫和地說道，蹲在谷村前面與他的視線齊平：「錯的是那個超速的司機，你什麼都沒做錯。現在你先跟著土田醫師去把身上的傷口處理好，我們這裡的醫師會全力救你的朋友的！」

「嗚………」谷村看著麗子，突然臉色一白，低下頭「哇」的一聲吐了滿地。「我.......我忘不了他被車輾過去時身上的血濺了滿地的樣子…….嗚……..醫、醫生在哪裡？求求你們救救他！」

「你的朋友已經在手術室了。」土田摟著他的肩膀，隨手抽了張衛生紙把谷村臉上的淚痕和嘴邊的嘔吐物擦乾淨：「我們先進去裡面休息，好好睡一覺吧！」

 

谷村麻木的點點頭，機械似的跟著土田站起身來往裏頭的診療室走去。「我先給他一點鎮靜劑。」經過麗子旁邊時，土田小聲說道，麗子點點頭：「注意盡量不要讓他產生PTSD*。」

「交給我吧，我可是小兒科醫師*！」土田點點頭，扶著谷村離開了。

(註：PTSD (Post-traumatic stress disorder)，創傷後壓力症候群。指人在經歷過創傷事件後產生的精神疾病，症狀包括做惡夢、性格大變、情感解離、麻木感（情感上的禁慾或疏離感）、失眠、逃避會引發創傷回憶的事物、易怒、過度警覺、失憶和易受驚嚇等等。這些症狀往往會在創傷事件發生後出現，且持續一個月以上。但不是每個經歷過創傷事件的人都會有PTSD。)

(註：小兒科的治療對象泛指 **18** **歲以下** 的青少年、兒童、嬰幼兒，因此大學以下的少年仍屬小兒科醫師的治療範疇。)

 

麗子目送著土田與谷村的背影，心裡似乎回想起什麼似的輕嘆了一口氣。她低下頭，看見滿地的嘔吐物後忍不住皺了皺眉，正想走去拿支拖把把這裏弄乾淨時，伊月拿著幾張X光片急急忙忙地朝她快步走了過來：「監督，這是剛剛那個孩子的影像。左右第4到第8根肋骨全斷了，脊椎從影像上看來沒有問題。此外，比較麻煩的是有創傷性氣胸*，所以才有發紺現象。」

(註：創傷性氣胸(Traumatic pneumothorax)，指因為外傷造成氣體不正常地進入胸膜腔，導致肺葉跟胸壁分離，形成積氣狀態，使得肺無法完全擴張。主要症狀是胸痛和呼吸困難，嚴重的面色會發青。如果氣胸得不到治療，身體會漸漸缺氧，最終會休克和昏迷，嚴重者甚至會在幾分鐘內死亡。)

 

「頭部呢？」麗子接過X光片，一邊對著從窗戶透進來的陽光一邊問道，但伊月搖搖頭。「影像上看起來沒問題，但外觀上看來有受到撞擊，有腦震盪的可能性。剛剛這些結果我也跟日向說過了。」

「知道了。」麗子把片子還給伊月：「其他人呢？」

「日向已經開始在動手術了，小金和水戶部都在裡面幫忙，然後兩個新人也都在手術室裡。」

「哦！我知…….你說什麼？兩個新人也在手術室裡？」麗子驚呼了一聲，但伊月似乎已經習慣了，拿著X光片的手連抖都不抖一下。「很意外吧！剛剛小金帶著他們倆介紹環境時，那兩人突然不見了。直到我們把病人推進手術室時，才發現那兩人早已穿戴整齊在裡面等著了。」

「慢著慢著，」麗子扶著額頭：「所以那兩人也在協助日向君嗎？」

「啊啊，就是這樣。」

兩人清理完走廊之後便急匆匆的往手術室趕去。正當他們刷著手準備要換手術衣進入手術室協助其他人時，手術室的門突然滑開，一臉不善的日向、滿臉震驚的小金井和水戶部，以及正在脫帽子脫口罩的火神從裡頭魚貫走了出來。

 

「怎麼回事？」麗子看看掛在牆壁上的時鐘：「病人發生什麼事了嗎？你們怎麼那麼快就出來了？」

「手術結束了。」日向說道，一面把手術服脫下來丟進一旁的污衣桶：「手術很成功，病人現在情況很穩定。」

「手術結束？」麗子皺著眉，看起來難以相信：「你們.....才進去不到一小時吧？那個病人不是多處骨折合併創傷性氣胸嗎？」

「就是因為狀況很緊急，所以速度才要越快越好吧！」走在最後面的火神說道，一屁股在手術室前的家屬等待椅上坐了下來：「啊！鄉下的小診所也沒有想像中這麼無趣嘛！」

伊月和麗子疑問的眼神投向了同樣在手術室中的其他人，日向咳了咳，壓低了聲音道：「那傢伙….火神不是普通的強。我在醫院那麼多年，從沒看過像他那樣快速俐落的刀法。」

一旁的水戶部仍舊難掩驚訝之情，他一邊聽著日向的解釋一邊環顧著眾人贊同的點頭。

 

「回過神時，那幾處破裂的地方都已經縫合完成了，而且縫合的落針點……堪稱完美。」日向繼續道，沙啞的聲音不曉得是因為疲憊還是激動：「經驗老到的醫師都還不一定有像他一樣的技術。那傢伙是個天才，無庸置疑。但是，」日向冷哼著補上一句：「那獨斷獨行的態度需要好好再調教一番！」

「那另一位……黑子呢？」伊月轉頭看了看：「他不是也在裡面嗎？」

「咦？」被這麼問的日向反倒愣了愣：「他剛剛有在手術室嗎？」

「有的，我也在手術室裡。」一個平靜的聲音在他們背後說道，把他們嚇得全都跳了起來。

「別嚇人啊！大笨蛋！」日向怒吼著。

「對不起，但我站在這裡很久了。」黑子一向面無表情的臉此刻看起來有些無辜。麗子嘆了口氣──顯然要花一段時間好好適應新人的低存在感了。她咳了咳，對著眾人宣布：「各位辛苦了，先去洗澡休息吧！火神君和黑子君也是哦！」

回答她的是火神睡意朦朧的呼嚕聲。眾人一轉頭，這才發現火神竟半倒在長椅上呼嚕呼嚕的睡得正熟。

「唉！隨他去吧！」日向聳聳肩，跟在麗子後方離開了。也因此，他並沒有看到落在最後頭的黑子與小金井、水戶部及伊月等人說著什麼時，那三人臉上驚訝的表情。

 

*   *   *

 

「唔……這裡是哪啊？」火神揉著頭坐起身來，這才想起自己在初來乍到的診療所裡動完了一台緊急手術，而且就跟在美國的習慣一樣，只要手術成功後一出手術室立刻倒頭就睡，而醒來之後必定──

『咕嚕~~~~~~』

「嗯…..大半夜的要去哪裡找東西吃啊？」火神摸著肚子自言自語道。

「還沒有到大半夜哦！現在是晚上七點。」一個平靜的聲音在他旁邊響了起來。火神轉頭，發現漆黑的只剩緊急照明燈的手術室外，有一對又大又圓的藍眼睛正低頭凝視著自己。

「媽呀啊啊啊啊啊!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!」

 

雖然經過了一番解釋，火神仍然對特意來叫他吃飯的黑子生著悶氣，不過那份被嚇到的怨氣則在見到餐桌上的食物之後立刻被驅逐的煙消雲散。

……..這是…….啥？

 

雖然沒有問出來，但火神的心裡所想的肯定全寫在臉上了，因為他下一秒立刻就被日向從背後狠狠地捶了一拳：「營養豐富的咖哩飯啊！看不出來嗎你這大蠢貨！」

「不…那個…..這個能吃……?」火神揉著被打痛的後腦勺，明智的決定收回了自己的後半句話，因為下一秒，他就看見麗子踏著輕快的步伐走進了餐廳：「大家辛苦了！手術完之後大家一定都很累了吧？我幫大家煮了營養超──級豐富的咖哩飯哦！」

火神環顧了下坐在桌邊的其他人──土田微笑的臉有些扭曲、水戶部盯著面前的咖哩飯全身顫抖、小金井正在和伊月咬耳朵──火神發誓他絕對有聽見「我不是叫你好好看著她嗎？」「抱歉，一不注意就…..」之類的話──而日向則帶著大義凜然的表情拿起了湯匙。

雖然蘿蔔青菜什麼的都沒切，但總歸能吃吧……已經快餓昏的火神已經顧不了這麼多，在眾人驚異崇拜的目光下舀起勺子就是一大口。

然後他就什麼都不知道了。

 

待火神再度醒過來時，只見桌邊的人歪的歪倒的倒，但無論是什麼姿勢，所有人毫無例外地呈現出一副死屍狀態……….除了坐在他旁邊正小口小口舀著白飯的──呃，那叫什麼名字來著？

「喂！」火神出聲喚道，那個人抬起頭來，一臉波瀾不驚。

「我不叫『喂』，我叫黑子。」

怎樣都好啦！「這裡發生什麼事了？」火神指著桌邊那群翻白眼的人問道。

「大家吃了咖哩飯之後全都暈過去了，怎麼叫都叫不醒。」黑子平靜如常的回答，好像只是在說大家太累了所以睡著了一樣稀鬆平常。彷彿是看透了火神眼中的疑問，他補充道：「因為忘記盛我的份，所以我幸免於難了。」

 _幸免_ ？這傢伙剛剛說了 _幸免_ 嗎？

「唉…..真沒辦法。」火神看了看東倒西歪的眾人，他走到冰箱邊看了看裡頭的食物之後捲起了袖子，開始將可用的食材有條不紊的放到流理台上清洗、烹煮。沒多久，小小的餐廳裡便洋溢著一股健康的味道，而黑子也默不吭聲的幫著火神將煮好的料理端到桌上去。而眾人醒過來時，一睜眼便見到了滿桌的料理。

 

「滿漢全席？我一定看錯了吧！」小金井咕噥道，立刻又躺了回去：「我還是再睡一下吧！」

「………….」

「是幻覺嗎？咱們餐桌上居然會出現這麼好吃的料理絕對是幻覺吧！啊，好幸福的感覺~~就讓我死在這裡吧！」

「幻覺總比上次昏迷不醒整整24小時好多了吧！那次連病人都嚇得幫我們叫119了……話說別死啊你這大蠢貨！」

「你們不吃的話我可要開動了啊！」火神脫下圍裙後自顧自地坐了下來，而黑子也跟著坐在他旁邊雙手合十謝飯。直到這時眾人才驚覺眼前的美食並非幻覺。

「慢、慢著！火神原來你也會煮飯的嗎？」

「唔唔唔唔唔唔唔唔唔！」火神嘴裡塞滿了東西含糊不清地說道，一旁的黑子則補充道：「火神君的意思是這種小事不算什麼。」

「哦原來他是這個意…….咦咦咦咦咦咦咦黑子你什麼時候──」

「從剛剛就在了。」黑子面無表情地回答。

「這看起來好好吃！我要開動了！」小金井連忙替自己夾了一塊仍在滋滋作響的烤牛肉後迫不急待地嘗了一口：「哇啊好好吃~~~~~」

「連醫師( **いし** )都覺得好吃(お **いしい** )，就是這個！」

「伊月拜託你閉嘴…….」日向揉著太陽穴疲憊地說道：「有這麼好吃？」

 

他謹慎地嘗了一口。良久，才緩緩屏氣道：「……好吃。」

「火神！真沒想到你是個上得了手術台下得了廚房的好男人啊！」小金井開心的拍了拍火神的肩膀愉快地說道，沒想到這話卻讓火神有些困窘起來：「不…..這很普通的吧！只要不放那麼多蛋白質營養劑就行了.......唔！」

火神說到一半，卻被額頭迸出青筋的日向笑呵呵地用拳頭堵住了嘴。日向的笑容扭曲，從齒間迸出氣音說道：「你小子還想活的話就不要在監督面前提到蛋白質或營養劑之類的事！聽到沒有？」

看見火神緊皺的眉頭，小金井補上一句：「很恐怖，不要問。」

 

「對了，還沒跟你們倆說過廚房的構造吧？」伊月連忙岔開話題，指著牆壁上許多火神原本以為是電視的小螢幕說道：「這是急診病房和手術室的病人生命監測器。如果病人突然有什麼異狀的話，我們這邊也能馬上知道。像剛剛那個病人在這裡──」

伊月指著唯一一台打開的螢幕道：「BP, HR, RR*這些vital sign(生命徵象)都很穩定，如果有突發狀況的話警報會響，不過如果有病人在住院的話我們都會排至少一個人在病房區值班。就是這樣。」

(註：BP: blood pressure(血壓)、HR: heart rate(心跳速率)、RR: respiratory rate(呼吸速率)，基本生命徵象指標)

 

經過伊月這一番解釋，火神這才注意到相田並不在餐廳裡，似乎是煮完咖哩後就離開了。

「那位相田….監督…..是護理師或營養師嗎？」

「嘿嘿猜錯了！她是我們這兒的復健科醫師和物理治療師，沒想到吧！別看她那樣，她可是有雙執照呢！很厲害吧！」

「而且她學生時代就在她爸爸開的健身房擔任健身教練，所以我們有時也會叫她監督！」

「但是剛剛的咖哩飯……」

「 **一個字都不准提！** 」眾人──除了水戶部和黑子──不約而同地說道。

 

「對了，火神你說過你是急診外科的對吧！」伊月道，帶著友善的微笑轉向了從頭到尾一語不發的黑子：「黑子也向我們介紹你自己嘛！資料上說你之前是在帝光擔任住院醫師吧！」

「欸？帝光？是那個很有名的帝光？」小金井和土田驚訝地說道。

「是的。」黑子簡短的說道。

「真沒想到啊！話說回來，帝光是不是幾年前發生過──」

 

正當小金井說話的同時，內線電話嘟嚕嚕的響了起來。離電話最近的土田連忙拿起了話筒：「喂喂？監督嗎？」

『你們哪個人開了β-blocker的藥物指示？』麗子在電話另一端劈頭問道。

「β-blocker？給誰？」土田一邊說一邊開了擴音，監督的聲音瞬間透過擴音器傳遍了整間餐廳。

『剛剛那個動手術的外國留學生帕帕。」

「幹嘛要開β-blocker?」日向馬上說道：「那個病人沒有心臟方面的問題啊！」

「是我開的。」一個聲音說道，眾人轉頭，發現竟是安安靜靜的坐在角落的黑子。

「咦…….咦咦咦咦？」

「因為我認為那位患者有需要β-blocker以預防主動脈剝離以及其他心臟疾病的必要性。」黑子不慌不忙的說道。

 

「你在胡說些什麼？」火神不高興的說道：「你真的有進來手術室嗎？我們動手術的部位可不是在心臟啊！」

日向揮了揮手示意火神安靜：「黑子，你為什麼認為需要給病人β-blocker？」

「因為那位病人可能患有Marfan syndrome。」黑子安靜地回答。

「啥？麻煩…..什麼？」  

「Marfan syndrome(馬凡氏症候群)。」黑子又重複了一遍：「一種基因遺傳的疾病。火神君不知道嗎？」

「當然聽過啦！少瞧不起人了！」火神不服氣的說道：「但你有經過仔細診斷了嗎？」

「首先是那位患者的身高，我想火神君應該有注意到他的體型特別高瘦，而且手指及足趾細長，也就是俗稱的蜘蛛指。」

「單憑這些你就能──」

「不僅如此。」黑子平靜地打斷了火神：「其他眼部以及心臟方面的臨床診斷，在動完手術之後我已經和伊月前輩一起確認過了。心臟超音波顯示那位患者的確有符合臨床特徵描述的症狀，至於基因檢測方面我已經請小金井前輩幫忙，現在只待分析結果了。不過無論是不是Marfan syndrome，那位患者的心臟有問題是無庸置疑的，因此我才請水戶部前輩開了β-blocker。」

黑子說完之後，一旁的伊月等人也點點頭，證實了黑子的說法。

 

「雖然檢查結果還沒出來，不過那個叫做帕帕什麼的學生，的確很有可能是Marfan syndrome的患者。」小金井補充道。

『唔！怪不得。』麗子在話筒另一端說道：『剛剛帕帕已經醒來了，稍微詢問了他之後才知道他的確長期一直有容易胸痛的毛病，而且聽谷村說他還是個大近視，動不動就會撞到門框。真是的，我得要開個診斷書禁止他打籃球，否則真的會暴斃的！好啦！就這樣。』麗子氣呼呼地補充道，然後便掛上了電話。

「不過真是多虧了黑子的發現！」伊月說道：「要不是黑子的話，帕帕恐怕會因為其他併發症而出事的。剛剛一團混亂，完全沒有人想到要再去檢查其他部位。」

「唔……」日向深思道，最後抬起頭：「真是，開了新藥的話至少要跟我們這些動刀的醫師討論…….咦？人呢？」

 

眾人抬起頭，這才發現剛剛坐在桌邊的火神和黑子已經不見了。

「新來的倒是很喜歡一聲不吭的玩消失啊！」日向呵呵笑道，摩拳擦掌。「這之後要來好好教育一下新人……」

「不過，這兩個新人很有意思呢！」伊月說道，順手又替自己盛了一碗湯。

「他們如果能好好合作的話，或許能截長補短吧！」土田溫和的說道，而坐在小金井旁的水戶部也帶著笑容點點頭。

「唔…..如果要我說的話，應該是如虎添翼吧！烙上了 **『鐵』** 的 **『老虎』** ……..就是這個！」伊月醒悟似的舉起了湯匙雙眼放光。  
(註：「哲」的日文讀音(tetsu)同「鐵」; 「大我」的日文讀音(taiga)同「老虎」)

「等等伊月你這想法很危險啊快停下！」

「不要對新人 **想入非非** 啊你這大蠢貨！」

「日向你的成語用得很奇怪啊！」

在越來越熱鬧的餐廳外，有兩個一大一小的人影，在深夜裡不約而同的分別朝著村子的另一端走去。

 

*   *   *

 

在走進MAJIBA的同時，火神暗暗鬆了一口氣──剛剛完全沒吃飽，幸好這偏僻的小村莊還有這種現代的速食餐廳，這下不用擔心餓肚子了。他走到櫃檯，像以前在美國的習慣一樣點了20個漢堡，並在服務生與其他顧客驚愕的注目禮中泰然自若地走到窗前的一個座位上坐了下來。

火神一邊撕開第一個漢堡包裝一邊回想著今天的那場手術：這種緊急的病人在美國不是沒有遇見過，但合併有其他遺傳性疾病的病人就比較少見了，但這並不能當作自己沒發現那位病人有其他疾病的理由。一想起那張平靜無波的臉，火神就忍不住來氣：「可惡，只是碰巧被他矇對的吧！」

「並不是碰巧矇對的哦！」

 

火神抬起頭，發現他對面原本該是空蕩蕩的座位上，不知道什麼時候正端坐著一個津津有味地啜飲著飲料的藍髮少年，此時正帶著饒有興味的眼神注視著自己。

「唔….！唔噢！」

火神的眼睛瞪圓了，勉強咕嘟一聲嚥下了一大口漢堡後，他用力握住剩下的漢堡，像是武器般直直地對準了不曉得什麼時候坐在他對面的藍髮少年噓聲道：「你在這裡幹什麼？」

「吃宵夜。」黑子舉起他手中的飲料杯：「我很喜歡這間連鎖店的香草奶昔。」

 

那種東西也能算是宵夜嗎？有夠沒營養的！虧你還是醫生呢！

一股怒氣沒處發，火神只好悻悻然地做了幾個深呼吸之後才第一次喚出了對方的名字：「黑…..黑子！」

「是的。」

「我說…..你真的是醫生嗎？」

「……………....」

 

換作是其他人，要是被質疑其醫師的身分的話，肯定會憤怒地跳起來、一臉大惑不解，甚至是帶著一臉「你有病啊」的憐憫表情看著對方。但黑子依然什麼表情都沒有，他的眼神沒有任何變化，只是木然的回望著一臉挑釁的火神。

「身為同類，都會有些相對應的氣質和味道。」火神皺著眉頭道：「我在美國讀書的時候接觸過很多不同學院的學生，文學院的學生有文學院的臉，理學院的學生也有理學院的樣子，醫學院的學生當然也會有醫學院的氣質。但是你這傢伙──」火神上下打量著黑子，繼續道：「卻什麼樣子都不像，在手術室的時候存在感低就算了，技術看起來也很生澀，完全不像是醫師該有的樣子，而且哪個醫師會在做出正確診斷之前就像你那樣隨便給藥啊？你呀，」火神略略揚起嘴角，開玩笑似的說道：「該不會是密醫吧？」

黑子低下頭，似乎是在沉思。好半晌後，他才抬起頭，那雙又明亮又圓的藍眼睛直直望進火神眼底：「我不是。」

這回答也猶豫的太久了吧！火神忍不住在心裡吐槽。

 

他正想再開口，卻看見黑子搖搖頭，不願再多言。兩人就這樣安安靜靜的啃著漢堡喝著奶昔，相顧無言。直到最後，黑子才開口輕輕道：「回去吧，火神君。已經很晚了。」

「哦。」火神點點頭，把最後的漢堡囫圇吞下去之後便與黑子在黑夜中慢慢走回了診療所的宿舍。至於那兩人被守在門口的日向逮了個正著，並好好把他們兩「教訓」了一頓，那當然是之後的事情了。

 

*   *   *

 

次日，火神很早就醒了，他也沒費神去叫醒一旁蒙著頭睡成一團的室友，只是輕手輕腳的換好衣服之後走到廚房去弄早餐。

在他把第四個煎蛋放到盤子裡時，伊月打著呵欠走進廚房，隨手將一疊資料放在餐桌上：「早啊，火神。」

「早！」

「啊啊！煎蛋好香！」伊月嗅了嗅，忽然彈了個響指並立刻從夾克的口袋裡掏出一本小本子，一邊唰唰的寫著一邊念念有詞：「就是這個！ **青色** (青い, aoi)的花 **好香** (香り, kaori)！」

「啥？」

「好啦！該工作了！」伊月『啪』的一聲闔上了本子，露出了與剛才截然不同的銳利眼神：「火神，你今天早上跟我一起看診，順便讓你知道我們這裡寫病歷的習慣，還有一些雜事，像是空白的病歷紙放哪裡之類的順便都會跟你說一說。」

「哦。」火神點點頭，順手替自己把第五顆蛋打到平底鍋裡：「我知道了。」

「如你所見，這個新建的診療所很缺人手。」伊月一邊說著，一邊打開瓦斯爐把水壺裡的水加熱：「所以幾乎每一科的病人都要會看。雖然大家各自都有擅長的次專科，但我們這間診療所並不像大醫院那樣分科分的很細，所以同事之間要互相多幫忙。」

火神點點頭，看著伊月熟練的把土司扔進烤箱裡，另一手則將速溶咖啡粉倒進杯子裡。「對了，昨天那個病患….唔…..叫什麼爸爸還是帕帕的….狀況怎樣？」

「一早就嚷著肚子餓要吃東西了呢。」伊月感嘆道：「年輕人身體恢復的速度真是快的不可思議啊…..嗯？爸爸……父親…..有了！ **父親** (お父さん, otousan)的公司 **倒閉** (倒産, tousan)了，就是這個！」

 

火神望著再度興奮地掏出小冊子的伊月聳聳肩，沒有多做表示，只是埋頭吃著他的早餐。伊月也沒多說什麼，在本子記上幾筆之後便拿出烤好的土司和泡好的咖啡坐下來一邊吃一邊翻看著他剛才放在餐桌上的資料。火神瞥了一眼，發現都是病歷，應該是今天要來複診的病人資料吧！他安安靜靜地吃著，直到快要吃完之後才想起了有什麼不對：「黑子呢？」

「嗯？」伊月從病歷裡抬起頭，一臉疑惑：「他不是跟你睡同一間嗎？」

「不是在說那個啦！」火神嚥下了最後一口煎蛋：「他今天要幹嘛？」

「哦！」伊月重新將頭埋入資料堆中：「監督說今天要帶他出診。」

火神等著，但伊月並沒有再多加解釋，只是催促他把碗筷洗一洗之後把病歷搬到診療室去。

 

睽違一段時間後再重新披上白袍之後有一種既熟悉又如魚得水的感覺，火神想著。他確實是喜歡醫學的，雖然醫療訓練的過程非常辛苦，但是他卻很享受能夠治療病人的成就感。儘管會有挫折、會有令他束手無策的絕症、會有他不得不眼睜睜看著病人逐漸被病魔腐蝕的慢性疾病，但是也會有令人感到歡欣鼓舞的時刻，尤其是看到急救的病人的心臟在搶救之後終於跳動的那一瞬間、或是看著路邊臨產的母親與平安產下的嬰兒在母親的懷裡哇哇大哭的那個畫面，雖然過程驚心動魄，但最後的結果卻讓人覺得所有這一切的辛勞為的就是見證這奇蹟般的一刻。

直到看到第20個病人之前火神都是這麼想的。

這裡的患者──雖然這樣說實在有違他的醫德──真是太沒挑戰性了，同樣的疾病一個又一個，不是支氣管炎就是風寒，下一個還是咳嗽和流鼻水……千篇一律的症狀讓火神有些煩躁無聊，這些慢性病人跟他在美國所遇到的急診病人完全不同，一點挑戰性和刺激性都沒有──哦！勉強來說有點挑戰性的就是那個聲帶息肉切除的手術了吧！那位從事播報員的患者似乎早就跟伊月約好今天要來動手術，但不巧伊月那時正在負責另一位喋喋不休的老婦人，火神想起了伊月早上告訴他「同事之間要互相幫忙」，便毫不猶豫地直接替患者動了手術摘除息肉。當伊月打開門時正好手術結束──當然很成功──伊月臉上那副彷彿見了鬼的表情讓他大惑不解，自己並不覺得摘除息肉這種手術有什麼大不了的，就是切除而已嘛！有什麼難的？

事實證明他把事情想得太簡單了。日向聽說這件事情之後對他喋喋不休的絮叨了關於日本醫療法的門診醫療執行規定和健保給付以及沒有明文寫在法律裡的醫療分工與前後輩的工作事務分配等等瑣瑣碎碎的大小雜事，待他聽完之後肚子已經餓得不行。不得不承認，雖然他有美國的醫師執照，但來到日本後在日本考執照時因為片假名讀得很慢而非常吃虧──天知道為什麼醫學英文單字非要翻成拗口冗長難讀的日文片假名？而且同一個漢字居然還有不同意思！ **認知症** 的翻譯不是cognitive disorder(認知疾病)而是dementia(失智症)然而 **認知科学** 的英文卻是cognitive science……誰來救救他的日文！因此當時考日本的醫師執照時幾乎是憑著氣勢低空飛過。

當然了，些微的語言障礙並不能抹滅火神是個優秀醫師的事實。也因此，日復一日，每天幾乎都是重複同樣類型的病人、同樣的生活規律、同樣一成不變的開場白：「你好我是火神醫師，請問你今天有哪裡不舒服嗎？」幾乎快把火神給逼瘋了。

而這樣枯燥無味的看診生活就在不知不覺中過去，直到火神又踏進MAJIBA時，已經是一個多月之後了。

 

這天日向讓他休息。這半個多月除了伊月的耳鼻喉科之外，他偶爾也會跟日向的外科診，而所有人毫無例外地都被他精湛的手術技巧給嚇得合不攏嘴，尤其是有急診傷員的時候──當然這只是偶發的狀況，並不是每天都會有大出血的急診病人被送到診療所來──儘管如此，火神卻還是覺得有些心煩氣躁：每天重複著一成不變的生活根本不會讓自己的技術進步。

正當他端著一盤漢堡坐下來，心裡想著是不是該和那些前輩提出自己想要多接點特殊病人好增加自己的經驗時，他望向窗外的眼角餘光注意到了自己對面的位置上端端正正的坐著一個人。

雖然已經有過一次經驗了，但他還是嚇得把一口漢堡囫圇吞了下去。

「唔噢……你怎麼──」

「是我先坐在這裡的。」黑子平靜的說道。

「你去坐別的座位啦！免得別人以為我們關係有多好！」火神噓聲道。

「這裡沒有別人，火神君。」黑子淡淡道，一邊咕嚕嚕的吸了一口奶昔。

「唔……」口頭之爭總鬥不過對方，火神氣呼呼的面向窗外索性不看他。但幾秒後，他彷彿想起什麼似的回過頭問道：「黑子，你這陣子幹什麼去了？」

「跟監督一起出診了，今天早上也是。」黑子說道，又吸了一口奶昔：「但是監督讓我自己先回來了，她說下午就不用跟著去了。」

這完全就是個被放棄的節奏吧？

「你們到底看了什麼病人？」

「一位年輕的運動員，手肘有慣性的運動傷害。」黑子偏著頭想了想，又繼續道：「有一位是肺炎，要抽痰。還有兩位病人分別裝了義手與義腳，要幫助他們做義肢的復健訓練。」

「然後呢？」

「監督剛開始讓我來做，最後她還是接手了。」

 

換句話說你的技術爛到連監督都看不下去了吧！火神簡直無力吐槽。所以說上次那個什麼帕帕的β-blocker果然還是矇對的吧！這同時也讓火神想起來了：雖然同住了一個多月，但他仍然不知道黑子是什麼科的醫師。

「喂黑子，我問你──」

「爸爸？爸爸！您怎麼了！」

火神的話被一個焦急的男聲和劇烈的咳嗽聲打斷。他們兩人探出頭，看見隔壁桌有位右手打著石膏的老人正用左手緊緊抓著自己的喉嚨狂咳不止，臉色鐵青。

火神與黑子對望了一眼，立刻奔到桌旁。

 

「我們是醫生。」火神對著男人解釋道。男人神情慌亂的絞著手，語無倫次的結結巴巴道：「我、我父親好像噎到了，有、有食物卡在喉嚨、喉嚨裡面，他……醫生！求求您救救他！他快不能呼吸了！天哪！爸爸！」

火神繞到老人的後方，在黑子的幫助下讓老人站起身來，隨即火神雙手握拳，對著老人肚臍上方的位置重重一擊。

「你在做什麼！」男人驚叫道，想要衝上前來卻被黑子伸手擋下：「爸爸已經很痛苦了，你還揍他？」

「少囉嗦！」火神吼道，聲音之大讓全餐廳裡的人都縮了縮：「我在救你父親*！外行人少來插手！」

(註：火神這裡使用的急救方式是哈姆立克法，應用於食物噎到等上呼吸道有異物阻塞時的緊急情況。急救者站在病人後方，用手向橫膈膜施加壓力，壓縮肺部，使異物排出氣管)

 

火神一邊說著，一邊對著老人的上腹又是一拳。就在同時，老人用力咳了咳，將剛剛吃的東西全都吐了出來。

「咳出來了！」男人叫道，擔心的望著咳嗽已漸趨緩的老人。火神檢查了下，確認老人的呼吸已回復正常、嘴裡也沒有異物，臉色也逐漸變得紅潤。他鬆了一口氣，扶著老人回到座位上，而男人則是亦步亦趨的跟在後面，不斷緊張的叫喚著老人，只是老人對此毫無反應。火神正想著需不需要另外做檢查時，卻發現黑子的臉色變得異常慘白：「黑子，怎麼了？」

「火神君，請快點叫救護車！」

「啊？異物已經排除了，他──」

「不是這個問題！」黑子少見的打斷了他，仔細的檢查著老人的臉：「這位先生中風了。」

「中風？」火神叫道，還來不及抗議就再度被黑子打斷：「請看看他的臉，剛才因為他一直咳嗽所以我們都沒有注意到：右臉已經無法做出表情了！另外也因為這位先生的右手打著石膏的關係，我們沒注意到他的右手……」

這下連火神都注意到了，老人的臉因為剛剛異物噎住的痛苦而扭曲，但右臉卻幾乎沒有任何表情變化；照理來說排除氣管內的異物之後應該沒有問題才是，但火神發現老人的眼神越來越渙散。糟糕了！

 

「該死的…..黑子，你有沒有帶醫事包──那玩意兒是什麼？」

火神抬起頭，發現黑子的手中不曉得什麼時候多了一支針管，而另一手正拿著一個透明的小玻璃瓶。

「我都會隨身攜帶醫事包以備不時之需。」黑子說道，一邊將液體抽進針管裡。直到這時火神才醒悟過來：「慢著……慢著！那裏頭是什麼東西？」

「血栓溶解劑。」黑子簡單的說道，一面從腳邊的醫事包裡拿出了一盒酒精棉花。「火神君，請你幫我找個東西固定這位先生的手──」

「血栓溶解劑？」火神一字一句地重覆道：「你…….你應該知道這藥不能隨便亂用吧？要是不確定病人是出血性或缺血性腦中風的話，隨便亂用這個要很可能會造成大出血啊！」

「我知道。」

「太亂來了！」火神強硬的說道：「在確認病人是缺血性中風之前，我不准你用這個。」

「但是要等到把病人送到醫院照影像的話就太遲了。」黑子的語氣也難得的強硬起來：「無論是哪種腦中風，拖延的時間越長的話後遺症就越多，病人很有可能因為現在幾分鐘的拖延，造成他一輩子變成植物人啊！」

「但病人如果是出血性腦中風的話，現在給他血栓溶解劑就等於送他去死啊！」火神的嗓門大了起來。

「可是根據統計，臨床上的中風大約有八成都是缺血性中風，而中風的黃金急救時間只有半個小時。」相較於火神的大嗓門，黑子的聲音可說是平靜的有些異樣。

「所以你….在拿病人的生命賭博？」火神咬著牙說道。

「我們難道不是嗎？」黑子反問：「難道火神君每次動手術的時候，都是抱著十成十的把握去做的嗎？」

火神正要張口，黑子卻不讓他有機會插嘴。

「我們只是醫師，我們不是上帝，火神君。我們的工作是幫助病人恢復健康，而不是試圖操控病人的生死。而為了幫助病人恢復健康，就算只有百分之一的成功率，我也要去做！」黑子斬釘截鐵地說道。

火神張大了嘴巴啞口無言，在他明白他不可能說服黑子放棄施打之後，他才咬著牙道：「讓病人家屬決定。」

 

黑子僵硬的肩膀放鬆下來，看著火神向一旁焦急的兒子解釋血栓溶解劑的用處以及風險。

那個兒子看看火神又看看黑子，彷彿是拿不定主意。最後他望著自己痛苦呻吟的父親，勉強說道：「既然有藥就給父親打吧！」

「可是在不確定的狀況下施打的話──」火神仍想阻止，但那個兒子打斷了他：「我又不是醫生，要不要給藥我又沒辦法決定，你說這麼多我也聽不懂，反正就全權交給你們了，你們比我專業、比我還懂、 **你們可是醫生啊！** 」

 

最後幾個字猶如烙鐵一般直擊火神的胸口。火神咬咬牙，最後只好心不甘情不願的向黑子點頭。

要是真有什麼狀況的話，他就立刻在這裡替這個老人動腦手術吧。看著黑子緩緩將針液推進老人的身體時，火神絕望地想著。

眾人忐忑不安地等待著，整間餐廳安靜地似乎連針掉到地上的聲音都聽得見。就在同時，老人突然呻吟了一聲：「嗚…..頭….好痛啊……」

火神的心沉了下來，醫學裡面果然沒有「僥倖」這種事情。他正腦內一團亂麻的想著腦溢血處置的後續步驟時，卻看見老人在兒子和黑子的攙扶下慢慢地坐了起來：「剛剛頭好痛而且還看不見，現在好多了啊……..」

咦？

 

「感覺好多了，謝謝你啊，醫生。」老人轉過頭來，顫巍巍地對著火神和黑子露出微笑。火神仔細的看著他的臉，終於放下心來：這下他可以確信他們賭到那八成了，老人剛才還沒有任何表情的右臉此時已有了一些動作，雖然還是看的出來與左臉並不對稱，但明顯比幾分鐘前好多了。他看著老人，不曉得要說些什麼，就聽到了救護車由遠而近的聲音。

當老人被抬上擔架送進救護車裡頭時，黑子在一旁向救護車的急救人員解釋著剛剛急救的情形，火神則是在一旁看著。

 

「嗯？救護車都來了，你們還過來幹什麼？」那個兒子不客氣的說道，完全沒有了剛剛求他們救他父親的卑微樣子：「你們不會是在等我道謝，想要拿點紅包吧？才不會給呢！最後決定要幫爸爸注射藥品的是我，又不是你們。哼！」語畢，也不待火神的回答，就自顧自地鑽進救護車裡頭去了，而後門也在急救人員的致意下「砰」的一聲關上了，只留下火神一臉震驚的呆站在原地。

 

「火神君？你還好嗎？」一個熟悉的聲音在他身邊響起，火神轉過頭，看見黑子一臉擔心的抬頭看著仍望著遠方的自己：「病人的情況很穩定，接下來只需要觀察──」

「我從來不是因為報酬所以才救人。」火神突然說道，仍望著救護車離去的方向。「我只是希望患病的人能夠盡早恢復健康，只是這樣而已。」

就算黑子心中感覺奇怪，但他也沒有表現出來。他只是輕輕的拍了拍火神的手臂：「我也是。」

兩人沉默著，最後火神為了讓自己打起精神似的用力咳了咳：「話說回來，你真是太亂來了！居然敢在沒有確診的情況下使用血栓溶解劑，嚇死人了！」

「雖然剛剛說我們都是在賭博，可是我是因為很有把握那個病人是缺血性腦中風所以才給藥的。」黑子開口道，聲音也沒有一開始那麼壓抑了。「我可是很確定的。」

儘管說的斬釘截鐵，但黑子還是別開了與火神對視的目光。

 

「不對，你根本還是在賭那八成吧！」

「我沒有。」

「就是有吧！」

「我沒有。」

說到最後，黑子的聲音幾乎已經有些像是在賭氣了。火神忍不住嘆氣：「算了，回去吧！」

「…….好的。」

兩人返回剛才的座位，打包了沒吃完的食物之後便不約而同的在夕陽下一起往診療所走去。望著逐漸降下的黑幕，火神突然想起了關於黑子是什麼科的問題。他低頭看了旁邊那個正小心翼翼地捧著香草奶昔的矮小身影一眼，想起了他剛才幾乎可說是在賭博的胡亂給藥方式……火神不自覺地嘆了一口氣，決定不再追問。

但有時候，命運的發展往往會和自己的想像背道而馳。

 

當天晚上，當火神洗完澡捧著澡盆渾身冒著蒸氣從洗澡間出來，上樓梯準備要回房間的同時聽到了幾個前輩聊天的聲音從交誼廳裡傳來。這本來不是什麼奇怪的事情，但當他聽到自己的名字出現在對話裡時，他的腳步不自覺的就停下來了。

「火神還不知道？」伊月的聲音傳了過來，而回答他的是日向表示肯定的哼哼。

「不過，也不能怪他啦！」讓火神訝異的是這居然是麗子的聲音：「畢竟我們也是花了一段時間才發現黑子君的能力呀！」

「真是的！還以為那倆傢伙住在同一間，他肯定會比我們更早發現！」日向嘆息了一聲。

「唔，畢竟沒讓他們一起看診過嘛！」伊月說道：「不過那兩人的能力也太極端了吧！一個是有超強的手術技巧，另一個則是有超強的診斷能力。」

「雖然說這兩項都是一般醫師要具備的能力，不過他們兩人居然各自把這項能力發揮到極端，真不曉得該說是好還是不好呢！」麗子的聲音聽起來帶著無可奈何的笑意：「像我今天帶著黑子君出診時，要不是他及時發現那位運動員的生活習慣會造成頸椎的異常壓迫，恐怕會造成那孩子未來半身不遂呢！」

「對了對了！你上次也有說其中一位要做義肢復健訓練的病人傷口感染，那也是黑子發現的吧！」伊月想起什麼事似的說道。

「是呀！還好有及時發現，後來那位患者做進一步的詳細檢查時才發現那個傷口感染差點就要引發敗血症了。」麗子的聲音聽起來是仍有些心有餘悸的懊惱。「還有那位要抽痰的肺炎患者，幸好黑子君有發現他有冠狀動脈阻塞的徵兆，否則引起MI(心肌梗塞) 的話那結果真是不堪設想……」

在門外的火神一動也不動，今天那場在MAJIBA的對話慢慢的浮現在他的腦中，以致於他完全沒有聽到前輩們最後的總結──

_「絕對的手術技巧與絕對的診斷技巧，那兩人如果聯手的話，應該會是無人能敵的搭檔吧！」_

 

火神不曉得他是怎麼回到房間的。直到他回過神來才發現穿著睡衣的黑子正跪在鋪好的被墊上仰頭望著他：「火神君？怎麼了嗎？從下午開始就有些心不在焉的？」

「你有超強的診斷能力？」火神劈頭問道。黑子眼神露出了微不可見的驚訝，隨後點點頭。

「……我與火神君的能力不一樣。」黑子說道：「火神君在手術技巧上擁有很高的天賦，無論是什麼人，都會被火神君俐落快速的刀法深深吸引，就像是光一樣，在出現的瞬間就能吸引所有人的注意力。而我的能力並不起眼，僅只是找出病人疼痛的原因，還有其他可能的併發症而已。」

「比方說今天下午那個中風的老頭？」火神想起來了：「還有上次那個帕帕的心臟病？真的不是碰巧矇對的？」

「真的不是。」黑子搖頭：「雖然看起來像是猜中的，不過我的能力就是可以觀察出他們真正的病因和潛在的疾病。」

 

聽起來好普通，但是真的應用在臨床上的話，這個能力可不是普通意義上的強大啊！火神想著。他正想說話時，卻看見剛剛仍跪著的黑子膝行至自己的床前：「我想要拜託火神君一件事情。」

火神低頭正眼看著黑子，第一次發現他的眼睛是澄澈的藍色，就像是他在美國衝浪時所見過的海洋。

「我是影子。光越亮，影子越深邃。作為你這道光的影子，我想要將我的診斷技巧與火神君的手術技巧結合，我想與火神君一起組成搭檔、治療病人。」

黑子眼中閃著的光，彷彿就像是拍打著岩石的浪花，最後回歸海洋。

 

「呵….真敢說啊！」火神輕笑一聲，有了一個這麼有趣的搭檔，接下來的門診生活應該不會像之前這麼無趣了吧！真是讓人熱血沸騰啊！

「隨你的便，不過你要是太遜的話，我可是不會停下腳步等你的！」

「我會加油的。」

火神聳聳肩，轉回頭自顧自的鋪床去了，因此他也沒有看見身後的黑子，露出了來到診療所之後的第一個微笑。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 序章的開頭是大家很熟悉的希波克拉底誓詞──也就是日內瓦宣言、醫師誓詞。在2017年10月，為求在醫病關係、醫療隱私、尊敬師長與同業及其他議題相關的關鍵倫理因數上能因應時代變遷，公開了新修訂的版本。中文翻譯僅供參考，如下：
> 
> 身為醫業一員：  
> 我鄭重地保證自己要奉獻生命為人類服務。  
> 病人的健康與福祉將是我的首要顧念；  
> 我將尊重病人的自主權與尊嚴；  
> 我將保持對人類生命的最大尊重；  
> 我將不容許年齡、疾病或殘疾、信仰、族裔起源、性別、國籍、政治背景、種族、性取向、社會地位或其他因素的考慮介於我的職責和病人間；  
> 我將要尊重所寄託給我的秘密，即使是在病人死去之後；  
> 我將要憑我的良心和尊嚴從事醫業，且與優良醫療規範一致；  
> 我將促進醫業榮譽和高尚的傳統；  
> 我將要給予我的師長、同業和學生應有的尊敬與感謝；  
> 我將要分享我的醫學知識，為了病人的利益和健康照護的進展；  
> 我將要致力於自身的健康、福祉與能力，以提供最高標準的照護；(←這句反映了現代全球醫療人員過勞情形，為本次最主要新增項目)  
> 我將不運用我的醫學知識去違反人權和公民自由，即使受到威脅；  
> 我鄭重地、自主地並且以我的人格宣誓以上的約定。


	2. 故人來訪

**Karte 02:** **故人來訪**

 

 _「好冷啊_ _………._ _」金髮青年兩手環住肩膀打著哆嗦：「解剖教室一直都這麼冷嗎？」_

 _「昨天助教有提醒大家要多帶一件外套的。」黑子一邊戴上乳膠手套一邊說道，而他後方只穿了件_ _T-shirt_ _的黝黑青年也在同時打了個噴嚏：「唔_ _…._ _裡面真不好聞。」_

_「是福馬林的味道的說。」早就穿戴整齊的綠髮青年從口罩後頭露出兩隻眼睛冷冷道：「為了避免大體老師腐壞的啊！」_

_「小綠間你戴著眼鏡又戴著口罩不會看不到嗎_ _………._ _？還有你口袋裡那是什麼？解剖刀？」_

_「是幸運物的說。」_

_「唔嗯_ _~~_ _這味道真奇怪_ _……._ _又甜又膩的_ _…._ _讓人完全沒有食慾了啊_ _……._ _」高大的紫髮青年悶悶不樂的望了從不離手的零食一眼，帶著可惜的眼神把零食全塞進了背包。_

 _「話說解剖學教室本來就不能吃東西的吧_ _……._ _」_

_「喂你們幾個！」站在門口的課程助教嚴厲的說道，一邊快步往前並隨手在他們的腦門上各敲了一下：「誰准你們在這裡吵吵嚷嚷的了？還不快點閉嘴然後站到你們的大體老師旁邊去？」_

_面對那位黑髮的前輩，沒有人敢頂嘴，於是便加快了腳步走到最角落的那具大體老師旁邊乖乖站好。_

_「各位同學，」站在最前方的教授環視著圍繞在各自的大體老師旁的醫學生們後開口道：「今天是各位的第一堂解剖學。我想各位在進來教室前也看見了走廊的兩旁掛了這些大體老師們生前的故事以及照片。在上課之前，我想提醒各位：請不要忘記，躺在這些金屬台上的，並不是你們實驗的玩具、不是解剖盤上的動物，而是一個『人』。因此，請務必帶著尊敬的心情，善用課堂的時間好好地把人體的構造刻印在各位的腦子裡。在開始之前，請各位用一分鐘的時間低頭默禱。」_

_金髮青年偷偷的瞄了周圍的同學：每具大體旁約有_ _6~8_ _個學生，有的人很認真地低頭默禱，比如小赤司和小綠間；有人似乎很無聊似的到處東張西望，比如小紫原；也有人完全跳過了默禱的環節，眼巴巴的望著眼前的金屬櫃，比如小青峰。_

_「時間到。」教授說道，一邊朝站在他周圍的學生助教們示意：「一具大體會由一個助教負責，現在請依助教的指示把蓋子打開，然後接下來的課都由助教講解，我會到處巡視，如果有問題請舉手，不要大聲喧嘩。」_

_「喂！那個紫色頭髮的！」剛才那個黑髮的助教走到他們這一組，指著紫原道：「就是你！把那個金屬卡榫打開，然後把蓋子掀起來。這個蓋子有點重量，不准摔！」_

_紫原嘟著嘴依言照辦。在他掀開蓋子時，綠間也扶住了金屬蓋子幫著他一起打開。一瞬間，有股刺鼻的氣味直衝進他們的鼻孔，讓所有人不自覺的打了個寒顫。_

_打開蓋子之後有一層黃色的塑膠布，從塑膠布下可以隱隱約約看見大體老師已經皺縮的手指和腳趾從一塊已經泛黃的濕布中露了出來。_

_「這具大體已經使用三年了。」黑髮助教說道，一邊掀開了還淋著水的塑膠布，露出了被白布包著的大體：「因為捐贈者不多，這些大體需要重複使用。所以，你們幾個，除了必要的時候別拿手術刀在大體上亂劃！今天只看肌肉，其餘東西都給我收起來。另外，有沒有人看到大體會不舒服的？如果覺得害怕、不好聞、會感覺噁心的話就到一旁──喂！你沒事吧？別吐在這裡啊！」_

_「非常抱_ _...._ _歉_ _….._ _我去一下洗手_ _….._ _間_ _….._ _唔噁_ _……_ _」有個學生蒼白著臉，摀著嘴巴幾乎是逃命似的衝出了教室。_

_「還有人要出去的嗎？」黑髮助教沒好氣地問道。「喂！金毛後面的那個，你不舒服的話不要硬撐啊！要吐就去外面吐個痛快！」_

_「我、我沒問題的_ _……_ _」黑子的臉色發白、冒著冷汗，搖搖晃晃地扶著牆壁。_

_看起來完全不是沒問題啊！眾人默默想著。_

_「每次上完解剖課之後要記得先蓋這層濕布、淋石碳酸水後再用塑膠布蓋住，主要是為了讓大體保持濕潤。」黑髮助教不再多加理會，彷彿早已見怪不怪。他用戴著手套的手指舉起濕布的一角，然後便一把將整塊濕淋淋的白布掀開。_

_大體老師靜靜地躺在金屬台上。四肢早已僵硬，形成了看似有些怪異的角度；已經經過防腐處理的皮膚呈現出一種比牛皮紙更為暗沉的褐色，乍看之下就像是皮革一樣硬梆梆的；頭部另外用濕布包著，因此他們看不到大體老師的臉；其他部位已經事先解剖過了，血塊和多餘的脂肪都已經清除，他們今天要做的是認骨骼和肌肉的位置。_

_眾人屏著氣，看著黑髮助教將已經處理過的皮膚掀起來放到一旁，露出了皮膚下的肌肉組織。因為經過防腐處理，這些肌肉呈現出一種類似牛皮紙的顏色，而肌肉和肌肉間那些像是間距太大的網子的深色組織，則是已經放過血的血管。肌肉和肌肉之間摻雜著濃黃色的脂肪，有一部分脂肪隨著助教翻動大體的動作流到了金屬台上，與那些不完整的肉屑一同在石碳酸水上漂浮著，看起來油膩膩的，就像是浮著一層油的雞肉湯_ _……._ _金髮青年突然瑟縮了一下，覺得自己完全沒了待會要吃午餐的胃口。_

_「骨骼部份我不用再說了吧！課前考都考過了，反正沒有預習或讀不熟的話在這裡看大體也只是浪費時間。我先從上肢肌肉開始。」黑髮助教從一旁的鐵盤中拿起了鑷子和夾子後夾起了一條肩膀附近的肌肉：「最外層這條從鎖骨、肩胛骨外緣連到肱骨的就是三角肌。是肩膀和上臂最主要的肌肉之一，籃球員和拳擊手的三角肌都會比一般人發達。」_

_眾人點點頭。_

_「然後是二頭肌。」黑髮助教夾起了上臂位置的一條肌肉後指著離他最近的青峰：「喂！黑皮膚的！不用看別人了就是你！二頭肌的_ _origin(_ _起點_ _)_ _和_ _insertion(_ _終點_ _)_ _是從哪裡到哪裡？」_

 _「呃_ _.…...._ _短、短頭和長頭分別是從肩胛骨和肱骨_ _......._ _」突然被點名的青峰結結巴巴的說道。_

_「肩胛骨的哪裡和肱骨的哪裡？」黑髮助教繼續毫不留情地狂電。_

_『短頭是從肩胛骨的喙突、長頭是從盂上結節，一直連到橈骨粗隆。』金髮青年偷偷附在青峰耳後小聲說道。這條肌肉他昨天預習的時候有讀到，他知道，但黑髮助教根本懶得浪費時間。_

_「回去畫一張上肢的肌肉起始點線圖，下禮拜交。」他乾脆的說道，然後將鑷子向金髮青年的方向一比：「喂！_ _金頭髮的，你來講一下肘部的屈肌有哪些。」_

 _這個他昨天沒讀到啊_ _!!!!!!_

_「回去整理一張上肢伸肌屈肌的圖表，下禮拜交。」_

*   *   *

 

「嗯──」金髮青年在車內伸了個懶腰，順手理了理壓亂的金髮。想起了剛剛的夢境，露出了不知道是懷念還是無奈的微笑，隨即他打起精神看看手表。

「這個時間….診療所應該沒病人了吧！」

他啟動引擎，金色的布加迪長嘯一聲之後朝著偏僻的村莊駛去。

 

*   *   *

 

「火神君？你在嗎？」

麗子從餐廳外探頭，發現火神正在做早餐之後便走進了餐廳：「火神君，今天日向君要出診，所以麻煩你代他的班哦！」

終於能擺脫乖乖坐在診間的生活當然讓火神求之不得，但麗子下一秒的話卻讓他有如墜入谷底：「跟黑子君一起哦！」

「啥？為什麼我非得跟那個傢伙一起看診不可啊？」

「那當然了！你們倆可是同時進來的新人啊！經過了這段時間應該對診療所的事務比較熟悉了，而且同事之間總要 _培養一點默契_ 吧！」不曉得為什麼，麗子在『培養默契』那幾個字上加重了語氣：「我和伊月君、土田君也會出診，如果有病人的話就麻煩你們了哦！如果有東西不知道放在哪裡的話可以去問小金井君和水戶部君！」看到火神不開心的表情，麗子補上一句之後就走出餐廳去了，一路上還一蹦一跳的。

火神悶悶不樂的戳著他的火腿，一邊揉著脖子聳聳肩──算了，一堆人不在的話表示今天的工作量說不定會很多，接到疑難雜症的機率也會大大提高，這應該比一直坐在診間看咳嗽流鼻水鼻塞喉嚨痛頭痛耳鳴長青春痘有趣多了吧！

 

*   *   *

 

「................好無聊。」火神在椅子上打了個大大的哈欠，一邊用力伸了個懶腰後扭了扭脖子：「今天早上居然一個病人都沒有……..」

「請不要說這種話，火神君。」黑子頭也不抬的說道，一邊唰唰唰地在自己的記事板上寫著什麼。火神見狀，湊到黑子旁邊才發現他居然在寫病歷。

「這是昨天的新病人，我想趁著記憶猶新時把病歷寫一寫。」黑子繼續道，但病歷的內容卻讓火神驚訝地睜大了眼：「你……你都寫這麼詳細的嗎？」

「是的。」黑子說道，手上的筆沒有停：「我認為寫病歷是一種很好的訓練方式，一份完整的病歷可以反映出思考的脈絡，也可以提醒我病人是不是還有哪些症狀沒有得到治療、或是病程的發展是不是在我的預期裡。對我來說病歷並不只是病程的紀錄，更像是一個思考的過程，這些都可以幫助我在診斷病人時有更正確的判斷。比方說──」黑子放下了筆，轉頭看著火神：「火神君昨晚落枕了對吧？」

「咦？你怎麼知道？」火神放下了正不自覺揉著脖子的手，驚訝地說道。

「觀察人也是我的興趣。」黑子指著火神的頭：「火神君從今天早上就一直在揉脖子，而且仔細看的話還會發現火神君的頭略微偏向右側，而這些都是火神君直到昨天都沒有出現過的症狀，因此可以推斷應該是夜裡發生什麼事造成火神君的脖子扭了。」

「但也有可能…..唔……是我昨晚看期刊看到很晚所以脖子痠痛啊！」火神隨便舉了個例子，卻遭到了黑子毫不留情地吐槽：「那是不可能的。」

「喂！」

「最主要的一點，是同住的這一個多月來，我知道火神君的睡相很差，半夜總會──」

 

他們的談話被一陣越來越近的汽車引擎聲打斷了。火神朝窗外看去，發現有一輛拉風的鮮黃色*布加迪敞篷跑車在診療所的前門停了下來。

(註：布加迪 Bugatti Automobiles S.A.S.，法國跑車廠牌，早期以製作最好最快的超跑著名，其公司製作的賽車常常在比賽中獲獎。)

 

「看來終於有病人了呢！」火神又轉了轉痠痛的脖子，聽見自己的肩膀和脖子發出喀喀兩聲：「黑子，走吧！去看看是什麼樣的……咦？你不走嗎？」

他看見黑子仍然坐在椅子上，反常的一動也不動。他又問了一次，黑子才慢吞吞地站了起來，拖著腳步踱到了診療所門口：「火神君，請不用擔心。那個不是病人。」

「啥？你說什麼？」火神皺皺眉，一邊開門一邊說道：「會來診療所的除了病人還會有──」

「小~~~~黑~~~~子~~~~~~」

黑子一個閃身，火神只見到一團金色的影子如風一般「颼」的颳進了診療所裡。

「──還會有許久未見的同學或舊識。」黑子面無表情的接完了火神未完的話，彷彿有一陣金色的風颳進自家診療所是一件再正常不過的事情。

 

火神低頭，發現那團金色的影子是一個金色頭髮的英俊青年，正一邊抹著臉一邊相當優雅的從地上站起來，但臉上的表情卻完全無法與優雅劃上等號：「嗚嗚嗚小黑子為什麼要躲開啦……….臉好痛啊……」

「咦？這個人……」聽見外頭的動靜而走出來查看的小金井和水戶部驚訝的看著那頭金髮的青年：「不是帝光醫院那個很有名的黃瀨醫師嗎？」

「唉呀！沒想到這麼快就被認出來了。」金髮青年有些困擾的搔搔頭：「雖然我現在已經不在帝光了啦……不過小黑子也是──」

「這位是黃瀨涼太君，是我在帝光時的同學和同事。」黑子面不改色的打斷了黃瀨的話。

「無視我?!」

「因為黃瀨君的外表 **似乎** 相當受到時下女性的青睞，所以從學生時期開始黃瀨君都會趁課餘時間兼差做模特兒賺外快。」

「為什麼要在『似乎』那兩個字上加重音啦！」

「唔哦！又是醫師又是模特，簡直太犯規了啦！」小金井小聲低呼。

似乎是已經習慣黃瀨這樣的出場方式了，黑子終於淡淡地打了招呼：「黃瀨君，好久不見。」

 

被稱為黃瀨的俊秀男人總算是站直了，火神這才發現他居然跟自己一般高。黃瀨打量著黑子，幾秒後才露出笑容：「好久不見！小黑子一點都沒變呢！要不要一起去吃頓飯呢？我最近發現一家很好吃的餐廳哦！」

「黃瀨君，」黑子直切入話題：「請問你今天來這裡，有什麼事嗎？」

「也沒什麼特別的，只是啊……」黃瀨停頓了一下，望了望看起來毫不起眼又窄窄小小的誠凜診療所：「小黑子要不要跟我一起去神奈川發展呢？誠凜畢竟只是個小診所，你這麼厲害的能力在這種小偏鄉也只會被埋沒掉，不如跟我一起去都市的大醫院吧！而且薪水更高哦！」

 

聽到這番話，火神等人愣住了，但黑子的眼神卻沒有一絲波瀾。他似乎早有預料會聽見這番話似的對黃瀨行了個禮，語氣雖然客氣卻相當堅決：「請恕我拒絕。」

「小黑子拒絕我了啊！」黃瀨露出泫然欲泣的表情──雖然火神覺得表演成分遠大於實際情況──但黑子仍然沒有任何表情，看樣子顯然也並不是第一次拒絕：「我很喜歡這裡的生活。」

「是嗎？」黃瀨深吸了口氣，收起了剛才那副極盡誇張的泣顏：「當初聽到小黑子要來誠凜時，大家都很意外呢！不過啊，或許真的能有什麼改變也說不定哦！」

火神看看黑子，又看看黃瀨，完全摸不著頭緒。注意到火神的視線，黃瀨這才轉過頭來看著他：「這位是？」

「火神大我君。」黑子說道，微微抬起頭瞥了火神一眼：「我的搭檔。」

「搭檔啊！」黃瀨重複道，彷彿是覺得這個詞很有意思似的低低笑了起來：「搭檔。」

 

彷彿是碰到了什麼禁忌，黑子立刻不露痕跡的轉移了話題：「黃瀨君成為整形外科醫師了吧？」

「是啊！」黃瀨立刻擺出一副苦臉：「但是每天面對的都是一樣的事情：隆鼻、隆胸、整形。唉…..明明當初是想著要幫助那些燒燙傷、腫瘤切除的病人、還有各種急慢性傷口的修補與重建，但上門來的病患全是為了愛美而整型的女性，所以說理想和現實果然是有差距的啊！」

火神突然對這個金髮青年有了同病相憐之感，他忍不住問道：「那你怎麼會成為整形外科醫師呢？」

「因為我認識一個很厲害的人，他經手過的手術幾乎都不會在皮膚上留下疤痕呢！」黃瀨笑著回答，笑容裡有憧憬也有懷念：「我啊，當時就被這樣的技術深深吸引，所以才想著要走整形外科呢！不過也因為兼職工作的關係，所以也認識了不少潛在客戶就是了啦！」

「兼職工作？」

「黃瀨君在學生時期，常常會在課餘時間兼差做模特兒，登過不少雜誌，只不過大家都不會去看就是了。」黑子解釋道，無視了黃瀨慘兮兮的哀號。

黑子似乎還想再說些什麼，外頭卻傳來了輕輕的敲門聲，小金井一馬當先的跑去開門，發現外面有個老婆婆顫巍巍地攙扶著一個正不斷咳嗽的老爺爺。「請問…..現在可以看診嗎？」

 

*   *   *

 

「已經連續咳嗽多年？」火神坐在診療椅上問道，老婆婆點點頭，不斷地拍著老爺爺的背，而老爺爺的咳嗽自從進來診療所之後就沒有停下來過。「還有什麼症狀嗎？」

「這個.....他有說偶爾會覺得呼吸困難，有時候發作起來甚至連說話都很費勁。」老婆婆說道，而老爺爺一邊咳嗽一邊痛苦的點點頭。

「過去有沒有抽菸？」火神一邊在病歷上記錄一邊問道，老爺爺又點頭，老婆婆嘆了一口氣：「四十多年了，都戒不掉啊…..」

「這樣看來應該是COPD (註：chronic obstructive pulmonary disease，慢性阻塞性肺病) 或Asthma (哮喘) 吧！」火神的筆頭在病歷板上敲了敲：「這樣的話我開一些支氣管──」

「請等一下。」一直在旁邊的黑子突然抬起手制止了火神的話：「火神君，能給我幾分鐘嗎？」

他一邊說著，一邊拿起聽診器示意。火神聳聳肩，換了個位子讓黑子進行聽診。

 

「請您深呼吸。」黑子拿著聽診器對著仍不斷咳嗽的老人說道，老人一邊咳，一邊喘息道：「很….很難呼吸…..」

黑子聽了聽，一向沒什麼表情的臉一反往常的眉頭緊皺。「火神君，我覺得最好讓這位病人照一下X光。我覺得呼吸道有雜音。」

火神還來不及表示，老婆婆馬上就問道：「請問要去哪邊照X光呢？」

「請跟我走。」站在門邊的小金井立刻迎上來，親切的扶著老爺爺往X光室走去。「交給我吧！」

 

待病人離開診療室後，火神壓低了聲音說道：「我聽的時候覺得沒什麼問題啊！」

「如果小黑子說有問題，那就肯定有問題呢！」剛剛還在走廊上的黃瀨倚在門邊說道：「如果我是你的話我會聽小黑子的意見哦！實習醫生！」

「我才不是實習醫生….的說！話說黑子你不用過去拍片嗎？」火神氣呼呼地回道，然後望向了仍盯著病歷皺眉的黑子。黑子頭也不抬的說道：「請不用擔心，監督之前有說過小金井前輩很厲害的，各科的檢查都會做呢！」黑子終於抬頭，望著火神驚訝的神情補上一句：「不過都不專精就是了。」

「監督原來說的這麼直白嗎？」不曉得什麼時候出現在門口的小金井憤慨的說道，不過看起來並沒有生氣，反倒是無奈的成分高了些：「別說那個了。你們來看一下，患者的X光片出來了。氣管的位置似乎有東西哦！」

 

眾人走到了影像室。看到那幾張X光片時，火神首先叫了起來：「這….這是什麼玩意兒？」

「連這是什麼都看不出來嗎？」黃瀨指著氣管交叉處的陰影說道：「腫瘤。」

「而且是長在氣管交接處。」黑子踮起腳尖望著X光片道：「這個位置很少會長出腫瘤，這很可能是極為罕見的原發性氣管腫瘤，而且根據這個陰影來看，很可能已經堵住大部分的呼吸道，必須要盡快動手術了。」

「不過為求保險起見，還是做個內視鏡檢查吧！」黃瀨說道，望向了一旁的火神：「這種事情你應該會做吧？實習醫生？」

「就說了我不是實習醫生啊！」火神不高興的說道，一邊朝伊月的診療室走去，想要拿內視鏡檢查需要的工具，沒想到老婆婆突然從X光檢查室裡踉踉蹌蹌地跑了出來：「醫、醫生！我老伴兒他、剛剛說著呼吸困難，然後就──」

「看來不用做檢查了。」看著老人的臉色因缺氧而逐漸發青，火神果斷說道：「進手術室。」

 

*   *   *

 

「說是這樣說，但你想好要怎麼做了嗎，實習醫師？」黃瀨一邊戴上口罩和手術帽一邊道。「你以為只要切除就可以了嗎？剛剛從影像上看來，那個腫瘤長在氣管內，要是稍微有不慎的話，病人可是會當場停止呼吸的哦！」

「考慮到病人腫瘤的特殊位置，所以沒有辦法進行全身麻醉。」另一邊的黑子說道，因為被帽子和口罩遮住，所以只能看到他露出兩顆圓圓的大眼睛：「因此我會進行局部麻醉，在讓病人自己呼吸的同時，需要火神君快速的將氣道開通，然後將腫瘤摘除。可以嗎？火神君？」黑子說著，一邊望向火神徵詢他的意見。

「啊啊，那就這麼辦吧！」火神說道，戴起了自己的口罩，一面轉向黃瀨：「你要是不相信我的技術的話，那就在旁邊好好地看著吧！」

「也好。」面對火神粗魯的口氣，黃瀨毫不在意的笑了笑：「這個手術的危險性很高，要是你搞砸的話，還有我幫你收拾善後呢！」

火神沒理會他，伸出手讓黑子幫他戴手套。

 

「請黃瀨君好好看著吧。」在火神走進手術室之後，黑子一邊幫黃瀨戴手套一邊說道：「讓我想要繼續留在誠凜的理由。」

「能讓小黑子說到這個份上的傢伙，我可是很有興趣的呢！」不同於初見面時那輕浮的印象，此時的黃瀨眼神深的似乎看不見底：「我會好好看著的喲！」

「………..」黑子沒有回答，只是稍微點個頭之後就走進了手術室。手術室裡頭，火神已經對病患解釋了待會兒手術的流程。看見黑子和黃瀨進來，他對他們點點頭。

「手術開始。」

 

*   *   *

 

「黑子，病人vital sign(生命徵象)怎麼樣？」火神一邊動刀一邊問，站在另一頭的黑子看了看身邊的儀器：「很穩定。」

「繼續監控，現在我要把氣管切開了。」

「請火神君務必在一分鐘之內完成。」

「我知道啦！」

 

儘管有著時間壓力，但火神落刀的手卻絲毫不亂。他的刀法俐落乾脆，彷彿像是經驗老道的屠宰師傅快速的處理肉類一樣.....在火神對面的黃瀨拿著紗布把血擦乾淨時忍不住想著。

當火神把氣管切開時，一旁的監視器發出了尖銳的警告音，火神的速度更快，幾秒後病灶就出現在他們眼前。

「腫瘤好大……沒轉移吧？」

「待會兒做個切片檢查才會知道…..刮杓給我！」火神說著伸出手，黃瀨則在同一時間遞出了手術器械。

「好…..這樣就行了……現在進行縫合！」火神說著，把那一團腫瘤放到盤子裡後立刻換了手上的工具開始進行縫合。

「火神君，呼吸──」

「我知道。」

火神說著，手上的動作更快了。黃瀨看著火神那幾乎無人能比的手術技巧和驚人速度，隱藏在口罩下的嘴角忍不住微微笑了一下。

「氣管縫合完成，最後是表皮……..」火神一邊縫合一邊說道：「黑子──」

「穩定了。」彷彿是心有靈犀似的，黑子馬上回答了火神那未問出的問題。火神的肩膀微微放鬆下來。

「好…..這樣就行了。」火神剪斷了最後一根線，那一聲「喀擦」在只響著監視器嗶嗶聲的手術室裡聽起來格外響亮。

「手術結束。」

 

*   *   *

 

「原來小黑子在這裡呀！」黃瀨走出診療所，看見坐在門口長椅上的黑子之後打了個招呼：「我可以坐在這裡嗎？」

黑子挪出了一個空位，黃瀨點頭致意後在黑子的身邊坐了下來。「切片檢查結果如何？」

「是Myoepithelical carcinoma (惡性肌皮細胞瘤)。」黑子靜靜地說道：「黃瀨君知道嗎？」

「呃……小黑子你明明知道我對這個最不在行了嘛！」黃瀨搔搔頭，露出了無奈的表情。聞言，黑子似笑非笑，抬頭望著逐漸披掛上黑幕的天空。

「這是惡性細胞瘤的一種，但是長在氣管和支氣管交叉口的腫瘤卻非常罕見。我剛剛稍微查了一下文獻，目前有報告的病歷紀錄還不到十例。」

「然後這不到幾億分之一的機率就被我們遇上了嗎？」黃瀨嘆了一聲，伸直了長腿伸了個懶腰。「也許我明天該去買個幸運物吧！」

見黑子沒有反應，黃瀨只好轉移了話題：「火神還在睡嗎？」

黑子的嘴角牽動了下：「手術成功之後立刻呼呼大睡是火神君的習慣。」

「不過啊，該說果然如此嗎？真不愧是小黑子看上的人。他的手術技巧大大出乎我的意料呢！」黃瀨笑道，口氣是真誠的讚賞與肯定：「那種技巧，全日本大概找不到十個人吧！不過正因為這樣，小黑子，」他轉變了語氣，變得更為擔心和焦慮：「你確定要選擇他作為搭檔嗎？」

黑子不語，黃瀨繼續道：「我並不是反對小黑子選擇優秀的人作為你的搭檔，畢竟配得上小黑子診斷技巧的人也只有擁有優秀手術技巧的人，毫無疑問他是符合這個條件的。只不過，」黃瀨沉下聲音：「現在的火神像是一個還沒有完全發芽的種子，直到他的能力完全發揮的那一天，他肯定會從所有人當中脫穎而出，直到那個時候…….他還會需要小黑子的能力嗎？你們的關係會變得不平衡、不對等，這樣的搭檔關係──」

「黑子，原來你在這裡啊？」有個聲音打斷了黃瀨。兩人轉過身，發現是從屋內走出來的火神。他低頭看著吃驚的黃瀨，淡淡地打了個招呼：「嗨。」

「天也暗了，我差不多該離開了。」黃瀨重整心情，從容地笑了笑，站起身來：「也不枉我特地跑這一趟了。小火神的技巧讓我刮目相看呢！」

「小?!」

「黃瀨君對於認同的人，名字都會加個『小』字，這是他表達善意和尊敬的方式。」黑子面不改色的說道，同樣從長椅上站起身來。

「後會有期啦！」黃瀨轉著車鑰匙朝著他們揮揮手：「希望以後還有機會可以見識到小火神的手術哦！」

「所以說不要隨隨便便在人家名字後面加上意義不明的贅字啊！」

「這次能和小黑子一起動手術，我很開心哦！」黃瀨從車窗探出頭來，叭叭兩聲之後那輛顯眼的黃色布加迪便在他們眼前揚長而去。

 

「火神君，」半晌後，黑子望著布加迪離去的方向安靜的開口：「剛剛的對話你全聽見了吧？」

火神瞄了黑子一眼，彷彿是不曉得該怎麼開口似的搔了搔頭後看著別處說道：「今天那個老爺爺能活下來，都是多虧了黑子啊！」

「？」黑子的眼神流露出一絲驚訝，但火神揮了揮手，繼續道：「要是那個病人聽從了我的醫囑，只拿了藥就這樣回去的話，很可能就會這樣死在回家的路上。但是因為黑子，我們才會發現那個腫瘤，而且也順利的切除了，難道不是這樣嗎？」

「…….火神君不曉得那是惡性腫瘤吧？」

「唔…….」火神頓了頓，最後才道：「又不確定是不是轉移了，別抱著這麼悲觀的想法，覺得惡性腫瘤就非要命不可啊！總之，病人活下來了不是嗎？」

見黑子仍低頭看著地板不說話，火神嘆了一口氣：「一開始就是你說想要一起組成搭檔治療病人的吧？那就別想那些有的沒的！」火神終於轉過身直視著黑子，加強了語氣：「光與影是相伴而生，兩者都不可能單獨存在的吧！再說了，我們的目標是治療病人，與其操心那些，你倒是給我好好地盯著這個目標啊！」

夜色已低垂，但周圍的路燈還沒有打開，因此火神除了黑子模糊的輪廓外什麼都沒看見，更不用說他眼中閃動的波光。

 

「沒想到火神君意外的會說話呢。」

「呃……你很煩啊！」

雖然難為情的抱怨著，但火神仍伸手點亮了玄關的電燈：「進去吧！」

黑子點點頭，進去之後並沒有直接離開，而是拉著門，等著火神進來之後，兩人才偕同著往宿舍的方向走去。

 

「對了，前輩們似乎還沒回來呢。」

「哦！大家似乎在我們動手術的時候陸續回來了，只剩日向前輩還沒回來呢！話說他今天出診也太久了吧！總之，先來做飯吧！」

「我也來協助火神君吧！」

「噢！謝啦！」

「論起水煮蛋，我是不會輸給任何人的。」

「你還是只會煮水煮蛋嗎?! 唉真沒辦法，我教你做些別的東西吧！否則你只吃水煮蛋的話會營養不良的！」

「…….是火神君營養過剩了。」

「喂！」

兩人一路拌著嘴往廚房走去。

 

而在東京的另一端──

 

「你到底有沒有好好復健啊？」日向盤腿坐在榻榻米上，口氣不善：「怎麼比上次來看的時候更嚴重了？」

「有的哦！」床上的人溫和地笑著：「自從上次拆掉石膏之後，我每天都有出門散步哦！拄著拐杖的話大概可以連續走三四個小時吧！」

「運動過量了！笨蛋！」日向罵道，仔細的看著床上那人的膝蓋：「從今天開始你給我好好躺在床上不准動！」

「咦？可是不運動的話關節反而會攣縮吧！」床上的人懊惱的說道：「再說我已經躺了好幾個星期，再不出門的話會長褥瘡啊！」

「褥瘡你個頭！」日向念叨著，一邊將那隻明顯動過手術的膝蓋來回做著被動運動：「關節角度還是不太夠啊……」

「唔……前幾天出門的時候還是好好的，可能又開始水腫了吧！一直痊癒不了真頭疼呢！」

「我們也很頭疼好嗎？」日向咕噥道：「診療所的病人多的要命，但又沒辦法將病人完全交給新來的那兩人……」

床上的人微微一笑。

 

「上次小金和水戶部來的時候也有提到那兩位新人呢！他們兩人適應的還好嗎？」

「唔….…還行吧！雖然偶爾會有些小問題，不過就同樣剛完成住院醫師訓練的程度來說，他們兩人已經是好到沒法挑剔了。」日向將檢查完的那隻腳小心的放回床上。

「那就好。當初麗子告訴我的時候，我還很擔心從都市來的年輕醫師沒辦法習慣我們那偏僻的小村子呢！」床上的人小心的將彈性繃帶套回自己的膝蓋：「話說回來，他們還有再來找麻煩嗎？」

「哼！有老子在那兒坐鎮，誰還敢來收保護費啊？」日向雙臂交叉在胸前，惡狠狠的說道。

「說的也是呢！有日向這麼可靠的門神在，誠凜的大家都會很安心吧！」

「真是多謝你的誇獎啊！」

「但是日向看起來一點也不開心啊！」

「哼！」日向鏡片後的眼睛危險的瞇了起來：「總有一天──」

「哇！日向看起來好恐怖啊！」

「給我躺著，蠢貨！」日向吼道，一骨碌從地上站起身：「我要走了，你給我好好養病！」

「好好，那我不送你出去了。」床上的人朝日向揮揮手。日向走到門口後停住了腳步，頭也不回的朝著外面的走廊說道：「痊癒之後，趕快給我回來！」

在確認日向完全走出去之後，床上的人首次露出了有些寂寥的微笑，眼神望向了一旁掛在椅子上的白袍：「我也想啊………」

 


	3. 光與影的碰撞

 

 **Karte 03:** **光與影的碰撞**

 

_「耶！下次的實習我也和小黑子同一組！」黃瀨拿著一張單子大聲歡呼，隨即被身邊黝黑的青年用力地拿著一卷資料「咚」的往頭上敲了一下：「老子也跟你同組，怎麼就沒見你這麼開心？」_

_「嗚_ _……..._ _因為我跟小青峰同一組是理所當然的嘛！」黃瀨慘兮兮的摸著被打痛的頭看著對方，隨即不遠處傳來了一聲輕哼：「你們幾個，可不要互相抄報告的說！」_

_「每個人報告的主題都不一樣，哪有可能互相抄啊………」黃瀨仍摸著頭，望著朝他們走過來的綠髮青年嘟噥道，隨即想起什麼似的「啊」了一聲：「對了！還有病歷啊！小黑子最會寫病歷了，每次都寫得很完整──」_

_「病歷也不能互抄的啊！」一頭綠髮的青年憤慨的朝著他們嚷道，手上還拿著一隻青蛙玩偶。_

_「啊啊，一想到要寫病歷就覺得好麻煩啊！」黝黑的青年兩手交叉在後腦，一臉不開心：「還要按照_ _SOAP_ _寫_ _*_ _，幹嘛要那麼麻煩啊反正有病灶直接切掉就好了嘛！」_

 _(_ _註：目前通用的病歷書寫格式_ _SOAP_ _代表：_  
Subjective ( _主觀項目，如病人主訴、病史等_ _)_ _、_  
Objective ( _客觀項目，如醫生對病人的觀察、各種檢查結果等_ _)_ _、_  
Assessment ( _評估，為醫師綜合以上資料得到的判斷結果、鑑別診斷等_ _)_ _以及_ _  
Plan (_ _治療計劃，針對以上結果得出的治療措施，包括藥物、手術、進一步的實驗室檢查，以及有必要的再回診紀錄等_ _)_ _。_

_「說到病歷，」綠髮青年抬抬眼鏡：「青峰，你上次初診那個病人的病歷被教授退回來了，我把資料放在你的置物櫃了的說。」_

_「欸？被退回來了？為啥？」青峰驚訝的說道。_

_「居然還問為什麼！」綠髮青年沉下聲音：「『病人主訴──肚子痛三天、嘔吐、吃不下；客觀檢查──右腹腫脹；評估結果──闌尾炎；治療計畫──切除。』寫這樣的病歷你居然敢交出去的說？你的實驗室檢查呢？影像報告呢？鑑別診斷呢？病人疾病的進程呢？還有你的後續治療計畫居然連最基本的藥物和手術部位都沒寫──」_

_「唉唉，知道了啦！」青峰揮揮手打斷了綠髮青年的喋喋不休：「之後再補上去就是了。真是，反正最後也確定是闌尾炎了嘛！」_

_「胡亂的診察病人只會帶來不正確的診斷結果的說。」綠髮青年握緊了手中的青蛙：「即使手術成功，但對於病人，無論什麼細節都要盡到人事的啊！看吧！即使是很難找到的幸運物蛙助，我也盡了人事。診察也好治療也好，唯有完全的盡人事，天命才會──」_

_「話說哲呢？」青峰左右張望著：「一早就沒看見他，跑哪去啦？」_

_「啊哈哈…_ _.._ _小黑子明天一早的晨會好像要報告，所以去準備了呢…_ _.._ _」黃瀨苦笑著，一手拉住了憤怒地似乎要咆哮的綠髮青年。正發愁時，正好看見走廊拐彎處有個水藍色頭髮的少年朝他們走了過來：「啊！說來人到呢！小黑子_ _~~~_ _」_

_「哦！哲你來的正好！」青峰連忙拉住了黑子的肩膀：「那天白金教授的教學診你也在吧！你的病歷借我看一下，我才能確定自己有沒有漏了什麼沒寫──」_

_綠髮青年終於忍無可忍，黃瀨忍不住一手摀上了眼睛。_

_「青峰_ _!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ _」_

*   *   *

 

 **──** **東京，秀德醫院，手術室** **──**

 

「患者是一名兩歲男童，是典型的法洛氏四重症*。」站在手術檯前的執刀醫師說道。

(註：法洛氏四重症(Tetralogy of Fallot, TOF)，為一種先天性心臟疾病。患者會有四種心臟異常，包括心室中膈缺損、肺動脈狹窄、主動脈跨到心室中隔上方，以及右心室肥大。患者常出現發紺現象，此心臟疾病需開刀修補。)

 

「本次手術，將會進行心室中膈缺損的修補、肺動脈與右心室出口狹窄部位的擴張與重建、以及使用人工血管增加肺部的血流的說。考慮到患者的體力，手術預計將於90分鐘之內完成的啊。」執刀醫師翠綠色的眼睛冷靜的環視了周圍的助手後伸出左手：「手術開始。手術刀。」

「唔哇！無論看多少次都還是覺得小綠間那隻左手真不是蓋的啊！」站在上方的觀景台往下俯視手術室的黃瀨忍不住讚嘆，但似乎想到什麼似的露出了有些煩惱的表情。「這樣看來小綠間手術結束還需要一個半小時呢，還是先找個地方晃晃等他吧！」

「咦？你認識執刀醫師嗎？」突然有個人在黃瀨身旁說道：「那麼年輕，這種困難的手術交給他真的可以嗎？」

 

黃瀨轉過頭，發現是個年輕的醫師──可能是住院醫師吧──正帶著一臉不信任的表情看著下方的手術室：「居然說要在90分鐘內完成，那人沒毛病吧？成人的法洛氏四重症修補都至少要兩三個小時，更不用說患者是個兩歲的小孩了。血管細小，要在一個半小時之內完成根本是天方夜譚，這牛皮也吹得太大了吧！」

「你….是新來的醫師吧？能夠進來秀德很不容易呢！」黃瀨說道，那個醫師聞言立刻驕傲的挺起胸膛：「嗯！我是今年進來的R1 (註：第一年住院醫師)，當初面試時從三百多人中脫穎而出才拿到了這個位──」

「你啊，還是多觀摩幾次其他醫師的手術再來發表你的高見吧！那個人說他會在90分鐘內完成，那麼他動手術的時間就絕對不會超過一秒鐘。」黃瀨打斷他的話冷冷說道，「另外，如果你以後想要在心外混的話我建議你最好多跟那個醫師學習.....雖然我覺得他的技術也不是你這種人能學得來的就是了。」拋下這句話之後，黃瀨外套一甩就走出了觀摩手術室的天井，朝醫院外走去。

 

*   *   *

 

「縫合完畢。」執刀醫師將最後一根線剪斷：「手術結束。」

一旁的護理師按停了牆壁上計算手術經過時間的數位時鐘，閃著紅光的數字剛好停在1:29:10。

「謝謝各位的協助的說。」執刀醫師說道，一邊指示著其他助手醫師：「將患者推到恢復室。」

脫下手術衣，將自己的儀容簡單打理完畢之後走出手術室，一如既往地發現外面已經有人等著了。

 

「高尾，你都不用上班的嗎？」

「因為小真的手術一向很準時，所以我才有辦法安排病人的時間嘛！」黑髮醫師對他露出燦爛的笑容，遞給他一杯咖啡：「手術成功，恭喜。」

「唔…..」一頭綠髮的青年彆扭的接下了咖啡：「我不是說過不用特地去買──」

「我沒有特地去買哦！只是來的路上買早餐時順便連小真的咖啡一起買了。」高尾說著，朝綠髮青年晃了晃手上的麵包：「早上病人可是排得滿滿的呢！而且啊，小真越來越有名了！好多阿姨都在向我打聽小真呢！」高尾尖起嗓子模仿道：「『你認識心臟外科那個年輕的綠間真太郎醫師嗎？聽說又年輕技術又好，我妹妹的女婿的舅舅的表哥的姑丈一直有心臟問題，正愁找不到人來開刀呢！對了對了，我順便也想把女兒介紹給他，沒有其他意思只是想當個朋友而已啦哈哈哈哈哈──』」

「──別胡說的啊，高尾。」綠間打斷了高尾的模仿，彷彿早已見怪不怪，高尾卻壞笑著回復了原來的聲調：「不只是阿姨哦！早上還有個年輕英俊的小哥要找你呢！不是病人哦！說是為了私人的事情要找小真~~~啊！就是他！」

綠間順著高尾的眼光望去，看見不遠處有個閃閃發光的人影朝著他們走來。

 

「小~~~綠~~~間~~~」

「什麼，原來是你的說！」綠間抬了抬眼鏡。

「嗚怎麼連小綠間都這麼冷淡….啊！高尾醫師！」看見綠間身旁的黑髮青年，黃瀨開心的打了招呼：「早上真是多虧了你的幫忙~~」

「哪裡，既然是小真的同學就沒有關係了！對吧小真！」高尾笑著輕輕用手肘碰了碰綠間，力道控制得恰到好處，綠間那杯蓋子打開的咖啡連晃都沒晃一下。「你不用上班的嗎？黃瀨？」

「兼職模特兒的整形醫師的上班時間可是很有彈性的哦！」黃瀨露出了迷人的微笑，一旁經過的路人全都看傻了眼：「不說那個了。我前幾個星期去誠凜拜訪小黑子了喲！他似乎很適應那裏的生活呢！」

綠間哼了哼，表示他在聽。

「而且啊，他在那裏認識了一個很有意思的搭檔呢！」黃瀨興高采烈的補充，然而綠間連眉毛都沒抬一下，反而是一旁的高尾似乎極感興趣，興致勃勃地問道：「是怎麼樣的人啊？」

「那個人也是個外科醫師，不過啊他的技術真不錯，不遜於我們幾個人呢！」黃瀨意味深長的一笑：「小綠間看到小火神之後說不定會想要和對方切磋討論哦！」

「真是多管閒事的啊！」綠間抬抬眼鏡，一旁的高尾馬上說：「小真的意思是特地麻煩黃瀨君跑這一趟，很過意不去呢！謝謝黃瀨君的介紹，不如下次我們也找個時間到誠凜去拜訪吧！」

「高尾，別隨便扭曲我的意思的啊！」

只是抬個眼鏡能傳達這麼多訊息嗎……？深知綠間性格的黃瀨忍不住在心裡苦笑，但表面上仍然掛著笑容：「我只是趁著休息時間來看看小綠間的，你們也很忙吧？不耽誤兩位的時間了！」

他語氣間的離別之意已經很明顯了，但綠間卻哼了哼之後，看似漫不經心地問了一句：「你最近有聽到那傢伙的消息的嗎？」

黃瀨的肩膀僵硬了，但他馬上就轉過身露出微笑：「完全沒聽說呢！那麼後會有期啦！小綠間！高尾醫師！」

綠間表示會意的點點頭，不再多做表示，而高尾同樣愉快地朝著黃瀨揮揮手，但對方緊握成拳，垂在身旁的手卻沒有逃過高尾的眼睛。

 

*   *   *

 

 **──** **東京，誠凜診療所** **──**

 

「火神君，這位患者就麻煩你了。」

「我知道了，那麼待會兒病歷就交給你寫啦！」火神摻著一位病人邊走向門診手術室邊回頭朝站在診間門口的黑子喊道。

「好的。」黑子點點頭，腋下夾著一疊病歷又走回了診間，拿支筆便刷刷的開始寫了起來。見到此情此景的麗子，有些煩惱的皺起了眉頭，一邊拿著資料朝餐廳走去。

 

「唔嗯….」麗子皺著眉翻看著手上的資料，甚至連伊月進來時也只是打個招呼，連頭都沒抬。

「怎麼啦監督？難得看到你露出困擾的表情呢！」伊月說著，端著一杯咖啡在麗子的身邊坐了下來。麗子蹙著眉，無精打采道：「是那兩個可愛的後輩啦…..」

「怎麼？難不成又吵架了？」

「不會吧？我看他們兩個相處的挺愉快的啊！」剛好經過餐廳門口的小金井聽到聊天聲立刻轉彎拐進了廚房，拉著一臉錯愕的水戶部：「不如說，最近應該是他們倆進來之後相處的最和平的一段時間吧！」

「但就是因為這樣我才擔心啊！」麗子終於放下了手中的病歷，指關節在那疊病歷上「咚咚」的敲了敲：「你們看，最近那兩人經手的病人中，只要是需要動手術或侵入治療的負責醫師全是火神君，但是這些病歷的署名卻全部都是黑子君。」

「嗯？這不是表示他們倆合作的很好嗎？」小金井拿起病歷看了看：「我沒看出什麼問題啊！」

「問題可大了。」麗子扶著自己的額頭：「這意味著黑子君並沒有參與這些侵入性的治療介入，而火神君則是連一份病歷都沒有寫過。」

眾人終於意識到問題嚴重性，有些緊張起來。

 

「這麼說來……我的確沒看過黑子替病人治療…….」伊月謹慎地說道。

「火神也從來沒有拿病歷來跟我們要藥單。」小金井深思熟慮道，水戶部點點頭。「不過應該不打緊吧？畢竟那兩人擅長的本來就不──」

「不行。」麗子果斷地說道：「雖然短時間來看，他們兩人這樣的分工方式的確沒有問題。但是長遠來說，這兩人若只專注於自己擅長的部份的話，是永遠沒有辦法獨當一面的成為一個優秀的醫師的。黑子君的問題倒還容易解決，多增加他動手的經驗就行了，但麻煩的是火神君。」麗子忍不住嘆氣。

「火神君的手術技巧雖然好的沒話說，但要是他自己無法判斷病灶、病人的病程發展、預後，只會拿著手術刀切切切的話──」麗子一邊說著一邊做出了類似切菜的手勢：「他只會變成無法替病人著想的醫匠。」

「但是有病灶不是就該切除嗎？」小金井問道。麗子露出了有些躊躇的表情：「話是這樣沒錯。但是並不是所有的病灶都只能藉由手術才能治療。人體本身就會有自我癒合的機制，要不是非常必要，否則動手術是能免則免。畢竟就某種層面來說，在人體上又刮出一個新的刀口也是對身體的二次傷害啊！舉例來說──」麗子從那疊病歷中抽出了一張紙推到其他人面前：「18歲的年輕運動員，ACL (註：Anterior cruciate ligament，膝蓋的前十字韌帶) 部分撕裂，一般復健科會採取保守治療，也就是讓患者經由長時間休息讓組織進行自我修復。但火神君一開始的治療建議卻是直接換一條人工韌帶。唉…..」麗子趴倒在桌上：「雖然要整條換掉也不是不行，但如果直接換成人工韌帶的話，那個孩子未來的運動生涯也毀了。」

「就是因為考慮到這一點，日向那時候就把這個治療建議劃掉了吧！」伊月看著病歷下方那明顯是日向的筆跡在原本的治療建議上塗塗改改。

「是啊，我擔心的就是這件事情。」麗子仍然整張臉埋在桌子裡：「要是火神君以後都是這樣未經深思熟慮的直接把患部切掉的話，對於病患來說會是無法挽回的傷害啊！」

眾人神情凝重。

「該怎麼跟他們說？」伊月終於開口：「總不能說 **切除** 是唯一能 **斬斷** 病根的方式吧？啊！靈感來了！」

「最近沒有適合的病人。」麗子沒有理會伊月的自言自語，翻了翻自己的隨身手冊：「如果有適合的病人的話，我會再跟他們說一說。」

「適合的病人啊……這樣得等到哪年哪月啊？」

然而出乎眾人的意料，這樣的病人在幾周後就出現了。

 

「26歲男性，車禍。」小金井偏頭夾著電話一邊飛快地記著筆記：「雙手被車廂擠壓，上臂至手腕處有明顯外傷、兩手掌骨疑似粉碎性骨折；GCS 15分，頭部無外傷…….再十分鐘到嗎？我知道了！」

在旁邊聽見了全程對話的日向朝著不遠處的火神和黑子點點頭，示意他們趕緊去準備手術室。

「粉碎性骨折啊…..有點麻煩呢！」日向皺著眉：「要是神經也被壓爛的話，要接上的話可就困難了。」

「但是日向有過成功的例子啊！」伊月走上來拍了拍日向的肩膀：「畢竟你曾經把那個人的膝蓋完全接回來了不是嗎？」

「那只是運氣好。」日向陰沉地說道：「而且部分還得歸功於那傢伙的組織再生能力強得跟兔子*一樣…..不說這些了。」日向望向窗外，救護車「喔咿喔咿」的鳴笛聲越來越近：「該上工了。」

(註：兔子的繁殖能力極強，因為食物鏈中兔子常處於最底層，所以會藉由生很多胎、胎期短、生出大量的兔子後代以避免兔種斷絕。)

 

*   *   *

 

「不知道今天會是什麼樣的病人呢！」火神摩拳擦掌地說道，但一旁的黑子默不作聲。

「怎麼？你今天好像都不怎麼說話啊！」火神低頭看了黑子一眼，聳聳肩：「唔，反正你平常也是這樣。」

「…..不如說是火神君興奮得有些異常了。」黑子安安靜靜的開口，但火神並未對黑子的吐槽加以反擊，眼中反而燃起了鬥志般的熊熊烈焰：「反正只要能動手術就好了吧！」

看著火神輕快的背影，黑子不發一語，平靜無波的眼神裡似乎滿含心事、卻又好像什麼都沒有。他再次回頭，確定手術器具都準備好之後才安安靜靜地跟在火神背後往消毒間走去。

 

*   *   *

 

「痛痛痛痛痛！」當一個光頭的年輕人被急救人員從救護車上抬下來時，他忍不住大聲哀號：「輕點輕點，拜託你們趕快治療啊！」

「都已經到醫院了。別大聲嚷嚷，津川。」隨著擔架一同下車的是一個身材壯碩的男人，他抬頭打量著診療所的外觀自言自語道：「原來這裡就是誠凜啊！哦！」他望著從診療所內走出來的醫生們：「你們就是這裡的醫生吧？這傢伙就拜託你們了！」

麗子匆忙的瞥了一眼被推進急診室的病人：兩隻手臂血肉模糊、因為骨折而形成了怪異的角度，但從病人剛剛還有力氣大喊大叫來看，似乎除了手部之外其他部位沒有太大問題。「您是他的家屬嗎？麻煩這邊請，我們需要問一些病人的基本資料。」

「你是說血型之類的吧？」那個男人居高臨下的低頭看著麗子：「那傢伙B型，沒有會過敏的東西。住址電話那些等動完手術你們再問他，反正只要把他的手治好就行了。」

面對如此高大的人，麗子絲毫不畏懼的仰頭望了回去：「病人的職業呢？」

聞言，那個高大的男人嘴角動了動：「莊荷*。」

(註：莊荷，英文為Dealer或Croupier，又稱荷官。是指在賭場內負責發牌、殺 (收回客人輸掉籌碼)、賠 (賠彩) 的一種職業。)

 

麗子還來不及說話，那個高大的男人便看向她的背後：「這份差事這麼辛苦，沒想到你還真能挺過來繼續當醫生啊！日向順平。」

麗子轉過頭，發現日向從診療所內走了出來，眼神凌厲，甚至帶了幾分冷酷。「我也沒想到你還在幹這行呢！岩村。」

「那當然了，畢竟不是每個人都像你一樣有那個頭腦能轉去學醫。」岩村淡淡道：「不過還是老規矩，治不好的話你應該知道結果吧？尤其這傢伙是靠手吃飯的，要是沒辦法像從前一樣將雙手運用自如的話……」岩村拖長了尾音，但表情仍然平靜，甚至可稱得上是有些冷漠：「你可別誤會了，我並不是看不起你的醫術，只是懷疑你是否能勝任這份工作罷了。」

「噢，那你就坐在那裏等見面禮吧。」日向隨手朝門外的長椅揮了揮：「肯定不會讓你失望的。」

岩村意味深長的望著大步離去的日向，沒有再說話，逕自往長椅上坐了下來。

 

麗子快步跟上了走進屋內的日向：「是以前的……？」

「嗯。」日向淡淡道：「不過那不是問題，重點是──」

「？」

「這個手術該怎麼辦啊？」

「咦咦咦？可、可是日向君剛剛不是還──」

「真是，在那種人面前氣勢怎麼能輸呢？話說回來你剛剛有看到那個病人的手嗎？我剛剛腦中只想著到底要從哪邊開始清創要用那種術式接起來，現在已經完全無法去思考其他事情了……」

他們倆一邊說話，一邊朝手術室走去。正好在同時，伊月從手術室探出頭來：「日向，病人已經麻醉好了哦！」

「我知道了，多謝。」日向說道，一面開始刷手、進行消毒流程：「麻煩你轉告他們，今天讓黑子擔任我的助手；火神和你負責麻醉。」

「什麼？」聽見日向的聲音之後，火神立刻從手術室跑出來：「我不要！為什麼今天要突然換人啊？」

「這樣才能讓未來的你們獨當一面。」日向回道，轉身讓麗子幫他戴手套：「此外，有些病人的處置我覺得你需要再多一些審慎考慮──」

「有什麼好說的？病人有病灶當然就直接切除了，哪裡還需要考慮這麼多？」火神打斷了日向，毫不客氣地怒聲說道：「尤其是在急診室裡，要是判斷晚了一秒鐘都有可能因為感染而引發病人的敗血症吧！這不是基本常識嗎？」

日向、伊月和麗子等人憂愁的交換了一個眼色：「火神君，我們想說的不是那個……..」

「我看也沒什麼好說的吧！反正我是絕對不會離開手術台的！」火神氣憤的說道：「你們沒看見病人的雙手都已經被壓爛了嗎？再不切除的話只會引發敗血症感染吧！再說反正有義肢可以取代廢掉的肢體，所以能切除的部位還是盡快切──唔！」

火神猛然住口，整個身體向一旁歪倒。另一邊，是高舉著一隻手臂的黑子，平時鮮少露出表情的眼裡閃動著怒意。眾人這才明白過來，剛剛竟是黑子往火神臉上揍了一拳。

 

「黑子，你這混──」

「切除了病灶，真的就算是成功治療病人了嗎？」黑子壓抑著聲音，直視著火神道：「難道醫師要做的，只是切除病灶就行了嗎？」

「廢話！」火神摀著被揍紅的臉頰怒聲回道。

「那樣是不行的。」黑子道：「就算切除了病灶，但對病人來說這真的是適合他的治療方式嗎？」

大家還沒回過神，火神立刻站直了身體，猛然握住拳頭用盡全力回頭揍向黑子。黑子搖搖晃晃的退了兩三步，最後才在小金井的攙扶下勉強沒有跌倒。

「那又怎樣？我們醫師要做的不就是找到病根，然後加以治療嗎？你的意思是就算放著病人不管也沒有關係嗎？」

「切除病根，真的就能治療好病人的病了嗎？」黑子咬著牙，望著火神道：「現在這個病人，截肢或許能保住他的命，但是之後呢？病人沒有了雙手，就算有了義肢也無法重回他原來的工作，病人要是因為這樣失去了求生意志該怎麼辦？口口聲聲說要治療病人，但是不為病人考慮，只用單一的做法來處理所有的病人那怎麼行？」

火神張開口，卻一個字都說不出來。眾人尷尬地互望著，最後是扶著黑子的小金井率先出聲緩頰：「黑子說的也沒錯啦，我們的意思也不是不想要為病人動手術，只是動手術前要考慮到病人在出院之後要怎麼讓他重返原來的生活。雖然截肢也不失為一個辦法，但是也要考慮病人的心理接受程度啊！」

「是啊，雖然我們的確是該切的就要切掉，但不用切的部分至少要想辦法幫病人留下來啊！」日向道，神情看起來似乎鬆了一口氣：「還是說，你有別的意見或想法嗎？」

眾人全望著火神。火神低著頭不發一語，好半晌後才抬起頭：「………沒有。你們說的對，我的確該替病人多想想。我之前的考慮不夠全面，抱歉。」

 

聞言，誠凜的前輩們都露出了欣慰的微笑，但日向馬上又將大家的思緒拉回了現實：「話是如此，但病人的情況還是沒有改變。在不考慮截肢的前提下，你們有什麼應對方法嗎？」

「接、接起來就可以了吧…….」火神開口說道，低頭看了黑子一眼：「考慮到病人兩手都有粉碎性骨折，所以….黑子當我的助手，我們可以處理一隻手，另一手就交給前輩處理，這樣也能避免組織壞死太快吧？」

「那倒也是。」日向思考了下：「那麼你們倆個負責左手，監督和我處理右手，麻醉就交給伊月了。」

眾人點點頭。日向看了一眼時鐘：「預計兩個小時完成。我們上！」

 

*   *   *

 

當岩村叉著手臂坐在長椅上，瞇著眼睛快要睡著時，他感覺似乎有人坐到了旁邊。岩村睜開眼睛，發現是穿著手術服的日向，雖然一臉疲憊，但顯然如釋重負。

「看來我的見面禮挺不錯的呢！」岩村接過日向遞給他的啤酒道，日向哼了哼：「那當然了。」

岩村勾勾嘴角，「啪」的一聲打開了易開罐與日向碰杯。

「那年輕人….叫津川吧？因為兩手都粉碎性骨折，需要靜養一陣子。拆完石膏和鋼釘之後可以開始讓他做些簡單的運動避免肌肉萎縮。神經沒斷真是不幸中的大幸。」日向開口道，並沒有望向一旁正豪飲著啤酒的岩村。

「別跟我講這些，我又不是病人。」岩村抹抹嘴，日向則眉頭緊皺：「我只是要確認我的病人不會在出院之後就立刻被拉下床勉強作那些根本不適合他做的事情。」

「你的病人…哼哼。」岩村別具意味的說道，但日向不為所動。「沒想到你還真的有點醫生的樣子了。」

「那是我的專業。」日向冷冷道。

「呵…..是不是你的專業等拆完石膏之後就知道了。」岩村說著，捏扁了手中的啤酒罐。「每次看到你，都會忍不住感慨人的際遇真是不同啊！當年那個金髮小鬼現在竟然是有模有樣的醫生了。」

「你也不是我的老大了。」日向淡淡道，岩村不在意的笑了笑，轉移了話題：「那傢伙最近還好吧？自從上次那件事之後就沒再聽說他的消息了。」

「他現在在老家靜養。」日向簡短的回答，語氣平靜，但放在膝上的拳頭卻緊握成拳。岩村嘆了一口氣。

「沒想到那群人會直接對誠凜下手啊，現在年輕人真是急躁，連點禮貌都不懂。」

日向勾勾嘴角：「來砸別人的場子還需要有禮貌？」

「所以我說你年輕啊！」岩村站了起來：「像那群人偷偷摸摸的放暗箭是我們黑道最不齒的行為。」

聞言，日向忍不住失笑：「說到底那群人也不是黑道啊！」

「啊….這倒也是…..」岩村說著伸了個懶腰：「我先走了！那傢伙如果醒來的話跟他說我回去了，明天再來看他。」

「咦？你不等他醒來嗎？」日向說著也站了起來。岩村回過頭，那張如巨石鑿刻般粗獷的臉上首次露出了一絲笑意：「從前最得意的手下動的手術，沒什麼好擔心的吧！」

 

*   *   *

 

 **──** **幾周後，東京** **──**

 

「…..然後啊，火神和日向就這樣『咻咻咻』的把那些斷掉的肌肉縫合起來了呢！」小金井眉飛色舞的形容，水戶部在一旁點點頭。床上的人露出了溫和的笑容：「日向和新來的醫生們都好厲害啊！」

「話說你的腳好點沒有？」土田擔憂的說道，即使瞇著眼也能感受到他從眼中滿溢而出的擔心：「上次聽日向說好像又開始水腫了？」

「啊啊，似乎是因為運動過度了呢。」床上的人看了一眼自己的膝蓋，隨後又露出鼓舞的笑容：「不過這幾天關節活動度都已經趨於正常了，最近能走的距離也越來越遠了呢！」

「哦哦！ **這不是很棒嗎？** 」伊月笑道。(註：不是很棒嗎？ナイスじゃないっすか？ **很棒** **(** ナイス) 與 **不是** (ないす)同音)

「別急啊別急！」小金井露出了儼然是哲學家般的深思表情，順手抬了抬鼻樑上不存在的眼鏡：「俗話說『欲速則不達』嘛！木吉你可要好好做復健啊！」

「嗯，麗子和日向來的時候都有好好盯著我呢！」

「哇！被監督盯著肯定很可怕！」小金井打了個寒顫：「那兩個新人最近被監督盯得可緊了。」

「你是說寫病歷那事吧？火神雖然手術技巧很棒，但寫病歷的能力卻完全不成正比啊…….」

「嗯…最近晚上都能聽見監督叫他把整份病歷重寫呢……」

「不不…..看到火神寫的病歷之後我反而比較好奇他的住院醫師時期到底是怎麼熬過來的……」

眾人雖然你一言我一語的吐槽新來的後輩，但眉眼中仍是滿滿的關愛之情──畢竟當年他們也是這樣子走過來的。

 

「總之，木吉你好好休養啊！」伊月拍了拍床上那人的肩膀：「你以前的舊病人每次看到我都要問木吉醫師什麼時候回來呢！」

「嗯~~嗯！每次來櫃檯領藥的那些爺爺奶奶們也老是在問什麼時候才可以看到木吉醫師呢！」

「畢竟木吉和日向是我們誠凜的 **『內』『外』** 支柱嘛！」

「啊…..雖然我也很想盡早回去，但是要能完全不用拐杖走路的話，最快也要一個多月才行呢！」床上的人露出了有些苦惱的表情。

「沒問題的！日向可是說你的組織再生能力強的跟兔子一樣呢！」

「這是哪門子的比喻啊？」

 

在眾人你一言我一語的笑談中，床上的那個人漸漸忘卻了煩惱，衷心期盼著能再度披上白袍回歸的那一刻。

而在幾里之外的診療所內，同樣的想法也在其餘兩人的腦海中縈繞不去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※ 雖然文中提到"病人就算裝了義肢也無法重回原來的工作"，但這裡要做些澄清──這篇文的背景在第一章時就有提到是在1980年代左右，距今已經將近30年，因此在設計故事背景和醫療處置時會故意選用比較舊的概念，與當今的醫療狀況並不完全相符。
> 
> 目前的義肢與輔具已經相當進步，在殘奧會上甚至可以穿戴輔具比賽 (但是輔具規格、參賽者的病情嚴重度會加以分類)。現在的義肢較幾十年前更注重美觀性與功能性。有些義肢其實看不出來是假手假腳、甚至很多義肢能做出的精細動作(如彈鋼琴等需要手指的小動作)並不遜於真正的手。當然也有很多電動輪椅能夠爬樓梯、跑起來也比人還快XD 因此在義肢和輔具讓病人回歸生活功能這一塊，現今的醫療科技其實已經做得相當好了。
> 
> ※ 手掌粉碎性骨折的手術時間絕對不只兩個小時，因為掌骨和指骨的小骨頭較多，要接合、固定。日向等人在兩小時內完成代表他們的技術非常不錯 XD 另外骨折的"折斷"方式有分成很多種，像是扭斷切斷折斷還有文中的粉碎性骨折......這裡就不多提了。
> 
> ※ 大家應該還記得在黑籃第一季正邦學園的那個津川吧？就是會露出愉悅的笑容封鎖對手的去路，被日向罵"禿和尚"的那個一年級光頭選手XD 在文裡的職業設定是"莊荷"，源自於公式書裡提到津川的特技是"摸牌"。


	4. 奇蹟

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 文內提及的治療方式純屬臆想，與實際治療方式仍有極大差異。

**Karte 04:** **奇蹟**

 

_「喂喂！各組同學聽好！」講台前的黑髮前輩以指節用力敲敲黑板：「每組現在派人到水槽邊去領一隻青蛙。青蛙是剛剛從冰箱裡拿出來的，還是活的！ **活的！** 低溫會讓他們的反應力和活動力下降，所以麻醉時要動作快，否則解凍之後青蛙的身體會分泌黏液，非常難抓！如果聽明白的話就去領青蛙。」_

_幾分鐘後，每組的實驗桌上都躺了一隻被冰的硬邦邦的青蛙。時值夏天，有的青蛙似乎正逐漸解凍，不怎麼靈活的雙眼又驚又恐的緊盯著牠們正上方那群穿著白色實驗袍、拿著解剖刀的學生。_

_「咦？青峰君不動手嗎？」黑子戴上手套，望著站得遠遠的黝黑色青年問道：「青峰君不是很期待青蛙解剖的課嗎？」_

_「話、話是沒錯啦_ _….._ _」皮膚黝黑的青年雖然已戴上手套，但望著青蛙的眼神複雜：「但想到蛙太郎馬上就要在解剖台上被開膛剖肚，想想就覺得牠們好可憐啊！」_

_「_ _……_ _青峰君連名字都取好了嗎？」_

_「我也有同感的說。」隔壁桌的綠髮青年推推眼鏡：「巨蟹座今日的幸運物是青蛙，所以我絕對不會對蛙助動刀的啊。」_

_「那麼由我來吧。」紅髮青年順勢抓起青蛙走到洗手檯邊，拿起一根探針仔細的看著青蛙的後腦勺。眾人還摸不著頭腦時，紅髮青年已經迅速的將探針準確的刺入了青蛙的後腦，並將針頭在蛙腦內轉了轉。他手中的牛蛙雙腿猛然一蹬，一泡蛙尿直直射入水槽中。_

_「這是青蛙的脊髓穿刺法。」紅髮青年淡淡解釋，似乎完全沒注意到周遭的同學全都滿臉震驚的張大了嘴：「比乙醚麻醉有效率多了，且比較不會因氣體揮發造成操作者的不適。只不過在瞄準枕骨大孔時，因為青蛙的皮膚會分泌黏液，所以單手抓住青蛙時會有些困難。」他一邊說著，一邊將那隻已經無法動彈但仍在呼吸的青蛙放回他們的實驗桌，用大頭針固定住青蛙的四肢。_

_「哦！沒想到你挺行的嘛！」黑髮助教走到他們這一桌：「正像他說的，由於用乙醚麻醉有一定的危險性，所以我們學校的實驗室最近全改成了脊髓穿刺。不過這種麻醉方式有一定的困難度，許多人將探針刺進去時總會抓不到角度、以及無法判斷究竟該插多深。此外，由於翻攪腦髓時會引起青蛙的伸腿反射，有些人也會被青蛙嚇到，反而延長了青蛙的痛楚。所以呢，」黑髮助教揚聲說道：「沒辦法執行脊髓穿刺的同學，把你們的牛蛙拿到水槽邊，統一讓助教進行。」_

_「青峰君要試試看脊髓穿刺嗎？」黑子舉起了他們的實驗青蛙問道，青峰望著因為被冰凍所以反應遲緩的牛蛙，好半晌後嘆了一口氣，接過了黑子手上的青蛙並隨手拿起了探針。_

_「蛙太郎，對不起啊！」青峰一邊說著，一邊將探針刺入了蛙的後腦。_

_很不幸的，他這針沒有對準，探針刺到了青蛙的頭蓋骨，一絲絲的血沿著被刺破的孔流出來。_

_「青峰君，請冷靜點。」黑子走到他旁邊，擔憂的望著青峰：「不如我幫你抓著青蛙吧！」_

_青峰緊抿著嘴點頭，確認黑子已經抓好之後，他深吸了口氣，正按壓著青蛙的後腦勺再度尋找枕骨大孔的位置時，那隻青蛙突然顫抖了一下，雙腿一蹬掙脫出他們的雙手，急匆匆地往教室中央跳去。_

_青峰和黑子望著空空如也的手彼此互望。_

_「完了。」_

_「呀啊！誰的青蛙！」_

_「哪組的青蛙啊快來把牠抓回去！啊！跳走了！」_

_「不要過來！呀啊───」_

_「啊啊！我的課本都黏黏的了！」_

_「阿大你在桌子底下做什麼？」_

_「_ _……_ _找青蛙。哦！五月！在你腳邊！」_

_「啥？阿大_ _…._ _等等！呀！」_

_「咦_ _~~~~_ _黑仔？你為什麼全身都是灰塵？」_

_「非常抱歉，請問紫原君有看到我們的青蛙嗎？」_

_「青_ _….._ _蛙_ _….._ _」_

_「牠似乎解凍之後恢復了活動力，剛剛要進行麻醉的時候從我們手中逃走了。」_

_「原來如此的說_ _……_ _喂！剛剛桌子底下是不是有什麼黑黑的東西跳過去的啊？咦？黑子？人呢？」_

_「嘿！」青峰雙手一抓：「抓到你了！」_

_但牛蛙一蹬腿，表面滑溜溜的黏液讓牠毫不費力的就從青峰手中「滑」了出來，再度往實驗室後方那一排排的櫃子裡鑽去。_

_青峰和黑子見狀，連忙壓低了身子跟在青蛙後頭，但有個人的腳步比他們更快，「咻」的一聲就拎起了四處逃竄的青蛙，居高臨下的看著他們。「你們的青蛙挺有活力的嘛！」_

_兩人抬起頭，驚恐的發現是那位黑髮的課程助教。他單手抓著青蛙，但無論青蛙在他手中如何掙扎，硬是滑不出助教的手掌心。_

_「我不是說青蛙退冰之後皮膚表面會分泌黏液，所以麻醉的時候動作要快嗎？」助教沒好氣的說道，勾勾手指示意青峰和黑子跟在他後面。_

_「真是，全身到處都是灰塵。」黑髮助教罵道，一邊打開水龍頭把青蛙沖乾淨──青蛙仍在他手中蹬腿甩手想要跳出來：「沖水會讓青蛙升溫得更快，要不是這隻青蛙都是灰塵，否則別隨隨便便把青蛙拿去沖水。好了。」他說著，把那隻不斷掙扎的青蛙拎到青峰面前：「用直指和拇指勾住牠的前肢，末兩指勾住牠的後肢，這樣青蛙才不會從手裡滑走。然後找準枕骨大孔的位置，將探針稍微傾斜到這個角度之後再快速的刺進去攪一攪。」_

_周圍觀望的學生瑟縮了一下，但青峰和黑子面不改色的點點頭。_

_「另外，」確認青峰已經把青蛙抓好，而且隨時都可以進行穿刺之後，黑髮助教淡淡道：「以後不要幫實驗動物取名字。與其有那個閒功夫和實驗動物培養感情，還不如好好練自己的技術，好讓牠們可以減少死亡的痛苦。」_

_青峰咬著下唇，右手拇指摸到了青蛙後腦勺有些凹陷的位置之後，他舉起探針，猶豫了一瞬後便又快又狠的刺了下去。方才還在他手中掙扎扭動的青蛙兩腿猛然蹬直，抽搐了幾下之後身體便不再動彈。_

 

*   *   *

 

 **──** **東京，秀德醫院，心臟外科辦公室** **──**

「Ectopia Cordis?」綠間看著電腦裡的超音波影像說道。

(註：Ectopia Cordis，心臟異位，一種極罕見先天性心臟疾病，胎兒在母體內時可由影像上看見心臟暴露在體腔外。胎兒存活率極低，即使順利分娩後嬰兒死亡率仍很高。目前病例數稀少，多採中止懷孕。但亦有手術治療的報告，把心臟「裝」回胸腔內。)

 

「是啊！這種心臟異位就算在全世界也是相當罕見的疾病呢！」一旁的高尾單手撐在桌緣道：「產檢的時候就已經發現了，但父母還是堅持要把小孩生下來。這張六個月的影像已經可以很明顯地看見胎兒的心臟在胸腔外了，然後這張是八個月的影像。」他指著影像中一團黑影說道：「心臟這邊的陰影與六個月那張相比之下明顯變大了。最底下這張是最新的，前天才照的，可以看見整顆發育完全的心臟都已經暴露在胸腔外部了。預產期大約是在兩個星期之後。」

綠間盯著螢幕，上下捲動著滑鼠滾輪，視線在這幾張影像和實驗室檢查的數據中來回。高尾繼續道：「小兒科希望心外這邊能有人去幫忙做心臟整形，然後再慢慢地讓心臟回歸原位……唔！這只是假設啦！畢竟醫院沒動過這種手術，全世界的病歷報告也不到50例，而且手術風險和死亡率仍然很高，所以術式什麼的他們想聽聽心外的意見。除了母親之外，嬰兒的體力能不能撐過手術也是個問題。小兒科那邊預計如果胎兒幸運存活的話，在一歲前至少要動三四次手術吧，否則心臟會越長越大，最後就放不回去了。」

綠間望著那顆暴露在胸腔外的心臟影像，道：「還有什麼需要額外注意的嗎？」

「既然小真提到了這個……」高尾露出了不知該如何啟齒的困擾表情：「這場手術，是不能失敗的手術。因為攸關到醫院評鑑啊…….」

綠間眉毛一挑看向高尾，後者無奈的聳肩：「我也是從大坪前輩那兒聽來的。這位產婦是議員的兒媳婦啊，而且她肚裡的孩子是議員的第一個孫子，所以病患才會堅持無論如何一定要生下來。但麻煩的是這個病人除了胎兒發現有異常之外，她本身就有流產兩次的紀錄。如果這次手術失敗的話……」高尾苦著臉，做出了一個砍頭的手勢。「但是這麼困難的手術要成功，大概只能仰賴奇蹟了吧！」

「無論會不會發生奇蹟，我都會盡人事的啊。」綠間說道，彷彿是下定了決心：「我來執刀。」

高尾早已預料到似的笑了笑：「那麼我去通知小兒科。還有──」他變魔術似的從口袋裡拿出了一個東西：「給你，這是今天的幸運物，小真一直在找這個對吧？」

綠間的雙眼微微睜大，看著對方在他手心中落下了一個紅色的心型水晶掛飾：「不用還我哦！」

看著那個人揮揮手離去的背影，綠間輕哼了一聲開始收拾東西，但嘴角卻揚起一抹不易察覺的微笑。

 

*   *   *

 

 **──** **一周後，東京，秀德醫院病房** **──**

「……考慮到您的體力和胎兒的健康狀況，我們認為採用剖腹產會是較佳的治療方式的說。」綠間站在病床前，低頭對坐在病床上一位正撫摸著自己隆起的肚子的年輕女性解釋道：「因此今天開始安排您住院，預計三天之後動手術。」

床上的女性點點頭，坐在她病床邊的一位年輕男人牽起了她的手：「沒事的，這位是秀德醫院很有名的醫師，我們的寶寶絕對會沒問題的。」

女性微笑了一下，抬頭望著綠間和他身邊的高尾：「醫生，手術和肚子裡的寶寶就麻煩您了。」

「幹嘛要麻煩他們啊？動手術本來就是他們的工作！」床尾邊一個叉著雙手的中年胖男人不客氣的插嘴，他說話時大肚腩隨著他換氣的動作一蹦一跳的：「你啊，要是對這些傢伙太客氣的話，哪天他們看你不順眼，開什麼藥毒死你都不知道！喂！我也說的很清楚了吧！」胖男人繞過病床，指著綠間的胸膛用力戳了戳：「我就是要抱孫子！之前說什麼胎兒有問題也都是你們在講，反正就是想要錢對吧！我警告你啊，要是我抱不到孫子，你們秀德也玩完了！我絕對會讓秀德倒閉，哪怕你們是東京最有名的醫院也一樣！」

「我們會盡力而為，大塚議員。」綠間冷冷地回答。胖男人聽後嗤笑了一聲：「盡力， **盡力！** 反正你們醫生永遠只會說這種『我盡力』『我努力』的屁話，就沒有一個醫生敢抬頭挺胸的說『這個手術絕對可以成功』。呸！反正醫生都是個屁，我當初沒讓我兒子讀醫學院真是太有眼光了。反正你們醫生努力到最後還不是得聽任我們這些議員的差遣，哈哈哈！」

胖男人大笑著往病房門口走去，病床旁的年輕男人連忙開口：「爸，你要去哪？」

「買菸。」胖男人毫不在意的揮揮手，頭也不回的朝外走去。

 

「抱歉。」年輕男人帶著歉意望著仍站在病床邊的綠間和高尾：「我父親一直都是那個德行，剛剛他說的話請你們不要介意。我知道在手術過程中會有很多未知的風險，所以很難會有『絕對會手術成功』這樣的保證。請你們多多包涵。」

「不不不，我們也要請你們多多包涵呢！」高尾連忙笑著打圓場：「先前也有向您和夫人提過，寶寶的狀況極其罕見，因此手術風險也會相對提高，這一點希望你們都能有心理準備。」

「我們知道。」大塚夫人說著，摸了摸自己的肚子：「啊！寶寶好像聽得到我們說話呢！我感覺他踢了我的肚皮….啊！又踢了一次！」

「綠間醫師，我太太和寶寶的手術就麻煩您了。我爸爸那邊我會去和他說。」大塚先生望著綠間說道，綠間冷淡的點頭，拋下了一句「請令尊盡快戒菸」後就轉身離開病房了。

 

「小真，」高尾跟在綠間旁邊小聲說道：「剛剛那個議員….你也注意到了吧？」

綠間雙眼直視著前方，臉色難看。

「我想我還是回去病房提醒大塚他爸爸的心臟可能有狀況吧！」高尾拍拍綠間的肩膀：「小真你先回去，不用等我了。對了對了，小真有把今天的幸運物收好吧？」

綠間看了一眼自己前胸的口袋，一顆嶄新的可攜帶型魔術方塊正好好地躺在口袋裏頭──高尾總是能替他找到這些早安占卜指定的東西──綠間彷彿想說什麼似的抬起手，但最後仍舊什麼都沒說，望著高尾急匆匆的背影消失在走廊的轉角。

 

 **──** **東京，市區** **──**

「呀！這不是小黑子和小火神嗎？」

正撐著傘並肩走在市區街道的黑子和火神轉過頭，訝異的發現一輛時髦的金黃色跑車慢慢減速停在他們旁邊。車窗搖了下來，赫然是黃瀨那張英俊的笑臉。「你們倆來逛街啊？」

「來買些必需品。」黑子艱難的舉起手上的手提袋，試圖在淅瀝淅瀝的雨聲中大聲說話：「因為火神君的食量大得嚇人，所以需要常常來市區採購食物。」

「喂！分明就是你吃太少了吧！」

「是一頓餐可以吃掉三公斤牛肉的火神君吃太多了…..」

「小火神原來你那麼能吃啊…..」黃瀨苦笑著，隨後指了指自己的車：「下雨天很不方便吧！如果不介意的話，我可以載你們回誠凜哦！不過我要先去趟秀德，小黑子你也很久沒看見小綠間了吧？要不要順便去打聲招呼呢？」

 

黑子的臉上罕見的露出有些煩惱的表情：「說實話，我有點不知道該怎麼跟綠間君相處….不過綠間君的手術技巧是無庸置疑的。」看見火神的表情，黑子補上一句：「綠間真太郎君是一位心臟外科醫師，他在我們還是實習醫師的時候，就以『精準』的手術技巧聞名。無論是動手術的部位，或是動手術的時間，綠間君總能非常精準的執行。跟黃瀨君很不一樣。」

「小黑子你後面那句話是多餘的啦！」黃瀨哭喪著臉抱怨，隨後回復了正經的表情望向火神：「小綠間最近接到了一個Ectopia Cordis的個案，關於嬰兒心臟和胸腔整形的術式，他想問問我的意見，我待會兒要去秀德就是為了這件事。小火神如果有興趣的話，要不要一起來觀摩呢？」

「哦！好啊！」一聽到有特殊的病人，火神立刻來了精神。他打開車門，替黑子撐著傘幫忙把他手上的袋子放到後座之後，他便興沖沖的往後座鑽去，而黑子則是說聲「打擾了」之後打開了前座的車門。

「我聽小綠間說那是一位24歲的孕婦，在六個月產檢的時候就發現胎兒有Ectopia Cordis。」確認黑子和火神都坐好之後黃瀨便踩動了油門，他一邊開車一邊說道：「不過因為家屬要求，所以病人沒有選擇墮胎，而是要把小孩生下來。不過因為這個疾病的風險和死亡率都很高，所以幾經輾轉之後病人轉到了秀德，而秀德的小兒和心外最後也決定要做這個手術。」

「一般手術能成功嗎？」黑子望著拍打在擋風玻璃上的大雨，安靜地問道：「考慮到心臟形成的時候已經在胸腔外了，如果就這樣把心臟放回去的話不會對其他器官造成壓迫嗎？」

「這就是我今天要和小綠間討論的問題啦！」黃瀨愉快的回答。

 

沒過多久，他們就在滂沱大雨中到達了秀德醫院的大廳。據火神所知，秀德是東京最大且最悠久的醫院之一，這裡集結了從日本各地而來的醫療界菁英，尤以心臟外科為最。當年，日本的第一例心臟移植手術即是在秀德醫院執行，至今仍有許多其他醫院的醫師會前來秀德觀摩學習。

「你們等我一下啊，我打個電話給小綠間。」黃瀨壓低了聲音說道，同時拿出了自己的手機朝黑子和火神兩人示意。

火神點點頭，偕同黑子走到了一旁的休息區。休息區有一台電視，正無聲的播報著新聞。

_本月進入颱風季，提醒民眾外出時應攜帶雨具_ _/_ _橫濱發生小規模黑道械鬥，造成多人輕重傷_ _/_ _千葉縣有一男子陳屍屋內，死亡原因尚待警方釐清_ _/_ _秋田陽泉醫院研發出最新流感疫苗_ _………_

「啊啊，說起來又是流感季了！」火神看著新聞說道：「這陣子感冒的門診病人應該會暴增吧！」

「火神君──」

「我、我才沒有想著很麻煩啦！」火神連忙澄清，不安的發現黑子那雙又大又圓的眼睛正直視著他：「唔……可能多少有一點吧！可、可是畢竟我們的工作就是幫助病人恢復健康，所以、所以…….」

「火神君，我什麼都沒有說。」黑子平靜地打斷他。

「唔…..」火神困窘的搔了搔頭望向別處，卻感覺到黑子正輕輕的拍著他的手臂：「可是火神君能為病人著想，我很開心哦。」

「喂！為什麼你說話的語氣像是在哄小孩啊！」火神不高興的說道，看見黑子眼角帶笑的同時也放鬆下來。他正想再說話，眼角餘光卻瞥見有個四五歲的小孩手裡揮舞著玩具直直的朝著黑子衝過去。

「！」

他連忙伸手拉住黑子，黑子吃了一驚，踉蹌了幾步險些沒跌到他的懷裡。待兩人都站定時，那個無人看管的小孩早就咯咯笑著跑遠了。

「嘖…..沒有父母看著嗎？」火神念叨了一句，然後打量著正在整理衣服的黑子：「你沒事吧？」

「因為我的存在感很低，已經很習慣被人撞到了，所以沒關係的。」黑子波瀾不驚的回答，一邊把自己剛剛被火神拉皺的襯衫下擺拉平。

「這種事不要習慣啊！」火神埋怨道，然後越過了黑子的頭頂望著不遠處道：「咦？那就是綠間嗎？」

黑子轉過頭，發現黃瀨開心的揮揮手要他們過去，他的旁邊正是推著眼鏡的綠間和笑容燦爛的高尾。

「你們就是黑子君和火神君吧！」待他們走近後，高尾立刻招呼道，笑容開心友善，看得出來是那種無論在哪裡都很受人歡迎，同時也很能和陌生人打成一片的開朗類型：「我是小真的好搭檔，放射診斷科的高尾和成！黃瀨醫師先前有提過你們呢！」

「哦…..噢！」火神似乎沒預料到對方竟是這麼熱情的人，他躊躇了一下之後才道：「彼此彼此。」

而另一邊的黑子和綠間正在眼神角力。

「哼！你還是臉上掛著一副不知道在想什麼的表情，黑子。」綠間又抬了抬眼鏡道，黑子微微欠身：「綠間君也好久不見了。」

「如果你還待在誠凜的話，勸你還是放棄你那天真的想法吧！」綠間終於不抬眼鏡了，他目光炯炯的直視著黑子說道：「妄想著要拯救所有的病人的想法既天真又不切實際的啊。沒有人能揣測天意，也因為如此，我才會盡我所有的人事，唯有如此，天命才會──」綠間說著，一邊從口袋裡拿出了那顆魔術方塊：「──眷顧盡了人事的人。」

「咦？這是今天的幸運物嗎？」黃瀨湊上前去，仔細的看著那顆在綠間纏著繃帶的修長手指中顯得特別小顆的魔術方塊：「這樣的大小攜帶在身上很方便呢！這是跟小綠間你妹妹借來的嗎？」

「才不是的說。」綠間瞄了一眼旁邊的人，語氣突然有些別扭起來：「是、是這傢伙擅自──」

但無論高尾擅自幫綠間做了什麼，其他人都沒有機會知道了。在不遠處，突然傳來了很大的一聲「咚」，像是有重物擊落地面的聲音。他們循聲望去，發現有越來越多人似乎正圍觀看著什麼，隱隱約約能聽見嘈雜的說話聲、小孩的哭聲，和不知道誰在大喊：「快去叫醫生來！」的喊叫聲。

 

火神的反應最快，幾乎就在有人喊叫的那一瞬間他就朝著人群衝過去了。

「讓開，借過！我是醫生！」火神一邊推擠著人群一邊咬牙切齒的吼道，好不容易穿過人牆後，他發現有個大肚腩的老人正直挺挺地躺在地上，旁邊還有一個正不斷哭泣的孩子和正不斷責罵他的家長。他定睛一看，發現黑子居然已經蹲在老人的旁邊替他做檢查了。

「咦？黑子？你剛剛不是還在我後面嗎？」火神連忙蹲下，一邊查看緊閉著眼昏迷不醒的老人情況一邊問道。

「因為都沒有人注意到我，所以我很順利的從人群的縫隙間鑽進來了。」黑子淡淡道，一邊開始捲袖子準備做CPR：「先別管那個了，火神君。這個老人已經沒有呼吸心跳了，得趕快送去急診室！」

「這裡究竟發生了什麼事？」好不容易擠進來的綠間、高尾、黃瀨在他們身後。綠間正在打BB call聯絡急診室派人推病床過來，高尾則是揚聲詢問在場的圍觀人群。

聽到這個問題，旁邊那個小孩嚎啕得更大聲了。火神這才發現，他居然是幾分鐘前在大廳裡揮舞著玩具到處亂跑，且差點撞到黑子的小孩。旁邊那位似乎是他母親的人正氣急敗壞的說道：「我才去領個藥，一下子沒看著，這孩子居然就撞到人出事情了！你怎麼賠？你怎麼賠？撞死人你賠的起嗎？」她一邊怒吼著，一邊抄起手似乎正要狠狠地給那小孩一個巴掌，但及時被高尾和黃瀨拉開了。

「請冷靜點，被撞倒的老人已經送去急診室了。」黃瀨安撫道，「馬上就會有醫生處理的。」

「你賠的起嗎？」那個女人似乎沒聽到黃瀨的話似的，繼續歇斯底里的吼道：「你撞到的可是那個大塚議員啊！把人家撞死的話你怎麼賠？你打算把我們家全拖垮是不是？」

「議員…..？」黃瀨彷彿是想起了什麼似的，他朝高尾望去，而對方正好回了他一個無可奈何的眼神。

 

*   *   *

 

「你說沒人能動手術是什麼意思的說？」綠間冷冷地問道，那個住院醫師在綠間凌厲的注視下忍不住抖了抖：「這、這也是沒辦法的啊！這幾天急診部的主治醫師都出國開會去了，而還在醫院的宮地醫師和木村醫師在處理橫濱那個槍擊案的緊急傷患，那個病人中了12槍，情況危急，他們兩人也都離不開身啊！」

「荒唐，這麼大的醫院居然說出找不到醫師來動手術這種話你自己都不覺得羞恥的嗎？」綠間道，一邊脫下了自己的白袍，換上了手術袍：「把病人送進手術室！」

「可、可是綠間醫生您沒有助手啊，」年輕的住院醫師哭喪著臉：「風險太高了，更何況您不是急診科的…….為了病患著想我們還是趕緊把患者轉院──」

「誰說沒助手了？」尾隨進來的黃瀨說道，一邊脫下自己的便服，換上了手術袍：「這裡不是有很多醫師在待命嗎？」

住院醫師抬頭一看，發現急診室裡不曉得什麼時候多了一個金頭髮的英俊青年、和一個火紅頭髮的高個兒，兩人正以接近190公分的身高居高臨下的俯視著他：「有什麼問題嗎？」

「你們是誰？不是本院的人禁止進入──」

「好啦好啦，這裡我來處理。」高尾從他們兩人身後繞出來，拍著住院醫師的肩膀安撫道：「他們雖然是外院的醫師，不過全都是非常優秀的外科醫師，這裡交給他們來處理就行了。上頭那邊我來溝通。」高尾笑咪咪地補上一句，但話語中無法忽視的壓力卻有效的制止了住院醫師還想再爭辯的手勢。「這是緊急情況，規定在人命前總是有可以通融的餘地嘛！」高尾輕鬆的笑了笑，拍了拍住院醫師的肩膀之後尾隨在綠間等人後面快步進了手術室。

 

「高尾，你聯絡家屬了嗎？」在急救室外，綠間一邊戴上口罩一邊問。

「我有吩咐值班的護理師聯絡，待會兒大塚先生到了之後我再出去跟他解釋。」高尾在綠間轉身的同時幫他戴上了手套：「他可能沒想到議員先生只是下樓買個煙就要進急診室吧……」

綠間臉色難看：「而且如果要追究過失責任的話──」

「小真，先別想那些。」高尾拿出了那個魔術方塊，綠間這才想起幸運物放在剛剛脫下的白袍口袋裡。高尾一邊把方塊塞進綠間的口袋一邊道：「先把病人救回來吧！」

「我知道的啊！」確認自己身上的裝備都準備好了，綠間與高尾相視點頭之後，他轉過身大步走進了急救室。

 

「心電圖呢？」黃瀨一邊檢查病人的瞳孔反應一邊高聲問。

「Vf。」*黑子站在心電圖監測器前朝眾人喊道。

(註：Vf (Ventricular fibrillation): 心室顫動。心臟無規則的快速放電顫動，為緊急情況。)

「既然如此，先給電擊器讓心臟恢復正常節律吧！」火神說著，一邊接過了高尾幾乎是在同一時間從櫃子裡拿出的電擊器：「噢噢，謝啦！」

「慢著！」綠間快步走上前來：「急救之前如果沒有先做好詳細檢查就貿然動手的話──」

「患者沒那麼多時間給你等啦！」火神不耐煩的打斷了綠間的話，一邊說話一邊啪啪啪的按下了電擊器的開關，設定電擊強度：「急診就是要跟時間賽跑，比誰跑得快嘛！」

「所以才說你這種人不行的啊！」綠間一邊檢視著病人的身體，確認是否還有其他外傷，一邊不服氣的回擊：「往錯誤的方向跑，跑再快也是沒有用的啊！」

「好啦好啦！反正就是速度與方向都要兼顧對吧！」高尾插到綠間和火神中間緩和氣氛：「小真！」

「不用你說我也知道的啊！」

但是第一次電擊並沒有讓心電圖上的圖形起到他們的預想中的變化。

 

「充電！再一次！」高尾喊道，再次確認了電擊器的充電程度。

「去拿強心劑！」火神望著仍然沒有變化的心電圖咆哮道。

「不要隨隨便便亂用藥物的啊！」綠間朝著對面的火神吼道。

「別擋在前面，我要做心臟按摩啊！」黃瀨對著站在病床前的那兩人大叫。

「Vf，沒有變化。」黑子站在心電圖顯示器前朝其他幾個人大喊。

「小火神！換你接手心臟按摩！」「該死！快動起來啊！」「心臟電擊！再一次！」「換手！」

「Vf….」

「再一次！」「換人！動作快！」「強心劑給我！」「…………..」

「別拖拖拉拉的！再一次！」「快一點！換手！」

如此往復，直到最後一刻大家都沒有放棄，就算是到了黑子顫抖著喊出「VA」*時，電擊器被扔到了一旁，進行著體外心臟按摩的每一雙手卻都沒有停下來。但是，宣告著心跳停止那聲拉長的「嗶───」，彷彿是宣告著他們所有人的這番努力都只不過是一場跑不過死神的徒勞無功。

(註：VA (Ventricular Asystole): 心室停止，也就是常常在影劇中看到心電圖發出長長的「嗶──」且圖案成一直線的情況。順帶一提，連續劇常常出現心電圖成一直線之後，急救者電一電患者會醒過來的劇情，這是完全 **不** 正確的！ 體外去顫器(AED)只適用於放電不規則的心臟，並不適用於已經不會再跳的心臟。)

 

「可惡！」火神重重的捶了地板，對著整間急診室怒吼。一旁的綠間和黃瀨累得跪倒在地上，不發一語。高尾凝重地看了治療檯上胸口瘀青斑斑的病人最後一眼，伸手替他拉上了床單。

「下午兩點五十七分，宣告急救無效死亡。」黑子低低說道。

 

*   *   *

 

一行人板著臉走出手術室。當門打開的同時，大塚慌慌張張地衝了進來：「綠間醫生，高尾醫生，我剛剛聽護理站說──」

「………..」綠間和高尾低著頭，好半晌綠間才低聲說道：「…..令尊的事…..我們已經盡力了，但….非常遺憾…….」

大塚的肩膀垂了下來，他的嘴唇顫抖著，忽然整個人噗通一聲跪倒在地上。高尾連忙伸出手扶住他，卻發現年輕的大塚先生已經淚流滿面。

「我....之前就知道.....我爸有…..心臟方面的問題…..隨時都會因為突然的心肌梗塞走掉…..」他抽抽噎噎道，大顆的眼淚止不住的滑下來：「……我….我爸很晚…..才生我…..但他一直想要抱孫子…….我跟我太太試了好幾次都沒有成功…..這次…..這次好不容易……馬上就要動手術了.....原本以為我爸終於可以……可是……卻來不及了…….」他哽咽著，終於忍不住嚎啕大哭。

高尾緊抿著嘴唇，他試圖伸出手開口想要安慰大塚先生，但聲音與伸出的手臂卻止不住地顫抖：「….令尊….令尊還在手術室裡，如果大塚先生想去…..看最後一面的話……」

大塚點點頭，用袖子抹了抹哭紅的眼睛後，在高尾的攙扶下慢慢地走進了幾分鐘前所有人都還在拼命搶救的急救室裡。

 

「走吧。」黃瀨低聲道：「我們在這裡也幫不了什麼忙，結束了。」

「還沒結束啊…….」火神緊握著拳頭，似乎隨時都會爆發：「還沒有解剖確認死因之前我是不會走的……」

「你剛剛也聽到病人兒子說他有MI (註：Myocardial infarction, 心肌梗塞)的風險了吧！」黃瀨仍壓低了聲音：「而且依病人的年紀和身材來看，符合很多慢性病的徵兆。這次被撞倒只能說是不幸吧。」

「綠間君覺得呢？」黑子轉過頭望向一言不發的綠間：「綠間君和我們不一樣，之前就有見過病人，綠間君認為剛剛那位病人的….死因，有不合理的地方嗎？」

眾人全望向綠間，此時的急診室非常安靜，只能聽得到大塚先生模模糊糊的哭聲和高尾安慰他的聲音。

「…….沒有的說。但是…….」綠間望向急救室的門口：「我之前並不知道大塚夫婦不顧一切的想要把那個心臟畸形的胎兒生出來是因為這個原因的說。可是………」

「……可是我們該做的都做了，奇蹟並沒有發生。」黃瀨輕聲接下了綠間沒有說完的話，眾人沉默。

 

*   *   *

 

綠間、高尾向大塚先生和挺著大肚子走到急診室與他們會和的大塚太太解釋了大塚議員亡故前後的情形之後，大塚先生終於止住了啜泣，紅著眼睛表示要陪著他父親的遺體到太平間。眾人望著大塚夫婦隨著工作人員低低啜泣著與蓋上白布的大塚議員的遺體搭上了通往太平間的電梯，而綠間等人則是搭著另一台電梯到了心臟外科的辦公室。

「…….即使這樣，他們還是要進行手術的說。」綠間走到他的座位上打開了電腦，叫出了大塚太太的病歷：「手術照常舉行。」

眾人望著螢幕上顯示著心臟異位的胎兒超音波影像不發一語。

「那麼，」黃瀨率先清清喉嚨打破沉默：「先從胎兒開始。小綠間你們打算用剖腹產還是suction(抽吸)？」

「這個大小只能用剖腹產吧！」火神望著影像說道：「因為已經足月了，用suction的話風險太高了，而且考慮到這是畸形兒，還是直接剖腹拿出來比較安全吧！嗯？」火神回過頭，發現綠間和黃瀨全都定定地看著他：「幹嘛？我有說錯嗎？」

「我從剛剛在急診室的時候就想說了，」綠間皺著眉頭道：「我一直覺得你似乎跟我認識的某個人很像，但我一直想不起來是誰的啊！」

「啥？」

「不管遇到什麼類型的病人總是先切開再說，這種不謹慎的治療法……..」綠間抱怨著，突然「啊！」了一聲，回頭望向黃瀨：「你也覺得他很像對吧！」

「有嗎？」黃瀨淡淡道：「話說回來小綠間，如果採用剖腹產的話，嬰兒出生之後的處置──」

「小兒科那邊會準備。」高尾馬上接道，微微瞥了仍蹙著眉的綠間一眼：「因為從影像上心臟大小來看，剛出生就要把心臟放回去胸腔不太可能，考慮到嬰兒的體力，小兒科建議先確定嬰兒平安存活之後再繼續處理心臟的問題。」

「但是如果不馬上處理的話，隨時都會有被感染的風險啊！」火神皺著眉頭道，似乎仍然對自己很像綠間認識的某個人感到耿耿於懷：「考慮到嬰兒的免疫系統尚未完全成熟，我覺得──」

就在此時，綠間桌上的內線電話急促的響了起來，而綠間幾乎就在鈴聲響起的同時接起了電話：「心臟外科的綠間…….對，剛剛是我處理的。」

眾人望著綠間，發現他仔細地聽著話筒另一端的表情漸漸地從疑惑轉變成不可置信：「不可能的啊！剛剛我親自確認過的！那位患者所有的生理機能都停止了的啊！你們待在那裡，我現在馬上下去。」綠間說完，馬上掛了電話後站起身來，臉色發青。

「剛剛的患者發生什麼事了？」高尾警覺的問道，隨著綠間一同踏出了心外辦公室。綠間仍然鐵青著臉，大步走向最近的電梯，頭也不回的朝跟在他後頭的其他人沉聲道：「……那個議員在太平間醒過來了。」

 

*   *   *

 

為了避免暫存在此的遺體腐壞，太平間的空氣中總會飄散著一股福馬林特有的的淡淡甜味，且空調都會設置的比平常的溫度還要更低。再加上這裡的特殊性，使得這裏總瀰漫著一股奇異的氣氛。

綠間走到太平間的門前，正要伸手拉開門時，剛剛在急診室的那個住院醫師快步走了過來，也許是因為這裡很冷──但也有可能是因為別的原因──他的嘴唇正發著抖：「綠間醫師、高尾醫師…..」

「剛剛是怎麼回事的啊？」綠間不悅的問道：「你連人是死是活都分不清楚嗎？」

「我剛剛也確認過了，沒有心跳、腦波也沒有了，我可以發誓我們在急診室的時候，大塚議員絕對死透透了！」那個年輕的住院醫師抖著聲音道：「可是在我和大塚夫婦把遺體送進冰櫃並送他們離開後，過沒多久我就聽見了敲打東西的聲音。掃地的工友都不在這裡，這裡只有我一人，而且我很確定那個敲打的聲音是從冰櫃裡傳出來的…….」

「這樣就能判定大塚議員醒過來了？」黃瀨不可置信的說道，但那個住院醫師看起來快要哭了：「我….我壯起膽子去拉開冰櫃，結果看到一條手伸了出來──」

「媽呀!!!!!!!!!」落在最後頭的火神大叫了一聲，整個人蜷縮蹲在地上不斷的發抖：「沒有鬼沒有鬼沒有鬼沒有鬼沒有鬼………」

「火神君，這裡沒有鬼。」站在他旁邊的黑子安撫著拍拍他的頭：「不過如果你再繼續想著鬼的話，他們就會跑進來了。」

火神表情一凜，隨即痛苦的閉上眼：「越叫我不要想就會越想啊……..」

黑子嘆著氣，望向黃瀨等人：「去確認一下吧。」

「我我我我絕對不去！」那個住院醫師用力搖著頭，眼角邊似乎還有淚花：「求求你們了我絕對不想再靠近冰櫃了──」

「本來也沒打算叫你去的說。」綠間扭開了太平間的門：「我要親自確認的啊，如果議員真的醒過來的話就不是普通的醫療疏失這麼簡單了。」

一行人──除了那個住院醫師之外──隨著綠間走進了太平間 (火神表示他不想被留在外面所以也跟進來了)。在空蕩蕩且陰冷的太平間裡，低沉的「咚咚」聲明顯可辨。綠間不用找也能知道裝著議員「遺體」的冰櫃在哪裡，因為在他們左手邊那排的冰櫃全都在微微的晃動。

綠間與高尾對視了一眼，眼神全是驚訝與不解。高尾清清喉嚨，壯著膽子開口道：「大塚議員？」

咚咚的聲音停止了，然後是一串模糊不清的咒罵。

「不可能的啊……」黃瀨喃喃道：「如果只有一個人看錯倒還說得通，但怎麼可能我們五個人都判斷錯誤……？」

「總之先把他拉出來，這裡非常冷，再不帶他出去的話他會失溫的！」高尾急切的說道，然後上前看著冰櫃上的標籤，一邊道：「大塚議員，請您先不要動，我們馬上就會把您帶出來。」

咒罵聲停止了。太平間突然變得非常安靜。

 

高尾看著標籤的動作突然停了下來，眼神定定地鎖定在某個冰櫃前。綠間連忙走到他身邊：「是這個嗎？」

高尾點頭。「我要開了哦！」

眾人秉著氣──就連離他們最遠的火神也不例外──看著高尾和綠間一同把冰櫃拉開，幾乎就在同時，下午還躺在急診室裡的胖老人立刻坐了起來，眼神憤怒：「你們秀德是怎麼回事？這是玩笑嗎？太差勁了！我從沒遇過這麼離譜的事情！」

「我倒想問問您是怎麼回事……」高尾走上前去摸著老人的脈搏，回頭與綠間交換了一個眼神：「略快，不過真的在跳。」

綠間沒說話，但他快速的脫下了自己的外套蓋在老人肩上：「您知道您剛才死過一次嗎？」

大塚議員愣了下，剛剛要罵出口的髒話全都吞了回去，好半晌才吐出一句：「……年輕人，你說什麼？」

「這裡是太平間。」高尾解釋道，一邊檢查著老人的生命徵象：「今天下午您被一個小孩撞倒後失去意識，經過急救約半個多小時之後宣告不治。後來我們的住院醫師聽到這裡有咚咚聲，我們趕過來查看之後發現您居然復活…..甦醒了。」

「您現在有任何不適嗎？或是有沒有任何記憶？」在他們後方的黃瀨往前踏了一步問道，老人皺著眉，喃喃道：「覺得胸口痛……哦！我想起來了，那時候我說要去買菸，然後被一個小孩撞到之後就沒有記憶了。不過似乎做了一個夢，夢見我走進了一個七彩的正方形房間裡，那個房間非常舒服溫暖。正當我打算躺下來休息時，房間內突然有個聲音說我不能待在這裡，同時感覺自己被吸出了房間，然後就醒過來了，發現自己在一個漆黑又冰冷的箱子裡面…….」

「胸口痛有可能是因為下午幫您急救時留下的傷口，待會兒會幫您處理的說。」綠間皺著眉頭道：「但那個夢……」

「小真！」高尾似乎醒悟過來似的，他指著綠間的口袋，激動地低聲說道：「是幸運物啊！」

綠間頓了一下，從口袋裡掏出那個色彩繽紛的四方形魔術方塊。

「哦！好久沒看到這玩意兒了。」老人從綠間手中接過那個魔術方塊，覺得有趣似的轉了轉：「這東西能不能送我啊？我想要送給我的小孫子玩！」

綠間還沒開口，便聽到門口傳來了一陣啜泣聲。他們回頭，發現大塚站在門口，淚流滿面。「爸…….」

「咳！你來接我了啊，拓真！」議員先生咳了咳，在高尾和綠間的攙扶下起身離開冰櫃朝他兒子走去：「抱歉啊，這次買菸買太久了。」

大塚望著自己白髮蒼蒼的父親，伸出手緊抱著老人失聲痛哭。

 

*   *   *

 

「Lazarus syndrome.」黑子開口道：「目前只能這樣來解釋議員死而復生的情況了吧！」

「拉撒路症候群……嗎？」高尾雙手診在腦袋後頭道：「名字來自於新約聖經裡面那位被耶穌復活的拉撒路，指的是患者被判定失去所有生理機能之後，卻又『復活』的奇特現象！但我記得超少見的吧！」高尾一邊說著，一邊望向正若有所思的綠間：「我記得全世界根本不到十起報告吧！」

「但我們今天下午的判定並沒有錯的說…..」綠間沉吟：「可是病人又活過來了！的確，只有這個現象可以解釋這樣的奇蹟的啊…..」

「不管怎樣，只要人活過來就好了吧！」火神似乎恢復了原來的樣子，豪爽地說道：「至少不會再讓那對夫婦抱有遺憾了。」

「說的也是呢……」黃瀨笑道：「話說回來，沒想到小綠間的幸運物真的有效果啊！真的帶來了奇蹟呢！」

「別說廢話的啊！」綠間推推眼鏡：「只有完全盡了人事的人，才有機會獲得天命的眷顧。無論何時，我都盡了最大的人事啊！」

「是啊！」黃瀨說著望了窗外一眼：「糟糕了，雨似乎越下越大了，但我還要和小綠間討論一陣子…..」

「火神君和黑子君要回誠凜是嗎？」高尾笑嘻嘻的說道：「我叫計程車送你們回去吧！順便答謝你們今天下午的幫忙。」

「那就拜託了。」黑子說著微微點頭致意。

在高尾帶著黑子和火神離開去叫計程車後，綠間咳了咳：「火神真的跟那傢伙很像啊！」

「…….抱歉，小綠間你說什麼？」黃瀨淡淡道，低頭看著手裡的病歷。

綠間望了黃瀨一眼，不再說話。

 

*   *   *

 

 **──** **兩周後，東京，秀德醫院** **──**

 

_親愛的綠間醫師、高尾醫師：_

_很抱歉冒昧的打攪您，我是前幾周受您照顧的大塚。這陣子多方受您關照，非常感謝。_

_在手術之後，我太太與兒子的健康情形一切良好。雖然剛開始看見心臟暴露在胸腔外還是有些嚇一跳，不過他現在能夠健健康康的吸奶、會哭、會笑、會睡覺，偶爾哭的時候臉會變黑，不過對我跟太太來說，這是上天賜下的禮物，他每多陪我們一天，我們都覺得是不可思議的奇蹟。_

_此外，就是我的父親。父親在兩天前安息了，原因是心臟衰竭。但在父親離開前，他終於如願以償的抱到了孫子，對父親和我們夫妻而言，都已經不再留有遺憾。那天父親的死而復生，要不是我親眼看見，我仍不敢相信世上真有這樣的事情。直到現在，我仍覺得這件事是令人無法置信的奇蹟。_

_非常感謝兩位醫師，以及秀德醫院全體同仁的協助。如果有時間的話，我會帶著太太和兒子前去拜訪的。_

_順頌時祺_

_大塚拓真_ _謹上_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這一章是以秀德組和幸運物展開的故事。文中提到了兩個疾病Ectopia Cordis與Lazarus Syndrome，這兩個都是真實存在的罕見疾病/症候群，而對疾病的介紹也如文中所述，在此不再多提。
> 
> 值得一提的是本章配角大塚，來自於黑籃第二本公式書內SG部門的中宮南高中的選手大塚拓真，在人物介紹那一欄寫著"會一邊玩魔術方塊一邊看對手的比賽"，所以本章的幸運物與配角來源是源自於此。
> 
> 此外，章節最前面那段帝光回憶篇提到了青蛙解剖 (←一般會在大一的普通生物課進行)，仔細看的話會發現黃瀨還沒有出現。


	5. 疆界之外

**Karte 05:** **疆界之外**

 

_好無聊。_

_時值大學一年級的黃瀨涼太坐在校園的長椅上百無聊賴地望著天空，心裡忍不住發嘆。_

_對於學什麼都很快的自己來說，現在這個系的課程未免有些無趣了，需要大量背誦的科目他又非常不在行，而且一點挑戰性也沒有。想要轉系的念頭早就不斷在他心中蠢蠢欲動，但是對於自己想轉到哪個跑道，卻又說不出一個所以然來。_

_拜託了，給我一點有挑戰性的事情吧！他在心中吶喊著。_

_幾乎就在同時，他聽到不遠處有女孩子尖叫的聲音。黃瀨轉頭一看，發現一群學生似乎圍著什麼東西，眾人驚恐互望、彼此交頭接耳。他立刻起身跑向人群聚集處，正要隨便拉個人問發生了什麼事情時，他看見了人群的中心躺著一個中年男人，看衣著打扮像是學校的老師。在人群推擠中，他憑藉著身高優勢能看見倒在地上的中年男人臉色蒼白、雙眼緊閉，而周圍有一個男生正小心翼翼地探著鼻息：「好像_ _….._ _沒有呼吸_ _….._ _」_

_人群倒抽了一口氣，「死了嗎？」「打電話叫救護車了沒有？」之類的耳語此起彼落，而跪在一旁的那個男生一臉絕望的抬頭看看四周：「有誰_ _….._ _會做心肺復甦嗎？」_

_黃瀨往前踏了一步，高中時有上過一點_ _CPR_ _，雖然沒有實際運用過，不過總比什麼都不做還要好吧？他正要往前，身旁突然有個身高跟他差不多的人粗暴地擠開人群往中心衝去：「讓開！我來做_ _CPR_ _！」_

_眾人還沒反應過來，便發現一個深青色短髮、穿著短白袍的黝黑青年撥開人群後跪在地上，握住了雙手伸直了手臂往中年男人的胸口奮力按壓著。_

_「喂！別光只是顧著看！」那個跪在地上的青年一邊壓一邊大聲道：「有誰會做_ _CPR_ _的過來幫忙，隨時換手！」_

_在黃瀨反應過來時，自己已經邁開腳步推開人群跪在中年男人的另一邊，觀察著青年的動作隨時做好換手準備。_

_「只有你而已嗎？」那個黝黑的青年抬起頭看了黃瀨一眼後又收回眼神仔細看著中年男人的臉色變化：「我要做人工呼吸了，你準備換手。」_

_黃瀨還來不及回答，便看見青年鬆了手，快速的將中年男人的頭調整成後仰以打開呼吸道之後便用力吸了一大口氣，彎下身。_

_在他送氣時，黃瀨能看見中年男人的胸膛隨著青年送氣的頻率而上下起伏著。他還來不及反應，便看見青年抬起頭來：「換你。」_

_事後的黃瀨回想起這件事的過程時，記憶一片空白。自己究竟做了什麼、怎麼做的，幾乎都沒有印象了。唯一能回想起的，是自己最後一次鬆口後，躺在地上的中年男人咳了咳，終於恢復了呼吸。而擔架終於從救護車上推下來時，自己和那個青年累到跌坐在地上連連喘氣。_

_「你_ _….._ _你挺行的嘛！」那個青年一邊喘一邊擠出聲音道：「就一個業餘的來說，你的_ _……_ _你的_ _CPR_ _做得還不錯！」_

_那當然了，黃瀨想著，自己可是很擅長模仿的！即使如此，他卻不能肯定是不是把對方的每一個動作都模仿到近乎完美的百分之百。有生以來第一次，黃瀨對自己超高效率的模仿學習能力產生了遲疑。他正要開口，卻看見那個青年拍了拍短白袍的下襬後一骨碌站起身來，滿臉懊惱：「糟了糟了，醫院見習的課要遲到了！肯定會被罵死的！」_

_連一句道別的話都沒有說，那個青年便急急忙忙邁開長腿大步跑遠了。黃瀨苦笑著站起身，卻發現剛剛青年坐的地方遺落了一本書。他拾起來一看，發現是大一共同外語課程指定的課外閱讀詩集。他翻了翻，幾乎不怎麼意外的發現裡頭幾乎一片空白，偶爾在空白處會發現一些意義不明的塗鴉。他又往前翻了翻，最後終於在書封的地方發現了一個字跡歪歪斜斜、彷彿是小孩子手寫般難看的簽名。_

_「青峰_ _….._ _大輝？不對，還是犬輝？」_

_仔細盯著那個簽名三秒鐘之後，黃瀨放棄了繼續研究的徒勞嘗試。他又翻了翻，發現書角在某一頁折了起來。那一面是一首詩，黃瀨發現在那首詩底下以鉛筆隨便的畫了條歪七扭八的線，註記著「要考」。在苦笑的同時，他忍不住好奇，將那首「要考」的詩多看了幾眼。_

_“Out beyond ideas_  
_of wrongdoing and rightdoing,_  
_there is a field._  
_I'll meet you there.”_

**_(_ ** **_在是非對錯的疆界之外_ ** _  
_ **_有片曠野_ ** **_  
_ ** **_我將與你在彼方相會_ ** _)_

_在彼方相會_ _….._ _嗎？_

_黃瀨闔起了書。剛剛救了一個人的興奮感和擔心那個人就在眼前死掉的恐慌感尚未完全褪去，直到現在，黃瀨還能聽見自己的心臟怦怦跳的聲音，彷彿是要從胸腔裡跳出來似的。他連忙深吸了一大口氣以平復自己狂亂的心跳。_

_自己還能在未來與那個人一起聯手救治病人嗎？不對，在那之前，自己能達到與那個人同樣的高度嗎？_

_黃瀨的腦中突然興起了這樣的疑問，一種不確定性的挑戰感伴隨著這樣的念頭漸漸在他心頭升起。他低頭看著手上的書，決定把它送還到醫學部辦公室去。_

_也許，順便將轉系申請單一起帶過去吧。_

_*   *   *_

_「怪了，沒有_ _……_ _這裡也沒有！」_

_青峰焦急的四處搜索著。醫院見習課程驚險萬分的沒有遲到，但就在他暗自慶幸的同時卻發現自己原本裝著英文詩集的口袋卻空無一物。_

_「糟了，下午就要考試了_ _……._ _」他懊惱的拍著額頭，肯定是剛剛跑來的路上掉了。待會兒下課之後再沿著原路回去找吧！_

_好不容易捱到了下課，青峰連忙脫下白袍拎在手中，邁開腳步跑回剛剛實施心肺復甦術的現場附近。在搜尋了將近十分鐘後，他放棄了尋找，決定回系辦問問有沒有人撿到送還。_

_青峰垂頭喪氣的走回教學大樓，慢慢踱上樓梯朝辦公室走去。就在他準備要敲門進去時，系辦的門突然打開，一個金髮的青年迎面走了出來，差點和青峰撞了個滿懷。_

_「噢、抱歉_ _….._ _咦？你不是剛剛的──對了對了！剛剛就覺得你眼熟，仔細一看才發現你不是那個模特兒黃瀨涼太嗎？」_

_一掃方才的陰霾，青峰興奮的看著黃瀨道。黃瀨愣了下，彷彿是被對方感染似的揚起了淺淺的微笑：「見習課程結束了嗎？」_

_「結束啦，你怎麼會知道我剛剛──算了，那不重要！你剛才在那附近有沒有撿到一本英文詩集？」_

_黃瀨點點頭，青峰立刻興奮地握住黃瀨的手臂：「太好啦！要是沒那本書的話我下午的考試就完了！你有撿到真是太好了！」_

_「哦_ _……_ _噢。」黃瀨被青峰毫不掩飾的感謝之情弄得倒有些不好意思起來。他正想開口說話，悠揚的鐘聲卻不巧在此時響起，迴盪在教學大樓的走廊之中。_

_「啊呀糟糕，我只剩一個小時可以讀了。」青峰放開了黃瀨的手：「那就之後再見啦！」_

_看著青峰雀躍的跑進系辦的背影，黃瀨低頭看著自己剛剛被青峰抓住的手臂，上頭還殘留了一些那個人的溫度。_

_『希望下次見面時就是同學了呢，小青峰。』_

_黃瀨輕聲道，隨即轉過身離開。_

_三個月後，又是新學期的開始。不過，對黃瀨涼太來說，學生證上的系所名稱已經跟以前不一樣了。_

_「喂，你聽說了嗎？那個黃瀨涼太轉到我們系來了！」_

_「騙人的吧！黃瀨？那個模特兒？」_

_「噓、噓！在那兒！你看！」_

_「啊啊，本人比雜誌上還要英俊_ _~~~~_ _」_

_黃瀨腋下夾著一堆報到用的資料從系辦裡走了出來。不過，外面已經有人在等著他了。_

_「太慢了，黃瀨！」_

_「要蓋章的文件很多嘛！話說我有一位叫做黑子哲也的輔導員，你知道他在哪裡嗎？」_

_「我就在這裡。」_

_「咦_ _……._ _咦咦咦咦？什麼？你剛才有在這裡嗎？」_

_「我從剛才就在了。黃瀨君，請多指教。」_

_「哦──噢_ _……._ _」_

_「哦什麼，快走啦！上課要遲到了！那堂課的助教超兇的耶_ _……_ _」_

_「等等，小青峰，東西要掉了──」_

_青峰連忙停下腳步，確認黃瀨的東西都拿穩了，兩人目光交會後相視一笑，與黑子一同往教室的方向跑去。_

 

 

**──** **秋田，陽泉醫院，病理部辦公室** **──**

「好~~~~麻~~~~煩~~~~~啊~~~~~~」

已經快要到中午了。在安靜的只聽得見紙筆摩擦聲以及敲擊電腦鍵盤的喀喀聲的辦公室裡，突然響起了一個懶洋洋的聲音。病理科醫師福井健介抬起頭，看見隔了幾個座位的一個高大紫髮男人離開了顯微鏡，無精打采的指著玻片：「就說了這只是普通的遺傳性血液問題，再仔細看也不會有什麼變化，為什麼還要一直看啊？」

「你真覺得荒木主任會同意你這種說法嗎？」福井反射性的回答，這種沒意義的抱怨他幾乎不用動腦就能回答，反正對方也不是真的想要得到一個能令他滿意的答案，純粹只是發發牢騷罷了，畢竟自從這個紫髮男人來到陽泉之後幾乎每天都要上演一次。想了想，福井警告性的補上一句：「你最好別再抱怨了，被荒木主任聽到的話她絕對會拿竹棍打你的，紫原敦！」

「反正不管我做什麼她都會打我吧~~~~」紫原懶洋洋地說道，毫不在乎剛剛對方連名帶姓的稱呼他，反倒慢悠悠地打開了抽屜在裡頭摸索著：「啊！零食沒了！」

「還不是因為你一直吃阿魯！」另一邊，從中國來交流的分子病理科醫師劉偉補充道，那雙狹長的眼睛終於離開了顯微鏡上的玻片，細瞇著眼望著幾尺之外的紫原，不帶感情的說道：「這種地方你怎麼還吃得下阿魯？」

「啥~~~~~吃零食不用看地方吧！還有你那怪腔怪氣的語尾是怎麼回事？聽了好煩啊~~~~~~~」

「要看地方啊！要是不小心把檢體吃下去怎麼辦？還有你別把餅乾屑掉的到處都是啊！」臨床病理科醫師岡村健一尖聲怪叫道，卻被其他三人異口同聲的一句「閉嘴(阿魯)，大猩猩！」給頂了回去。一瞬間，辦公室裡的氣氛突然活絡起來。

「有這樣對前輩說話的嗎？」岡村尖起聲音淚流滿面。

「你先把你下巴剃乾淨再說。」福井在下巴上比了個手勢後順勢伸了個懶腰。也許紫原是對的，快要到吃飯時間，他肚子也餓了。但當他以為下巴的話題可以就此終止時，岡村淚汪汪的聲音隔了大半個辦公室傳了過來：「留鬍子錯了嗎？」

「那不是鬍子，是鬍渣，看了很噁心好嗎？」

這句話有效的制止了岡村想再繼續爭辯的意圖，辦公室又回歸靜寂，只剩下岡村抽鼻子的聲音和紫原到處翻櫃子的碰碰聲。福井嘆了一口氣環望著狹小的辦公室：只知道吃零食而且心智年齡與身高完全不成比例的208公分高個子、很在意自己的下巴造成他交不到女朋友的198公分下巴猩猩和說話時會有怪異語尾的201公分外國人(雖然在這件事上自己也要負一半責任)──為什麼陽泉病理部全是些身高異於常人的怪人？

拜託了，來個正常人把這裡整頓一番吧！福井將頭埋在桌上絕望地想著。

 

就在同時，病理部辦公室的門發出喀嗒一聲後被推開，眾人全都不約而同地望向門口之後又不由自主地縮了縮身子，望著一襲輕便西裝的病理部主任荒木雅子踏著俐落的腳步走了進來。

肯定是剛剛聊天的聲音太大要挨罵了，眾人默默想道。但意外的是，雅子並未像平常一樣訓斥著這群大男人在上班時間應該要安靜，而是稍微側側身之後，讓一位跟在她後方的黑髮男子走進了辦公室。一枚銀色的指環以鍊子串了起來，在那個人胸前閃閃發亮。

「打擾各位上班了。不過今天有位新同事，將在未來半年與各位一同為陽泉病理部服務。」雅子低沉銳利的聲音劃破了辦公室內的靜寂，她做了個手勢，向身旁那位瀏海蓋住半張臉的男人示意道：「這位是從美國來交流的的法醫師冰室辰也，他有很多現場經驗、以及和FBI合作的經歷，大家可以與他好好交流。」

幾分鐘前還掛著淚痕的岡村抹抹鼻子，終於擺出了與他年齡相稱的成熟樣子，首先站起來與冰室握手：「How do you do.」

冰室笑了起來，回握了回去：「我父母都是日本人，雖然是在美國長大，不過日文溝通沒有問題。來日本短期交流的這陣子請各位多多指教。」

他的聲音悅耳、笑容溫和，如沐春風，看起來是個能與所有人友善相處的類型。正當福井飄飄然覺得不過幾分鐘之前的願望居然這麼快就能實現時，他的眼角瞥見隔了幾個座位的紫原，整個人隨即從半昏沉的狀態中清醒了過來。

紫原的雙眼眨也不眨的望著新來的冰室醫師，那直率的眼神幾乎稱得上有些無禮了。趁著劉偉上前和冰室握手時，福井連忙將椅子滑到紫原身邊，以手肘撞了撞他的手臂：「別那樣盯著人看，太沒禮貌啦！咱們醫院本來就有很多從國外來交流的醫師你又不是不知道，何必這麼吃驚地緊盯著人家不放？」

「……你不懂啦！」紫原小聲咕噥一句，就算福井搖搖頭站起身前去與冰室握手致意時，紫原的目光也沒有離開過這位新來的醫師。直到冰室帶著微笑放開了福井的手，視線轉過來正好對上了紫原的目光時，紫原突然覺得身體一震。

幾乎沒有給他太多思考的時間，冰室便朝紫原走過來並握住了他的手，以語法標準音調悅耳的聲音開口：「敝姓冰室，請多指教。請問尊姓大名？」

紫原仍坐在座位上盯著對方卻一言不發，那張可說是精緻的面容依然保持著愉快的笑容，但夾雜了一絲幾乎察覺不到的困惑。紫原更仔細的審視著對方的臉：當他微笑時，似乎連眼角下的淚痣都給人一種會隨著眼角勾起微笑弧度的錯覺。直到雅子在他背上戳了一下他才回過神來：「唔？很痛啊….哦──紫原……敦。」

「那麼我叫你 **敦** ，可以嗎？」冰室再度揚起微笑，看起來很客氣，很溫和，很友善，任誰都不會拒絕這個極富魅力的笑容吧！紫原望著冰室那沒有被瀏海覆住的眼睛後放開了與他回握的手。

「隨你便。」

客氣、溫和、友善，但是也很虛偽。明明才剛認識沒幾分鐘，但仍執意用這種直呼名字的方式想要拉近與自己的距離，真是蠢得可以，以為這裡是美國嗎？紫原想著。但意外的是，自己並不反感這個對初次見面的兩個大男人來說似乎太過親暱的稱呼。

「那麼我先離開了。」雅子在門口說道。眾人點點頭後目送著雅子的背影離去，但紫原的下一句話卻讓雅子驚得差點在門口絆倒，連其他人也驚訝的張大了口，呆呆地望著那個自從進來陽泉之後一直都是獨來獨往的紫原敦，以他平常那副懶洋洋的模樣拉住了冰室的手臂：

「陪我去買零食， **室仔** ，我肚子餓了。」

 

*   *   *

 

「咦？又迷路了？」福井對著話筒不可置信地睜大眼睛，忍不住調侃道：「雖然我們醫院的地下街的確比其他醫院都還大啦，但冰室你也太誇張了吧！這是第幾次啦？」

話筒裡似乎傳來了冰室不好意思的道歉聲，隱隱約約還能聽見『之前在美國也常常這樣』之類的回答。福井煩惱的皺皺眉，自己還有三份報告得在一個小時內完成，而且最近正逢季節變化時期，業務量比平常翻了好幾倍，其他人也忙得不可開交，誰能去帶冰室回來呢…….有啦！

「喂紫原，」福井掩著話筒朝著不遠處的高大男人低聲喊道：「冰室去送報告之後又在地下街那一帶迷路了，能不能麻煩你去帶他回來？」

「……………」

「…..他說會請你吃零食！」

「我去。」

福井望著紫原慢吞吞踱出辦公室的背影，一邊在心裡拼命對冰室道歉一邊告訴他紫原馬上就會過去接他。

 

幾分鐘後，當站在柱子旁的冰室看見紫原那高人一等的身影慢吞吞地朝他踱過來時，他立刻越過人群高興的迎上前去：「太好了敦，幸好你來了，否則醫院真的太大了，我都不曉得該怎麼從這橫跨地下三層的地下街走出去呢！」

「………..是室仔的方向感太差了啦！」紫原毫不客氣的抱怨。自從冰室來到陽泉之後已經過了兩個多星期，但依然常常在院內迷路──而且毫無例外地每次都是紫原去接他回來──紫原轉身正想離開時，卻感覺到冰室輕輕拍了拍自己的手臂：「敦，你知道那間是什麼店嗎？」

紫原轉過頭，在陽泉地下街那眾多的餐廳招牌中，一扇掛著”BAR YOSEN”的老舊木板門隱沒在角落裡，要是沒注意的話恐怕只會以為那是一間無人使用的倉庫。紫原又轉回頭，漠不關心的說道：「聽說是一間很舊的酒吧啦~~ 只不過之前的調酒師一直沒有接班人，所以他退休之後那間店也沒有繼續開了。最近大概會被租出去吧！」

「醫院的地下街居然會有酒吧啊……..」冰室望著那扇木門喃喃道，不曉得是驚訝還是讚嘆，但他仍然轉回身快步跟上了紫原的腳步：「似乎很有趣呢！」

「有趣？難道室仔會做調酒嗎？」

「之前在美國的時候有學過一點啦！」

「唔…..話說回來，室仔你剛剛去送什麼報告啊？」

「啊啊，敦應該也知道吧，就是一星期前送來的那個身分不明的男屍，雖然乍看之下像是自然死亡，但是警方認為死因不單純，所以要求醫院要再做更進一步的調查呢！」冰室一邊跟在紫原身邊一邊說道。

「哦~~~~那有什麼結果嗎？」紫原問道，雖然語氣並不熱衷，但也並非完全興趣缺缺。

冰室搖搖頭。「心臟衰竭。」

「可是室仔並不同意這個檢查結果呢~」紫原說著，一面很自然的拐進了一旁的便利店，冰室也泰然自若地跟在紫原後頭，似乎因為太專注於兩人之間的對話，而完全沒有注意到周圍那些驚艷讚嘆的目光。

「……雖然調查全都指向同一個結果，但我的直覺總告訴我有那裡不對勁…..」冰室謹慎的壓低聲音道，望著紫原走到零食架前開始取下一包接著一包的零食。

「是因為年紀嗎？我記得那個人好像不到40歲吧？」

「可能是，但也可能不是。」冰室那對漂亮的眉頭微蹙，略有些煩惱的表情反倒為那張精緻的面孔又增添了幾分魅力：「我說不上來，敦，但我就是打從心底覺得這具屍體很不對勁，可是──等等！這些你全都要買?!」

面對冰室的驚呼，手上滿滿當當全是各式零食的紫原面不改色的點頭，同時還不斷的為自己手中那座搖搖欲墜的零食山繼續增加高度：「這是幫你帶路的謝禮哦！」

眼見冰室似乎要說話，紫原連忙補上一句：「也有室仔的份哦~~~」

都說到這個份上了，也不能不讓他買了吧！冰室忍不住在心底苦笑，任命的伸出手替紫原分擔了一些零食的重量。

自己大概永遠無法拒絕這個偶爾有些孩子氣的同事所提出的請求吧！但連冰室自己也有些意外的是，自己並不抗拒為這個身材高大但內心似乎仍住著一個小孩的年輕人完成他的心願──哪怕只是買個零食。

「冰室，你遲早會慣壞他的啦！」待他們兩人安然抵達辦公室後，所有同事毫無例外地望著那座零食山驚呼。

面對他們驚訝的眼神，以及紫原嘟著嘴不服氣的一句「才不會~~」，冰室只是泰然處之的微微一笑。但他並不知道，像這樣愉快的交流生活，其實只是暴風雨來臨前的假像罷了。

 

*   *   *

 

**──** **東京，誠凜診療所** **──**

「黑子，我要進來了哦！」

坐在椅子上的黑子轉過身，正好看見火神將診療室的門關上，一面揩揩額上的汗抱怨道：「外面熱死了，我都覺得自己快要融化了……」

「現在才七月初呢，火神君。如果現在就融化的話，八月時可是會被蒸發的！」

「才不會呢！」火神抗議道，看著黑子順手拿起遙控器將診療室內的空調又調低了幾度，他拉了張椅子在黑子對面坐下來並把電風扇調了角度，好讓那清涼的風能吹到自己身上。終於感受到空調與風扇的涼意之後，他滿足的嘆了一口氣：「啊….舒服多了！話說你今天早上看到監督沒？我想把昨天寫好的病歷拿給她過目一下！」

「監督的話，今天一早就在看診了呢。」黑子看看牆上的掛鐘：「聽小金井前輩們說似乎是監督以前的舊病人，應該差不多快要結束了吧。」

「唔，復健科的舊病人啊！」火神漫不經心地說道，腦中不由得浮起了白髮蒼蒼的面孔：「監督的病人應該年紀都不小了吧！」

「我不清楚呢……」正說著，黑子放在桌上的手機突然震動了一下。他探頭望了一眼後，又面無表情地收回了目光。

「廣告？」

「不是的。」黑子淡淡道：「是黃瀨君傳訊息問中午要不要一起吃飯。」

「咦？你不回覆他嗎？快要中午了哦！」火神驚訝道。

「無論有沒有回覆，黃瀨君都會來的。因此請火神君趕緊去收拾東西吧！」

「為什麼連我也要一起去啊？…..唔，知道啦！別露出那種眼神，我也去就是了！」火神沒好氣的說道，但仍然乖乖地站起身準備出門。黑子嘴角的笑意仍未完全散去，他同樣也起身，跟在火神的後面出了診療室。

 

正當兩人經過麗子的診療室時，正好聽見了麗子愉快的聲音：「今天就先到這裡！回去可要多注意肘部的復健運動哦！」

就在一聲「我知道了」的陌生聲音回答的同時，診間的門被拉開，迎面出來的人差點與火神撞了個滿懷，火神連忙停下腳步：「哦哦，抱歉。」

「對不起，是我不好，我應該先注意走廊有沒有人的。」麗子的病人開口道，出乎火神意料的竟是個年輕人，結實健壯的外表與彬彬有禮的言行舉止，不由得讓人聯想到古代正襟危坐的武士。「對了，請問應該要在哪裡領藥呢？」

「領藥櫃檯在──」火神側過身，而站在火神後方的黑子就這樣與那名膚色黝黑的少年打了個照面。黑子望著那個人，低低的倒抽了一口氣：「……青峰君？」

「咦咦咦？這裡怎麼會有人？」那個少年驚呼了一聲，鎮定下來後順著黑子的目光困惑的轉身看了看自己的後方，確認自己身後沒有人之後才迎上了黑子驚詫的目光道：「您認錯人了，我姓三浦，三浦鷹山。」

「鷹山君可是非常優秀的高爾夫選手呢！雖然才高中而已，不過非常有潛力哦！」從診間出來的麗子拍了拍三浦的肩膀：「不過也因為練習過度，所以手肘肌腱有些發炎*…..我說，可不能因為打了消炎藥就無視休息的重要性又跑去練球哦！」

(註：此處指的是肱骨內上髁炎(medial epicondylitis)，也就是俗稱的「高爾夫球肘」(Golfer's elbow)。主要是因為手腕屈肌、旋前肌的過度使用，導致肌腱的細微撕裂受傷，長期會造成肱骨內上髁與肌腱接合處的發炎與退化，症狀為手肘內側疼痛，在手肘用力彎曲、握拳時會加劇症狀。另一種較相似且更常見的疾病為「網球肘」(tennis elbow)，不過此症狀好發於手肘外側。兩者治療方式為保守治療、口服非類固醇消炎止痛藥等。若超過六個月無法緩解症狀，則會考慮在患部注射類固醇、甚至需手術介入。)

 

那名高大黝黑的少年露出了有些不符合他的外貌、但挺符合他這個年紀的那種獨屬於少年人所特有的尷尬表情：「這次我會好好休息的啦！」

「那就好！」麗子笑了笑：「記得整整三天都暫時不能打球，連拿著球桿空揮也不可以哦！」

少年的臉立刻白了。

 

望著三浦和監督離去的背影，火神悄悄的以手肘碰了碰因為過度震驚而持續呆立著的黑子：「真不像你啊！你居然會認錯人呢！」

「……..」

「不過如果是你認識的人的話，至少快三十歲了吧！跟剛剛那個三浦比起來年紀也差太多了啦！」

「…………….說的也是呢。」黑子最後終於淡淡回答，隨著火神一同往門口走去。但就在兩人準備要走出去時，診療所的大門突然彈開來，一頭金髮的黃瀨開心地像隻黃金獵犬般衝進了診療所裡：「小黑子~~我來接你啦！小火神也要一起去對吧？我們一起去找間好吃的餐── **小青峰！你在這裡做什麼？** 」

黃瀨愉悅的招呼變成了驚訝地低呼。他直直看著剛領完藥正朝著大門走過來的三浦，金色的瞳孔裡滿是不可置信和錯愕。大概是已經有過一次經驗了，三浦並不像剛剛被黑子誤認時那般困惑，反倒露出了有些憤慨的表情：「那個什麼峰的已經夠了啦！我姓三浦！」

「啊啊，抱歉抱歉。」黃瀨很快就反應過來，看見那個比他還矮了一截的黝黑少年露出仍有些難以釋懷的表情，他連忙笑道：「你長得跟一個我認識的人很像，不由得就……但仔細想想真不該認錯的，畢竟他比你高多了！」

「他也是運動員嗎？」三浦望著高挺俊拔的黃瀨問道，畢竟以這種身高來看，黃瀨其實很適合去打籃球的。但黃瀨搖搖頭：「他是個醫師……曾經是。」

還不待三浦回答，黃瀨便轉向了一旁的黑子和火神，一手推一個的催促著兩人道：「我們趕緊出發吧！現在是吃飯時間，餐廳很容易就滿了哦！快走吧！」

**──** **一刻鐘後** **──**

「原來黃瀨君說很好吃的餐廳是指MAJIBA嗎？」黑子面不改色地說道。

「哎…小黑子別生氣嘛！」黃瀨一邊笑著一邊將一杯香奶昔放在黑子面前：「這裡是個適合聊天的好地方呢！」

火神驚訝地從他的漢堡山裡抬起頭，但沒有開口說話。黑子仍然面無表情，就算吸了一口奶昔之後他的表情也沒有什麼太明顯的變化。黃瀨似乎不以為意，他愉快地打開了漢堡的包裝紙，仍舊滔滔不絕：「我上次去看了小綠間那個心臟異位的手術。哇，真不愧是小綠間！那麼精密的手術依然無懈可擊。切開的傷口大小連一公分都不到，簡直就像是在進行微雕藝術的創作家。新生兒的手術真困難啊，連下刀的力道都要控制得剛剛好，否則一不小心就會把其他器官給切──啊，不好意思，我接個電話。」正講得興高采烈的黃瀨停了下來，有些抱歉的從上衣口袋裡拿出了不停震動的手機。他看了下來電顯示，眼睛微微睜大。

「……….喂？」

火神和黑子看著黃瀨的表情如雲霄飛車般從詫異變成吃驚轉變成疑惑最後沉澱為冷靜，而這一連串大起大落的變化只用了不到短短十秒鐘。

「現在是嗎？」黃瀨放下了手中的漢堡：「…..知道了，我馬上過去。」

黃瀨收起了根本沒動過的漢堡後，對著仍望著他的黑子和火神二人抱歉地笑笑：「…..臨時接到了外拍的工作，現在要趕去現場了。真抱歉，沒能和小黑子和小火神好好聊天呢！那麼我先走啦！」

就像來的時候一樣突然，黃瀨收拾完自己的東西後便快步離開了。

 

「總覺得黃瀨那傢伙很不對勁吶……」火神看著黃瀨空蕩蕩的座位說道，黑子若有所思的點頭。「而且黃瀨君居然心不在焉到連鑰匙都忘了拿。」

「是啊……咦?! 他沒拿鑰匙？」火神驚訝地看著黑子指著黃瀨遺落在座位上的車鑰匙，而後者擦擦手後站起身：「我拿去給黃瀨君吧！要是車鑰匙不見的話他會很困擾的。」

「噢噢，麻煩你了！」火神說道，看著黑子拿起鑰匙後小跑步朝停車場的方向跑去。

 

火神又拿起了一個漢堡，忍不住回想起上次來到MAJIBA的光景──那時候與黑子互不熟識，對彼此的能力知道的並不多。但相處的這幾個月以來，技術與個性逐漸磨合，自己現在也越來越能讀懂那個平靜的表情下的思緒了。只不過，黑子似乎對過去的事絕口不提，好幾次火神問起時，總會被黑子巧妙的掩飾或糊弄過去…..每個人都會有不想告訴別人的事情吧！火神聳聳肩，正要拿起桌上的可樂杯時，突然有個人拉開他對面的椅子自顧自地坐了下來。火神抬頭一看，這個膚色黝黑的青年似乎有些眼熟…..

「這不是三浦嗎？真巧啊，你也來這裡吃午餐──」

「什麼啊，仔細一看才發現居然只是這種貨色嗎？」對面那人粗魯的打斷他，眼神不善的上下打量著火神：「顯然也不怎麼樣嘛！」

不對！就在對方開口後，火神馬上意識到自己認錯人了。雖然同樣膚色黝黑，但仔細一看就能發現對面這人明顯比三浦君高得多、渾身上下散發出一種桀敖不馴的狂氣；那緊盯著自己的銳利眼神，彷彿是一頭正潛伏著觀察獵物、隨時都會伸出利爪呼嘯而來的黑豹。

火神還來不及開口，對面那人又壓低了聲音冷冷道：「我才不管你是不是那邊派來監視的人，總之你給我離他遠點！給我搞清楚，沒有老子的允許，你連他的一根毛都不准碰！」彷彿是覺得還不夠似的，那人又沉聲補上一句：「能碰他的人只有我自己！」

「完全聽不懂你在說什麼鬼話！」

「看你一臉老實的蠢樣，裝傻倒是挺高明的嘛！」那人冷笑：「我才不管你懂不懂，總之你礙事了，叫你滾遠就給我滾遠點！」

「給我等等！」火神低喝著停下了對方欲起身的動作：「你這傢伙從頭到尾都在自說自話，起碼留下名字啊！」

「真不曉得你是裝傻還是真傻，不過告訴你我是誰也無妨。」那人怒極反笑：「青峰大輝，給我記住了。」

_青峰君_ _……_ _？_

_小青峰，你在這裡做什麼？_

就是眼前這傢伙嗎？

 

「名字我倒是聽過。」火神收斂了自己的怒火，冷冷地挑釁道：「但你那種態度真叫人不爽！你以為──」

「沒人在問你意見啊！白癡！」那人打斷火神的話站起身：「總之，給我把這句話塞到你那貧脊的大腦裡去吧！『離他遠點！』」

語畢，便狂風過境般的離去了，就像是來的時候一樣突然，徒留一堆謎團給仍在原地的火神。

_青峰_ _……._ _大輝？_

火神低聲念著，直到幾秒之後，他才發現不曉得什麼時候回來的黑子正站在桌邊震驚的低頭看著他。「黑子，你什麼時候──」

「為什麼…..你會知道這個名字？」黑子罕見的打斷了火神，急促的開口問道。

火神正要回答，但另一個問句卻不受控制的繞過了理智脫口而出：「黑子，你以前究竟發生過什麼事情？」

 

黑子那雙水藍色的眼睛微微睜大，火神又繼續道：「剛剛…….青峰出現了，就坐在這裡，剛剛黃瀨坐過的地方。他說叫我離某個人遠點。從他的話聽起來……你們是不是之前發生過什麼事情？」

黑子看著他，眼神又恢復了一如往常地毫無波瀾。

「就如同火神君所猜想的一樣，青峰君也是我以前在帝光的同學。他曾經是個非常優秀的外科醫生，同時也是一位對醫療工作有極大熱忱的人。但是因為某些緣故，他的執照被吊銷了，之後在軍校待了一段時間，成為了一名軍醫。」

「……..」所以那麼深的膚色是在戰場上曬黑的嗎？火神想著，卻沒有插嘴，繼續聽黑子講述著過去夥伴的故事。

「大約一年之後，青峰君從戰場上退了下來。軍校的規定非常嚴格，不能持有任何對外通訊的儀器，所以青峰君幾乎不怎麼與大家聯絡。青峰君回來之後，不但對在軍校那段時間發生的事絕口不提，再加上那時大家的住院醫師訓練即將結束，所有人全都忙著應徵醫院的事情，所以只有極少數人注意到了青峰君的異狀…..」黑子停了停，火神注意到黑子那小小的拳頭不知道什麼時候早已握的死緊，隱隱還能看見浮現的青筋。「大家各自離開帝光之後，在某次機緣巧合下，黃瀨君偶然遇到了青峰君，卻意外發現了青峰君現在的工作……..在那之後，青峰君卻要求我們不要再與他聯繫，同時要我們別對他現在的工作多做干涉。」

「那他現在在做什麼？」

那簡單的三個字，猶如一塊石頭一樣，狠狠地砸進了水中引起了巨大的浪花。

「但那在日本……..是違法的吧！」火神的大嗓門引起了附近客人的注意，他一轉頭，那些目光又縮了回去。他聳聳肩又轉回頭看著一旁的黑子，正好看見黑子正微微的嘆氣：「是的，黃瀨君勸過他很多次，但是青峰君依然堅持要做。」

「但是他為什麼會跑去做這個？」

黑子低下頭，那顆淺藍色的腦袋慢慢地來回搖了搖：「如果連黃瀨君和桃井小姐都不知道的話，那就真的沒有人知道了。桃井小姐是青峰君的青梅竹馬，也是我們的同學。」看見火神疑惑的表情，黑子表情平淡的補上一句。

火神回憶起幾分鐘前坐在他對面那個威脅性十足的男人，他怎麼樣也無法把那個人跟「對醫療工作有極大熱忱」這樣的形容詞連結起來…….究竟是受到什麼樣的刺激才會去從事那份工作啊？火神想了想，最後放棄了詢問。

他能感覺得出來黑子語帶保留，在這件事背後應該還有許多事情是黑子沒有告訴自己的。既然黑子暫時決定不告訴他，那麼他就不會不識趣地繼續追問。反正總有適當的時機等對方開口吧….

「對了……另外還有一件事！」

_我才不管你是不是那邊派來監視的人，總之你給我離他遠點_ _……._ _能碰他的人只有我自己！_

「…….算了，沒事了。」

黑子睜大眼睛看著火神將沒吃完的漢堡簡單收拾了一下之後站起身來，火神低頭看著黑子那副欲言又止的模樣聳聳肩，轉移了話題：「話說回來，剛剛你拿鑰匙給黃瀨時，那傢伙還好吧？」

「不太好。」黑子也適時的回應了火神的這片好意，轉移了心情：「黃瀨君似乎為了某件事情而煩惱，要不是我直接把鑰匙塞到他手裡，他恐怕都不會注意到我，也不會發現鑰匙不見了。」

「畢竟醫師兼職模特的工作量太重了吧，還有那是因為你的存在感真的太低了啦！」

「是個頭高的火神君太顯眼了。」

「嗯，所以你可要跟緊我啊！」火神說著，伸出了拳頭對黑子咧嘴一笑：「光沒有影子的話，可是會很頭疼的！」

黑子愣了下，隨後綻出微笑，伸出手輕輕碰了下火神的拳頭。

而在他們不知道的地方，今天這場偶然的會面，還遠遠不到閉幕時刻。

 

**──** **當天夜晚，東京** **──**

青峰的機車在一棟小小的公寓旁邊停了下來，噗嚕嚕的引擎聲在夜晚顯得特別響亮。拔掉車鑰匙後，周圍忽然變得如死一般沉寂。他當初看上這裡的公寓就是因為這裡安靜、偏僻、而且沒有什麼愛八卦的鄰居──常常在窗台上唧唧唧的蟬太郎不算，沒有人能和它分享八卦。

青峰快速地走上了搖搖欲墜的樓梯，像往常一樣快速地打開門鎖、閃身進入屋子裡。他沒開燈，連澡也不打算洗了，就跟平常一樣，但今晚的生活似乎要脫離軌道了。

在軍隊裡的訓練讓他察覺到屋子內有一絲不對勁，他下意識的反手想要打開門鎖出去。但在青峰碰到門把的同時，黑暗中突然伸出了一把槍抵住了自己的後腦勺。

「我這輩子還沒有被人放過鴿子呢！自己打了電話約我出來，結果卻是讓我在公園裡頂著大太陽等了你一整個下午。因為實在是等不及了，我只好自己先開門進來了！我想你應該不會太介意才是。」

青峰深吸了一口氣，聽見背後那人發出了一聲他極為熟悉的輕笑，絕對不是愉快的那一種。隨著這聲輕笑，冰冷的槍口似乎又在他的後腦勺加深了抵住的重量。

「好久不見呀，小青峰。」

 

青峰暗暗收回了手在自己的衣袋內摸索著，他感覺到腦後那把槍似乎晃了晃，發出「喀嗒」一聲後穩穩地抵在自己的後腦──腦幹正後方，生命中樞，呼吸中樞……

「不准動手腳喲，」那個聲音離他很近，青峰都能感覺到他噴在自己耳上的熱氣：「我這裡可是上了膛，隨時都會射在你頭上的喲！」

「那你就動手吧。」青峰在黑暗中冷淡地說道。「當然，前提是你那個模型垃圾能打出子彈的話。」

有好一會兒，背後的那人都沒有任何動作。趁著這一瞬間，青峰伸手按下了開關，內室的電燈倏忽間亮起，他轉過身，看見了熟悉的金髮青年一臉失望的收起了槍。儘管他嘟起了嘴像是惡作劇失敗的小男孩，但那張俊美的臉龐依然英俊如昔，就與青峰記憶中一模一樣──分別已有一段時日，但皺紋與時間似乎沒有在那張懊惱的臉上留下太多痕跡。青峰忽然想不起來上次自己被人叫做「大哥哥」是什麼時候了。

心思奔如泉湧，卻以一瞬。青峰繞過他，逕自往屋內走去，而黃瀨也脫了鞋，不甘心的跟在後面追問：「你怎麼發現的？」

「拿假槍騙軍醫，你腦子壞了嗎？」

不過問了也是白問，那傢伙的腦袋本來就不好使，這一點也跟以前一樣啊！青峰想著，一面漫不經心地繼續道：「那玩意兒哪裡弄來的？」

「啊~~拍攝用的道具啦！」黃瀨讓迷你手槍在他的指間轉了轉：「道具組這次砸大錢了呢！我還以為這次肯定能騙過你的。」

「哼！能騙過我的只有我自己。」青峰懶洋洋地說著，隨手把外衣扔到椅背上：「那麼，特地摸黑上門還準備了假槍，埋伏在門口歡迎我回家的黃瀨醫師究竟有何貴幹？」

「我才想問你，特地打電話叫我出來，害得我不得不取消了跟小黑子和小火神的午餐約會，結果卻完全沒現身的你到底想做什麼呢！」黃瀨笑道，但對那個人過於熟悉的青峰卻知道這個笑容並非完全出自真心：「不過既然見到面的話就無所謂了。」

金髮青年收起了笑容，臉色一變，沉下聲道：「小青峰，我們得談談。」

青峰掏掏耳朵，背向黃瀨走進臥室，故作不在乎道：「我聽不懂你在說什麼，我也不知道我們有什麼好談的。」

「你說謊。」黃瀨尾隨在青峰的後方，雖然兩個人的距離很近，但黃瀨卻覺得那個寬闊的背影離自己很遠很遠：「你知道我想說什麼。」

「那你也知道我會回答什麼。」青峰冷冰冰的回道：「我說過別對我的工作指手畫腳。」

「小青峰，看著我。」黃瀨伸出雙手扶住青峰的頭強迫他轉過來望著自己：「那真的是你想做的事嗎？你真的──」

「煩死了，黃瀨。」青峰扭頭甩掉了黃瀨的手：「我最討厭別人對我說教。我要睡了，你給我回去。」

聽到這番回答，黃瀨冷笑了一聲：「你應該知道，我可不是那種凡事都靠講道理，只會壓抑自己本能的成年人哦！」

 

**「磅」**

 

青峰用盡全力一拳揍向了牆壁。黃瀨瞥了一眼，隱隱能看見牆壁出現了細小的裂痕。

「滾。」青峰聲音嘶啞，彷彿是在盡力壓抑自己的怒火：「我不說第二遍──」

但黃瀨沒讓青峰把話說完，幾乎就在青峰開口的同時，黃瀨猛然撲向他，這突如其來的衝力使得青峰被腳底下的髒衣服絆了一下又踉踉蹌蹌退了幾步撞到了床尾。一個重心不穩，青峰便扯著黃瀨的衣服，兩人一同狠狠地摔在青峰的床上。黃瀨藉著位置之便，立刻撐起身子居高臨下的看著被禁錮在他下方的青峰。

 

「自顧自的找我搭話，自顧自地說要一起成為搭檔治療病人，然後又自顧自的拋下我…….」黃瀨低聲道，從青峰的角度看不到黃瀨的表情，不曉得是不是黃瀨刻意讓瀏海垂下遮住了自己的臉。這一刻，青峰突然覺得很疲倦。

「你後悔了，是不是？」沉默了很久之後，青峰終於開口，但冷硬無情的聲音裡似乎帶了些許久違的溫度。

黃瀨搖頭。

「我從不後悔。我的命是你犧牲了醫師執照換回來的。我只是想要證明，你的努力並非毫無意義。」

黃瀨終於抬起頭迎上了青峰的眼神，但青峰卻偏頭避開了對方的凝視和那張令眾人為之傾倒的俊美面龐。他的視線不自覺的往下游移著，最後停留在黃瀨那微微被撩起的衣襬下、在那光滑的腹上隱隱約約、幾乎看不見的一道疤痕。有那麼一瞬間，青峰忽然覺得時光好像倒轉回手術室裡只有他們倆的那一刻。

_在恍惚的剎那間，時間彷彿只為我們停留。_

青峰情不自禁的伸出手，想要去揉揉那顆金色的腦袋，但伸出的手卻在黃瀨再度開口時在半空中停了下來。

「可是就算證明了這些事又如何呢？」黃瀨低語著：「即使我能證明，但過去的你再也不會回來了。」

伸出的手在半空中緊握成拳，最後無力的垂到了床上。

「小青峰，求你了。趁還來得及之前……」黃瀨的頭慢慢地垂到了他的胸前，聲音模糊不清：「…..跟我回家。」

在那溫柔的一瞬間，青峰幾乎要棄甲投降。但那頭在黑夜中依然異常燦爛的金髮和熟悉的溫度卻又將他拖回了冰冷的現實。

只有這件事情，絕對不能妥協。

 

青峰自然知道黃瀨一直試著要和自己取得聯絡，但他卻也明白要是黃瀨跟他在一起的話，遲早會受到自己牽連，到最後一定會賠上黃瀨所有的醫師生涯。青峰閉上眼睛，不自覺的咬緊了牙根──他可不要救回了黃瀨的命之後卻要黃瀨用整個醫師生涯來還他，那這樣還不如離他遠遠的，不要有任何瓜葛。既保護了他，也能讓自己繼續…..

青峰搖頭，伸出手用盡剩餘的力氣把黃瀨從自己身上狠狠推開。

 

「………這是你最後的答案嗎？」好半晌後，黃瀨半跪在青峰的床腳問道。

青峰沒有回頭，但在一陣窸窸窣窣的聲音之後，床尾突然一輕。他立刻起身，發現黃瀨已經離開了。

他沒有力氣、也沒有意願追上去，取而代之的是望著漆黑的房門。就算大門那頭傳來了打開又關上的聲音，青峰仍舊一動也不動，在一片黑暗中凝視著同樣的方向。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※ 在前段的帝光回憶篇中，黃瀨翻到的那首詩為13世紀波斯詩人魯米(Rumi)的作品。原文應該是波斯語，中英文版翻譯則是來自於「遠山的回音」(And the Mountains Echoed) 引言。
> 
>  
> 
> ※ 麗子的病人三浦鷹山來自於藤卷老師最近在連載的另一部高爾夫球作品《ROBOT×LASERBEAM》(ロボ×レーザービーム) 的其中一位主角。外表很像青峰，甚至藤卷老師自己都在番外篇畫過圖吐槽「所以說你又是什麼峰啊？什麼峰大輝啊？」
> 
> __  
> 


	6. 暗流

 

 **Karte 06:** **暗流**

 

_鋼琴室裡傳出了悠揚的琴聲，使得紅髮少年忍不住停下了腳步側耳傾聽。從門上的小玻璃窗往內看去，毫不意外的發現是他那一頭翠綠色頭髮的友人正襟危坐在三角鋼琴前，低垂雙目、拿掉了繃帶的修長手指優雅的在琴鍵上來回，沉靜撫人的音符緩緩自琴鍵中流瀉而出。在幾尺遠的地方，則是另一位更為高大的紫髮少年，拉了張椅子、上半身趴在椅背上專心的看著鋼琴裡那一排排跳躍的按鍵。_

_紅髮少年悄聲無息地拉開了門，並沒有讓自己突然的到訪中斷了少年的演奏。紫髮少年偏過頭，和他點頭算是打了聲招呼之後又轉回視線，專心的盯著那些在成排鐵線中擊打的木鍵。_

_紅髮少年為自己拉了一張椅子在紫髮友人的另一邊坐了下來，直到琴聲在一個小段終止後才悠然開口：「舒曼的『兒時情景』，_ _Kinderszenen*_ _。這套曲子你已經很久沒有彈了呢！」_ _  
(_ _註：此為德國浪漫派作曲家舒曼所做的鋼琴小品，共有_ _13_ _首短曲。作品並非直接描述童年生活，而是以成年人回憶兒時情景的角度進行創作。這套組曲亦為舒曼寫給未來的妻子克拉拉的禮物。_ _)_

_綠髮少年推了推鼻樑上的眼鏡：「是啊，所以技巧有些生疏的的說_ _……_ _」_

_「我沒有那個意思。」紅髮少年揚起了微笑：「你的琴聲一如既往的優美，綠間。你演奏出的旋律總會有一種感染力，能夠讓聽者彷彿身歷其境般置身於作曲者經歷過的時空，你的琴聲就是有這樣的力量。」_

_綠間被這番讚美和評論弄得有些難為情起來，他連忙用力咳了幾聲以掩飾自己的尷尬。「咳_ _….._ _沒想到居然會在這裡看到你的說。你不是代表學生會去參加校際會議了嗎？赤司？」_

_「這次的主辦方是我們學校。先前的會議效率太差，我把會議程序和討論內容稍微修正過了，因此今天的會議很順利的提早結束了。」赤司彷彿理所當然般的淡淡說道。_

_綠間和紫原對望了一眼，依他們對赤司的認識以及先前曾旁觀過校際學生會議的經驗來看，能夠順利結束的原因絕對不像赤司雲淡風輕描述的這樣簡單，肯定是經過了一場腥風血雨吧_ _……_ _兩人心照不宣的得出了這樣的結論。_

_「話說回來，綠間，」赤司開口道，將其餘兩人的思緒拉了回來：「關於今年醫學院的慰靈演奏會，你有意願擔任這次的指揮嗎？」_

_綠間驚訝地揚了揚眉毛。「指揮？是醫學院那個室內樂團的嗎？」_

_赤司點頭。「先前的那位指揮老師因為接到了國外演出的邀約，所以這學期必須請假。因此才想問問曾經有指揮經驗的你，有沒有意願擔任這學期的兼任指揮。」_

_綠間深思了下：「如果我時間上無法配合的話呢？」_

_「那就得由我親自出馬了。」赤司淡淡回答。_

_「_ _……_ _讓我回去考慮看看。」_

_赤司點頭後轉向了一旁的紫髮少年：「紫原有什麼建議嗎？」_

_「沒啊_ _~~_ _那太麻煩了。我只要坐在台下聽音樂就好了。」紫原打了個哈欠：「話說赤仔你這次沒有小提琴獨奏嗎？或是跟綠仔的二重奏？你們去年表演的反應不是還不錯嗎？」_

 _赤司苦笑著和綠間對望了一眼，綠間抬抬眼鏡：「慰靈公祭的主角應該是那些為醫學院付出的大體老師們的說，但去年在台下觀禮的學生們似乎不這麼想的啊_ _……._ _」_

 _簡單來說，反客為主了。在場的三人不約而同回想起去年被花海包圍的情景_ _……_ _紫原會意的點頭：「畢竟你們倆個很受歡迎嘛_ _~~~~_ _」_

_「別胡說的啊，紫原！」綠間立刻否認。但另一邊的赤司既沒有肯定、卻也沒有對紫原的說法表示反對，彷彿對自己很受歡迎這件事早就習慣了，就如同呼吸一般自然。見綠間似乎仍想說些什麼，赤司輕咳了一聲後不著痕跡的轉移了話題：「綠間，如果可以的話，你能不能再彈一次剛剛的那首曲子？」_

_這個請求有效的轉移了綠間的注意力：「當然可以的說。是『夢幻曲』_ _*_ _對吧！」_ _  
(_ _註：第_ _7_ _首「夢幻曲」_ _(Träumerei)_ _是兒時情景中最有名的曲子，同時也是舒曼的鋼琴曲中最有名的一首。這首兩分多鐘的小品經常單獨演奏，也曾被改編為各種樂器的獨奏曲並廣為流傳。此曲中使用了複雜的和聲以形成幻想風格的印象，予人美麗、快樂、溫暖的、柔和但模糊不清的夢幻氛圍。_ _)_

_「這次不是。」赤司淡淡一笑：「是_ _Kuriose Geschichte._ _」_ _  
(_ _註：第_ _2_ _曲「離奇的故事」_ _(Kuriose Geschichte / Curious Story)_ _活潑的節奏，像是小孩子聽到許多外國故事，心裡躍躍欲試，亂跑亂跳的樣子。突變的節奏使樂曲顯得誇張活潑，彷彿古怪離奇的故事給孩子留下了深刻印象。_ _)_

_綠間那雙長睫毛下的翠綠色眼睛訝異地眨了眨，但還是將譜往前翻了幾頁：「我有時候都不知道你在想什麼的說。」_

_聞言，赤司只是笑而不答。綠間意味深長的望了紅髮少年最後一眼，推了推眼鏡之後再度回頭，認真地凝視著面前的琴鍵並緩緩深吸了一口氣。_

_幾秒之後，活潑卻又奇異的旋律輕快的自琴房內再次流瀉而出。_

 

*   *   *

 

 **──** **幾周前，秋田，陽泉醫院** **──**

 

「那就麻煩你了，冰室醫師。」

冰室朝荒木主任點頭致意，隨後轉身走出了主任辦公室。他關上門後，忍不住靠在一旁的牆壁上深吸了一大口氣。

“I can’t believe I really do that…….”

或許是因為在美國待太久的關係，儘管生著一副東亞人的面孔，但對冰室而言英語卻比他的「母語」還要來得更加熟悉。也因此，當他情緒激動時，一連串的英文便會在下意識中脫口而出，就像現在這樣。

「沒想到室仔你居然真的接了啊~~」一個熟悉的聲音在身邊懶洋洋的開口。冰室抬起頭，發現紫原正提著一袋零食慢慢朝他走過來。冰室訝異的睜大眼睛，還不待他開口，紫原又接著道：「都寫在臉上啦~~~ 室仔的表情有時候意外的好懂呢！」

「是嗎…..哈哈！」冰室乾笑了幾聲想要掩飾自己的尷尬。他並不喜歡這種被人看透的感覺，但現在的心情大概怎麼也掩飾不了…..隨它去吧！

「嗯，我接了。」冰室稍微墊了腳將自己推離了牆面後走向紫原，雙手仍插在口袋裡：「那間酒吧的兼職調酒師。」

「哦。」紫原彷彿漠不關心似的淡淡回應之後就沒有下文了，這讓冰室有點驚訝──他還以為紫原肯定會問他為什麼要接的，但讓冰室大感意外的還在後頭。

 

一個星期之後，當冰室走進了酒吧在吧台後方盤點可用的東西時，居然也看見了一向懶懶散散的紫原竟在廚房裡忙進忙出的準備著什麼東西，身上還穿著一套嶄新的甜點師制服。

「敦！你居然也接了兼職的工作嗎…..不對，比起這個，你居然會做甜點嗎？」

「外面賣的甜點缺貨時，只能自己做啦，話說這有什麼好意外的？室仔會做調酒才更讓人驚訝好嗎？」紫原以他慣常那漠不關心的聲調回答，一邊把一盤檸檬派推到冰室面前：「請你吃。」

雖然外表樸素，不過卻有一股檸檬派特有的幽香。應該很好吃吧！冰室拿起叉子，切了一口後放到自己嘴裡。

「…..怎麼樣？」

「非常好吃！」冰室誠心誠意地說道，又切了一口後謹慎的選擇著遣詞用字：「但……..似乎有點甜呢！」

「啊~~~室仔不喜歡吃甜嗎？」

「應該說我比較喜歡吃酸一點的東西吧！像是酸黃瓜之類的…..」

「唔哇！那是什麼，好噁心的感覺……..」

但冰室只是笑而不答。除了有點甜──事實上是非常甜──之外，這個檸檬派堪稱絕品。

 

因為週間仍有病理部的班要上，所以冰室和紫原兩人只能在周末夜晚兼差。一開始冰室仍覺得奇怪，為什麼像陽泉這樣大的醫學中心竟會有酒吧的存在。如果說是美式速食店的話倒還可以理解──有些病童因為食慾不振導致營養不足，然後又造成食欲不佳，結果造成養分攝取不夠…..如此循環，因此越來越多的小兒科醫師提倡如果速食能提高病童食欲的話，偶爾吃幾餐還是能允許的，畢竟對這些沒胃口的患童來說，首要考慮的應該是熱量和營養的補充。但酒吧在醫院存在的理由……冰室卻怎麼想也想不透。直到他工作了兩個星期後，終於發現這間酒吧在醫院的必要性了。

 

「哦哦，這不是急診室主任嗎？」

「怎麼，真沒想到會在這酒吧見到ICU (Intensive Care Unit, 加護病房)的首席指揮官呢！」

「那群人又亂取外號了嗎……啊，麻煩一杯紅酒！」

「那我來杯威士忌吧！」

「哈、哈、哈！你還真能喝啊！」

「囉嗦！我已經連續開刀16個小時了，再不喝酒怎麼撐得下去？反正我明天不上班，你也來一杯！不會喝酒就不能算是大人哦！」

「真不想被不惑之年的老頭子這麼說…….」

「混小子！你說誰是老頭？」

「是誰那天在急診室被一個小女孩叫爺爺啊？」

諸如此類。

 

換句話說，這間酒吧最初並不是為病患存在，而是為這些醫護人員所準備的。因此，在櫃台後方的冰室很快就和這些常常光顧的醫療人員混熟了，同時也對那些人的口味和喜好瞭如指掌。但也因為這樣，當六月某個周末夜晚出現了某位陌生的不速之客時，冰室心中的警報鈴立刻大響。

像這樣半對外公開營業的場所，出現新面孔並不是什麼值得奇怪的事，但冰室以他在美國和FBI合作以及和某些不良分子交手過的經驗所訓練出來的直覺，敏銳的感覺到眼前這位安靜地推開木門，兀自在吧檯前找了個座位坐下來的紅髮男子既不好惹、也不能惹──儘管以日本人來說只能算是平均身高，但這個人的周身卻籠罩著一股無形的威壓感以及懾人的寒意，讓他彷彿比其他人高了不少。其他的客人顯然也意識到了，他們匆匆向冰室打個招呼過後就急急忙忙收拾東西倉皇離開了。沒過多久，酒吧裡只剩下這位來歷不明的客人和吧台後方的冰室。

冰室輕輕放下杯子，正要開口招呼時，那位客人反倒先開口了。他抬起頭直視著冰室，冰室不由得捏緊了手裡的布努力壓下自己的驚愕：這人竟是罕見的異色瞳──一金一紅。

「敦在哪裡？」

 

他的聲音並不大，語氣也絕非無禮，但在那冰冷無感情的聲調中，卻散發出一種習於命令別人的專斷、以及無法反抗的權威感。由於身為法醫以及多次和警方合作的特殊身分，冰室在美國見過的頑劣分子絕不算少，但卻從來沒有見過一個人的周邊居然能強烈的釋放出這種有如帝王君臨般的無形威壓感。

冰室那雙好看的眼裡散發出的溫和之氣漸漸消散，儘管對方看起來並不好對付，但他也絕對不是吃素的。他正要反問對方身分時，那對特殊的異色瞳視線卻在落到冰室胸前的名牌後微微瞇起，伴隨著一聲輕笑：「原來如此，敦常常在電話裡提到的『室仔』就是你嗎？那也無妨。」

隨著那聲輕笑，他周圍散發出的凜冽氣息似乎也收斂不少。冰室緊繃的肩膀稍微放鬆下來，但他馬上就意識到自己鬆懈得太快了。

「給我一杯Gin Fizz。」

冰室好不容易才克制住不要讓髒話以自己熟悉的語言脫口而出。他深吸了一口氣，一面告誡自己頭腦要冷靜一面努力調整著自己的呼吸，迅速回復了自己平常的聲調：「請稍等。」

 

在美國混跡酒吧的那段時間裡，冰室除了學到身為一名調酒師該有的技巧外，還學到了許多不成文的規定──也可說是潛規則──那就是職業調酒師如果來到一間新酒吧，要衡量這間店調酒師的技術，會點的酒就是「Gin Fizz」(琴費斯)。很明顯，眼前這人雖不是職業調酒師，但也絕非泛泛之輩。

冰室暗自奇怪這種人怎麼會來到陽泉的酒吧，但雙手仍然絲毫不亂的從架上取下所需要的材料。但在這個過程中他能感覺到那道凜冽的目光正掃視著自己的背影，並非帶有敵意，但更像是對陌生人的警惕──一想到這，冰室忍不住暗自苦笑──多麼奇怪的組合啊！調酒師警戒著客人，而客人也防範著調酒師，彷彿擔心對方會從酒架上突然取下一包炸彈回身扔過去似的。就在這奇怪的對峙時刻，紫原從工作室裡頭掀開布簾走了出來：「啊啦啦，這不是赤仔嗎？」

「咦？敦你認識這位客人嗎？」冰室難掩驚訝，抱著酒杯轉過身看著紫原高興地走到那個陌生人的面前。

「許久不見了，敦。從離開帝光以後就沒見過了吧！」那人彷彿沒聽見冰室說話似的對紫原說道：「真太郎很快就到。」

「嗯~~知道啦！比起這個──」紫原一邊說著，一邊伸長了他的手臂在冰室肩膀上拍了拍，冰室連忙握緊了琴酒和蘇打水的瓶口免得被震到地上去：「這就是室仔！室仔，這是我以前的同學，赤仔！」

「剛才見過面了。」還不待冰室開口問難道這人真的叫赤仔時，那名紅頭髮的男人淡淡的接口，頗有些到此為止的意味。紫原聳聳肩，望著冰室拿著酒瓶重新走回吧台前開始調製琴費斯。

 

當冰室正仔細的往杯口裡放檸檬時，門上的鈴鐺響了起來，在紫原懶洋洋的招呼聲中，被喚為「綠仔」的高大綠髮男人與一位黑髮的男子走了進來。不同於紅髮男子渾身上下散發出的威壓感，新來的這兩人看起來親和許多，尤其是那位黑頭髮且滿面笑容的男人。

「敦，難道你們同學今晚有聚會嗎？」當冰室將琴費斯端到紅髮男人面前後，他壓低聲音問道，但高大的紫髮男人卻反倒露出有些詫異的表情：「我之前就有告訴過室仔啦！難不成你忘了？」

冰室還沒來得及回想那些被遺忘的對話，紫原又馬上補充道：「哦~~~不過那時候室仔趴在桌上，有可能睡著沒聽到吧~~~」

冰室握緊了拳頭，再度告誡自己就算內心再怎麼火熱，但頭腦依然要保持絕對冷靜。幸好，桌邊那個黑髮男人輕快的聲音替冰室免除了無處發洩怒氣的困擾：「不好意思，兩杯Old pal！」

「老朋友」啊….冰室有些忍俊不禁：就現況來說的確是應景的選擇呢！他朝桌邊新來的兩位客人笑了笑之後，便轉過身開始取下需要的材料。

呃….黑麥威士忌…..黑麥威士忌…..

「赤司，你之前在電話裡說的事──」翠綠色頭髮的男人輕聲開口道。

還需要不甜的苦艾酒….

「今天找你們來，就是要討論這件事情──」紅髮男人語氣冷淡的回答。

最後是金巴利……

「──要是不趕緊處理的話，或許整個日本都會成為他們的藥物實驗對象也說不定。」

冰室手一抖，險些沒讓手裡的檸檬滑出去。幸好藉著昏暗燈光的掩護，在場的其他人似乎都沒有注意到他的異狀。

「這個推論會不會有些言過其實了說？」

這個問題換來紅髮男人的一聲輕笑，但在那笑意中卻沒有任何溫度──高傲，而冷淡。

「的確，現階段而言我並沒有證據，所有的一切只是我的推測與猜想。但是僅憑這些已經足夠了。」

FBI肯定不會認同你的說法。正在將苦艾酒倒進冰鎮過的酒杯裡的冰室暗暗想道。無論什麼都是要講求證據的。彷彿是查覺到了這一點，一旁的紫原也不疾不徐的開口道：「赤仔是根據什麼事情推論出之前那些事跟他們有關啊~~ 那些事看起來全是偶然的意外不是嗎？」

「以事件的發生原因和時間來看只能導出偶發性的意外這一結果。」紅髮男人說道：「但偶發性的意外發生了太多次，便已經稱不上是意外，而是人為操作了。」

_完成了！_

 

冰室將兩杯「老朋友」放在新來的兩位客人面前之後便轉過身打算離開。憑著多年與FBI共事的經驗讓冰室明白這並非普通的老友敘舊，而是重要的資訊交換會議，並非內部人士的他最好迴避這種場合。因此，他擦了擦手後便往員工休息室走去，卻沒想到自己的名字居然再次被提了起來。

「冰室先生。」冰室回過頭，竟發現那位紅頭髮的人正朝他點點頭：「你留下來。」

冰室並沒計較那人對外貌明顯比較年長的自己使用命令句，反倒溫和一笑：「恐怕我並不適合在這裡打擾各位。」

但出乎他的意料，紅髮男人──事後冰室知道了那個人姓「赤司」──舉起了那杯空的Gin Fizz朝他搖了搖：「麻煩你再給我一杯馬丁尼。」頓了頓：「用搖的，不要攪拌。*」

(註："Shaken, not stirred" (用搖的，不要攪拌) 是007系列電影中詹姆士‧龐德的經典台詞，但是一般的馬丁尼作法反而是「用攪拌，不要搖」，因此這句經典台詞使很多調酒師非常困擾XD 而007為何會說出這句台詞的考據眾說紛紜，這裡不再多提。)

 

*   *   *

 

幾個小時後，望著在酒吧裡正慢慢地拿著拖把來回晃動的紫原，冰室躊躇了一下，終於按捺不住開口道：「敦，關於剛剛的事情──」

「嗯~~~？」紫原拖長了鼻音，尾處略為揚起的聲調彷彿是在催促冰室繼續說下去：「那個人….那個赤司說的，全都是真的嗎？」

「我也不知道呢~~」

這番不負責任的回答使冰室忍不住又氣又好笑。但還不待他接口，紫原又繼續拖著聲音，但語氣中的慵懶成分著實減了不少：「不過啊，赤仔的判斷從來沒有出錯過。無論是在動手術、或是其他事情上，赤仔從來沒有犯過錯。要說為什麼的話，是因為他可以看得到『未來』吧~」

「看得到未來？」冰室吶吶的重複了一遍，然後意識到什麼似的倒抽了一口氣：「難道說，他那雙眼睛具有神奇的魔──」

「怎麼可能啊？話說我有時候真搞不懂室仔到底在想什麼啦~~~」紫原老氣橫秋地嘆了一口氣：「簡單來說，是因為赤仔可以看得到一切吧！總之，赤仔沒有失敗過，以後也不會…..不如說，赤仔失敗的樣子，想像不出來啊~~~」

「可是，如果剛剛赤司說的那個組織真的存在的話…….」冰室欲言又止，紫原長長的「嗯~~~~~~」了一聲後，慢慢地搖了搖他那顆巨大的紫色腦袋：「那就看著辦吧~~~~」

 

 **──** **京都，洛山醫院** **──**

 

 

「在這裡下車就行了。」紅髮男人清冷的聲音從後座傳了出來，戴著帽子的司機倉皇的回頭：「可是少爺，老爺吩咐要──」

「不需要。」紅髮男人淡淡道：「我自己能走路，就多讓我有一點自己的自由吧。除此之外，」他正要開門的手停了下來，思索了一會兒後才又繼續道：「我不想讓其他無關的人說三道四講些無中生有的閒話。」

都說到這個份上了，已有些年紀的司機先生只得點點頭：「請注意您的安全，征十郎少爺。」

「這麼早還要麻煩你載我這一趟，辛苦了。」赤司財閥家的獨生子、洛山醫院未來的院長──一頭紅髮的赤司征十郎語畢後開門下了車，在尚未完全破曉的晨空中仰頭望著京都最大的醫學中心，同時也是赤司家族歷代相傳的家族醫院──洛山醫院。

 

_赤司家的人，不會失敗。_

 

彷彿是要提醒自己似的，這幾句如家訓一般的語句突然浮現在他的腦海中。赤司那特殊的異色瞳瞇了起來，隨後便加快步伐走向了大門。

雖然還不到六點，但院內已經有許多人來來去去準備要上班了。他快步走向電梯，沒多久後便到達了自己的辦公室。

 

昨晚從秋田回來後幾乎一夜沒睡，但赤司卻未感受到太多疲倦。相反的，他一如既往地草草瀏覽了下報紙頭版，將助理早就放在他桌上那些待簽名的公文翻閱了一眼後，便坐下來開始審核。順利的話，可以在七點晨會之前全部簽完。

大約過了半個小時後，洛山醫院的副院長候選人，同時也是赤司多年熟識的實渕玲央敲了敲門，聽到赤司的回應後抱著一疊東西走了進來。

「小征，你要的文件來了哦！」

「知道了，放在那裏就行。」赤司朝旁邊的一個文件櫃點點頭，隨即又低下去看著堆積如山的公文。

 

身為院長的繼承人，在正式到洛山工作之前他已經有心理準備會有許多事情要做了，但還是稍微有些超出了他的預期，要整頓的事情比他想像中還要多，不過幸好有玲央的從旁協助，讓他得以減少許多無關緊要的工作量。但相應的，他的調查腳步必須要加快了。

「永吉和小太郎的調查結果如何？」赤司頭也不抬的問道。

根武谷永吉和葉山小太郎，是赤司選定的團隊中的另外兩位成員。除了和玲央一樣，在醫療方面各自取得了傲人的成績之外，他們也在私底下為赤司進行資料和情報的蒐集。就可靠度和忠誠度來說，他們兩人的確是不二人選。再加上他們自尊心極高，絕對不會對赤司以外的人表現出敬意和尊重，除非出現了比赤司還要強大的人。然而，這樣的人根本就不存在，所有人的心裏都是這麼認定的。

 

「京都這裡暫時沒有什麼異常動靜。只不過東京一帶確診為精神類疾患的人數在上個月又比往常增加了5.7%左右。」實渕翻了翻自己的速記簿之後如實以報。

「藥物工廠的生產線沒有被汙染吧？」赤司繼續問，一邊將一份特別繁瑣的公文放到了「已完成」的那一疊文件上頭。

「近畿一帶的仍在正常範圍。關東一帶有幾間工廠數據上有些異常，只不過都是一些可以排除的因素。已經列入待觀察名單了。」

赤司點點頭，正想再問時，突然聞到了一股陌生的茶香。他抬起頭，發現在茶几邊忙碌的實渕正好轉過身，沏了一杯香氣四溢的熱茶。

赤司仔細地嗅了嗅，是大紅袍*。  
(註：中國武夷巖茶的一種，極為稀少珍貴，有茶中之王的美譽。因極為稀少，其母樹被列入世界自然與文化遺產。當年毛澤東曾將此茶作為禮物送給美國總統尼克森。)

 

「玲央，你怎麼會有這種茶葉？」

「唉呀，小征已經好幾天沒有休息了呢！」實渕動作輕巧的將杯子放到赤司桌上：「這個對身體很好的喲！在這種忙碌的時刻，小征可不能倒下來啊！」

彷彿是看出了赤司眼神中的疑問，實渕微微一笑。

「這是之前特別請人訂的，在日本就算想買也買不到呢！」實渕說著，將那包茶葉取過來放在赤司的桌前：「聽人說這種茶很貴但是對身體很好，所以才自作主張的買了。」

赤司皺起眉頭，快速瀏覽過茶包上的介紹標籤後，轉過頭端起杯子小心地吹一吹之後謹慎的嚐了一口。還好，雖然燙口但還在可接受的範圍：「你聽誰講的？」

「咦，是誰來著…..? 啊~ 我想起來啦！是精神部的黛醫師！」實渕的右拳在左手掌上輕輕捶了一下：「不過小征應該不知道吧，那位醫師雖然是在小征之前進來的，但還是有人不認識他呢！也難怪啦，」實渕聳聳肩，露出半是無奈半是翻白眼的表情：「因為他都不喜歡參加聚會，也不會出去跟其他醫師打高爾夫球什麼的，倒是常常往屋頂上跑，是個很孤僻的人。」

「哦。」赤司淡淡道，實渕似乎沒注意到赤司的反應，他一邊小心翼翼地收拾好茶葉一邊道：「不過要不是因為開會時他剛好坐我隔壁，否則我大概也不會知道有這個醫師吧！畢竟在人才濟濟的洛山醫院，要是沒有什麼特別傑出的專長，很快就會被淹沒掉。唔….這樣一想我似乎還真沒聽說過那個醫師有什麼擅長的地方。」玲央補上一句，語氣間夾雜了一股微不可見的輕視。「不過醫術算得上中規中矩就是了，雖然沒什麼特殊之處，卻也沒什麼可挑剔的。只不過啊，聽說他會挑病人呢！」

赤司眉毛一挑。

「最近的詐病者 (註：裝病的人) 越來越多，目的不外乎就是想要賠償的保險金啦、想要份看診紀錄用來銷假啦、或是犯罪後以精神病患的名義用來減刑之類的。」玲央聳聳肩：「雖然很多醫師對這種病人都是睜一隻眼閉一隻眼，不過聽說那個黛醫師遇到這種病人後都會立刻把他們趕出去，說什麼『別來增加我的業務量！』之類的….如何？很有意思吧！」

「有這樣的事啊。」赤司說著，又端起杯子啜了一口，暗暗想著要把這個拉低醫院業績的醫師叫過來訓話。

「只不過啊，那個人的存在感實在是低的不行。」實渕攤了攤手，但赤司不巧沒看見：「大概就是那種就算翹掉了晨會也不會有人發現的程度吧！而且那個人又總是一副冰山臉，不曉得在想什麼的樣子，其他科的醫師和護理師們都謠傳他是個沒有感情的人呢！就連我要向他搭話都覺得好困難啊！」

「似乎真是這樣。」赤司說著，又飲了一口茶，「話說回來，那位黛醫師經手過的病患，被他趕出去之後有沒有對醫院或醫師本人進行投訴？」

「這倒沒有。」實渕一手撐著頭說道：「不過精神科也很難會有什麼醫療糾紛吧，畢竟不像急診室或內外科、婦產科、小兒科這些風險比較大的科別嘛！」

「希望如此。」赤司說道，在一份文件上蓋了章之後又拿起下一份公文：「說到精神科，他們的業務量最近如何？」

「這兩個月相較於以往有些微上升，不過還算在合理範圍內，沒有像東京那樣多得離譜。」實渕彷彿是預料到赤司會這麼問他似的快速回答，赤司點頭。「繼續觀察，如果有異常狀況時隨時向我通報。」

「我知道了。」

赤司輕吁了一口氣──終於全部看完了。他把幾份審核未過的文件整理堆了堆之後抬頭望向實渕：「還有什麼重要的事嗎？」

「目前沒有了。只剩下今天中午要聽住院醫師報case，以及下午要開術前會議，就是下禮拜那個Von Hippel-Lindau Disease*的患者的術前討論會。」實渕翻了翻記事本之後道：「預計後天會再約家屬和病患本人，解釋術式和手術風險之類的術前注意事項。」

(註：Von Hippel-Lindau Disease, VHL (逢希伯‧林道症候群)，由第三對染色體的的變異引起的罕見體染色體顯性遺傳性疾病。因血管瘤不斷增生，身體各系統皆有機會受到侵犯，如神經、腦部、視網膜、腎上腺、腎臟、胰臟等處，目前無法根治，亦難以預測其範圍。病程間隔時間不一，可同時或先後出現，甚至長達幾年或數十年，常造成患者求助於各科之間，仍無法確診。因器官及各系統的特殊性，VHL侵犯的情形會呈現不同病程及變化，並造成不同的症狀及影響。)

 

赤司回想起那個躺在病床上的病人：身上多處已長出腫瘤，就算切除了仍有很大機率會再復發。現階段切除只是作為緩解症狀的其中一種手段，更何況還合併了視網膜和腎臟等問題…….看來到時候開會時又會是一番不同科醫師之間的混戰了，赤司忍不住想著。但對他來說這並不算是什麼大問題，很快就能擺平，只是時間問題罷了。

「此外…….」實渕有些猶豫地開口：「…..小征之前說過想要再找一位合作者的事──」

「暫時還沒有適合的人選。」赤司冷冷道：「畢竟那件事牽涉的利益層面太過廣泛，不是隨隨便便的人都能抵抗利益與權力的誘惑。」

實渕不再說話，從赤司的口氣裡他能聽出來這段討論已經到此為止了。看看晨會的時間也差不多要到了，實渕又用原來的茶葉沏了一壺後，拿起了那些已經處理好的文件朝赤司擺擺手：「你慢慢忙，小征。如果需要我的話再叫我。別讓自己累壞了哦！」

「嗯，謝謝你了。」赤司說著，若有所思地盯著實渕關上的大門，突然想到什麼似的走到了他的書架前。

 

醫院職員的個人資料全都鎖在這個櫃子裡，人事的異動都要由赤司審核過。他喃喃的念著”Ma, Ma, Ma, Mayuzumi (黛)” 一邊在對應的欄目下尋找著，沒多久就找到了黛的資料。其實一點都不難，整間醫院姓黛的只有那位叫做黛千尋的精神科醫師。

精神科醫師、有理工背景。赤司翻著資料飛快地思考著，如果真如玲央所說是個守口如瓶且存在感低的人的話……赤司盯著那個面無表情的大頭照默默想著──那麼這個人幾乎就是赤司要找的合作對象的最佳理想人選。

他輕笑了一聲，走回他的辦公桌翻看著行事曆，找個中午沒開會的空閒時間到醫院頂樓晃晃也不錯。

房間內的掛鐘發出整點報時的布穀聲。赤司拿起掛在椅子上的白長袍，往身後一甩便走出了辦公室。

 

*   *   *

 

「今天的晨會就到這裡。還有什麼問題嗎？」

赤司環顧著長桌旁的醫師們。與神經外科一同舉行的例行晨會是有名的刁鑽，堪稱洛山七大酷刑之一，特別是在準院長赤司上任神經外科主任之後達到了巔峰，就算是實習醫師也沒人敢在晨會時打瞌睡。但相應而來的，就是揚名日本的超高水準表現──許多腦外科的疑難雜症都將洛山視為最後一道防線，而洛山的眾醫師們的確也不負眾望、奇蹟似的治好了許多在別院已被判定「沒救」的病人。若說洛山的神經外科在日本醫界裡擔綱著開闢帝王的角色可一點都不為過。要不是有這樣嚴苛深入的醫療討論，恐怕洛山也不會像現在這樣長久以來居於領導地位不動搖吧！

雖然只有五十分鐘的討論，但對在場的醫師來說幾乎是一場連環式的疲勞轟炸，其累人程度絕不亞於連續動了六個小時的手術…….一大早就要耗腦思考，許多醫師早就餓得不行，恨不得早早散會離開去買早餐──能夠在開始看診前啃幾口麵包都算是幸運的了。

「如果沒有問題的話，精神部主任留下來，其餘人解散。」

來了。洛山七大酷刑之二──被準院長單獨留下來問話。

 

其他人同情的看著頭頂已開始泛出斑白頭髮的精神部主任，默默以眼神祝那位一臉老實惶恐的中年醫師好運之後紛紛加快腳步開溜。

雖然自己年紀比準院長大的多，但位階上來看赤司畢竟還是上司，再說赤司的實力是院內有目共睹的…..先撇開這些，精神部最近應該沒捅出什麼簍子才是，中年醫師不安的絞著雙手，想不通自己為什麼會被留下來問話。

「我有話問你。」赤司淡淡開口。中年醫師嚥了一口口水，發現自己嘴巴乾的不行。「洗….洗耳恭聽。」

「你們部裡是不是有個叫做黛千尋的醫師？」

這出乎意料的問題使得中年醫師的眼睛訝異的眨了眨，還以為自己聽錯了：「什麼？」

「怎麼？你連自己部裡有什麼人都不知道嗎？」

這尖銳的語氣立刻讓中年醫師清醒過來。他奮力在腦海內搜尋著，終於喚出了一張沒有什麼表情的臉：「是、是的，的確有這位醫師。請問他──」

「你覺得這人怎麼樣？」

洛山七大酷刑果然不是都市傳說。中年醫師覺得自己快要在那個紅髮男人面前崩潰了──蒼天在上，他待會兒還有病人要看診！

「這個…..對於他給病人的醫囑什麼的，我們一般不會特別過問──」

「我不是要問這個。」赤司的語氣雖然溫和，但內容卻咄咄逼人：「我是在問你這人的為人如何。」

跟自己不熟。中年醫師腦中立刻浮現出這幾個字，但他有很強烈的感覺，如果他如實以報的話，自己「精神部主任」的頭銜從明天開始也會變得「跟自己不熟」。

「印象中是個不多話的醫師，部裡的交際球和聚餐也很少參與。中規中矩，沒有什麼特別好或特別壞的印象。」中年醫師戰戰兢兢的回答。雖然這個答案有跟沒有似乎一樣，但赤司似乎很滿意。「有沒有哪位醫療人員跟他來往比較密切？」

中年醫師認真想了一下：「我不清楚。」

赤司的表情沒變，但嘴角那莫測高深的笑容似乎深了一些，他揮揮手示意中年醫師可以離開了。中年醫師低頭致意，正要起身前忍不住問道：「請問黛醫師出了什麼事嗎？」

雖然不熟，但好歹是自己部內的人，出於責任和對同僚的關心心態總是得問個明白，但赤司卻沒事似的擺擺手：「沒什麼重要的事。你早上還有診吧？趕緊去準備。」

中年醫師抱著滿腹疑問離開了會議室，心中暗想著最好還是先提前向黛醫師預警一下準院長在打聽有關他的事情，只不過這個念頭在一整個早上的病人輪番轟炸之後早就被他拋到九霄雲外去了，完完全全忘得一乾二淨。

 

*   *   *

 

距離早上約診的病人還有一段時間。赤司心念一轉，繞過走廊向精神部辦公室走去。

「哪位…咦？赤司醫師？」

值班的醫師立刻站了起來，驚愕地望著未來的紅髮院長，完全想不通為什麼他會在這個時間突然跑到精神部辦公室來。「請問──」

赤司銳利的眼神掃了一圈辦公室：「黛醫師在不在？」

「黛….誰啊？我們部有這個醫師嗎？」

「有啊，你這白癡！」旁邊的醫師立刻用力撞了一下同伴的手臂：「是前輩啊！常常在看書的那一個！」

「啥？那傢伙….不對，那一位就是黛醫師嗎？」

「他人在哪裡？」赤司打斷了兩位年輕醫師喋喋不休的爭論：「或是他休息時間會待在哪裡？」

「呃……」值班醫師看了下牆上的輪值表：「黛醫師今天早上沒有排班，不曉得來醫院了沒有…..不過就算來了我們也注意不到就是了…..唔，痛！」手臂又狠狠地被同伴頂了一下，外加一個嚴厲的警告眼神。那個年輕的值班醫師摸摸鼻子：「據我所知，黛醫師常常會在舊院屋頂上看書。好幾次要邀他下班後聚餐都會在那裏找到他，只不過常常被他拒絕就是了….痛痛痛！」

無視了年輕醫師的痛呼，赤司拋下一句「我知道了」之後就關上門離開了，留下兩個年輕醫師面面相覷：「準院長要幹嘛？」

「不知道，我也不想知道。」另一人聳聳肩：「不管怎樣，以後別在準院長面前說同事壞話，否則總有一天就會變成別人向準院長打你的小報告，這種人際關係的處理….哎，我不管了，幹活啦！今天還有兩個犯人的精神鑑定報告要交出去。」

「嘁…..麻煩的差事，話說這種事下次別推給我啊……」

 

*   *   *

 

雖然很想到頂樓去轉轉，不過這個計劃得暫時擱置。赤司看看手表在心裡盤算了一下，決定先回自己的診間準備看診。

這個時間，走廊上應該會有很多排隊等待看診的病人和交完班的醫護人員，赤司決定繞一條比較遠但幾乎不會有人經過的走廊到自己的診間去。

因為這層樓並非住院區也非看診區，所以幾乎沒有什麼人會經過。也因此，當赤司經過休息室並聽見隱隱約約的音樂聲從裏頭傳出來時，他忍不住停下腳步。

是什麼人忘記把音響關掉了嗎？他暗想道，正準備開門走進去時，意外發現居然有個人坐在裏頭的沙發上，一頭銀髮低垂，以手撐頭翹著腳，膝上的書本正好翻過了一頁。

 

 **_L'amour est un oiseau rebelle (_ ** **_愛情像一隻自由的鳥兒_ ** **_)_ **

**_Que nul ne peut apprivoiser (_ ** **_任誰都無法馴服_ ** **_)_ **

**_Et c'est bien en vain qu'on l'appelle (_ ** **_如果它選擇拒絕_ ** **_)_ **

**_S'il lui convient de refuser (_ ** **_對它的召喚都是白費_ ** **_)_ **

赤司望著那個人影，音樂的旋律不斷在耳邊迴盪。他認出這首是法國作曲家比才的歌劇作品《卡門》的其中一首詠嘆調。

**_L'oiseau que tu croyais surprendre (_ ** **_你以為捉住了的鳥兒_ ** **_)_ **

**_Battit de l'aile et s'envola (_ ** **_已抖開翅膀飛去_ ** **_)_ **

 

高亢渾厚的女高音與西班牙浪漫大膽的旋律互相應和著，赤司凝視著房內的人影若有所思。半晌後，他的臉上揚起一抹彷彿勝券在握似的微笑。他並沒有轉開門把走進去，反倒鞋跟一轉，安安靜靜的轉身離開，留下充滿異國風情的歌聲在空無一人的走廊上繼續動情的吟唱著：

 

 **_L'amour est loin, tu peux l'attendre (_ ** **_愛情很遙遠，你可以等待_ ** **_)_ **

**_Tu ne l'attend plus, il est l_ ** **_à_ ** **_! (_ ** **_你別再等待，它就在這裡！_ ** **_)_ **

 

「哈、哈啾！」

休息室內的人抹抹鼻子，突如其來的冷顫讓他忍不住打了個噴嚏，他抬起頭警惕性的望向門口，卻發現什麼人都沒有。

「…………」

 

緣分有時就是如此奇妙。一向無所不能的赤司，卻沒有預料到幾天之後他在人生中第一次被人乾脆的拒絕，將會發生在那個帶有傳奇色彩的屋頂上。

用後來黛醫師的話來說，就是「屋頂真是一個不可思議的邂逅巢穴。」無論是當時帶著微笑走向診間的赤司，或是坐在休息室裡不知為何突然感到背後一陣惡寒的黛千尋，兩人都不知道幾天之後的正式會面將會徹底改變彼此的人生軌跡。

 

*   *   *

 

在昏暗的辦公室內，電腦的螢幕突然亮了起來，跳出了一則通知。

『您有一則未讀郵件。』

房內的男人「嘖」了一聲，咬碎了手中那塊99%的高純度巧克力之後走到電腦桌前點開了那則不斷閃動著的郵件。

****

**_To:  H. Mist_**  
 **_From:  Lucky Now_**  
**_主旨：_ _(_ _未命名的郵件_ _)  
_**

**_──這封郵件以高重要性高級加密形式傳送──_ **

 

 _別來無恙呀，_ _Mist_ _君。這麼久沒見面，我可非常非常想念你呢！_

「嘖，我可一點都不想看到你…..和你的信！」電腦前的男人閱讀著螢幕上的文字，還不忘忿忿地加上一句評論。

_不過你不想念我也沒有關係，關於上次拜託你的那件事進行的怎麼樣了呀？依照_ _Mist_ _君的能力，想必我的擔心是多餘的呀！_

「這麼信任我的話就別動不動來查勤啊！煩死人了！」男人自言自語道。

_不過信任你跟相信我們的計畫能順利進行是兩回事，所以偶爾的關心是非常必要的呀！_

「......................」他真不該忘的，這頭老狐狸會讀心。

_畢竟我們可不想讓同樣的錯誤再發生第二遍，對嗎？記取之前的教訓、不重蹈覆轍才是聰明人會選擇的手段哦！_

「你倒是別每次都拉別人當墊背啊！」男人憤怒的朝著螢幕大吼，當然沒有任何人會回答他。

_雖然這次的計畫非常困難，不過我相信只有_ _Mist_ _君才有辦法完成。我可把賭注都押在你身上了呀！_

「那你最好全都輸光光！」男人咬牙切齒的說道。

_當然了，如果成功的話，_ _Mist_ _君可是最大的功臣呀！為了能讓你獨攬所有的功勞，因此我以_ _Mist_ _君的名義開局了哦！怎麼樣，我對你很好吧！_

「…….」男人沉默了，拳頭握得越來越緊。幾秒後，手中最後一塊巧克力應聲爆開：「該死！這頭老狐狸又陰我！」

_這次的賭注可是攸關你我的存亡呢！加油呀，_ _Mist_ _君，我會為你好好祈禱的。_

男人憤怒的點開了回覆欄，雙手喀喀喀的用力在鍵盤上敲擊著，彷彿每用力按一下按鍵就能解他心頭之恨似的：

_你拿了多少？_

 

對方的回信很快就發來了。男人看著那簡短的兩個字，心裡只想把信息另一端的人像是捏巧克力一樣在手心中捏爆。

_全部。_

 

男人在心中描繪出凌虐對方的108種方法之後終於冷靜下來，又送出一則郵件：

_你有什麼籌碼？_

 

這次的回信讓他等了很久。當他認為對方大概不急著回信而準備離開電腦桌之後，提示聲的叮咚聲突然響了一下，讓他驚的一跳。

_日本政府。_

 

那雙墨綠色的雙眼眨也不眨的望著螢幕裡的四個字。過了很久之後，那對眼睛漸漸瞇成了一個陰冷嘲諷的角度。

「唉呀、唉呀，這可真是個誘人的籌碼呢！」他慢慢開口，彷彿很享受這句話似的，嘴角漸漸彎起了一個愉悅而冷酷的微笑：「我還是第一次覺得有這種人當隊友真是再好不過。那麼，就讓我們看看誰能在這場博弈裡成為最後的贏家吧！」

他正要關機，沒想到又有一則新郵件傳了進來。

 _成功之後，你可要請我吃飯哦！_ _Mist_ _君。_

 

男人果斷關上了電腦。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※ 最前段的帝光回憶篇中，綠間彈奏的兩首舒曼的曲子分別為《兒時情景》中的第7首「夢幻曲」與第2首「離奇的故事」，這裡附上俄國鋼琴家霍洛維茲(Horowitz)演奏的版本：  
> [夢幻曲](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6z82w0l6kwE)  
> [離奇的故事](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2vU92xoEVwU)
> 
> ※ 赤司聽見的那段詠嘆調是來自於比才的歌劇"卡門"(Carmen)中一個很有名的唱段"Habanera" (哈巴涅拉)，這是一種流行於西班牙的舞曲風格，後世許多作曲家曾以這種舞曲風格作過曲。
> 
> 在文中出現的那首曲子全名為L'amour est un oiseau rebelle (愛情是一隻自由的鳥兒)，這是一首非常有名的曲子，這裡貼上youtube上找到的由小提琴和鋼琴演奏的版本，大家有興趣可以聽一聽。  
> [小提琴與鋼琴演奏版](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BOx8B1WSFJQ)
> 
> 另外這是歌劇演唱節錄，由拉脫維亞的女高音Elīna Garanča演唱，有附英文字幕：  
> [歌劇演唱節錄](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K2snTkaD64U)


	7. 熱情的碎片

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※ 文內提及的治療方式純屬臆想，與實際治療方式仍有極大差異。
> 
> ※ 本章有部分內容會引起不適，請酌情閱讀。

**Karte 07:** **熱情的碎片**

_嘈雜的禮堂內部，人群熙來攘往，交談的聲音此起彼落。桃井站在一個裝滿了衣服的大箱子旁，手上拿著一個單子，一邊看著同學們從箱子裡找出繡著自己名字的白袍一邊核對著名單。_

_「好，這是最後一件了！」桃井望著最後一個同學開心地在名單上簽了名後緊抱著已經燙好的白袍那副興奮的模樣，禁不住揚起嘴角微笑起來。身為一名醫學生，「授袍典禮」可謂是剛起步的醫學生涯裡的重要一刻：在正式進入醫院之前，以這個儀式象徵著將要承接到自己肩上的責任與義務。_

_她再次低下頭看著名單，一邊核對一邊揚聲道：「大家都拿到自己的白袍了嗎？」_

_一陣同意的咕噥聲響起。以防萬一，桃井還是忍不住清清喉嚨，紅著臉補上一句：「哲君也有拿到了嗎？」_

_桃井會這麼問不是沒原因，畢竟黑子曾有過多次被遺忘的慘痛回憶_ _(_ _儘管本人似乎對此完全不以為意_ _)_ _。_

_「阿哲拿到了哦！」回答他的是拇指向後一比的青峰，他已經套上了白袍，但釦子一個都沒扣上，就連領帶也只隨意的掛在脖子上。與周圍嚴肅的氣氛相比，單手插在口袋裡的青峰那副從容的模樣簡直隨性過頭了。_

_桃井還來不及回話，半隻手臂搭在青峰肩上的黃瀨回頭望著不遠處正雙手高舉著白袍的黑子，面色驚嘆的補上一句：「唔哇！從沒看過小黑子像這樣整張臉閃閃發光的樣子！」_

_「說到閃閃發光，黃仔你不也是嗎？」手上無時無刻不拿著零食的紫原──順帶一提，他的白袍是特別訂做的──一邊嚼著薯片一邊慢悠悠的上下打量著滿臉驚訝的黃瀨：「本來整個人都是金色的已經很刺眼了啊_ _~~_ _再穿上這身白色衣服怎麼看都像是白巧克力口味的夾心餅乾啊！」_

_「小紫原你到底是在誇我還是損我啊！還有那個比喻完全意義不明好嗎？」_

_「嗯？」聽到黃瀨這番回答，紫原的聲音突然下降了兩個八度：「你對白巧克力夾心餅乾有什麼意見？ **捏爆你哦！** 」_

_「喂！你們到底還要聊天聊到什麼時候的說！」綠間沉聲喝道，一身燙得整整齊齊的正裝頗有幾分正式醫師的範兒──除了手上那隻青蛙玩偶之外。「典禮就要開始了啊！不要在神聖的典禮上嬉鬧造成別人的困擾的說！還有青峰你的釦子──」_

_「知道啦知道啦！唉_ _……._ _沒想到綠間居然比我老媽還囉嗦！」青峰嘆了一口氣，心不甘情不願的把扣子領帶隨便的整理了一下──他可不想整個典禮上都要聽綠間在耳邊喋喋不休。雖說是整理，但也只是意思一下的扣了一顆扣子、把歪歪斜斜的領帶勉強拉正的程度而已。_

_眼見綠間又要發怒，黃瀨只好結束與紫原的眼神角力，回過頭趕緊伸手替青峰重新打好領帶：「小青峰，難得一次的授袍你就忍耐一下吧！」_

_「唔，要是之後你都會幫我打領帶的話我倒是會考慮考慮。」_

_「這就是為什麼你之後想要選擇外科的原因嗎？」黃瀨苦笑著替青峰將領帶拉正，而青峰則順理成章的點頭：「那當然，一直穿著手術袍的話就不用打領帶了！」_

_「青峰君的想法意外的好懂呢！」或許是臉上掩蓋不住的笑意使得黑子的存在感也不像往常般低落，他走到兩人身邊一同立正站好，望著講台上的赤司作為學生代表緩步走向中央。_

_「典禮開始。」_

 

**_「准許我進入醫業時：_ **

**_我鄭重地保證自己要奉獻一切為人類服務_ ** **_………_ **

**_…………….._ **

**_……………._ **

**_「_ ** **_………_ ** **_我將要盡可能地維護人的生命，自從受胎時起；即使在威脅之下，我將不運用我的醫學知識去違反人道。_ **

**_我鄭重地，自主地並且以我的人格宣誓以上的約定。」_ **

 

*   *   *

 

 _「終於_ _….._ _結束了_ _……_ _」走到會場外，青峰連忙雙手並用扯下了領帶，彷彿那條領帶一直咬著他的脖子似的：「話說你看到阿哲沒有？」_

 _「小黑子好像又被人潮沖散了_ _…._ _啊！小黑子！這裏這裡！」黃瀨朝著人群中的某個點用力揮手，使得不少經過的女孩子全都紅了臉直愣愣的盯著黃瀨看，注意到這點的青峰馬上跩了下黃瀨的手臂：「別那麼用力揮！笨蛋！你太顯眼啦！」_

_「有嗎？平常不都是這樣？」_

_「嘁，就是這樣才煩人啊！」_

_「痛痛痛小青峰為什麼突然生氣了啦！啊！大家都到了嗎？」被打痛的黃瀨立刻收起淚汪汪的表情，用力地朝其他夥伴揮揮手：「現在正好大門前面都沒有人！大家一起來合照吧！」_

_不管正在強烈抱怨的青峰和滿手的零食差點撒了滿地的紫原，黃瀨硬是將大家全都推上了禮堂前的台階：「小桃子、小黑子和小赤司個子比較小站最前面！然後小紫原小綠間小青峰和我就站後面！啊！不好意思！能幫我們照張像嗎？」_

_黃瀨不曉得從哪變出了一台相機後塞給了在一旁瞠目結舌的路人，簡單的向對方說明了下相機的操作方式之後三步併作兩步的衝回了台階上。_

_「要拍了哦！大家比個_ _YA_ _吧！」_

 _「真不曉得黃瀨你這傢伙到底是在興奮什麼_ _……_ _」_

_「阿大你開心一點嘛！」_

_「是啊，要是現在不微笑的話，以後大家的記憶裡就只會有皺著眉頭齜牙咧嘴的青峰君了。」_

_「什──」_

_「小青峰！笑一個！」_

_「你這傢伙_ _…._ _別這麼強人所難啊！」_

_「喀擦！」_

 

在漆黑的房間中，青峰拿起了床頭櫃上那張將時光定格於授袍典禮時的照片。照片裡的他就像黑子說的一樣皺著眉頭齜牙咧嘴的望著黃瀨 (而且領帶是歪的)，而黃瀨則是一手搭著他的肩膀一手摟住了前面的黑子對著鏡頭露出燦爛的笑容；突然被摟住肩膀的黑子露出一臉吃驚的樣子彷彿正要回頭望向黃瀨，比著YA的手勢仍停留在半空中；黑子旁邊的桃井則望著她旁邊混亂的三人露出愉快的淺笑；紫原面無表情的像是叼著菸蒂一樣的叼著一根pocky，勉強騰出的左手比了一個勝利的手勢；綠間的青蛙玩偶則佇立在綠間的肩膀上與眾人一同入鏡，而青蛙主人則露出了一臉莫可奈何的神情看著旁邊的騷動；赤司站在綠間的前方，彷彿完全沒被干擾似的瞇起一隻眼睛對著鏡頭微笑。

沒想到還真被阿哲說對了啊！

青峰望著相框中皺著眉頭的自己，忍不住從鼻子短促的噴了一口氣，不曉得是嘲諷還是覺得可笑。隨後，他的視線瞥到了桌上的一疊紙張，臉色漸漸沉了下來。

他站起身，將相框扔進抽屜裡，穿上一件黑色的連帽外套並戴起帽子之後，拿起桌上的那疊紙和一個沉甸甸的箱子頭也不回的走向玄關。

 

 **──** **幾天前，東京，誠凜診療所** **──**

「這個在三餐飯後服用，另外這個綠包的睡前服用就可以啦！」小金井在後台後方對一名戴著口罩並咳個不停的病人指著櫃檯上的藥包解釋道，而一旁的水戶部點點頭，並朝小金井望了一眼。

「欸？水戶部你說啥？哦哦！原來如此！」小金井看著水戶部的眼睛，露出了恍然大悟的眼神後又轉向了櫃檯前的病人：「因為流鼻涕的藥會想睡覺，所以另外分開放了….對對就是這包！同樣在睡前服用就可以啦！那麼，祝您早日康復！」

 

送走了當日的最後一個病人之後，小金井立刻跌坐到椅子上，忍不住哀嚎起來：「好….好多病人啊，總覺得自己快累死了！咦？水戶部你也這樣覺得啊！」

水戶部用力點頭，並露出了疲憊的眼神。而聽見小金井那彷彿自言自語的對話似的麗子則拉開門從自己的診間走了出來：「胡說什麼呢！這個季節本來就是流感的高峰季，患者數量比上一季多也沒什麼奇怪的啊！」

「話是沒錯啦！但是這個數量也暴增的有點離譜了吧！」日向疲憊的揉揉眉心，身上還穿著手術服：「幾乎每天都有兩床刀要開…….」

「不過算是託了火神君和黑子君的福吧！」麗子滿意的看著穿著手術服尾隨在日向身後、同樣一臉疲憊的火神和黑子：「上次那個惡性肌皮細胞瘤的老爺爺──就是你們和黃瀨君一起把氣管的腫瘤切除的那個病人──因為術後狀況良好，腫瘤也沒有再復發，所以他逢人便推薦來誠凜看病！甚至還自告奮勇要擔任誠凜的顧問呢！」

「原來武田顧問的手術是火神和黑子做的嗎？」小金井吃驚的在櫃台後瞪圓了眼，來回看著黑子和火神：「沒想到你們倆挺有一套的嘛！」

「啊？那麼久以前的事情我早就不記得了。」火神搔搔頭，低頭看向一旁的黑子，而黑子則是一言不發的對著火神微微笑。「話說回來，最近──」

 

很不巧，火神的話被掛在門上的風鈴聲給打斷了。眾人同時望向大門，看見有一個身材壯碩、但全身從頭到腳都包裹的嚴嚴實實的男人推開了門，只從頭巾裡露出的兩隻眼睛正左右張望警戒的看著診療所內部。「現在還有看診嗎？」

「有哦！是初診病人吧！請先在這裡填寫資料！」櫃檯前的小金井馬上反應過來，招呼著這位在炎熱的七月仍包著頭並穿著厚大衣厚披風的怪人。

那個人的上半身似乎比一般人還要壯碩許多，但鼓鼓的披風底下隱約露出的兩隻瘦得像竹竿一樣的雙腳卻與上半身完全不成比例，也許正是因為這樣，使這人走起路來有些搖搖晃晃、彷彿走不穩似的。不僅如此，這人渾身上下還散發出一股多日未洗澡的酸臭味，再加上鬼鬼祟祟的眼神，實在很難讓人對這個來歷不明的人產生好感。

麗子朝大家使了個眼色，眾人──除了小金井和水戶部之外──很有默契的一同朝同一間診療室走進去。

 

「是那群人嗎？」確定門關緊之後，麗子馬上開口，但日向立刻搖頭。

「如果真是那群人的話，根本不用假裝成病人，只要拿著槍衝進來掃射就行了。」日向陰沉地說道：「喂那邊的那兩個新人！不用問了，反正遲早有一天會告訴你們這裡發生過什麼事的，總之外面那個怪人應該只是普通的患者。」

「唔…. **怪人** (変人、へんじん)不會好好 **回話** (返事、へんじ)，靈感來了！」

日向沒有理會伊月的自言自語，只是惱怒地掃了一眼拿出小本子刷刷刷紀錄的伊月之後又重新環視著眾人：「總之，先把個人喜惡放一邊，只要有求於我們的就是患者！」

「好吧，言歸正傳。」伊月收起了小本子後露出了沉思狀：「我覺得是*ALS。」

(註：肌萎縮性脊髓側索硬化症(Amyotrophic lateral sclerosis, ALS)，俗稱漸凍人症，在美國又稱為Lou Gehrig's disease，得名於美國職棒選手，也是英國物理學家霍金罹患的疾病。症狀為全身骨骼肌進行性萎縮與衰弱，但智力、認知不受影響。發病原因不明(亦有研究為基因異常)，目前無治癒方法，僅能延長生存時間與生活品質。）

「我覺得不像，他的上半身我什麼都看不見。」麗子單指輕點著下巴：「總之看到患者之前不要太早下判斷。待會兒由火神君來問診，可以吧！」

一旁早就躍躍欲試的火神立刻用力點頭。

幾分鐘之後，小金井領著病人走進了診療室。

 

「你好，我是火神醫師。」火神熟練地說道，而其他人則是在一旁看著：「您是佐佐木先生吧！請問我有什麼能協助您的地方嗎？」

佐佐木環顧了眾人，視線最後停留在麗子的身上。

「我想我的這個病最好還是不要讓女孩子看到比較好。」佐佐木的聲音高亢而沙啞，方才警戒的掃視診療所的眼神現在正無禮的盯著麗子：「否則這位小姑娘恐怕會嚇得晚上睡不著覺。」

麗子的臉上流露出一絲驚訝──如果患者的患部是在私處的話，身為女性的她的確應該迴避一下。但用「會嚇得睡不著」這個說法未免太奇怪了吧！

「您的疾病或許需要集結許多醫師的意見才能做出最好的判斷。」日向雖然用了敬語，但口氣可與「敬」字搭不上任何關係。「再說，相田醫師是一位非常優秀且經驗豐富的醫師。當然了，如果您的患部是在隱私部位的話另當別論。」

佐佐木哼了一聲，一邊伸手開始解下纏在頭上的頭巾以及披在身上的披風和大衣。「別怪我沒有警告過你們………」

隨著一層一層的頭巾與外衣慢慢卸下，雖然已經做足了心理準備，但眼前的光景和逐漸飄散出來的酸臭味還是讓不少在場的人暗暗的倒抽了一口冷氣，拼命咬著牙才能不讓自己吐出來。

 

佐佐木仍穿著褲子的下半身雖然瘦了點，但與常人無異。但他那被誤認為極壯碩的上半身──或者，該說是「他們」的上半身──

「連體？」火神看著佐佐木的 **兩個** 上半身沉下聲道。佐佐木──其中一個佐佐木──聳聳肩：「連體嬰、寄生胎、畸胎瘤……或隨便你們怎麼稱呼他！總之，我是哥哥佐佐木翔太，而後面這個──」佐佐木以眼神示意了連接在他身上的另一個「人」，只不過這個「人」閉著雙眼，似乎在沉睡：「是我弟弟颯太。如你們所見，我們的上半身各自發展健全，該有的一樣不缺，卻共用同一個下半身。」

「颯太？」日向問道，看著另一個與祥太擁有一模一樣的細長眼睛、幾乎同一個模子刻出來的尖臉、甚至也有兩條手臂、卻緊閉著雙眼的「人」。

「別試著叫他，他不會醒的。」哥哥祥太向身後的弟弟比了個手勢：「寄生胎已經很罕見了，長到這麼大的你們大概也是第一次親眼看見吧！」

 

寄生胎(fetus in fetu)，顧名思義就是原本是雙胞胎的兩人，其中一個因為發育不良所以被另一個較健康的雙胞胎吸收，但是沒有吸收完全的狀況就會變成不完全的肢體附著在比較強壯的那個胚胎的身上。這種情形極為罕見，而且極少有相似的症狀──另一個被吸收的胚胎留下來的部位因人而異，而且有可能長在任何地方。

世界各地包括印度、埃及、巴西、英國等國家都曾經有類似病例的紀錄報告：有個女孩胸前多了兩條發展完整的手臂，甚至還會長指甲；有個男孩的背後多了一個肩胛骨和半條手臂；也有紀錄是主體的下半身多了兩條手兩條腿，因此看起來就像是一個有八條手腳的人。此外，亦有紀錄是生出來的嬰兒健全，只是頭上還連了另外一顆頭顱 (註：此症另有名字：Craniopagus parasiticus，頭部寄生聯胎)；長出頭的還有一例，只不過是長在右手手臂上…….等等，雖說罕見，但硬要細數起來的話卻也不少。

 

「雖然說是寄生胎，不過我們兄弟倆大概與你們聽說過的病例很不一樣。」祥太拍了拍正在熟睡中的弟弟的手臂：「雖然我們兩個有各自的意識，可是卻無法享有同樣的作息時間。換句話說，我醒著他就會睡著、而他醒著時我就會睡著。」

「那麼，你希望我們動手術把你們兩個分離嗎？」火神問道，卻換來祥太短促的笑聲。

「要是分得開的話早就分了。但所有看過我們的醫生都說我們共用同一套血液循環，血管纏繞在一起根本就分不開。如果硬要分開的話不是死一個否則就是全滅。我早就放棄和弟弟分開的想法了。因為這副模樣，我們在出生時就被拋棄，好不容易在孤兒院長大成人之後就被趕了出來，現在只能靠領著救濟金度日。」祥太一口氣不停地說完之後喘了一口氣，正要繼續說時卻被坐在火神旁邊的黑子溫和的接話：「但您──或是令弟──卻長出了大動脈瘤，不得不摘除，否則兩人都有可能會斃命。這就是您此次想要求診的原因，對嗎？」

祥太驚訝地瞪大眼，然後點點頭：「雖然我不知道這個小哥是從哪裡看出來的，不過你說對了！長動脈瘤的是他，因此我希望能盡一切可能為他動手術。」

「那麼令弟的看法呢？」麗子開口：「你們既然無法同時保持清醒，那麼要怎麼進行交流？」

祥太首次露出了一絲困惑的神情：「我也不知道，該說是……雙胞胎的共感嗎？還是別的……反正我能知道他在想什麼，他也知道我在想什麼。只不過颯太不想動手術，最根本的原因是沒錢而且風險太高吧！」

「錢的問題能解決。我們可以替您申請政府補助。」伊月低頭看了一眼自己在記事板上的潦草筆跡後望著祥太：「但動脈瘤的部份，誠如令弟所說，風險極大。是否能成功摘除的可行性需要再討論。」

祥太那雙無神的眼睛首次綻出了一絲希望的光芒：「你們願意動手術？」

「當然啊！可是你們兩個可得先做好心理準備啊！」火神大聲說道：「畢竟醫生才不會見死不救呢！」

在不遠處的日向用力吸了一口氣之後閉上眼睛，彷彿是克制自己不要發怒似的。幾秒鐘之後他才又睜開眼睛，鏡片後的眼睛目光炯炯。

「詳細的情形我們會再評估。」日向開口道：「如果可以的話，兩天後我們想到府上拜訪，為您的生活環境和身體狀態做整體評估之後再與您討論手術的可行性。」

「那就謝啦！」祥太說著，撿起了披風重新套在自己身上：「之前看過的醫院，一看到我這副不三不四的樣子就想把我趕出去，害我都快放棄希望了。沒想到誠凜還是有好醫生的啊！」

「難道佐佐木先生是聽從別人的推薦才過來的嗎？」

「哦？我沒說嗎？」祥太一邊把他和颯太的頭包起來一邊模糊不清的說道：「是我到市區時偶然遇見的一個整形科醫生推薦的，他說這裡有個紅頭髮的高個子和淺藍色頭髮的矮個子──看來就是你們倆啊，沒想到挺年輕的──或許可以幫上我的忙。不過那個醫生太輕浮了，我不喜歡。」

黑子和火神對望了一眼，最終卻什麼話都沒有說，一同起身送佐佐木先生離開。

 

待他們兩人重新回到診間之後，發現其他的前輩正在展開激烈的爭論。

「風險太大了！更何況他還有兩個心臟呢！」

「不然就把他弟弟切除吧！」

「說什麼胡話呢！你也聽到他說了他和弟弟有各自的意識，一個完整的人你能說切就切嗎？這可是殺人啊！」

「唔，如果能成功把他們兩人分開的話，只要幫弟弟裝一副義腳，這樣兩人就能各自活動了！」

「那個……」火神猶猶豫豫的舉起了手，彷彿不曉得該不該插話似的。而所有前輩聽到火神的聲音之後，嚴厲的眼光全部掃了過來，就連火神都忍不住瑟縮了一下。他吸了口氣，勇敢地說道：「我覺得，可以先把弟弟的動脈瘤處理完之後再把他們兩人分開！」

眾人靜寂，火神又大聲補上一句：「我之前在美國的時候有參與過連體嬰的分離手術。」

所有人都安靜了。麗子馬上問道：「結果如何？」

「總共有五個病人，兩個成功，但另外三個因為術後感染敗血症死了。」

「那不就與賭博無異嗎？」日向嘆了一口氣，審視著剛剛小金井幫他們拍好的佐佐木的X光片：「不過動脈瘤的部分，倒是可以使用體外循環來處理，但要把那兩人分開，說起來容易，處理起來卻有很多問題啊──」

「不然我打電話問問我在美國的師傅Alex吧！那個人有很多處理連體嬰和切除肢體的經驗！」

「你在美國到底跟了什麼樣的醫生啊…..」日向再度嘆氣，無視了伊月在一旁「日向，嘆越多氣會變越老哦！」的聲音繼續道：「也好，聽聽其他醫師的經驗吧！那麼雙胞胎分離的部分由火神和黑子去討論，我們則是全力研究動脈瘤的切除。」

 

眾人便這樣各自分工找資料聯絡去了。

 

兩天之後，誠凜診療所只留下土田、小金井和水戶部，其他人則各自準備要前往佐佐木家進行術前評估。

在房間盤腿坐在塌塌米上整理醫事包的火神終於收拾完成後正想呼喚黑子時，卻發現隔壁的黑子正動也不動的凝視著自己的皮夾。他湊過去一看，發現皮夾內夾了一張相片，似乎是黑子還在讀醫學院時穿著白袍與同學們的合照。

見火神湊過來，黑子倒是很大方的把照片從皮夾裡抽了出來遞給火神：「火神君沒有看過我以前的樣子吧。這是我學生時代的照片。」

「你跟以前比起來沒什麼太大變化啊！」火神一邊說著，視線一邊在那張相片和黑子的臉上來回。黑子的嘴角牽動了一下，似笑非笑。

「話說回來，黃瀨和綠間好像也沒什麼太大改變哦！」火神看著那個摟住黑子肩膀笑得一臉燦爛的模特兒和肩膀上放了一隻青蛙玩偶一臉莫可奈何的綠髮青年。「倒是青峰變了很多啊，這真的是同一人嗎？」

「是同一人。」

「真意外啊！」火神說著把照片還給黑子：「話說你怎麼突然盯著以前的照片一直看？總之你動作得快點，我們要準備出門了。」

「火神君…….以前會有過不想當醫生的想法嗎？」

這番話突兀的自白讓火神停下了手中的動作。他回頭望著黑子，而黑子像是沒有預料火神會回答似的，自顧自地接著道：「我曾經有過。我曾經想過要放棄當醫生，也曾經想過要放棄患者。」

火神放下了手中的醫事包，轉回身正對著黑子。他思索了下，索性豁出去：「你以前發生過什麼事？」

見黑子低著頭沉默不語，火神一股腦兒將憋了很久的話全都一口氣說了出來：「你跟青峰以前發生過什麼事對吧？好好的人不可能平白無故放棄外科醫師不做卻跑去……..而黑子你也是吧！普通的醫師是不可能像你一樣極端到診斷技巧超強、但技術卻比實習學生還要差的…..」

聽到這句話，黑子突然發出了像是「噗哧」的笑聲，引得火神一愣。

「火神君比我想像中還要敏銳呢，這種野性的直覺簡直就像是野生的老虎一樣。」

「喂！」

火神惱怒的喊了一聲，卻發現黑子一向沒有什麼情緒起伏的臉上有一抹淒然的表情一閃而過。待他眨眨眼後，黑子已經回復了平常的表情。

是剛剛看錯了嗎？

 

「我說黑子……」「火神君……」

兩人同時開口，卻又同時停了下來，試探的望著彼此的眼睛等著對方繼續。就在火神想要繼續詢問時，日向前輩催促的聲音卻不巧在門外響了起來：「你們倆還要拖拖拉拉到什麼時候？三分鐘之內不出來的話，你們就自己想辦法 **跑** 去患者家吧！」

日向惡狠狠地在「跑」那個字上加了重音後，一邊咕噥著「現在的年輕人啊」和「守時觀念」之類意義不明的話一邊下樓了。

「要走了呢。」黑子輕聲道。

「是啊。」火神除了應和之外不曉得能說些什麼。黑子選在這個時候想要告訴他以前的事真是太不巧了。他正要起身，卻發現有隻白白小小的手覆在他的手背上。火神抬起頭，正好對上了黑子那雙如海洋一般蔚藍卻深不見底的眼睛。

「我沒事的，火神君。」

火神來不及回應，黑子便快速的起身背起自己的背包離開了房間。

「真是的，每次都自顧自的──」

火神咕噥著，但還是快速的起身提起了自己的醫事包尾隨著黑子往眾人聚集的地方大步跑去。

 

*   *   *

 

在前往病患家中的路上，眾人各懷心事默默無言，只有坐在駕駛座的伊月偶爾會和旁邊的日向交頭接耳交換意見，而後座的黑子和火神則是各自佔據了車門的一角，望著窗外的景色一言不發。

車外的景色變得越來越稀疏，房子也越來越少。約莫過了快一個小時之後，車子駛進了一個破舊的社區，看起來像是由廢棄的軍營改建而成。伊月驅車在一棟破舊的矮房前減慢了速度，一邊搖下車窗細瞇著眼想要看清門上掛著的姓氏門牌一邊看著手上的紙條：「應該就是這裡吧？這附近好像也沒有別──」

**「你在做什麼？我沒有跟你簽過這種約定！給我滾出去！」**

那棟矮房內突然傳來了淒厲高亢的叫喊，在一片寂靜中尤其顯得刺耳異常： **「放開我！我不要！給我把這玩意兒拿開** **........** **啊啊啊啊啊啊啊** **!!!!!!!!!!!!** **」**

 

幾乎就在喊叫響起的同時，火神和黑子立刻打開車門跳下車，慘白著臉一前一後的撞開屋門衝了進去。

屋子裡就如同他們想像的一樣簡陋，幾乎空蕩蕩的。火神看了看四周，發現盡頭還有一間房間，正想對黑子示意時，卻看見黑子一馬當先的衝了進去。

待火神衝進房間之後，空蕩蕩的房內除了一塊勉強用來當作床的薄木板和一塊薄布、以及好幾件髒到散發出異味的破舊衣服之外空無一物。幾天前曾來誠凜診療所求診的佐佐木祥太躺在那塊薄木板上，驚慌的眼神逐漸變得渙散，而他的腦門上還接了一組像是電線的東西。火神正要上前，率先衝進房間的黑子就在同時把那組電線從佐佐木頭上扯了下來，憤怒的望著另一個站在床邊的高大男人。

那個人穿著一身黑色連帽外套，再加上黝黑的膚色和高大的身材，有一瞬間火神竟產生了死神就站在佐佐木床邊的錯覺。

火神定睛一看，擔心病人出事的恐慌全在認出那個人的一瞬間變成了驚愕：

「青…….青峰？你這傢伙在這裡做什麼？」

 

但那一身黑的男人彷彿沒聽到他的話似的緊盯著離他幾步之遠的黑子。黑子也回望著青峰，手上還緊緊捏著那組電線，而電線則連接到青峰腳邊一個不明用途的機器上。

這是今天第二次，火神在黑子一向平靜無波的眼裡看到了某種激烈的情緒。不是驚愕，而是打從心底發出的憤怒，以及……一閃而過的哀傷？

火神眨眨眼睛，卻發現那個悲傷的表情轉瞬即逝，眼前的黑子小小的身軀裡只剩下不斷隱忍著的怒意。

 

沉默之中，青峰懶洋洋的開口了：「什麼呀…..還以為是誰呢！這不是阿哲嗎？」

「好久不見…..青峰君。」黑子慢慢說道。

青峰毫不在意的用小指掏了掏耳朵，做出了一個無可奈何的表情：「不過你來晚啦，阿哲！他已經跟我做過約定了，我今天就要把他───」

「不是我！我沒有！」床上還有些意識不清的佐佐木祥太聽到「約定」兩個字之後，彷彿觸電似的從渾沌的狀態中清醒了過來，吃力的坐起身憤怒地望著青峰，尖銳地大吼：「那是我弟弟和你簽的！我從來沒有同意過要 **安樂死** ！」

 

房間的氣溫似乎在佐佐木吼出「安樂死」三個字的那一瞬間凍結。青峰的雙眼危險的瞇了起來，他直直地盯著床上那個有兩個上半身的男人，以及站在床的另一邊緊握著拳頭的黑子。青峰嘖了一聲之後彎身從箱子裡拿出了一疊文件：「這可是經過當事人同意的，上頭也有他的簽名。」

「青峰君明明很清楚他們是兩個不同的人。」黑子緩緩開口，彷彿是努力壓抑自己似的放慢了聲音：「就算有弟弟颯太的同意，但與他共享同一具身體的哥哥祥太卻不同意，這樣的安樂死還能夠執行嗎？」

「呵，那麼我問你，」青峰嘲笑似的看了眼黑子和伸出一隻手擋在黑子前面的火神：「就算哥哥祥太想要活下來，但弟弟颯太想求死的心意已決，那麼與他共享同一副身體的弟弟就必須要被迫接受哥哥想動手術的決定了？難道求生就比求死還要高尚嗎？」

黑子緊閉著雙唇閉口不言，青峰見狀，便乘勝追擊。他大步走向前，猛然拉起了處於沉睡狀態中的弟弟颯太的袖子，而露出來的手臂上，赫然可見到一劃一劃排列不一的紅痕，有的傷口尚未完全癒合，仍在淌著膿血的爛瘡怵目驚心。

看見黑子和火神的表情，青峰把颯太的袖子拉下蓋住那些自殘的傷口，緩緩轉過身面對他們兩人。

「我啊，以前當軍醫的時候，在戰場上看過太多忍受著痛苦卻求死不得的同袍。」青峰望向床上因為緊張而呼吸急促的哥哥祥太，冷冷一笑：「每天抱著病痛，想死也死不了，只能拖著半死不活的軀體活受罪。因為實在看不下去他們日日夜夜都要忍受病痛的折磨卻只能在髒兮兮的床上無助的呻吟，於是我就幫助他們從痛苦裡解脫。他們離開的時候可都是帶著微笑，而且非常感謝我的啊！」青峰朝佐佐木手上的那份文件簡短的點個頭：「你弟弟也是，因為不願意龐大的醫療費拖垮了你們兩位所剩不多的積蓄，也不想要再繼續這種彷彿沒有明天的生活，所以……..」

「但這是殺人啊！」佐佐木怒吼，他高亢的聲音讓青峰忍不住皺了皺眉。「現在日本法律的確不承認安樂死，不過這台讓延腦的呼吸中樞麻痺的機器，絕對不會讓你們倆感受到絲毫痛苦，反而可以在平和的睡夢中安詳的離開…….」

「說到底還是殺人吧！」火神再也忍不住了，他插嘴打斷了青峰的話。青峰彷彿是這時候才注意到他似的，懶洋洋道：「嗯？又是你啊！你在這裡幹嘛？」

「你這傢──」

「不是這樣的！」黑子突然插口，打斷了火神和青峰劍拔弩張的對視。眾人全都轉頭望向他，就連佐佐木也不例外。黑子揚起頭，眼神更為堅定的重複道：「不是這樣的。青峰君。我們的職責，就是要幫助病人恢復健康。哪怕只有百分之一的希望，我也會盡我最大的努力幫助我的病人！哪怕所有的醫生都已經放棄希望，但只要我的病人還有求生的意志，我就會盡可能的延長他的生命！這難道不是醫生存在的價值嗎？」

「呵。」青峰突然笑了出來，但在那個笑聲裡卻沒有任何溫度：「你還是一點都沒變啊，阿哲！有這份想要拯救病人的想法固然很好，但你還是認清現實吧！不是所有的病人都救得回來！這你應該最清楚不過了不是嗎？」

黑子的臉突然「唰」的變得慘白，垂在身體兩旁的拳頭竟微微的發起抖來。火神注意到了，他馬上轉回頭：「…..黑子？」

「看來我們是絕對沒辦法達成意見一致了。」青峰可惜的搖搖頭：「看看他手臂上的傷口你也能明白，他弟弟已經完全沒有任何求生意志了，就算救活了也沒有任何意義。救了一個沒有求生意志的人，究竟是真的幫助了這個病患，還是純粹只是為了滿足你身為醫生的虛榮心？」

「夠了。」火神出聲道，他很訝異自己居然能夠保持如此冷靜：「你的病人想求死，我們的病人想求生，所以現在的籌碼是一半一半。」

火神說著，一面走到青峰面前，直視著青峰那雙銳利冷酷的眼睛：「我們會為他動手術，不但要把弟弟的動脈瘤摘除，還要把兄弟兩人分開。如果成功的話兩個病人由我們處置，如果失敗的話──」火神轉回頭望向哥哥祥太徵求他的意見，祥太咬著嘴唇，過了很久之後彷彿下了很大決心似的勉強道：「如果手術失敗的話，我就會尊重颯太的意見。」

「看樣子你們打算放手一搏了啊！」青峰咧嘴：「但是你們能做到什麼？先不論這個高難度手術的手術是否能順利完成，你真認為手術成功了就能換回弟弟的求生意志？太天真了…..太天真了啊！」

「手術還沒結束之前什麼事都不能確定。」在他們後方的黑子低聲開口：「不到最後一刻，都不會知道結果。手術就跟籃球比賽一樣，不到最後一秒鐘都不會知道勝負如何。而為了我的病人，」黑子昂起頭望著青峰：「我會堅持到最後一秒鐘。」

「既然這樣，就讓我看看你們有多大的能耐吧！」看著走到火神旁邊與他並肩而立的黑子，青峰冷冷一笑之後便收拾了自己腳邊的儀器準備離開。

 

當他提著箱子與黑子擦身而過時，黑子喊住了他：「青峰君……..你在這裡，黃瀨君知道嗎？」

火神不知道為什麼黑子這時會突然提到黃瀨，但很明顯這句話戳中了青峰的痛點。青峰的臉色突然變得非常難看，幾乎可說是猙獰。

「這個病人是他在市區偶遇到黃瀨君時，經由黃瀨君的介紹才會來到誠凜的。而青峰君會幫他安樂死……不是巧合吧？」

青峰用力地從鼻子哼了一聲，頭也不回地離開了屋子。

 

「總之，你先躺下吧。」火神走到床前，小心地扶著佐佐木的身體，好讓他能在不壓到弟弟身體的情況下慢慢躺下：「有什麼話等回到診療所再說。」

火神正要起身，卻發現祥太那隻乾瘦的手抓著他的手臂不放：「怎麼？」

「為什麼…….」祥太慢慢說道，雖然盡力忍著，但還是有幾滴眼淚沿著他那乾裂的臉頰流了下來：「你們為什麼要救我？你們大可去幫助那些生存希望更高的病人，我又沒錢、成功治癒的希望也很低………你們為什麼還要幫助我到這個地步？」

火神抬起頭，正好對上了黑子的目光。在目光交會的那一瞬間，火神知道黑子想的是跟他一樣的事情。

 

「因為你想活下去啊！」火神拍拍祥太的手臂：「這個理由就夠了吧！」

「但我付不起醫療費………」

「呃…….」考量到現實問題，火神再度求助地望向黑子，但對方只是回了他一個意義不明的眼神。火神左右張望著，最後才想到什麼似的大聲說道：「不、不然你在誠凜的後院種杏樹也可以啊！對了！就用杏樹來替代手術費吧！」

聽到這番話，祥太總算是帶著淚笑顏逐開。而後來進門的日向等人，聽到火神這番種杏樹的宣言之後，差點沒回頭剝了火神的皮。

而事後回到診療所的黑子在提及這件事時，僅淡淡說了一句：「能說出這番話的火神君實在是太帥氣了，那個瞬間就連我都忍不住心動了一下。」

「…………………….」一旁的火神面紅耳赤，看起來似乎是想找個地洞鑽進去，但鑽地洞的打算卻在下一秒聽到黑子的補充後硬生生打消：「不過還是有些欠缺考慮呢！」

「黑子，你這傢伙……..」

火神咬著牙道，用力揉亂了黑子的頭髮。當黑子笑著把火神的手拿開的同時，火神這才注意到這是幾個禮拜以來第一次看到黑子打從心底綻開放鬆的笑容。

啊，越來越能讀懂黑子的表情了呢！火神想著，卻完全不知道對方也懷著和自己一模一樣的心思。

 

 **──** **神奈川，某間醫院手術室** **──**

「接下來是右手第二斷指的韌帶縫合。」主刀的醫生伸出手，那一頭金髮儘管被手術帽遮著，卻依然掩蓋不了燦爛的光芒：「放大鏡。」

所有人屏氣凝神，仔細看著主刀醫師那俐落的刀法，很難相信這樣純熟的技巧竟是出自於如此年輕的整形外科醫師之手。

「沒想到黃瀨醫師的技術這麼好……真是錯怪他那張好看的臉了。」

「不如說真讓人忌妒啊！聽說黃瀨醫師還有兼職模特兒呢！」

「不會吧？咱們醫院業務量這麼重，他是怎麼抽出時間去兼職模特兒的啊？」

「誰知道？不過近幾個月業務量增加也是托了黃瀨醫師的福吧！」

「也是呢……….」

雖然全副心力都放在眼前的斷指上，但周圍醫師和護理師的竊竊私語黃瀨可是一個字都沒有聽漏…….反正都已經習慣了，隨他們愛怎麼說就怎麼說吧！當他這麼想的同時，朝旁邊再度伸出了手：「縫合針。」

就在冰冷的手術器具被放到自己手上的同時，手術室的內線電話響了起來。

 

「嗯…..是的，請稍等。」護理師悄聲對著話筒說了幾句話之後，掩住話筒朝手術室內喊道：「黃瀨醫師，您的內線電話！」

「現在還在手術中，沒什麼重要的事請對方稍後再打。」黃瀨頭也不抬的說道。

「………..」護理師又低聲朝話筒內低聲說了些什麼，幾秒後面色艱難的抬起頭：「黃瀨醫師……非常抱歉，外面有個人非要見您不可。」

「告訴他就算是天皇和總理在外面等我也不會出去！有什麼事等我這台刀結束之後再說。」

「可是，外面那個人自稱是『青峰』……..」

 

手術刀「啪嗒」一聲掉在地上，眾人驚訝地望著平時在手術中絕對不會出任何差錯的黃瀨冷靜地從盤子內再拿出另外一組替代用的手術刀，彷彿什麼事都沒發生似的。

「把無線電話拿過來。」

電話被拿到了自己耳邊，黃瀨一邊強迫自己緊盯著仍在不斷出血的傷口一面朝著話筒道：「我在忙。」

「你太多事了，黃瀨。」熟悉的聲音在沙沙作響的聽筒中響起，明顯帶著怒意：「別插手我的事，也別插手我的顧客。」

唉呀，果然被發現了嗎？黃瀨想著，一邊回道：「我只是盡我身為醫師為病人諮詢、尋求更好的醫療管道的義務罷了。」

「放屁！」電話另一頭的青峰低吼著：「少打這副官腔，黃瀨。你根本什麼都 **不知道** ！」

雖然很想朝話筒怒吼著「既然這樣就別什麼事都瞞著我！」但僅存的最後一絲理智還是把黃瀨拉了回來。

病人要緊。

「青峰醫師，很感謝您的來電。」黃瀨換上了在接受雜誌專訪時的那種迷人──卻虛偽──的口氣：「但今天的諮詢時間到此為止，如果有疑問的話歡迎您於 **手術結束之後** 再度來電諮詢。」黃瀨說完後，立刻抬起頭向拿著話筒的護理師示意：「電話掛掉。」

不顧眾人驚訝的眼神，黃瀨在口罩下暗暗嘆了一口氣。

 

手術順利結束之後，從未感到如此疲憊的黃瀨向醫院請了假，驅車便往一間他熟悉的速食店開去。

這間速食店離帝光很近，當他們還是實習醫師時，下班之後常常會來這裡吃東西。黃瀨朝裏頭掃了一眼，雖然沒有發現青峰那高大的身影並不讓他感到特別意外，但心底仍有一絲失落──還以為可以趁著這次機會好好把話說清楚的…..

無意識地隨便點了餐，直到拆開包裝紙才發現剛剛自己居然點的是燒肉漢堡…..黃瀨苦笑了一聲，看著過去的小青峰最喜歡吃的漢堡頓時覺得食不下嚥。

他勉強嚼了一口，拿出手機時才發現有黑子的未接來電。

 

真是稀客呢！黃瀨一邊想著，一邊按下了回撥的按鍵：「喂喂？小黑子你終於想起我啦？要不要一起出來吃──」

「黃瀨君介紹來的那位病人佐佐木，已經確定要接受手術了。」電話另一頭的黑子毫不拖泥帶水，開門見山地直奔重點：「包括弟弟颯太的主動脈瘤切除，以及兄弟兩人的分離手術。手術一個星期之後舉行。」

「這麼說你們找到手術方法了？」黃瀨舀了一口焗烤洋蔥湯，但聽到黑子的回答時卻嚇得差點把一口湯全部吐出來。

「沒有。」

「…………….小黑子也學會開玩笑了嗎？真不像你的風格呢！」

「我沒有開玩笑。」話筒另一邊是黑子正經八百的聲音：「我們研究了很久，最後決定採用最傳統的方式。」

「…………」黃瀨深思著，放下了手中的湯匙：「但是這樣做風險很高，與賭博沒什麼兩樣。」

「是的。」黑子承認：「可是依目前的技術來看，沒有比這個更好的方式了。與其要什麼都不做的等待安樂死，病人選擇採用了風險很高，但不是沒有成功機會的手術方式。」

既然安樂死也是死、手術失敗也是死，不如在死前努力掙扎一下，去爭取那極其渺茫的成功機率好證明自己也曾經努力過吧。黃瀨想著，卻沒有說出來。

 

「那麼連體的另外一個….弟弟？他也同意手術了嗎？」

「…………」另一頭的黑子沉默了很久，久到黃瀨以為黑子沒聽見而要再重複一次時，黑子有些艱難地開口：「最後同意了。」

黃瀨並不想去問在徵詢一心求死的弟弟同意接受手術之前，誠凜的大家究竟費盡了多少心思才能阻止弟弟清醒時用各種方式自殘。

「如果需要幫忙的話就告訴我哦！畢竟我也對這個病人很有興趣。」最後，黃瀨故作輕鬆的打破了僵硬的氛圍，卻聽見黑子傳來了一聲意義不明的鼻息。「小黑子？」

「『在市區偶然遇見的一個整形科醫生推薦我來誠凜的，但是他太輕浮了，我不喜歡。』病人當初來誠凜求診的時候是這麼說的。」黑子聲音平板地說道。

「嗚……好過分！病人居然這樣說！」

黃瀨哀號了一聲，聽見電話另一端的黑子低低笑了起來。「話說回來，火神君還說要讓病人種杏樹抵手術費呢！」

「騙人的吧？小火神真的那麼說？哈哈哈哈哈！」

談話在兩人愉快的氛圍中結束。望著顯示「通話結束」畫面的黃瀨，有一瞬間想要打給青峰，但最後還是闔上了手機蓋繼續吃飯。

在手術成功之前，說什麼都是徒然。若想要與小青峰對峙，得拿出能與他平起平坐的籌碼才行。

黃瀨不自覺的壓著自己的上腹，雖然知道只是自己的錯覺，但那條幾乎已不復見的手術疤痕似乎又隱隱約約的痛了起來。

_我要證明，你的努力並不是徒勞無功。_

 

*   *   *

 

 **──** **一個星期後，誠凜診療所，手術室** **──**

「本次手術，將會進行佐佐木颯太的主動脈瘤切除手術，以及佐佐木祥太與佐佐木颯太的分離手術。」日向站在手術床前，低頭看著已經戴上手術帽，現在正處於清醒狀態的弟弟颯太。他後面的哥哥祥太同樣也戴上了手術帽，閉著眼靜靜的沉睡著。

「手術時間預計八至十個小時。考量到這次手術的複雜度，我們請了別院的醫師前來支援，也就是之前向您介紹過的黃瀨醫師。」

日向望著已經著裝完成的黃瀨，而黃瀨則是向颯太點點頭。「請多指教。」

「那麼，現在要開始麻醉了。」黑子說著，拿著兩隻氧氣罩放在颯太和祥太的面前：「請您跟著我從一數到十──」

「等一等。」颯太突然開口，仰望著他周圍的醫生：「我有一個請求。如果手術過程中發現不可能成功的話……請你們不要再搶救我們了，就讓我們在睡夢中離去吧。我不想要清醒之後面對手術失敗的痛苦…..拜託你們！」

 

眾人面面相覷，最後火神走上前，將手按在了颯太的肩膀上，認真地說道：「醒來之後，帶著新的生命和新的想法好好的活下去吧。」

颯太似乎還想再說些什麼，但火神用力握住了他的肩膀：「手術不會失敗的。」

病人苦笑了一下，順從的讓黑子將氧氣罩覆蓋到他的臉上。當他跟著黑子數到「七」的時候，眼皮已經完全閉上，呈現完全麻醉的狀態。

「確認祥太和颯太的生命跡象。」日向說道，黑子查看著接在他們倆身上的儀器，一邊說著一邊紀錄：「祥太先生血壓108/72, 心跳62, 呼吸13；颯太先生血壓110/76, 心跳66, 呼吸15。沒有異常。」

「那麼，」確認所有人都準備好之後，日向的眼鏡閃過一道光芒：「上午八點四十分，手術開始。」

 

*   *   *

 

手術進行的時間比他們預計的還要長，當一行人從手術室出來時，已經是午夜時分了。在門外等待的土田、小金井和水戶部連忙迎了上去：「如何？」

「累死了………………..」日向疲憊的拖著聲音，一邊脫下手術服扔進一旁的桶子裡：「連續十幾個小時沒休息也沒吃飯，現在已經──火神！你別睡在這裡啊！」

眾人低頭，看見火神已經倒在剛剛水戶部坐著的地方，張大了嘴巴開始打呼。

「唉......真拿他沒辦法，黑子，你負責把火神叫──喂！你也別給我睡在這裡啊！」

回應日向的是睡眼惺忪的黑子，一面揉著眼睛一面撐起身子試圖不要讓自己倒在火神身上。

「這樣看來手術成功了呢！」土田鬆了一口氣：「晚餐放在廚房，今晚就由我和小金和水戶部守著吧！如果病人有什麼狀況的話再去叫你們！」

「知道了。」麗子轉向了落在最後頭的黃瀨：「已經很晚了，黃瀨君要不直接留在這裡過夜吧！」

「好呀！」黃瀨揚起微笑：「我去車上拿必要的東西下來吧！」

「特地請你過來支援，辛苦了！」

「怎麼會呢？我可是很期待病人種的杏樹哦！」

眾人全都笑了起來，各自打著呵欠離開了手術室。

 

黃瀨單手遮住了一個呵欠，慢慢走向他的布加迪，正要按下開鎖的按鍵時從前面的擋風玻璃發現車內居然有個人坐在副駕駛座上，車椅背被放到最低，而那個在一片黑暗中幾乎看不清身影的人正在打著瞌睡。聽見黃瀨開鎖的聲音，他立刻睜開眼睛。

「我的車可不是你的休息室啊！」黃瀨說著，一邊打開後座的門拿出了自己的化妝包和替換用的衣物──他都會在車上準備一套以備不時之需。前座的人伸懶腰打了個呵欠之後，捶捶自己的脖子。

「手術成功了。」黃瀨繼續說道：「只要沒發生術後感染的話應該就安全了。接下來是颯太的下肢義肢重建──這啥？」

前座的青峰仍然沒有轉過頭，但卻伸長了手硬將一袋速食塞進了自己的懷裡。黃瀨不用聞也知道裡面肯定是燒肉漢堡和焗烤奶油洋蔥湯──他和青峰最喜歡吃的東西。

黃瀨嘆了一口氣，將那袋速食放到一旁：「小青峰，看著我。」

青峰沒有動，卻也沒有打開車門離開。

「既然並不真的希望病人死去，那麼又何必與小黑子他們為敵呢？」

「你又知道我在想什麼了？」青峰終於開口。或許是因為許久沒有說話的關係，他的聲音聽起來有些沙啞。聽見青峰的反問，黃瀨忍不住淒然一笑。

「我曾以為我比任何人都還要了解你，我曾以為我們之間不會有任何秘密….可是我卻發現我始終看不透你，青峰大輝。」黃瀨望著青峰的背影，罕見地直呼了他的全名：「你的所作所為始終互相矛盾，有時候我甚至都會懷疑你到底有沒有心！」

黃瀨一說出這句話就後悔了，他知道他這次說得太過分了，可是他卻不打算收回自己說過的任何話。

 

彷彿過了很久，青峰才慢慢開口，聲音平板，沒有任何情緒。

「你說你最了解我，那麼反過來說不也是一樣嗎？」青峰仍望著面前的擋風玻璃，不肯轉過頭來看他：「你我就像鏡子的兩面，我以為看見的是你的正面，卻沒想到你始終是以鏡子映照出的那個虛像面對我……….你明明說了不會再管我，卻一而再再而三地插手我的工作──」

「那不是工作，小青峰。」黃瀨覺得口乾舌燥。「沒有一份正規的工作是以奪人性命為目的的。」

「那是幫助病人拿回自己握有生死的權利。」青峰冷冷地回嘴。黃瀨搖著頭，手慢慢地放在了青峰的肩膀上。

「小青峰，你如果不明白的話，無論多少次我都會一遍一遍的告訴你：『你的努力不是徒勞無功。』」

 

正當黃瀨已經打起精神準備要與青峰進行一番唇槍舌戰時，卻發現青峰那隻黝黑的大手輕柔的覆在自己搭在青峰肩上的手背上。

「答應我一件事，黃瀨。」青峰開口：「無論如何你一定要保護好你自己的安全。」

黃瀨愣了三秒鐘才確定青峰剛才講的是日文，而不是某種他無法理解的外星語言。

「………….啥？」

「這麼簡單的事，你能做到吧？」青峰終於轉過身來，眼裡閃著他熟悉的那種富有挑戰意味的光芒：「還是說，你是需要我隨時跟前跟後呵護備至的嬌弱花朵？」

「呵，想當我的護花使者，你還差的遠呢！」黃瀨收回了手，但指尖仍勾著青峰的手指：「那麼，你打算下次什麼時候要再和我見面？」

「等到他們出院那天。」青峰回答的很快：「我和阿哲他們的賭局還沒結束，而且在備齊籌碼前我是不會再輕易出手的。」

黃瀨馬上就領略到青峰話裡的意思，他鬆了一口氣。至少暫時不用擔心小青峰又去跑去幫人安樂死了。

「一言為定？」

「我騙過你嗎？」青峰反問。

黃瀨沒有回答，只是伸出小指勾住了青峰的手指。「對了…….小青峰我有件事情想拜託你……..」

青峰挑起一邊眉毛。

 

「模特兒三更半夜吃速食會變胖的……」黃瀨陪著笑，舉起了剛剛青峰幫他買的那袋速食：「這份餐你幫我吃好不好？」

「去死！」

「嗚不要捏臉啦我的臉是賴以為生的工具嗚嗚嗚會遭報應的啦………..」

 

*   *   *

 

佐佐木兄弟的手術非常成功，幾乎可堪稱是奇蹟。除了颯太因為有兩個較大的傷口而身體較虛弱之外，祥太的體力倒是恢復的很快。

「好新奇的感覺啊！」祥太一邊說著，一邊扶著牆壁在房內走來走去：「感覺身體突然變得好輕，你說對吧，颯太？」

沒有雙腳的颯太只能躺在床上，偶爾需要別人的幫助才能翻身。但臉上如釋重負的表情與術前那副生無可戀的樣子比起來已經好太多了。

「等到傷口消腫得差不多時，就可以幫颯太做義肢了。」坐在床邊的麗子解開颯太的繃帶，一邊檢查著傷口的復原情況一邊說道：「這樣你們兄弟兩人一起出門時就會比較方便了哦！」

哥哥對弟弟露出微笑：「這是以前想都不敢想的事呢！」

「我還在做夢吧？」弟弟同樣回望著哥哥：「我出生以來第一次離祥太這麼遠！」

「以後你想做什麼就可以盡情去做了！」祥太高興的手舞足蹈，卻在扯到傷口痛得齜牙咧嘴時在麗子嚴厲的眼神警告下只得乖乖坐回床上。「如何？颯太？你以後想做些什麼？」

「以前都沒想過還會活到今天，所以我從來沒有想過未來要做什麼…….」颯太猶豫地說道，但麗子只是報以鼓勵的微笑重新將彈性繃帶纏回傷口上。「……..但我應該會想要好好讀書……去上學吧！」

「嗯！那麼我會努力工作替你籌學費的！」祥太拍拍弟弟的肩膀：「你可要好好活下去啊！」

颯太低下頭，看著自己胸前縫合的傷口和曾經與祥太相連接的部分，慢慢點頭。

「啊，不過手術費還是要還的！」站在門口的日向一邊走進病房一邊說道：「等你們倆體力都恢復的差不多時就來種杏樹吧！」

「…….抱歉，日向醫生，原來種杏樹抵手術費的事情是當真的嗎？」

「……………………….」

「那是因為幫你們申請醫療補助了啦！」一旁的小金井連忙解釋：「不過杏樹還是要種的。」

「話說回來，為什麼誠凜的醫生對杏樹這麼執著啊？」

「………….去問火神！杏樹是他說要種的！」

「如果是火神醫師的話感覺種什麼都不意外呢………」

「……………………….」

 

隔壁診間正在看診的火神抽抽鼻子，打了一個震天價響的大噴嚏。

「火神醫生，您沒事吧？」

「……….」

 

很快的又過了幾個星期，病情終於回復穩定的佐佐木兄弟終於可以出院回家了。颯太坐在輪椅上，一旁放著嶄新的義足，而哥哥祥太則推著弟弟的輪椅，準備要抬到救護車上去。

「醫生，謝謝你們這幾個星期以來的照顧。」祥太彎下腰：「謝謝你們讓我找到了重生的機會──」

「唔，真要說的話，應該是你們想要求生的意志力救了你們自己吧！」火神搔搔頭，他一向不太習慣被人當面感謝：「總之，我們只是盡了我們所能做到的罷了。」

「這已經夠了。」坐在輪椅上的颯太對著眾人揚起笑容：「至少你們幫助我找回了生存下去的目標。」

「我們也要謝謝你們。」黑子走上前去，握住了颯太的手：「能夠證明…….醫生的努力並不是沒有意義。」

颯太手臂上那些怵目驚心的傷口已經快要完全癒合，但因為長期營養不良的關係，一條一條的疤痕仍然明顯可見，但已經比先前化膿發炎的狀況好太多了。

「醫生，謝謝你們。」颯太揮揮手：「我很快就會回來還手術費了！」

「嗯，下次弟弟就會用自己的腳跑過來了！」祥太低頭看著輪椅上的弟弟鼓勵似的一笑。

「再見了！」

 

幾乎就在同一時間，當黃瀨的車在majiba前停下來時，一眼就看見了坐在窗邊正在吃漢堡的青峰。

黃瀨走進majiba坐到青峰對面。當天的太陽並不大，有些陰暗卻又不到會下雨的程度。黃瀨望了青峰一眼：「我以為你會和小黑子他們約在誠凜。」

「病人手術都成功了，我也沒有再出現的必要了吧。」

青峰咬了一口漢堡，臉上的表情平板，看不出任何喜怒哀樂。「沒想到真的被阿哲賭到那不到萬分之一的機率了啊！」

「小黑子不都是這樣？考試的時候不到最後一秒鐘絕對不會停筆…….」

回憶起在醫學院讀書的往事，兩人的表情都柔和了一些。見機會正好，黃瀨思量再三，做好對方一點就炸的心理準備之後終於開口：「小青峰？」

青峰哼了哼表示他在聽。

「你看，只要可以的話，病人還是想要活下去的。」黃瀨鼓起勇氣直指他想說的重點：「再加上安樂死在日本畢竟不合法，所以小青峰──」

「不合法？哈！」青峰冷笑了聲，放下了他的燒肉漢堡譏嘲道：「要不是我當初違反法律，你現在還會坐在這裡嗎？」

黃瀨沒有說話。

「你想說這兩者的目的不同吧？我當初冒著被吊銷執照的風險也要救你，但現在卻是犯了法要結束他們的生命。那時候我救了你，是因為你渴望繼續活下去，但是現在安樂死，卻是因為患者沒有了繼續活下去的動力。尊重他們的意願，幫助他們解脫，又有什麼不對？」

該來的還是逃不掉嗎…….黃瀨想著，他並不喜歡揭人瘡疤，但如果這是為了要幫助小青峰直面過去的話……他搖搖頭，決定豁出去。

「小青峰，」黃瀨輕聲道：「忘了那個患者吧！並不是所有人都認為奮力搶救患者的醫生很可笑……..當時的那位患者精神不穩定，他儘管說了那樣的話，但他心裡是真心想死的嗎？難道你忘了嗎？醫生的職責是救人，而不是幫助自殺呀！」

「救人？」青峰冷冷道：「人人都有充分的生存權利，但究竟人有沒有選擇死亡的權利？就算真的救回來了，難道他們就會心懷感激的活下去了？」

「在你面前不就是個證據嗎？」黃瀨指著自己，咬字清晰一字一句地說道：「如果不是小青峰當初拚了命不顧一切的救我，我現在根本不會──」

黃瀨停了下來，看見青峰的表情，儘管知道自己的努力都是枉然，但還是勇敢的繼續說下去：「就算他們想要結束生命，那也不該由小青峰來執行。我覺得醫生不該抱持著握有生死之鑰的想法。」

「那麼，醫生的意義究竟是什麼？」青峰淡淡的開口：「自然界的生物，到了生命盡頭自然會死去，卻只有人類想要勉強的活下去……..但對沒有生存意志的人來說，就算延長了他的生命又有什麼用呢？」

黃瀨無法回答，他們倆不約而同避開了彼此的眼神，同時望向了牆壁上正無聲的播放午間新聞的電視。在他倆抬頭時，正好插播了一則最新消息。

黃瀨原本沒什麼心思看新聞，但新聞上那個熟悉的臉卻引起了他的注意力。他仔細看著新聞現場畫面和斗大的標題，突然感到背後一涼。

呼吸不知道何時變得這麼急促，當他收回目光時，發現青峰同樣也望著他。

「不可能………」黃瀨擠出聲音道。

「你馬上打電話給阿哲！」青峰馬上恢復鎮定：「快！」

 

 **──** **幾分鐘前，誠凜診療所** **──**

「呀~~病人終於順利出院了！」眾人目送載著佐佐木兄弟的救護車消失在轉角之後紛紛走回了室內。

「復健的路才長呢！」麗子說著，一邊往廚房走去：「尤其是颯太，要適應新的身體和新的義肢，往後的日子還很長呢！」

「是說監督，你要去哪裡？」

「煮飯啊！你們難道都沒注意到已經是午餐時間了嗎？」

「不不不不不監督你一個早上都在看診已經很辛苦了所以做飯的事情還是交給別人來吧!!!!!!!!」日向一口氣不停地說完之後，立刻朝著內室大叫：「火神!!!!!!!! 水戶部!!!!!!!!!」

 _快來救我們！_ 除了麗子之外的誠凜眾不約而同地在心裏補上了這句話。

 

幸好，沒有辜負眾人期待的火神沒用幾分鐘就變出了一桌菜。

「論起水煮蛋，我是不會輸給任何人的！」黑子指著盤子邊緣遺世獨立的幾顆水煮蛋振振有詞。

「你還是只會煮水煮蛋啊？」火神一邊說著，一邊把一鍋熱騰騰的湯放到餐桌正中央：「下次我來教你煮點別的菜吧！唔，可以考慮用杏桃做點夏日消暑的甜品。」

「又是杏樹？」幾個前輩忍不住大笑著吐槽：「火神你到底對杏樹有多執著啊？」

「不是，剛搬來的時候小金井前輩就有說宿舍周圍的杏樹是病人種的──」

眾人聽到火神的回答之後靜寂了好幾秒鐘，之後是日向的怒吼打破了沉默。

「那是 **銀杏** ！你個大蠢貨！」日向罵道：「 **杏樹** **(** **アンズ** **)** 和 **銀杏** **(** **イチョウ** **)** 是兩個完全不同的品種！黑子！你從今天晚上開始幫火神補國文！」

「咦？我嗎？」

「除了你還有誰能教他？」日向扶著額頭：「啊啊，氣死我了！而且這兩種植物的念法完全不一樣，你究竟是怎麼搞混的啊……真是服了你了，火神。」

「不過種杏樹也很好啊！結了果子還能當飯後水果呢！而且杏樹可是一種很珍貴的藥材呢！」坐在桌邊的麗子說道。

「話說監督，他們兩個什麼時候要回來回診？」

「目前安排一個星期一次，等狀況更穩定之後時間可以再拉長。不過看這樣子，應該一個月後就可以回來種杏樹了吧！」

眾人又笑了起來，以至於差點忽略了正不斷鈴鈴作響的電話。

 

離電話最近的伊月最先反應過來，他伸長了手將電話接了起來：「喂喂，誠凜診療所您好，敝姓伊月。」

伊月打了個手勢示意眾人安靜，眾人紛紛噤了聲，看著伊月額上開始有斗大的汗珠不斷滴落：「是的，那輛救護車是從我們這邊發出去的。」

「──」

伊月的臉突然變得非常蒼白，他立刻站了起來：「但是……這怎麼可能呢？他們幾分鐘前才離開的………….好的，我知道了。我們馬上派人過去。」

「出什麼事了？」在伊月掛上電話的同時，日向馬上開口。

「………..」伊月蠕動著嘴唇，好不容易才擠出一句完整的句子：

「佐佐木他們那輛救護車被超速酒駕的車撞了。」

餐廳裡突然變得非常安靜，只聽得見外頭接連不斷的蟬鳴。

 

「…..然後呢？為什麼要叫我們過去？」雖然已經心知肚明，但日向還是開口問。

伊月搖搖頭，沉痛地閉上雙眼。

「..............去認屍。」

 

這幾個無形的字卻有如重槌般擊打著他們的心臟。雖然只是簡單的幾個字，卻讓他們感到天旋地轉。日向立刻站起身：「我現在馬上過去。」

「日向君，我跟你去。」抹抹眼角泛出的淚光，麗子咬著牙與日向一前一後的出了大門。

 

幾分鐘之後，餐廳裡播報著新聞的螢幕也插播了這則消息，他們能看見螢幕裡的日向和麗子站在車禍現場不遠處，似乎正在做筆錄。救護車的側邊整個被撞得稀爛，而在救護車前方有一團蓋著白布的東西。警方正拉起封鎖線，試圖驅趕那些探頭探腦的好事之眾。

「抱歉，我想出去一下。」伊月說著，收起了根本沒用過的碗筷之後離開了廚房。

小金井與水戶部對視了一眼，偕同土田一起走了出去。一瞬間餐廳只剩下火神和黑子兩人。

 

「黑子，」火神輕拍了呆若木雞的黑子：「你的手機。」

黑子拿起了不斷震動的手機，看了下來電顯示，與火神交換個眼神之後按下了通話鍵。「黃瀨君？」

「小黑子，新聞報導說的是真的嗎？那個該不會真的是──」

「很遺憾。」黑子低下頭：「佐佐木兄弟已經去世了。」

 

電話兩端都沉默著，卻都沒有掛斷。這一端的黑子低著頭一言不發，火神的臉色難看至極，緊握的拳頭也不斷地顫抖著，不曉得是氣憤、沉痛還是不甘；那一端的黃瀨則是慘白著臉，望著牆上的新聞，腦內一片空白。最後是青峰的一聲冷哼喚回了黃瀨的注意力：「人類沒有違反命運的能力，該走的還是會走，勉強救回來的還是留不住。」

青峰站起身，抬手制止了同樣也想起身的黃瀨：「別再來找我了，黃瀨。這個世界上需要有我這種人的存在，你跟在我身邊只會惹上一身腥。我的工作不是救人，而是不讓他們求死不得。」

青峰抓起黃瀨的手，往他的手心塞了一個東西。黃瀨打開手掌一看，發現是之前自己放在青峰那裏、布加迪的備用鑰匙。

_「再見了，黃瀨。」_

黃瀨看著青峰走出餐廳的大門，跨上他自己的重機之後用力轉動引擎揚長而去，朝著黃瀨不知道的方向騎遠了。

 

「黃瀨，你還好嗎？」手中的手機突然發出火神的聲音，黃瀨這才意識到自己剛剛居然還沒把電話掛斷。

「抱歉，小火神，小黑子……..」黃瀨捏緊了手中的備用鑰匙：「我之後再聯絡你們吧！」

還不待另一端的回答，黃瀨便按下了通話結束鍵，頹然跌坐在餐廳的椅子上，低著頭久久不發一語。

 

而電話另一端的火神，則是將通話完畢的手機還給黑子，有意無意地避開了對方的眼神。

很久之後，火神才慢慢開口：「或許這就是極限了吧。說實話，我還以為我們能走得更遠，但結果卻是這副慘狀。」

黑子低著頭，一言不發。火神站起身：「在壓倒性的力量面前，只靠著『想要幫助病人』這個想法是不行的吧！」

黑子像是全身觸電似的震了一下，他抬起頭想要喚火神，卻只看見對方關上廚房大門的背影。黑子環視著空蕩蕩的廚房，方才還愉快的討論種杏樹的光景與現在冷清悽慘的樣子比起來，很難相信只是幾十分鐘內發生的變化。

久違的無力感浮了上來，讓黑子突然有一瞬間很想吐。

 

拼命忍著喉間的不適，黑子猛然站起身，像是溺水的人想要抓住竹筏般奮力朝著洗手間衝去。

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這次是分量非常充足、同時也是衝擊點極高的一個章節。
> 
> 首先，這一章的病人佐佐木祥太、颯太兄弟，是來自於黑籃原作漫畫帝光篇中、曾二度對上帝光，並害得黑子負傷下場的一對雙胞胎。這個在漫畫中算是關鍵的重要角色在動畫中依然沒有出場，而用在本文中，就變成了寄生胎的患者。寄生胎的敘述於文內已有提及，在此不再多提。
> 
> 這整章的內容都是在呼應原作裡首次的誠凜桐皇戰，以及桐皇海常戰。以從事安樂死的青峰君與不顧一切要救病人的火神黑子之間的衝突，以及青峰君和黃瀨君對於是否要從事安樂死的爭論來說故事。
> 
> 此外，會讓火神提出要種杏樹，除了銀杏和杏樹有同樣漢字卻有不同讀音、為火神的國文很差鋪梗之外，也是沿用了「杏林春暖」的典故。


	8. 吾友，你在何方？ ～帝光篇‧其一～

**Karte 08:** **吾友，你在何方？** **～帝光篇‧其一～**

 

_「黑子，你一定會成為醫生，然後治好我的病的！」_

_病榻上與黑子年齡相近的_ _褐髮男孩揚起了如陽光般燦爛的開朗笑容，朝床前的黑子伸出了小指頭：「說好了哦！」_

_見黑子沒回話，男孩連忙伸出了雙手緊緊的包覆住黑子的手掌：「沒問題的啦！黑子這麼努力，一定會成為很棒的醫生的啦！唉？為什麼你露出了這麼奇怪的表情？我說錯什麼了嗎？」_

_黑子嚥了嚥口水之後，終於勉為其難的指著自己的嘴角：「飯粒。」_

_「唔噢！」男孩聽了後，連忙放開手，胡亂的用手背用力把臉上的飯粒抹乾淨。抹完之後，他得意地望著黑子的臉嘻嘻直笑：「怎麼樣？這樣就乾淨了吧！」_

_黑子點點頭。_

_彷彿是看出了黑子的想法似的，男孩用力的拍了拍黑子的肩膀，結果害得黑子往前一栽，半個身體全撲在了男孩的病床上。_

_「哇啊！抱歉啊黑子！」男孩嚇得連忙拉起黑子，一面不住的道歉：「很疼吧！我下次真的不會了黑子你的臉沒事吧！」_

_「沒_ _……_ _沒問題的_ _……._ _」_

_「哇啊！鼻血都流出來了啊！」男孩連忙從床頭抽了幾張衛生紙捲成長條後遞給兩條鼻血都流下來的好友，小心翼翼的看著黑子把那捲衛生紙塞到鼻孔裡面止血。「不會痛吧？」_

_「_ _………_ _荻原君才是，身為病人應該更小心一點才是。」或許是因為兩個鼻孔都被塞住的關係，黑子講話的聲音帶了點鼻音。_

_聞言，荻原驕傲的挺起了胸膛：「別擔心別擔心！好歹我也和這個病相處很久了！而且黑子你看，我的肌肉又長回來了吧！」_

_荻原一邊說著，一邊撩起袖子彎起手臂讓黑子看看他的二頭肌。「最近走路也比較不容易跌倒了，我可是很認真在做復健的哦！」_

_黑子點點頭，看著荻原用力的拍了拍他那瘦弱的小腿。儘管年齡相仿，但荻原的腳部卻明顯較同齡男孩瘦弱許多，原本該是結實肌肉的小腿卻瘦得只剩下皮包骨。身體其他部位雖然也有萎縮，卻不像下肢這麼嚴重。儘管如此，荻原臉上率真的笑容彷彿沒有被疾病打倒一般，仍燦爛的令人感到炫目不已。_

_「我搬走之後還是會和黑子繼續保持聯絡的，所以黑子也要繼續寫信給我哦！」_

_「嗯！我答應你會考上醫學院的，在那之前_ _…._ _請荻原君一定要好好保重自己的身體。」_

_「噢！說好了啊！」_

_小小的黑子終於露出微笑，伸出小指和荻原打勾勾。_

_光陰似箭，幾年之後的黑子，就如他所承諾的一般順利的考入了醫學院。儘管擠入了窄門，但窄門內的訓練絕不輕鬆。常言道：「進來容易出去難！」儘管考上了醫學院，但因為忍受不了博雜的知識量、龐大的臨床訓練量、還有面對來自日本各地好手的心理壓力而選擇休學或轉系的人不在少數，更何況是在東京首屈一指的帝光醫學院，這間日本最頂尖的醫學大學集結了全日本的菁英學生，許多都是拿了全額獎學金或直接保送進來的優異學生，與這些和自己根本不在同一水平線上的人一同學習，其壓力之大可想而知。儘管如此，黑子還是咬著牙努力挺了下來，不只是為了與童年玩伴的約定，還有未來想要幫助更多身受病痛的人的那顆初心。_

_在醫學院就讀的這段期間，認識了不少志同道合的夥伴，儘管如此，黑子仍常常惦記著遠方的好友，每隔一段時間就會寫信給對方。而荻原的回信總是來的相當快，密密麻麻好幾頁的手書，就像是面對面聽著對方連珠炮說話似的。黑子看著那從稚氣歪斜到奔放但仍有些歪曲的字體，就像是看著自己的好友的成長史一般，有趣但也令人懷念。_

_兩人魚雁往返持續了很多年，直到在醫院進行住院醫師訓練的某一天，黑子在護理站檢查著長長的住院名單準備要去巡房時，突然看到了一個熟悉的名字。_

_「荻原成浩」_

_「咦？這不是黑子嗎？」_

_黑子轉過身，竟看見多年不見的好友撐著枴杖，驚訝地喊出自己的名字後露出了燦爛的笑容。「真的是黑子！好久不見了！」_

_「荻原君！」_

_「哇啊_ _~_ _沒想到可以在醫院看見黑子穿著白袍的樣子！怎麼樣？肯定很辛苦吧！但是黑子好厲害啊！真的走到這一步了呢！」_

_儘管臉龐瘦削了不少，四肢萎縮的情形也比兩人剛分別時更嚴重了，但荻原臉上的笑容卻如黑子記憶中一樣，既純真又率直，就像是小太陽一樣。_

_「荻原君是什麼時候來住院的？還有_ _…._ _臉上有飯粒。」_

 _「啊，對了，沒來得及告訴你呢！」荻原腦門一敲，露出了懊惱的表情毫不在意的用袖口抹了抹嘴角的飯粒：「黑子你也知道我的病吧？就是罕見的那個_ _SMA*_ _。前陣子聽說帝光醫院正在招募這個病的藥物受試者，反正試試看嘛！而且住院也有研究單位的全額補助，所以就來帝光住院啦！」_

_(_ _註： **脊髓性肌肉萎縮症**_ **_(spinal muscular atrophy, SMA)_ ** _，為一種體染色體隱性遺傳疾病，病因為脊髓的前角細胞（運動神經元）漸進性退化，造成肌肉麻痺、萎縮無力，但智力完全正常。目前無完全治癒的方法，只能靠復健減緩身體退化程度，以及呼吸照護避免肺部發炎感染。_ _  
_ _依發病年齡和嚴重度可分為三型：_

 _1._ _嚴重型脊髓性肌肉萎縮症（_ _Werdnig-Hoffmann Disease, SMA type I_ _﹚：最嚴重，嬰兒在子宮內或出生後_ _3_ _個月內，便會出現四肢無力、哭聲無力及呼吸困難等症狀。由於患者易感染呼吸道疾病，多在_ _1_ _歲內便可能死於肺炎，如未積極給予支持性呼吸治療，很少會活過_ _3_ _歲。_

 _2._ _中間型脊髓性肌肉萎縮症（_ _Intermediate form type, SMA type II_ _﹚：症狀常發生在出生後_ _6_ _～_ _18_ _個月。病患下肢呈現對稱性無力、無法站立行走、舌頭或手部偶爾會顫抖。部分患者常在_ _2_ _歲前死於呼吸道感染，其他存活者，多因持續肌肉無力造成脊椎側彎，影響肺部功能而導致呼吸困難，需要支持性呼吸治療以維持生命。_

 _3._ _輕度型脊髓性肌肉萎縮症（_ _Kugelberg-Welander Disease, SMA type III_ _﹚：症狀發生的時間不一定，從出生後_ _18_ _個月到青少年、成人期都有可能。症狀是輕度對稱的肢體近端肌肉無力，上下樓、行走跑步不便，患者長期存活的情況還算不錯。_ _)_

_「──總之，接下來會常常看到黑子啦！」荻原說著伸出手，用力的握了握黑子之後又開心的笑了起來。_

_黑子也露出微笑，正想再多說些話時，肩上突然被人拍了一下：「喂！阿哲！要走啦！白金教授要開始巡房了！再不快點會來不──唔？你朋友？」_

_「青峰君！」_

_「對了，你們還要巡房啊！那我先回病房吧！拜啦！很高興看到黑子哦！」荻原一拍腦門，拍拍黑子的肩膀後一拐一拐地慢慢走回了自己的病房。_

_「我來猜猜_ _……._ _是小兒麻痺？」青峰看著荻原的背影道。_

 _「不是，是脊髓性肌肉萎縮症。」黑子接過了青峰替他拿來的聽診器和記事板：_ _「病歷上寫第二型，但我認為症狀比較像第三型。」_

_「唔，那你有想到什麼治療方法嗎？」兩人一邊朝集合地點走去一邊道，黑子搖搖頭：「這種連世界級的專家都想不出治療方法的疾病，我怎麼可能想得出來呢？」_

_「那可不一定！正就是因為我們對這種疾病的認識不像醫學界那些大佬那麼深入，所以才更不會被既有的知識框架影響，反而有更多的想像空間可以發揮。說不定就會誤打誤撞地找到治療的方法呢！」青峰笑道。_

_受到青峰的鼓勵，黑子終於綻開笑容。_

_和荻原君的約定，正在一點一點地完成了呢！_

_住院醫師的壓力和醫學生時期比起來簡直遠遠過之而無不及。除了來自上頭教授們、主治醫師們、前輩們的壓力之外，也有來自病人的壓力。儘管絕大多數的病人都非常友善，但在面對那樣毫不隱瞞的病人面前，總會愧疚於自己的能力遠遠配不上這身白袍、辜負了病人的信任。這樣的不安感、責任感、層層疊加而把住院醫師的精神壓垮的案例時有所聞。_

_儘管壓力很大，黑子也在休息時間躲去廁所吐了好幾次，但這些壓力卻沒有把他擊垮。相反的，利用這些壓力，反倒使他逐漸成為了一個可以獨當一面的醫師。_

_「唔，原來還有這樣的病人啊。」_

_在荻原的病房裡，下班的黑子偶爾會跑到病房和荻原聊聊天。有時只是聊著一些漫無邊際的話題，但更多時候則是黑子會就一些醫病方面的問題請教荻原的意見。畢竟荻原本來就是患者，站在醫師和站在患者的立場對同一件事情的理解肯定會不同，而當黑子白天和自己的患者遇到了意見分歧而苦惱不已時，晚上就會來請教荻原的看法，而荻原也總是耐心的給予建議和幫助。_

_「是的，那位老先生無論好說歹說都不肯下床，也不肯打點滴、吃藥，嚷著『反正都要死了不如就讓我躺在床上死得舒服一點，別管我！』這讓護理師和看護們很困擾呢。」黑子露出煩惱的表情，而荻原則是深思著皺起眉頭。_

_「我問你啊黑子，那位老先生有沒有家屬會來看他呢？」_

_「咦？」被這樣一問，黑子有些驚訝：「這樣一想，我每次去巡房時的確沒有看見那位老先生的家屬，也從來沒有聽護理師們提起過家屬對於治療方式的意見。」_

_「或許這就是原因哦！」荻原說著，一邊拿了一塊餅乾放進嘴裡嚼嚼嚼：「畢竟是不會痊癒的慢性病，如果都沒有人來探病的話內心肯定會感到很寂寞吧！黑子你要不要試試看去和那位老先生聊聊天，讓他把心裡的話說出來，這樣說不定治療過程會比較順利哦！」_

_「好的，我會去試試看。荻原君，謝謝你時常給我這些建議，這些建議讓我對理解患者的內心很有幫助。」_

_「你太見外啦，黑子！」荻原笑著拍拍黑子的肩膀，嘴角邊還沾著剛剛的餅乾屑：「說到底，如果只有醫師給予單方面協助的話，病是永遠不會好的，只有患者自己也想要痊癒而願意和醫生一起合作時，這樣的治療才最有效嘛！」_

_「是的。還有荻原君，你的嘴邊有餅乾屑。」聽到荻原的鼓勵，纏繞著黑子一整天的重擔似乎也放了下來。「話說回來，荻原君的藥物試驗進行的如何？新藥對這個疾病的效果還好嗎？」_

_「唔，真要說的話，我覺得病情沒有特別明顯的進展呢！不過既然沒有退步，也代表著持續在進步對吧？」_

_疾病的分類方式有許多種，其中一種分類為「進行性」與「非進行性」。顧名思義，進行性疾病指的是病情會隨著年齡或病程進展逐漸加重，而非進行性剛好相反，病情到某個程度之後就不會再繼續惡化，而是一直維持在某個程度。對於_ _SMA_ _這種進行性疾病來說，目前的技術很難讓病情逆轉由差轉好，最常見的治療是利用復健等方式使病情維持在某一程度、不繼續惡化。_

_黑子點點頭，看見荻原的母親進房之後便站起身拿起自己的東西：「已經很晚了，那麼我也不打擾了。請荻原君好好休息吧！」_

_「噢，黑子你也是啊！你可要抓緊時間多睡一點，黑眼圈都跑出來啦！」荻原一邊指著自己的眼睛一邊道，看見黑子困擾的表情之後露齒而笑。「可別累壞了哦！」_

_黑子點頭，向荻原母子示意之後就離開了病房。_

_而那個固執的老先生，在黑子坐下來懇切地與他聊聊天後，竟一改先前那完全不願意合作的態度，乖乖的在看護的攙扶下走去洗澡、吃藥。追根究柢，是因為家人替他付清了住院費後對所有的事情一概不聞不問，病人沒有家人的關心而感到寂寞無助，終於出現了一個願意傾聽內心話的人，自然就願意與醫生合作了。_

_就這樣，黑子與病患之間的協調與溝通能力就在荻原的建議下逐漸進步，而看到那些終於康復可以出院而跑來向自己道謝的患者，雖然有時仍會感到不知所措，但這樣的經驗卻一步一步的增加了自己在治療病人時的自信心，讓黑子感覺到自己辛苦的從事這份工作仍是有價值的。_

_幾乎就在同一段時間，黑子注意到同期的青峰話變得越來越少，也不像在醫學院時常常臉上帶著笑容了。_

_由於排班的關係，黑子、青峰和黃瀨幾乎只有在晨會和午間的個案報告時才會碰到赤司等人，而其餘的上班時間則是這三人互相支援。也因此，與青峰最為熟稔的黑子和黃瀨很快就察覺到了青峰的不對勁。_

_「小青峰，你怎麼最近好像有點無精打采的啊？是生病了嗎？如果是的話下班之後我們一起去吃_ _majiba_ _吧！」某日結束午間的期刊討論之後，黃瀨追上了會議結束後立刻走人的青峰上前關切，但青峰只是煩躁的把黃瀨搭在他肩上的手拍開：「我沒生病。」_

 _「那_ _….._ _是睡眠不足嗎？」對於青峰突然暴躁的表現，黃瀨心裡既有些驚訝也有些受傷，但還是不死心的繼續追問：「這樣的話待會兒你去睡一個小時，我幫你代班吧！」_

 _「不需要。」說完之後，青峰就加快腳步走遠了，留下黃瀨孤零零的一個人站在走廊上_ _…….._ _一個人？_

_「黃瀨君？」_

_「哇啊！小黑子你別嚇我！」黃瀨驚呼一聲，轉頭看著不曉得什麼時候從自己背後冒出來的人影：「你──」_

_「我剛剛就在了。先不說這些，青峰君怎麼了？午餐沒吃飽嗎？」_

_「不曉得呢_ _….._ _剛剛想問他，卻──」黃瀨梗住了，直覺告訴他青峰很不對勁，從前他們在醫學院的時候青峰絕對不會像這樣無禮的把他的手拍開或是轉身閃人：「小黑子，最近小青峰有和他的病人發生什麼不愉快嗎？」_

 _「說起來，前陣子青峰君的確有和我提到他接了一個有_ _PTSD_ _的退伍軍人。」看見黃瀨茫然的表情，黑子面無表情的補上一句：「創傷後壓力症候群。」_ _(_ _註：_ _post-traumatic stress disorder, PTSD)_

_「唔，我當然知道啦！我的英文還是很不錯的！小黑子你可別小看我哦！」_

_忽略了黃瀨的辯解，黑子繼續道：「依據青峰君當時向我描述的情況，似乎是那位患者退役之後，無法區分和平生活的狀況與前線的不同，精神始終處於緊繃狀態中，而且會不自覺的自殘。上次就是因為在睡夢中不小心把自己的手指砍了下來才送到急診去的。」_

_在退伍的軍人中，心理健康始終是一個嚴重的潛在問題。在美國，統計數字指出退役的軍人自殺的數量甚至比在戰場上損失的人數還要多，再加上社會大眾對於精神疾病的污名化，使得這些退休的老兵往往不願意尋求精神與心理方面的幫助。舉例來說，有名經歷過童兵自殺炸彈攻擊的退役軍人，至今都無法面對一般兒童正面跑向他，會反射性想將兒童擊倒在地。再舉個例子：在退役中心的退役老兵，前一刻還稀鬆平常的與參觀者交談，聽見外面巨響的下一刻便立刻臥倒在地，尋找不存在的武器。_

_因為這樣的反應與行為，使得他們很難融入所謂「和平的社會」，因此，有些退役軍人會尋求如戰爭般危險的刺激──美國的報導中出現退役軍人拿槍射殺妻小並非稀奇少見的新聞──但更多的是直接尋求自己永遠的解脫，如自殺。_

_「唔，不過憑小青峰的技術，斷指的縫合應該不是什麼太大問題才是啊！這種手術他做過很多次了吧！」_

_「事情似乎並不單純。」黑子繼續道：「據說病人當時醒來之後的第一句話，並不是問自己在哪裡、或是自己發生了什麼事，而是『為什麼要救我！』」_

_語畢，兩人都陷入了沉默。_

_「然後呢？小青峰怎麼應對？」_

_黑子聳聳肩。「總之，那位病人後來順利出院了，但青峰君似乎就是從那時候開始變得有些不對勁的。」_

_「偶爾也會遇到那種病人嘛！小黑子你應該也遇過吧？嘴上吵著不要接受治療不要打針不要碰我但身體還是很誠實的那一種──噢！好痛！痛痛痛！」_

_「注意你的措辭，黃瀨！」_

_一個新的聲音在他們背後響了起來，兩人一同轉過去，看見來人後嚇得立刻全身站直──他們在醫學院時的課程助教、現任帝光醫院的總醫師虹村修造，正沒好氣地看著他們，手上還拿著一本剛剛用來拍黃瀨頭的隨身手冊。「這裡是公開場合，別在這大放厥詞討論病人的事。現在上層很注重病人隱私，你們兩個多注意一點。」_

_「是。」「嗚，對不起_ _……_ _」_

_「說到青峰，你們那一科的排班表給我。」虹村一邊說著一邊將那本內科手冊塞回自己的白袍口袋裡：「我要找時間和青峰談談，告訴我他什麼時候有空。」_

_兩人面面相覷，虹村沒好氣的噘起嘴：「真是，可不要以為只有你們在擔心同事啊！後輩如果身心理不健康的話我也會很困擾的！別讓我說這麼直接啊你們這群臭小鬼！」_

_「不、不是啦，只是沒想到虹村前輩這麼關心我們，說實在心理受到了很大的衝擊──！！！」_

_虹村這次乾脆的徒手讓黃瀨閉嘴。_

_「真是的，這個也是那個也是，你們到底什麼時候才能獨當一面不要讓人操心啊？」_

_「那個也是？除了青峰君還有誰也不對勁嗎？」_

_「那肯定是祥吾君啦！」黃瀨摸摸被打痛的頭：「祥吾君今天又沒來嗎？」_

_「來了！但整個早上躲在休息室裡玩電動呢！」虹村愉快的說道：「晨會沒來，該交的會議記錄沒交、個案報告也沒好好準備、這傢伙膽子可不小啊，所以剛剛就教訓了他一下_ _……._ _噢，不過病人還是有好好去看的。」看見黃瀨和黑子的表情，虹村補上一句。_

_那不就是除了看病人之外所有事都沒做嗎？黑子和黃瀨默默在心中想道。_

_「先不管灰崎的事了。我現在在意的是青峰那傢伙，自從實習以來我還是第一次看到他這麼沒精神。醫生的精神狀態如果不佳的話也會影響到病人，這得要解決才行。」_

_「說起來，我們從實習以來就一直是虹村前輩帶著的呢_ _…._ _不對，是從醫學院的時候就開始了吧！」_

_若要找個與他們熟識又可靠的前輩，恐怕也只有虹村了吧！_

_而他們話題的主角青峰，早已走到了護理站，此時正低頭看著自己的病人病歷準備要去巡房。_

_「咦？青峰醫師！」_

_青峰循著那個女聲的來源抬起頭，發現是他的青梅竹馬之後又立刻低下頭：「哦，五月啊！」_

_「你有病人在這一層嗎？我很少在這一層看到你呢！」桃井愉快地說道。見青峰仍不回話，桃井也意識到了不對勁：「青──阿大，你還好嗎？」_

_青峰沒有回答，他「啪」的一聲闔上病歷簿：「我走了。」_

_「咦？耶？等等！你還沒回答我的──我說阿大！啊，真是的！到底怎麼了啦！」_

_桃井氣鼓鼓的嘟著嘴，但在看到青峰剛剛闔上的病歷本上的姓名之後有些驚訝的睜大了眼：「嗯？我記得這個病人──」_

*   *   *

 

_已經臨近半夜，進食禁令終於解除的荻原正坐在他的病床上一邊看電視一邊吃著他最喜歡的紫菜蛋拌飯，正當新聞介紹到最近流感橫行的時候，黑子敲門走了進來。_

_「咦？難得黑子會這麼晚過來呢！而且好幾個星期沒看見你了，感覺好久不見呢！對了對了，雖然不多但你要不要也吃一點紫菜蛋──黑子，你還好嗎？」_

_荻原滔滔不絕的招呼終於停了下來，望著他的好友頹然跌坐在病床前的椅子上，一言不發。_

_荻原把他的碗放到一旁，耐心的等著黑子開口。_

_「荻原君，」過了很久之後黑子才慢慢開口，聲音有些哽咽：「我負責的一個病人去世了。」_

_這突然的消息讓荻原完全不知道該如何應對。他想了想，問：「那是個怎麼樣的病人？」_

_黑子抬起頭，能看出來眼睛還有點腫。他小小的肩膀耷拉下來，與先前因受到荻原和病人鼓勵而自信的樣子截然不同：「是個肺癌末期的老先生，住進來的時候就已經在其他醫院接受過很多次化療了。雖然知道現在的治療也只能延長他的生命，時間只不過是早晚問題，但還是──」_

_黑子吸了吸鼻子，聲音有些無奈：「雖然知道在醫院遲早要面對這樣的事情，可是_ _....._ _實際上遇到之後，還是有些難以承受，尤其是第一次自己負責的患者在眼前──」_

 _他說不下去了，荻原很適時的接了話：「_ _……._ _那一定是一位很善良的老先生吧！」_

_「是的，是一位儘管遭受著極大的痛苦，卻仍然積極面對人生、值得敬重的人。」_

_「那麼，他在最後的時光裡，也會因為有黑子的陪伴而感到幸福吧！畢竟黑子是一位會為病人著想的醫生啊！」_

_「_ _………………_ _」_

_「打起精神來吧，黑子！那位老先生若知道你這麼傷心的話他也會很難過的！」荻原拍拍黑子的肩膀：「那位老先生應該也是一位不願意麻煩別人的人吧！既然這樣他一定更不願意看到你為他哭泣了。打起精神吧！那位老先生會在天上好好看著你的！」_

_「_ _…………._ _我知道了。很抱歉這麼晚還來打擾你，荻原君。」_

_「別介意啦！黑子能來找我，我超──開心的！而且我要告訴你哦，我──」荻原停了下來，露出困惑的表情搔搔頭：「咦？奇怪？我要告訴你什麼啊？哎我又忘了，最近覺得老是忘東忘西──算啦！等我想起來再告訴你吧！」_

_荻原又拍拍黑子的肩膀：「明天也可以來看我哦！」_

_黑子點點頭，與荻原互別之後離開了病房，卻完全不知道，這是他們在帝光醫院促膝長談的最後一個夜晚。_

**_──_** **_隔日_** **_──_**

_「嗶嗶嗶嗶嗶嗶嗶嗶嗶嗶」_

_「報告病人情況。」_

_「是_ _OHCA*_ _！從三樓墜下，剛剛照_ _X_ _光發現顱骨和全身有程度不一的骨折，主要集中於顱骨和身體右側。皮膚有多處外傷──」_ _  
(_ _註：_ _OHCA, Out-of-hospital cardiac arrest,_ _到院前心肺功能停止_ _)_

_「行了！喂！值班的那三個住院醫師哪裡去了？」_

_「黃瀨醫師還在請假中，好像是過勞再加上壓力造成的胃潰瘍──」_

_「啥？那傢伙胃潰瘍？另外兩個呢？青峰和那個什麼、就那個醫師！」_

_「黑子醫師已經來了，青峰醫師馬上就到！」_

_「送進去！先電擊！總之先把心臟──太慢了！青峰！」_

_主治醫師喝斥著姍姍來遲的青峰，一邊戴上手套：「去刷手，準備動手術！一秒都不能拖！另外一個呢？」_

_「我在這裡！」_

_「你發出點聲音別老是嚇人啊！青峰！你刷完手馬上進來！這台刀你負責！」主治醫師說完就急匆匆的走開了。_

_黑子和青峰一秒都沒有耽誤，馬上刷手消毒去了。幾分鐘內，他們兩人已經站在手術檯前，看著因為跌落而全身瘀傷骨折挫傷的病人聽取剛剛急救之後的情況。_

_「心律趨於穩定，但是非常微弱。剛剛拍攝的全身_ _X_ _光片在這裡。」_

_「知道了。」青峰說完後，與黑子互相點了下頭。兩人長久培養出來的默契使他們不須言語就能分配彼此擅長的工作。「先從顱底骨折開始。」_

*   *   *

_「手術結束，把病人推去恢復室。」青峰指示道，一邊脫下了自己的帽子，黑子走到青峰旁邊：「真是非常驚險卻又非常精彩的手術呢。」_

_「_ _……………………._ _」青峰沒有回話，這讓黑子有些驚訝──依照往常，黑子若這樣稱讚他的話，青峰肯定會露出得意的笑容拍拍自己的胸脯說這只是小意思而已，但眼前的青峰卻一言不發，似乎並不覺得剛剛自己把病人從鬼門關前拉回來是一件很厲害的事情。相反的，他臉色陰沉，望著推出去的病床慢慢開口：「喂，阿哲！」_

_「？」_

_「你覺得我們這麼拼命救病人是為了什麼？」_

_聽到青峰的問句，黑子詫異的睜大眼睛。「為什麼_ _……._ _當然是希望病人能繼續活下去了。」_

 _「_ _…………….._ _」_

_「我們….醫師的工作就是要幫助病人繼續活下去啊！雖然知道希望渺茫，但幫助病人抓住那一線生機，不就是我們的工作嗎？」_

_「_ _……….._ _是嗎？」_

 _「_ _……_ _青峰君？」_

_「我累了，我去老地方休息一下，病人醒來之後再來叫我。」青峰向背後的黑子擺了擺手之後逕自走出了手術室。_

_幫助病人抓住那一線生機_ _……._ _嗎？_

_雖然是自己說的話，但想起了昨晚去世的病人，黑子覺得似乎又有什麼東西堵在了喉嚨口。他用力搖搖頭，握緊拳頭之後邁開大步朝門外走去。_

*   *   *

_「_ _1205, 1207, 1214_ _號房的患者也出現了相同症狀。赤司醫師，請問該怎麼辦？」_

_「就照我先前的指示。另外，以防萬一──麻煩你派人去檢查膳食室是否有遭受到汙染，另外，這幾個患者的用藥紀錄請盡快彙整給我。」_

_「我知道了。」_

_看著負責的人員匆匆離去，赤司嘆了一口氣從護理站的櫃子上拿了下一本病歷簿繼續檢查，看了沒幾行字，就感覺有人走到了他的身後。赤司連頭都沒回：「綠間嗎？」_

_「你居然能憑腳步聲就知道是我的說。」_

_「不，只是因為我聽到你今天幸運物的鈴鐺聲了。」赤司微笑了一下，轉過身看著他高大的好友：「情況如何？」_

_「我那一層的患者也是的說，出現了程度不一的嘔吐、還有意識不清的症狀。現在也還在排除食物感染的可能性的啊。」_

_「真是奇怪，如果是院內感染的話，還有很多地方需要進行清查。而且這個擴散的速度，簡直就像是有人按下了按鈕之後同時爆發一樣。」赤司深思著，望向走廊上焦頭爛額的醫護人員互相報告情況的景象。_

_「會不會是院內空調受到感染的啊？」_

_「我考慮過了，所以立刻請人去查了中央空調，但什麼異狀都沒有。」_

_「食物、空氣、水──」綠間一邊掰著指頭數著一邊道，但赤司搖搖頭。「如果是這樣的話，應該會是全院感染，但事實上是只有部分患者出現了這樣的症狀，我目前收到的報告是十一人，而且這十一人的診斷、病情嚴重度完全不同。現在還在找他們之間的共通性。」_

_「唔_ _……_ _」綠間沉思了下，然後想到什麼似的抬起頭：「對了，今天中午開會的時候我似乎沒有看到黑子他們的啊！」_

_「聽說急診室來了一個重度創傷的患者，他們兩人都進手術室了。依照青峰的速度，手術應該差不多結束了吧。」_

_「真是不吉利的啊。」_

_赤司揚起一邊眉毛。「此話怎麼說？你不是帶上幸運物了嗎？」_

_「我說的是處女座和水瓶座的啊！」綠間推推眼鏡，鏡片下的碧眼閃過一絲擔憂：「這周_ _……._ _這兩個星座是大凶啊。」_

_*   *   *_

_黑子在走廊上，已經吃過晚飯的他，在處理好急診室和手頭上的雜務之後，幾經思量還是往荻原的病房走去。但才剛踏出電梯，口袋內的呼叫器就響了起來。_

_『患者已醒，請速至恢復室。_ _XX-XX_ _』_

_黑子看著訊息末端的病床代號，旋即走回電梯，按下了往恢復室的樓層。_

_話說回來，剛剛花了一個下午，醫院還是沒有清查出這位墜樓患者的身分。黑子想著。他墜落的那棟大樓裡的住戶全都沒有失蹤人口的報告，患者身上也沒有任何可以辨識身分的物品，因此現在醫護人員溝通時只能用病歷號碼來稱呼。如果不盡快找出身分的話會有些麻煩呢！不過，這種事情還是交給警察們去處理吧。_

_一邊想著，黑子一邊走到了恢復室的自動門前，拿出胸前的感應卡往牆上「嗶」了一下，厚重的鐵門立刻往兩旁滑開，而裡頭是不斷忙碌走動的醫護人員。這裡非常安靜，只有被壓低的交談聲，還有儀器穩定的嗶嗶聲。為了避免二度感染，這裡是不允許探訪者進入的。_

_黑子走進去，一如既往地被忽略。直到他輕拍了一個比較熟識的護理師的肩膀之後，那人才轉過來：「誰啊？咦？黑子醫師？你什麼時候──啊！是那位患者對吧！剛剛青峰醫師已經過去了，現在正在床邊進行檢查。另外──」_

_護理師壓低了聲音，彷彿是不想被別人聽見似的低聲說道：「那位患者或許是因為頭部受到撞擊的關係，現在意識有點混亂。除了記不得自己是誰之外其他都沒什麼大問題，只是_ _……_ _」_

_護理師的聲音壓得更低：「──那位患者似乎有些攻擊傾向，麻煩黑子醫師要多注意一些。我們也已經盡量把病床周圍可拆卸的尖銳物品移除了。」_

_「攻擊傾向？」黑子暗暗的把這個報告記了下來：「有醫護人員受傷嗎？」_

_「噢，不是那方面的攻擊。」護理師連忙擺擺手，然後做出了一個右手拿刀往左手腕劃了一下的動作：「是針對病患自己的。」_

_「_ _……_ _好的，我知道了。我現在就過去。」_

_黑子轉過頭，在架上找出了那位病患的病歷，草草瀏覽過護理站的生命徵象紀錄。確認沒有什麼大問題之後，他一邊盤算著需要開哪些鎮靜藥物一邊往病床走去。_

_還沒走近，就看見青峰迎面朝他走來：「咦？青峰君？那個病患呢？」_

_「已經睡著了。」青峰簡短的說道。「剛剛有點躁動，給了一點鎮靜劑之後，現在已經睡過去了。你如果擔心的話去看一下也無妨。」_

_「躁動？」_

_「認知不怎麼清楚，連自己在哪裡都不知道。一下子大哭一下子大笑，大概腦部受到的撞擊對他也有些影響吧！我要開個醫囑排腦部_ _CT_ _確認他的狀況。」_

_青峰說完之後便與他擦身而過離開了，似乎沒有任何想要繼續交談的打算。黑子躊躇了一下，最後還是到病人的床邊確認了下病人的狀況。正如青峰所說的，患者正在沉睡。呼吸平穩，除了身上密密麻麻的包著繃帶以及插了無數的管子之外之外很難想像這人在幾個小時前曾經在鬼門關前走了一回。_

_青峰君真的很厲害啊。黑子想著，把病床床頭的燈光熄暗之後才轉身離開。_

_兩天後，因為生理狀況穩定，這個患者就被轉到普通病房了。患者醒來之後，黑子又去病房探視了一次，卻遇上了完全沒預料到的狀況。_

_「您好！我是您的負責醫師，敝姓黑子。您目前的狀況，是頭部和四肢有多處骨折，此外還有多處外傷，因此在急診手術時先進行了內固定。用藥的部分──」_

_「_ _…………………….._ _」病人嘟噥了一句話，黑子沒聽清，他彎下身離病人更近好聽得更清楚：「對不起？」_

 _「_ _……………_ _為什麼要救我？」_

_「！」_

_「為什麼要救我啊？」病人突然哭了起來。「多管閒事，為什麼要救我，難道我還要繼續活受罪嗎？」_

_「_ _……_ _先生，請您冷靜一些！」_

**_「你走開！我不想看到你！」_ **

_病人咆嘯著用力揮出一拳朝向黑子的腹部，好在黑子反應快，機警的閃過了，但隨之而來的第二拳卻直接打在他的鼻子上。黑子被揍得頭昏眼花，感覺鼻子有溫熱的液體流了下來。_

_「請您冷靜一點！快把鎮靜劑給我！」_

_黑子一邊努力壓制著患者的四肢，一邊朝著旁邊不知所措的護理師大聲道：「快啊！」_

_就在這時，有個人影突然衝上前來，捉住病患的手臂就是一針。病患掙扎了幾下，最後閉上眼睛昏迷過去，不斷掙扎的雙手也無力的垂了下來。黑子抬起頭，發現是一臉冷峻的青峰。_

_「患者如果一直都這麼躁動的話，雖然是最下策，不過為了病患本人和醫護人員的安全，也只能強迫他睡一下了。」_

_青峰說著，把裝有安眠和鎮靜藥物的針筒隨手放在一旁的推車上。「這傢伙力氣很大，你下次要來看他的時候別一個人來，架不住的。」_

_「_ _…………_ _抱歉。」_

_青峰沒說話，隨手抽了兩張衛生紙按到黑子的臉上之後就走出病房了。黑子拿下黏在臉上的衛生紙，上頭還沾有他的鼻血。不知道是被揍得很痛還是剛剛患者的那些話，他突然覺得眼眶酸澀。_

_當晚，正好輪到青峰和黑子值夜班。兩人坐在護理站的桌前寫著病歷，彼此之間一句話都沒有說。_

_直到淋了滿身雨的外送人員送來了_ _majiba_ _的漢堡當宵夜之後，這種窒人的寂靜才第一次被打破。_

_「外面在下大雨呢。」黑子看著外送人員溼答答的足跡說道。_

_「哦。」_

_「_ _………………._ _」_

_「喂，阿哲！」青峰放下了手中的可樂，盯著自已眼前剛寫好的病歷：「你覺得醫師究竟擔任了什麼樣的角色？」_

_還在啜飲著香草奶昔的黑子放下了手中的飲料罐，轉動椅子面對著青峰：「我覺得是幫助病人恢復健康。」_

_「是哦_ _……_ _那如果病人不想恢復健康的話呢？」_

_「？」_

_「啊哈哈，我隨便說說的，阿哲你可別當真啊！」青峰打哈哈道，拍拍黑子的肩膀後又埋頭回到自己的病歷簿上去了。在那一瞬間，黑子突然在青峰身上發現了一種異樣的違和感，但又說不出個所以然。他蹙起眉頭，正想再問個仔細時，牆壁上的救護鈴突然響了起來。_

_「誰啊_ _…._ _？咦？這不是我們那個患者的病房嗎？」_

_青峰連忙從椅子上跳了起來，一把拍向了牆壁上的通話鈕：「我是青峰，怎麼回事？」_

_擴音器裡傳來護理師顫抖的聲音。_

**_「醫生_ ** **_……._ ** **_救命！」_ **

_連猶豫的時間都沒有，青峰和黑子連忙拔腿衝向那個病人的病房。但衝到門口，病房內的景象卻讓他們大吃一驚。_

_病房中唯一的那張病床上滿滿的都是已經逐漸由紅轉黑的鮮血。不僅如此，病床周圍、枕頭上、床腳，甚至地板上也到處都是血。護理師瑟縮在病房的角落，雖然身上也沾了不少血，不過看起來並沒有受傷，只是受到了過度的驚嚇。_

_就在同時，天空中閃過一道閃電，正好照亮了窗戶旁那個猙獰的人臉。_

_那個患者身上的繃帶纏到一半，似乎是護理師正在幫他換紗布時清醒過來的。他揮舞著一個針筒和夾酒精棉用的鑷子，朝著大步向他走去的青峰威脅道：「別過來，再過來的話我就用這兩個東西刺向我的脖子！」_

_青峰果然停下了腳步，但他微微蹲低了身子，做好了隨時都要一躍而上撲向病人的準備。窗戶已經被打開，外頭的大雨不斷打在倚在窗邊的病人身上。_

_「站得起來嗎？」黑子盡力在不引起病人注意力的情況下扶起了瑟瑟發抖的護理師：「快去叫支援！叫保全或警察，其他醫師_ _….._ _總之能過來幫忙的人越多越好，快去！」_

_那個護理師看起來被嚇壞了，但畢竟還保持著理智。她點點頭之後立刻衝出了病房。_

_「叫更多人來，又怎樣？」那個病人在窗前揮舞著針筒，血混雜著雨水將地板潑的一塌糊塗：「為什麼要救我啊？簡直是多此一舉！救了人了不起嗎？你們為什麼不問問我的想法？」_

_「你把針筒放下來！」青峰尖銳的說道，並往前踏了一步。旁人或許聽不出來，但在長期的相處中，黑子卻聽得出來在青峰那有些焦躁的聲音中，有根弦已經繃到最緊，隨時都會繃斷。_

_「我想死啊！救了一個想死的人，算什麼狗屁醫生啊！」_

_青峰像是遭到雷擊一般，整個人不曉得是因為憤怒還是恐懼而微微地顫抖。黑子咬著牙，努力喊道：「先生，請您冷靜下來，有什麼話我們可以坐下來好好談──」_

_「蒙古大夫！你們這些自以為是的醫生，什麼都不懂！我想死啊！為什麼不問我的意願？醫生不該是以病人的意願為優先考慮的嗎？真是多此一舉！無用之功啊！」_

_病人說著，突然爆出了一陣淒厲的嚎叫，像是惡魔的大笑、又像是撒旦在哭泣。_

_「居然拼了命搶救一個想死的人，真是可笑───」_

**_「不_ ** **_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ ** **_」_ **

**_「不要_ ** **_!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ ** **_」_ **

_青峰和黑子一個箭步衝向前，在閃避那個病人丟過來的針筒和聶子時卻被腳下的血水絆了一下。他們踉踉蹌蹌地撲倒在窗口，卻已經無法挽回。_

_方才還倚在窗邊的患者，已經從病房的窗口墜了下去，就如同一個被摔得粉碎的陶瓷娃娃般，在雨水中逐漸消逝。_

_*   *   *_

_黑子如遊魂一般行走在走廊上，白袍還沾滿了剛剛病人賤在病房內的血。他雙眼無神的望著地板，什麼都聽不見，什麼都感受不到_ _…….._ _直到一個熟悉的名字不斷被提起，他麻木的心靈才又有了一些感知生命的能力。_

 _「荻原！對！就是_ _xxxx_ _房正在進行藥物試驗的患者！對！馬上派人過去！」_

_「怎麼回事？」_

_「擔架抬過去了嗎？強心劑和心臟起博器準備好了沒有？」_

_「聯絡他的主治醫師了嗎？」_

_「馬上就會到了！但是醫生說不能給藥，怕會造成試驗藥物的排斥反應！」_

_「可是他快休克了啊！」_

**_休克！_ **

_黑子突然從夢中醒來一般，他踉踉蹌蹌、不顧走廊上異樣和驚訝的望著他一身血的眼光，逕直朝著荻原的病房衝去。_

**_荻原君！_ **

_他的嘴巴無聲的龕動出童年好友的名字，就像是離了水的鯉魚一般。他衝到荻原的病房前，病房門大敞著，無數的醫師進進出出，黑子不斷被擠到一旁，最後只能從門邊窺見病房內的情形。_

_荻原已經戴上了氧氣罩，全身紅腫，看起來正在發著高燒：明顯的排斥反應。可是為什麼──_

_「喂！門口清空，現在要送去急診室了！」_

_所有的人立刻在病床和門口間讓出了一個通道，護理師架好點滴，解開病床的安全鎖之後立刻把床朝門口推了出去。黑子連忙迎上去，一邊隨著病床跑，一邊抓著病床的欄杆，對著因為高燒而開始熱痙攣的好友喚道：「荻原君！荻原君快醒醒啊！」_

_彷彿是聽到了黑子的聲音，荻原奮力張開了眼睛望著黑子，面罩下的嘴巴一開一合，看起來非常痛苦。_

_「現在要去急診室了！荻原君！請撐著點！」_

_「_ _….._ _黑_ _……_ _子_ _……._ _」_

_荻原無助地望著黑子，眼裡充滿了黑子從未見過的痛苦、極度的恐懼與深沉的絕望。_

_「喂！那個全身是血的傢伙怎麼回事？把他帶開！現在不能讓患者受到二次感染啊！」_

_「這不是黑子醫師嗎？黑子醫師，請回吧！這裡由我們負責就可以了。」_

_黑子停下了腳步，望著病床被推進了電梯。荻原仍然望著他，直到電梯門被關上了很久之後，黑子還是站在原地沒有離開。直到將近半個小時之後，護理站接到了路人的通報：有個渾身是血的醫師跪在電梯前的走廊上，滿臉都是淚痕_ _………._

_*   *   *_

**「黑子，醒醒。」**

黑子睜開眼睛，發現眼前一片水霧。他用力眨了眨眼睛之後，發現火神擔憂的臉正回望著他，一隻手還在拍著他的臉頰：「你從剛剛開始就一直不斷呻吟，怎麼叫都叫不醒。做惡夢了嗎？」

「…………夢見以前的事情了。」黑子抹抹眼睛，而火神則是直接從床頭拿了一包衛生紙，眼神仍是滿滿的擔心：「你沒問題吧？在夢中哭到嗓子都啞了啊！」

黑子搖搖頭，抽了衛生紙擤了擤鼻涕之後，發現火神仍盤腿坐在一旁。「抱歉把你吵醒了，火神君。」

「哦！我沒差啦！反正這幾天晚上一直都睡不好。倒是你真的沒問題吧？如果…….」

火神躊躇了一下，最後望著別處說道：「如果你覺得告訴我之後心中會比較舒坦的話，唔…..我會聽的啦！」

「……………………………」

也許這正是一個好機會吧。黑子想著，一邊將剛剛的夢境、過去的回憶全都毫不保留的告訴了火神。

 

火神是一個很好的聽眾，在聽黑子敘述的過程中他完全沒有打岔，也沒有表現出過度激動的反應，僅是安安靜靜的聽黑子把故事從頭講到結束。

「……….最後，荻原君的父母提出了中止藥物試驗，然後就帶著荻原君轉院，之後我就再也沒有荻原君的消息了。」

直到現在仍是如此。一想起臨別時荻原那個痛苦而無助的眼神，黑子又感覺難以呼吸，彷彿整個氣管都被勒住了一般。

「在病人墜樓那件事情之後，我被安排接受一些心理輔導，但青峰君一直都沒有來醫院，後來又發生一些事情，青峰君就被送到軍方醫院去了。雖然院方並沒有要我們對這件事情負責，但上頭的教授們卻也沒有再將新的病人安排給我，也不讓我參與醫療工作，只讓我做一些期刊和查房的口頭報告….…….」

所以火神君現在明白了吧！為什麼當初我的診斷技巧很強，但動手治療的技術甚至還不如一個實習學生的理由。黑子想著。

直到火神的聲音響起，才把他從過往的漩渦裡拉了出來。

 

「我說，你絕對是笨蛋吧！」

「………………………………….」

「自從佐佐木他們死了之後，我就一直在想你上次問我的問題：是否曾經想過要放棄當醫生，或是有沒有想過要放棄患者。」

「……………………………」

「我只想說： **『你是笨蛋嗎？』** 」火神一邊說著，一邊把一個絕對不算輕的拳頭狠狠的砸在了黑子的頭頂上，害得黑子喃喃抱怨了一句「好痛。」

「與其想那些有的沒的，不如把眼光放在眼前的患者身上啊！」

黑子揉揉被敲痛的頭，詫異的抬起頭望著火神。

 

「我們可是醫生啊！這不只是一份工作，也是一份使命。雖然有時候會遇到很麻煩的病人什麼的，可是這改變不了我的工作是幫助病人的這個事實啊！我覺得能夠用自己的能力幫助別人是一件很快樂很幸福的事情，而之後我也會繼續這麼幹下去的！黑子你難道不正是因為想要幫助別人才選擇要成為醫生的嗎？既然如此的話就給我好好的守護著這個小時候的夢想和那個叫荻原的傢伙的遺願啊！」

「他還沒死呢，火神君。」

黑子冷靜的吐槽，還不待他說話，火神又繼續道：「你不需要因為病人的話而否定你身為醫生的價值啊！黑子，挺起胸膛吧！你正在從事的可是一件很棒的工作啊！」

黑子正想吐槽，卻突然想起了上次他們分開時火神說的最後一句話：

_「在壓倒性的力量面前，只靠著『想要幫助病人』這個想法是不行的吧！」_

「原來…..是這樣啊！」

「啥？」

火神望著黑子，看見黑子的臉龐因為希望而開始散發出光采：「火神君當初說那句話的意思，並不是說要向命運投降，什麼都不做，而是希望著眼於當下，還有未來。」

「現在才發現太慢了吧！你果然是笨蛋吧！」

「…….唯一不想被最像笨蛋的火神君這麼說…….」

「你說什麼!!!!!!!!!」

火神怒氣沖沖的揉亂了黑子那頭本來就因為寢癖而亂得像雞窩的的頭髮。黑子沒生氣，只是微笑著把火神君的手從他頭上拿了下來。

「能遇到火神君真是太好了。」

「啥？突然之間你說什麼呢？」

「我是很誠心誠意的這樣認為的。真的，有火神君出現在我身邊真是太好了。」

「……你還沒睡醒嗎？」火神無奈地說道，卻發現房門外的燈突然亮了起來，而他們倆房間的拉門也隨之推開。

 

「半夜不睡覺還想說你們在幹什麼呢！原來是在說這麼重要的事情！」

「抱歉啊黑子，我們不是故意偷聽的，只是聽到了你的哭聲和火神說話的聲音以為你被火神欺負所以想來看看情況──」

「原來帝光幾年前發生的事情有這樣的內幕啊！」

「你好意思說嗎？日向以前不也──」

「閉嘴，現在不是說這種事情的時候，大蠢貨！」

「好吧，既然大家都醒著，那麼就趁這機會好好說一下吧！」

麗子開口，所有人全都安靜下來望著她。

「既然從醫，就不可能不會遇到患者去世。即使拚盡全力，但並不是所有的病人都能救活…..或是活到最後，這樣的情況處處可見。但一切仍未結束，我們的使命仍在繼續。」

日向咳了咳，有些不自在的說道：「上次患者去世之後，大家的精神低落，這可以理解。但這種情況不能持續太久，畢竟還有其他的患者在等著我們啊！」

「日向君說的沒錯。我們不能改變患者去世的事實，但一直消沉下去，什麼也不會改變！如果……」麗子頓了頓：「如果都要為了每一個死去的患者哭泣，那麼這種沒完沒了的眼淚要流到什麼時候啊？人都會死去，只是時間早晚的問題，我們能做的就是讓他們還活著的時候能夠保持健康。所謂結束，同時意味著開始….要繼續邁向新的挑戰。」

「……….其實我們都知道啦！」

「知道就給我認真去實行啊！蠢貨！」

「對了，既然提到了新的開始──」麗子想到什麼事情似的輕敲了下自己的掌心：「鐵平要回來了哦！」

「……………對不起，今晚信息量有點大，讓我好好消化一下。」

「他的腳沒事了嗎？」

「上次去看的時候沒有問題了，只要不要做衝擊性太高、像是不斷地跳躍或長時間跑步的話還是沒有問題的。」

「鐵平？」火神和黑子異口同聲地問道。

「啊啊，還沒告訴你們吧！」日向不情不願的說道：「那傢伙…..是個怪人，不過也是恩人，同時…..也是創立了誠凜診療所的人。」

火神和黑子對望了一眼，火神知道黑子眼神裡代表的意思是：『沒想到日向前輩居然輕描淡寫地說出了非常有衝擊性的事情呢！』

「不過你們很快就會看到他了。好好期待吧！」

「就是這樣，明天還要看診呢！大家趕緊去休息吧！」

 

待眾人全都離開之後，火神熄了燈，抖抖自己的棉被重新躺下。沒過多久，他就聽到了黑子的聲音：「火神君，其實我仍有些迷惘…..不，應該說是困惑吧。」

「比方說什麼？」火神看著漆黑的天花板問。

「像是當初那個病人為什麼這麼執著於求死.....甚至是如果遇到了像那樣的病人，我不確定我應該以什麼樣的心態來面對。」

「哎，你就是這樣不乾不脆的鑽牛角尖，才會感到困惑啊！」

「….對不起，但是我曾經覺得若不解開這份困惑的話，我會一直對我的工作抱持著懷疑的態度。」

「就說了你不要這樣不乾不脆的啊！」火神忍不住坐了起來，看著躺在旁邊的黑子：「病患既然已經死了，再去追求一個無解的答案根本沒有意義。還不如專心著眼於未來會遇到的病人！要是他們真有這種想求死的念頭，直接給他一拳不就成了！」

「…………….」

「叫他好好活下去別老是想著要死要死的！人生可不像電動輸了可以再重來一次，沒有就是沒有了。若不珍惜生命的話，那麼生命中還有什麼東西是比這更值得珍惜的？正就是因為人無法死而復生，所以生命才會顯得如此重要啊！」火神煩躁的揉揉頭髮，卻聽見被窩裡的黑子輕笑了一聲。「幹嘛？喂！回答我啊！」

「請不用擔心，火神君。」黑子笑著從被窩裡探出頭來：「我想我已經找到答案了。」

火神驚訝地看著他，隨後露出釋然的微笑，重新躺回自己的被窩裡。

「那就好。」

「嗯，今晚真是漫長的一夜呢。」

「對啊！所以快睡吧！明天還有一整天要忙呢！」

「好的。晚安，火神君。」

「晚安，黑子。」

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這一篇的標題本來想用的是"アンビバレンス"，也就是動畫第三季帝光篇的片尾曲曲名，英文就是ambivalence，有搖擺不定、矛盾、舉棋不定、正反感情並存...等意思。但是覺得標題和內文想表達的意思會有點出入，而且中文無論怎麼翻都有點詞不達意的感覺，用英日文又非常不直白，所以最後選用了來自黑傑克第99回《友よいずこ》的標題，正好也能切題到文中後來不知所蹤的荻原君。總之這次標題又夾帶私貨了！
> 
> 在舊版中只有稍微提及的帝光篇劇情，這次在新版裡完整的以半回憶的方式描寫出來了呢！
> 
> 來插個題外話吧！  
> 最近更新的兩章都是在探討生死的問題，我記得之前看過一篇《銀河英雄傳說》的作者田中芳樹的訪談 (順帶一提，這個系列很好看，但死去的角色非常非常多)，訪談裡就問：  
> 「如果小說中的角色要復活的話您會選擇哪一個？」  
> 田中馬上回答：「別癡心妄想了，一個都不會復活的！如果角色可以死而復生，就會讓人把角色的死看得很輕。」
> 
> 心裡想想的確如此，如果生命是可以不斷死而復活的廉價存在的話，就不會有人重視生命個體的重要性了吧！  
> 以上，是這次的更新。


	9. 日之所惘   ～誠凜回憶篇～(上)

**Karte 09:** **日之所惘** **～誠凜回憶篇** **～ (上)**

 

「我不幹啦！」

正埋首於病歷的伊月嚇了一跳，慌忙抬起頭來後發現一旁的日向正忿忿的將一封信撕成兩半、四半、八半，一邊撕一邊氣呼呼地咆哮：「氣死我了！」

見到此副光景，伊月也大概明白了七八分。他放下筆，將椅子轉向日向，以手撐頭道：「又被退件了嗎？」

大概是藉著撕信抒發了怒氣，日向雖仍臉色不善，但口氣比剛剛大吼大叫的樣子好了不少：「論文一直被退件，照這樣子看來根本沒辦法升遷啊！」

「沒辦法啊！」講到升遷的事，伊月也忍不住嘆氣：「這間醫院都被同一派的大佬壟斷，像我們這些從別的學校畢業進來的『外人』要升遷談何容易啊？」

「哼！不只是高層，連病人都有『名校情結』。」一講到這件事，日向的火氣又上來了：「一聽說我不是名校畢業的醫師之後就立刻嚷著要換醫生……我說，不都是拿到醫師執照的嗎？」

伊月沒說話，因為身在某一派系壟斷的大醫院中，他們這些其他學校畢業的醫師很容易就會被當成排外的對象，不僅是高層，連病人也是如此。他也遇過不少一開始明明稱讚他醫術好的病人，卻在聽說他只是一間三流學校畢業的醫師之後立刻翻臉不認帳向醫院投訴的情形……..

「都已經登在AJS*了，結果院方居然以『論文內容不知所云』這種原因退件…….可惡！那些升上主治的傢伙，明明論文的內容也沒有多好，實驗數據甚至是捏造的，但那種人居然還是有辦法升上主治醫師！太不公平了吧！」  
(註：AJS, The American Journal of Surgery，國際著名外科雜誌之一。一般而言，投稿到越知名的期刊越難被接受刊登，被退回的機率>80%。)

「這有什麼辦法，畢竟是名校光環嘛！病人聽到治療自己的是名校畢業的醫師，在心理上病就已經先好了一半了吧！」伊月嘆著氣，轉回了自己的辦公桌：「能做的就是比其他人更加努力，不然還能──日向，你要去哪？」

伊月驚訝的看著日向站起身，從抽屜裡拿出了一個信封。

「我要辭職。」

「………..你開玩笑的吧？現在這個時候辭職，你能去哪裡？」

「我要去當黑道！」

「………………………這不是冷笑話吧？」

「當然不是！大笨蛋！我是說認真的！」日向捏緊了信封重重的在桌子上捶了一下：「明明在醫院卻不能發揮所長，還要受這些人渣的氣！我受夠了！我不當醫生了！我要去當黑道！躺著也能賺錢，也不用受這些混蛋的氣！我要走了！」

說完之後，日向就氣呼呼地甩上門，踏著重重的步伐離開了辦公室。

 

伊月只當日向是在說氣話，所以沒有當一回事。直到他隔天來醫院時發現日向的東西已經清空，打電話去他家發現沒人接電話時，他才驚覺事情大條。

「這傢伙就算去當黑道，也很快就會被踢出來的吧…..」

但事實證明伊月的預測錯誤。日向不但沒有被踢出來，反而還幹得有聲有色。在日向辭職的幾個星期之後，偶然在一間居酒屋小酌的伊月碰見日向時，幾乎已經認不出這個染了一頭長金髮、西裝革履還戴著墨鏡的傢伙竟是昔日的同僚了。

 

「你是…..日向吧？你那身行頭是怎麼回事？」

「大蠢貨！別叫我的本名！要叫我政宗！」

會以戰國時代的武將名字來替自己取代號的人，大概真的只有日向了……….伊月想著，一邊斟了一杯酒遞給對方：「你過的還好吧？『政宗』？」

「哼！好的很！再也不用在醫院受氣，反而成為路上眾人害怕的對象，說有多威風就有多威風！」日向──不，「政宗」咕嘟咕嘟的一口乾掉了伊月倒給他的酒。「超棒的啦……嗝！」

「你們到底都在做些什麼啊？」

「當保鑣啊，保護婦孺啊…..嗝！有人來砸場子就眾人一起幹回去啊！嗝！賭博啊，隨地便溺啊──嗝！」

「是嗎？」伊月撐著頭，默默地又替對方倒了一杯：「那麼，你在那邊過得快樂嗎？」

「政宗」突然嗆了一下，用力的咳著，咳到眼淚都流了出來。伊月看不下去了，他伸手想要拍拍日向的背，卻被日向伸手擋開。

「可別跟我聯繫啊！我這種人很可怕的！連小孩看到都會哭出來的！」「政宗」說著，一邊將幾張千元大鈔壓在桌上之後起身：「我買單。」

看著「政宗」揮手離去的背影，伊月嘆了一口氣把剩下的酒一飲而盡：「小孩看到你，是因為同情而哭吧……」

 

被壓榨的日子仍在繼續。直到自己投的三篇升遷論文又以曖昧不清的理由被退件，伊月看著自己被退回的信封思考著是否要跳槽到其他醫院的時候，突然被一個人搭話了。

「你就是那位很厲害的伊月醫師吧？」

伊月從辦公桌前抬起頭，來人是一位個子高高但眉眼溫和的青年，和自己的年齡差不多。伊月點點頭，那個人立刻高興地伸出手：「能遇到你真是太好了！我叫木吉，是內科部的醫師！」

伊月早就知道了。木吉鐵平是相當有名的內科醫師，當初是這間醫院重金禮聘過來的重點人才，有不少病人都是衝著木吉的名字來的，說木吉是這間醫院的名牌醫師也絲毫不為過。

伊月禮貌性的回握之後道：「請問有何貴幹？」

木吉左右張望著，並不介意伊月冷淡的語氣。他搔搔頭道：「咦？之前常常跟你在一起的那位外科醫師呢？」

「早就辭職了。」

「哇啊，真糟糕，慢了一步……」木吉懊惱的踱著腳，看起來非常煩惱。「如果我早點來的話──」

「你找他有什麼事嗎？」伊月打斷了木吉的碎念詢問道。木吉又搔搔頭露出有些不好意思的神情──這讓伊月非常驚訝，這間醫院王牌醫師的表現和他的想像總覺得相差甚遠……但這位王牌醫師的下一句話又讓他驚的整個人呆立如石像。

「我想要離開這間醫院啊！」

「？！」

「哎？我說的不夠明白嗎？就是說我不想繼續待在這間醫院了。」見到伊月臉上震驚的表情，木吉連忙解釋。

「你…你不是那個木吉嗎？」伊月回過神來，語無倫次的說道：「你怎麼會想要離開這間醫院啊？他們給你的待遇很不錯不是嗎？」

「話是沒錯啦！」木吉又搔搔頭，露出認真的表情：「可是我不喜歡這間醫院的制度啊！不按照實力來升遷，而且又收禮金什麼的.....這樣下去這間醫院遲早會出問題的，一直建議又被無視，所以我想要趁出問題前趕緊離開。」

 

聽起來很有道理，但是由眼前這人來說就是有那裡不對勁…..這人是天然嗎？伊月壓下了滿腹疑問，又道：「那麼你找日向要做什麼？」

「我啊，想要找我覺得最棒的幾位醫師一起來開一間診療所。」木吉振振有詞的回答：「先前，我發現只要是日向醫師動過刀的病人，傷口縫合和痊癒狀況都非常理想，放眼整間醫院，還沒有其他醫師的技術能夠和日向醫師匹敵呢！我當時就在想啊，如果能和日向醫師這樣的人一起合作該有多好！可是沒想到他居然辭職了啊…….」木吉說著，露出了很可憐的表情。

「……..你可以再找日向之外的醫生啊！院內也有其他不錯的外科醫師吧？」

「不不不，我觀察很久了，其他醫師的能力和日向根本不在同一個等級，有些雖然升到主治醫師了但技術還不如普通的住院醫師呢！」木吉連忙搖頭：「而且我也需要伊月醫師，雖然很低調，但伊月醫師對於影像的判斷總是非常準確，無論再怎麼細微的病灶都能發現。如果伊月醫師也能和我一起離開的話真是再好不過了….不！請務必要跟著我一起離開！」

這樣光明正大的要拉人跳槽真的好嗎？伊月有些哭笑不得：「那麼，你還預備去挖角那些人？」

「這個嘛…..藥劑部的水戶部先生、醫檢室的小金井先生，還有小兒部的土田醫師。如果再加上伊月、日向和我的話，差不多也是一個可以開一間小診所的規模了。你意下如何？」

不知道是眼前這人有心還是無意，伊月發現剛剛木吉念出的那一串名單裡面都是他很熟悉、在各科裡面表現頂尖卻只是因為不是名校畢業而只能在這間醫院沒沒無聞的醫療人員──當然木吉除外。

「話說回來，如果真要開診所的話，你打算在哪裡開啊？」

「在醫療資源匱乏的郊區。」對於這個問題，木吉回答的很快也很篤定：「既然都繳了健保費，我覺得住在郊區的人應該也要和住在城市裡的人享有一樣的醫療待遇。但我老家那一帶的郊區卻完全沒有半間醫院，連衛生所都沒有。所以我想要到那裏去蓋醫院。」

聽到這裡，伊月忍不住搖頭：「你太理想化了吧？」

「不實現的話怎麼會知道這只是空想呢？」木吉反問。

 

前言收回，說不定和這人一起離開醫院會有意思的多。伊月看著那雙堅定的棕色眼睛，心裡忍不住有點動搖──說不定跳槽真是個好主意？

「你真不考慮其他外科醫師？」

「如果不是日向的話我寧願外科醫師這個職缺一直空著。」木吉執拗的說道。

這人真夠頑固的，跟某人說不定會很合得來，伊月想著，暗暗做了決定。「既然這樣我們去找他吧！」

「咦？你知道日向醫師現在在哪裡嗎？」

「知道。」伊月淡淡回答：「另外，勸你去的時候錢包顧好、衣服拉緊，別亂吃東西。如果有人要勸你喝酒的話，告訴他你喝 **紅酒** 的酒量 **不好** 就行了！*」  
(註：ワイン、弱いんだよ。直譯就是「紅酒，(酒量)很差哦。」紅酒(ワインwain)和很弱、很差(弱いんyowain)諧音)

 

「不喝 **酒** 的話，吃一盤 **鮭魚** 也行！」木吉面不改色的回應。  
(註：酒、鮭魚(さけsake)同字，但重音不同)

「噢！」伊月大為動容，立刻露出了遇見知音般的神情：「這個不錯！我要記下來！」

「哈哈哈，可以哦可以哦！」

兩人相視大笑，約定過幾天兩人休假時一起去找日向。

 

木吉理理自己的白袍，向伊月道別之後便走出了辦公室。他心情愉快的走到了茶水間，拿出自己的水壺正想要泡杯茶時，外面也有一個人慢悠悠的走了進來。

「你好啊！」木吉愉快的招呼。但那個瀏海幾乎快要蓋住眼睛的男人卻沒有回話，他好奇的上下打量著木吉，最後眼光停在了木吉白袍的名字上。「你就是木吉鐵平嗎？」

「是啊！」木吉關掉了熱水轉過身直視著那個人：「有什麼我能為您效勞的地方嗎？」

那個人穿著一身綠色條紋的襯衫，單手插在口袋中，另一手則提著一個公事包，胸前還掛了一個訪客專用的名牌。聽見木吉的回話，他揚起了驚喜的微笑連忙將手從口袋中抽出來，緊緊的握住了木吉的手：「久仰大名，居然能夠親眼見到木吉醫師，幸會幸會。突然向您搭話真是失禮…..事實上，我是霧崎第一藥廠的負責人，敝姓花宮，這是我的名片。」

是藥商啊……木吉微笑著接下了那張名片：「很高興認識您。」

「沒想到能見到傳說中的木吉醫師呢！有好多患者都不斷向我推薦xx醫院的木吉醫師，說他醫術又好脾氣又溫和，而且向病患解釋病情的時候都特別耐心仔細，是一位仁心仁術的醫師呢！」那位自稱為花宮的人繼續說道，露出了奉承的笑容。

「您過獎了。」木吉微笑著回應，同時抽回了手。但花宮用力搖頭：「您太謙虛啦木吉醫師！現在要找到像您這樣又年輕又謙虛的醫師已經不多了，怪不得您的病患都那麼喜歡你呢！」

木吉露出有些不好意思的微笑，心裡只想趕快離開：按照這勢頭這人大概是要來向他推銷藥物了，而花宮果然如他所料的轉移了話題。「──事實上，我們藥廠最近研發出了一款新的氣喘藥物，也就是支氣管擴張型的藥物，但是大大減少了因交感神經興奮導致的心悸和心跳加速等等副作用，用過的病人都說好──」

「唉呀，這個….要引進新藥物的話您找錯人了呢！」木吉有些困擾的搔搔頭：「如果是院方的處方用藥的話，我建議您到藥劑部──」

「但是木吉醫師想要另謀高就不是嗎？」花宮笑意吟吟的說道：「這個新藥暫時還沒有全面開放，只有提供給一級醫院。如果木吉醫師未來有需要的話，我可以用很優惠的價格提供給您哦！您聽我說啊，我自己本身也有氣喘的毛病，可是我又特別敏感，吃了支氣管擴張的藥物之後都會心悸，而且還非常嚴重，不過我吃了這個藥之後心悸的狀況減緩了很多，才能像這樣出來做生意呢！認識我的人都知道我不會隨便向人推薦藥物的啦！來，這是藥物的成分表和藥物管制局的檢定合格證明，提供給您參考看看。如果有需要的話，隨時都可以打名片上的電話給我，二十四小時為您服務哦！」

花宮說完之後，將一疊不曉得什麼時候從公事包裡抽出的資料夾塞到木吉手中之後，向木吉行了禮便離開了茶水間。

「真糟糕，要跳槽的事被聽到了啊！」木吉又搔搔頭，看著手中的資料夾和藥物樣本困擾的皺眉，隨後又露出坦然的微笑：「嗯，沒辦法了，開心的迎接它吧！」

 

_*   *   *_

 

「這不是日向君嗎？」

日向轉過頭，發現他的青梅竹馬相田麗子正好奇地打量著他。麗子盯著他的臉看了幾秒，突然抱著肚子彎下腰無聲的大笑起來：「噗….你那個頭髮怎麼回事？太土了吧怎麼會有人弄這種髮型啦哈哈哈！」

「呃…..」日向左右張望，確認沒有人盯著他們之後才小聲道：「麗子你在這裡做什麼？這裡可不是你這樣的姑娘該來的地方啊！」

「來看看你啊！」麗子好不容易止住笑，抹了抹眼角笑出來的眼淚之後順理成章地說道，似乎完全不覺得像自己這樣的年輕女士單獨走進人聲鼎沸的柏青哥是一件很危險的事情：「不過看起來日向君還是比較適合當醫生呢！」

「別胡說了。」日向撇過頭：「那種鬼地方我是絕對不會回去的！還有我現在叫做政宗！」

麗子費了好大的勁才讓自己不至於笑得太過張揚，至少為對方保留一點自尊心吧！「我說，日向君…..」

「幹嘛？」

「要不要去喝一杯？就像之前下班之後會去小酌一樣，我請客喔！」

「我可是在執行公務啊哪有時間去喝酒！」

「那就沒辦法了呢！」麗子露出無奈的表情聳聳肩：「難得人家──」

「唔….好啦好啦！我去協調看看！」

 

雖然打著黑道的名義，不過現在日向君在幹的事更像是風化區的治安維護人員啊……..麗子看著匆匆跑走的日向背後鼓出的兩塊東西默默想著──不過能配槍倒是在意料之外就是了啦！

幾分鐘之後，日向又匆匆忙忙地跑了出來，和另外一個同樣黑西裝打扮的人頷首之後，日向道：「走吧！」

「咦？真的可以走？」

「不是你邀我的嗎？」

「啊…..對對，我們走吧！」

 

夜色已深，大部分的店家都已準備收工。他們坐在一間小小的居酒屋吧台前，有一搭沒一搭的聊著天。

「幾天前，他們也有來找過我了呢！」

「他們？」

「伊月君沒告訴你嗎？」麗子眉毛一揚，端起了放在桌上的啤酒與日向碰杯：「之前那間醫院的內科醫師，就是叫木吉的那一位，現在正在招募醫療人員，說想要去偏遠的地區開診療所呢！」

「喔──好像有在電話答錄機裡聽到伊月談起這件事….那你怎麼回答的？」

「之前也有其他人來找過我想要合資一起建醫院，不過我全都回絕了。」麗子淡淡地回答：「要作夢的話任誰都會，但是能不能腳踏實地築夢又是另一回事。至少我現在有穩定的病人，在老爸的健身房兼任健身教練時也有固定的運動員會來，我可不能隨隨便便丟下我的病人不管。」

「哈哈哈哈，這樣啊──」

「不過日向君就不同了吧！」麗子轉過頭直視著日向，那雙淺棕色的眼睛一閃一閃的，在燈光朦朧的居酒屋中看起來格外明亮：「先不說市內醫院外科醫師素質參差不齊的問題，偏鄉地區很缺外科醫師。你之前不總說幫助病人是你最大的夢想嗎？既然如此──」

「不可能的。」日向氣呼呼地打斷她：「我不打算再做醫生了！累得要命、過勞、醫療風險又高，再加上院內那群混帳──」

「但是自己開診所的話就不會有升遷的問題了呀！」

「反正我不幹就是了！要幫助人的方法很多！你看！我在賭場外維持秩序、保護婦孺、替別人伸張正義，不也是在幫助人嗎？我還有很多很多事要做呢！」

「說什麼很多事要做…是因為你找不到要努力的目標與方向吧！」麗子淡淡說道，端起酒杯小小的啜飲了一口：「更何況，這種幫助人的方式，是你真正想要的嗎？」

日向舌頭打了結似的什麼話都說不出來，他瞪著著面前的肥腸串燒，絞盡腦汁想要反駁麗子的話，卻發現自己腦中一片空白。就在這時，他看見麗子放在桌上的手機震動了起來。

「我爸來接我了。」麗子翻開手記蓋草草掃了一眼螢幕之後道：「已經很晚了，我得回家了！」

居然是景虎先生親自來接……日向忍不住打了一個寒顫。

「………..請替我向景虎先生問好，我、我就不送了。」日向好不容易擠出聲音，麗子點頭：「你也快回去吧！」

「我把剩下的吃完就走。」

「還有，」麗子臨行前，又回過頭來望著日向：「趕緊找到你的目標吧！『政宗君』！」

彷彿過了很久，日向才感覺到有人正推著自己的臂膀：「先生，要幫您叫計程車嗎？這裡可不能睡啊！我們要打烊了！」

「啊，抱歉…..我自己能走回家。」日向揉揉眼睛，拖著腳步離開了居酒屋。他漫無目的的在市區內走了一整夜，最後才在夜明之前回到家裡，隨即撲在床上不省人事，倒頭大睡。

在意識被睡意完全席捲之前，日向迷迷糊糊地想著：乾脆永遠不要醒來算了。

 

*   *   *

 

「就是這裡喔。」

在辦公室愉快的約定之後又過了幾天，終於到了木吉和伊月都沒有排班的假日。兩人在附近停了車之後走到了一間聲色場所的門口，好奇地向漆黑的門內探頭探腦。「日向醫師真的在這裡？」

「沒錯。」

「那我們就進去吧！」木吉眨眨眼睛，高高興興的就要往裏頭走，卻立刻被伊月拉住了手臂。「怎麼啦？日向醫師不是在裡面嗎？」

「話是沒錯，但是這裡可是黑道聚集的地方啊！你就這樣大搖大擺的走進去難保不會──咿呀！」

看見那個突然出現的人影，伊月的聲音都變尖了。

「你們是什麼人？」

 

有個穿著西裝帶著墨鏡的中年人狀似隨意的靠過來，有意無意地擋住了木吉和伊月的去路。「這裡是預約制的，不對遊客開放哦！」

「哈哈，原來是這樣啊！」木吉笑了出來：「我要找日──」

伊月慌慌張張的摀住木吉的嘴巴，急忙道：「我們要找政宗，不過沒預約。」

「政宗？」那個貌似是守衛的人拿下了墨鏡仔細地打量著笑咪咪的木吉和一臉慌張的伊月：「你們要找他做什麼？」

「找他回來當醫──」

「來還….還東西！」伊月打斷了木吉的話，從衣袋中拿出一個扁平方形、看起來像是記事本之類的東西在守衛面前晃了晃之後又收回自己的口袋：「因為是很重要的東西，必須要本人當面點清才行。我不接受轉交，如果政宗不在的話我改日再來拜訪。」

「重要的東西啊……」那名守衛意有所指地說道，隨後點點頭：「行！接受完搜身之後就進去吧！」

伊月早有準備，他從容的隨著守衛隨手一招便迎上來的一個身材壯碩的大塊頭保鑣進去一個小房間之後就脫下外套舉高雙手讓對方檢查──當然什麼可疑的物品都沒有。但另一邊的木吉可就不是如此了。

 

「喂！這是什麼？」保鑣舉起了一個類似鐵鎚的東西沉聲問道。木吉連忙回答：「那是我的反射錘！小學的時候也做過實驗吧？敲膝蓋時膝蓋會彈起來(註：knee reflex, 膝跳反射)，就是用這個反射錘檢查哦！」

「那這又是什麼？手電筒？你怎麼會隨身帶著這種東西？」

「當然是因為太暗了才需要手電筒啊！」

「這包東西呢？你怎麼解釋？」

「哎呀，是上次來醫院推銷的藥商給我的氣喘藥物樣本，我放在口袋裡忘記拿出來了！」

「………..那這一大包又是什麼？」

「隨身攜帶的常備藥物啦！裡面有頭痛藥退燒藥感冒藥止瀉藥退燒塞劑胃腸藥蚊蟲叮咬用藥高血壓藥糖尿病的藥，然後還有紗布止血棉酒精棉花棒牙籤口罩手套安全別針小剪刀膠帶。對了對了！還有一包糖果哦！從 **美國** 買回來的 **糖果** *！」  
(註：アメリカ(美國，amerika)與飴(あめ, ame)前半部諧音)

 **「你是小叮噹嗎** **!!!!!!!!** **」**

保鑣衝著木吉的臉咆哮道，聲音之大，連伊月都忍不住退了一步。但木吉只露出無辜的微笑回望著那個大塊頭。守衛搖搖頭，示意一旁的保鑣退下：「這些藥物你自己拿著，但是剪刀別針這種有危險性的東西我們要先暫時保管。」

「不行啦，那是我重要的東西！而且被你們的髒手碰髒了怎麼辦？」

 **「你說什麼** **!!!!!!!!** **」**

那個西裝筆挺的守衛露出了與他的服裝極不相稱的猙獰表情怒吼著揪住了木吉的領子，但木吉似乎一點都不慌張，他氣定神閒的說道：「醫療用品要保持無菌狀態是基本常識哦！再說就算我拿著那些小工具，對你們來說也沒什麼影響吧！畢竟槍的速度可比我的剪刀啊反射錘什麼的快多了！」

聽到「槍」這個字，守衛和一旁的保鑣臉色微微一變。

「退一萬步說好了，」木吉揚起微笑：「如果必須要跟你一對一的話，我這個長年坐在診療室的似乎沒有什麼勝算呢！反應啊速度啊敏捷度肯定比你們差多了，不過我想我們應該不會到那個地步啦！」

伊月看著木吉那190公分以上的身高，覺得後面這番話一點說服力都沒有。

 

不過出乎意料的是，那個守衛居然露出笑容，並重新戴上墨鏡：「真是有膽識。我先前真是錯看你了。」

「嗯？你說什麼？」木吉說著，一邊把保鑣遞給他的醫療包重新塞回口袋。「對了，要吃糖嗎？」

「糖果就不用了。你們要找政宗吧？這邊請。」

一改方才氣燄高張的態度，那名守衛畢恭畢敬的指引著他們來到一個小房間，留下一句「請稍候，政宗馬上來」之後就離開了。

 

「你呀，簡直快把我的心臟嚇得從胸口跳出來了！」確認門關上且沒有人在偷聽之後，伊月壓低了聲音說道。

「哈哈哈、心臟是不會跳到身體外面的哦！」木吉笑了起來，一邊撕開糖果的外包裝後遞給伊月：「來一顆？」

「不用了。話說你隨身都攜帶這麼多東西嗎？」

「嗯！以防萬一嘛！萬一有路倒或是緊急狀況的時候，多少還是可以派上用場的。」木吉丟了一顆糖到嘴裡：「這是我最近學會的新技能，把糖果往上拋之後用嘴巴去接。這是我的病人教我的，很厲害吧！」

「看起來太危險了快停下！要是噎到的話會很麻煩的！還有木吉你不要把糖果掉的滿地都是──啊！」

門「唰」的一聲被拉開，一頭金髮的日向居高臨下的俯視著坐在裏頭的兩人。見到伊月之後，他緊皺的眉頭微微放鬆了些。

「這裡我來處理，其他人出去。」

 

確認門完全關上之後，日向才臉色不善，一屁股坐了下來：「我不是說不要來找我嗎？還有你旁邊這傢伙怎麼回事？為什麼也來了？」

「哈哈哈！你就是耳聞已久的日向醫生吧！初次見面，我是木吉鐵平，請多指教。」

日向的額頭爆出了一條青筋。

**「別叫我的本名！叫我政宗！」**

「日向醫生是為了適應這裡的工作環境才染金髮的吧！不過之前那個俐落的黑短髮好看多了哦！金髮加眼鏡有點土氣呢！」

第二條青筋也爆了出來。

**「聽人說話啊！」**

「對了，我這裡有糖果，要不要吃一顆？很好吃哦！」

日向終於忍不住了。

「從剛才開始就一直說些有的沒的，」日向扭著脖子，發出「喀喀」一聲：「好像很想惹我發火呢！嗯？ **你以為我是誰啊！** 」

「那我就不客套了，我們直接切入正題。」絲毫沒有被日向的氣勢嚇唬住，木吉愉快的收回了自己的糖果，正色道：「日向醫生，請立刻跟我們一起走吧！」

「…………」

日向狂怒的眼神掃向一言不發的伊月，伊月聳聳肩：「我在電話裡說過了吧？來邀請你回去當醫生。」

「免談。」日向惡狠狠的一口回絕。

「但是日向醫生的技術很好，只待在這個地方的話實在太浪費了。」

「不用你管！還有我叫政宗！」

「木吉打算離開原先那家醫院，招募幾個人一起成立一家診療所。」伊月補充道：「雖然位置偏遠了一點，不過對於郊區的醫療活動很有幫助，我也是這樣認為的。」

「去找別人。」

「但沒有人比日向醫生更好！」

「就說了叫我政宗啊！還有我是不會聽信這種吹捧之言的！」

「唉呀真是麻煩了，我想要招募的外科醫師，不是日向醫師就不行呢！」

「那不關我的事！反正我是絕對不會再回去做醫生的！還有不准再叫我的本名了！」日向「碰」地重重捶了一下桌子，盤內的花生米隨著這股重擊被彈的滿桌都是：「回去，別再來了。」

逐客令已經很明顯了，伊月聳聳肩打算起身，但木吉仍固執地坐在座位上不動。

「日向醫生，拜託你。」木吉堅定而誠懇地說道：「我們這個團隊沒有你不行。我看中的不只是你的醫術，還有別的原因，那才是我真正想要邀請你的理由。」

日向沒有說話，但也沒有再出聲叫他們出去。半晌後，他用力搖頭，長長的金髮遮住了他的表情。「回去。」

木吉正想再說話，門外赫然傳來了碰碰碰三聲巨響。日向像是被電到般立刻從椅子上彈了起來，還碰翻了椅子。他立刻衝到門前拉開一條縫往外窺視著，確定沒有人在外頭埋伏之後他二話不說就立刻甩開門衝了出去。

「喂！剛剛那不是槍聲嗎……木吉！」

伊月喊道，看著木吉飛速起身尾隨在日向身後追了出去。

 

外面一團亂，不停有人跑來跑去，越靠近大門口的地方越凌亂──牌桌翻了，撲克牌和籌碼灑了一地。放眼望去，還有不少被打破的酒瓶，整個屋子瀰漫著一股酒味和煙硝味。而屋子的另一邊，還有幾個衣衫不整的女孩從最角落的房間內小心翼翼的往外窺視著，但隨即被幾個年輕人推進房內。

「有槍！對方有槍！」「愣什麼！咱們也有槍！追！給他們一點教訓！」「別讓女孩子出來，外面有人受傷了！滿地都是血！」

伊月小心翼翼地閃避匆忙奔走的人群以及地上的殘骸，往日向和木吉的方向跑去。

「在門口嗎………」

他憑著自己絕佳的眼力輕易的閃過了不少地上的物品和衝撞的人群。直到他看見門口駭人的景象時，伊月猛然停下腳步：「什麼！」

他並不是沒見過血，實習學生和住院醫師時期畢竟也上過手術台，早已對出血和開膛剖肚的景象見怪不怪，但眼前的景象卻讓他感覺胃酸上湧。

 

他們方才進來的大門邊一片狼藉，滿地都是逐漸轉黑的鮮血。不久之前站在外頭那個穿西裝的守衛倒在地上，墨鏡掉到不遠的路上被踩的粉碎，而墨鏡主人的臉部扭曲，右手緊緊的摀著腹部一個不斷出血的傷口痛苦的哀嚎。而另一邊是剛剛替木吉和伊月搜身的那個大塊頭保鑣，他倒在地上一動也不動，似乎已經失去了意識。左胸和右肩兩個圓洞被源源不絕湧出的鮮血覆蓋。除了這兩個由子彈造成的致命傷之外，身上還有被毆打過的痕跡，紫一塊青一塊黑一塊，有的還在滲血，四肢扭曲成古怪的形狀，明顯已經骨折，更不用說流了一地的血令人怵目驚心。

這就是…..黑道械鬥…..

 

周圍的人群吆喝著，舉著槍騎上機車似乎打算追上肇事者報仇，但更多人是站在門邊交頭接耳，似乎正在爭執。

「老大和二當家都不在，這裡誰能下令啊？」「別管什麼指令了，咱們有槍有刀有爺們，還怕他一兩顆小子彈嗎？」

 **「婆婆媽媽的少囉嗦！通通閉嘴！」** 蹲在地上的日向猛然大喝，所有人在一瞬間安靜下來。

「對、對了，還有政宗哥啊！」「但政宗哥…..能不能信啊？看他那副很頹廢的土髮型，幹得了什麼事啊？」「可是老大和二當家很信任他啊！」

 **「禁止竊竊私語！」** 日向吼道：「蘇札，比科，你們兩個過來！」

伊月看見蹲在地上的日向對兩個長相特別兇惡且手上還有朱雀和白虎刺青的男人吩咐了些什麼，那兩人向日向抱拳之後便急匆匆的離開了。  
(註：蘇札，取「朱雀」的日文讀音諧音(すざく, suzaku); 比科，取「白虎」的日文讀音諧音(びゃっこ, byakko))

 

面對這種景象，日向似乎一點都不慌亂，他一邊大聲地朝那幾個在門邊待命的人下達追人、保護屋子、快去叫醫生等瑣瑣碎碎的命令，一邊不顧滿地的血蹲在那名傷最重的保鑣旁邊查看他的傷勢：「兩處貫通傷*，分別在接近升主動脈和右鎖骨下動脈處，還有一點微弱的呼吸，但恐怕很快就會因為失血過多而死了。」

(註：貫通傷，由子彈造成的傷口。如果子彈穿出身體造成兩個開口的話即為貫通傷；反之，如果子彈留在體內的話造成一個傷口的話即為盲管傷。)

 

「這邊比起來算是萬幸，盲管傷，只有一個，頭部目前看來沒有受到傷害，只要能夠把彈頭拿出來就暫時安全了。」木吉用手電筒照了下守衛的瞳孔，檢查了傷勢之後立刻掏出了他的醫藥包，忙碌了一番之後拿起一個針管對著那個哀號的守衛注射了一針，幾十秒之後，那個守衛漸漸安靜下來。

「先暫時給他一劑止痛藥，不過這邊這個就比較棘手了啊！」

木吉看看已經失去意識的壯碩保鑣後又看著日向，日向好幾秒之後才意會過來：「開什麼玩笑！你瘋了嗎？」

「等到正規的急診醫生過來時就已經來不及了！即使是這樣你也不在乎嗎？你就要這樣白白放棄原本可以挽救的生命嗎？」木吉一改方才嘻嘻哈哈的態度，嚴厲地說道。

「這種地方能動手術嗎？先不說器具不夠的問題，在這種地方動緊急手術的話可是會引發二度感染的啊！」日向指著一地混亂吼道。

「喔！原來你會因為這種原因打退堂鼓啊！身為黑道，難道可以如此輕易的背信棄義嗎？你們不都是滴血為盟的兄弟嗎？」

「………」

「說要去當黑道什麼的，結果居然放著兄弟不管、見死不救、過河拆橋、見利忘義、還有隨地便溺， **你還算什麼稱職的黑道啊！** 」木吉一字一句的大聲說道。

「你這渾蛋別胡說！」被說到這個份上，日向終於忍不住憤怒地回嘴：「我再怎麼樣也不會對兄弟們過河拆橋見利忘義！」

「原來隨地便溺是真的啊！」

**「你閉嘴！」**

日向怒瞪著木吉，而後者則是嚴肅回望。彷彿過了很久之後，日向才冷笑一聲：「嘁！我好像被小看了呢！哼哼！這樣正好，讓你看看我的技術吧！」說完後，他馬上轉頭命令在後方待命的小嘍囉：「馬上把阿一和阿平搬進去，我馬上動手術！」

幾個年輕人立刻聽命，互相吆喝著把傷者抬到裡面的房間去。

 

看著日向匆匆跑進內室準備要動手術的背影，伊月走到木吉旁邊：「你是故意激他的吧？」

「嗯？什麼？」木吉低頭檢查著自己的醫療包：「對了，伊月你也來幫忙吧！日向醫生應該會需要專業的助手。」

「但你哪來的器具──哦!!!!」

伊月看著木吉又從身上拿出了幾個剛剛搜身時沒有檢查出來的醫事包，其中一個化妝包大小的包包外面還用糖果包裝紙包起來。「你已經預料到會發生這種事了嗎？」

「就像我說的，有備無患嘛！身為醫生，不隨時做好幫助病人的準備怎麼行呢？還有攜帶式的無菌棚在我車上，放在後車廂，能不能麻煩伊月去拿一下呢？」木吉說著，將車鑰匙拋給伊月，被對方穩穩地接住。「對了.....還有那邊那個光頭戴手套的！對！就是你，麻煩你護送這位醫生去車上拿待會兒手術必要的器具來。因為外面恐怕還有剛剛的餘黨，所以這位醫生就由你保護啦！」木吉輕鬆的說道。

「面對這種黑道械鬥你倒是一點都不慌張啊！」臨行前，伊月轉過頭說道。木吉不好意思地聳聳肩：「怎麼說呢….我這人很不擅長慌張啊！總之….」木吉咧嘴一笑：「船到橋頭自然直嘛！總會有辦法的！去吧！」

望著木吉抱著一堆醫療包往內室衝進去的背影，伊月喃喃道：「原來是真的啊…….被稱為絕對不會放棄病患的男人──鐵心‧木吉鐵平。」

 

*   *   *

 

「喂！你們幾個給我聽好了！小信，你去燒熱水，還有去找毛巾來，越多越好。」當木吉走進臨時的手術室時，發現日向正在發號施令：「阿義，你把這幾張桌子併起來，然後去找燈過來！這裡太暗了！別拖拖拉拉的，快去！小智，你帶幾個人去大門口把風，如果再有人來鬧事的話當場解決他，手槍放在老地方。喂！」日向指著幾個畏畏縮縮的少年說道：「好孩子就給我坐在椅子上顫抖吧！愛哭鬼就閉嘴給我滾到一邊去，別擋在路上看了真礙眼！勇仔，你負責去安撫客人，順便清查有沒有可疑的客人在內頭接應，快去！小禮，你去找B型和O型的人過來，我要輸血！然後你待會過來當助手。還有阿仁，你去找床單，待會兒鋪在這裡跟這裏，我要同時幫兩人動手術。」

「有什麼我能幫忙的嗎？」木吉走上前問道，日向頭都沒抬。「你去打麻醉！麻醉藥在右邊數過來第四個、由上數下來第七個抽屜裡。針筒在旁邊的抽屜、氧氣罩和氧氣機在最角落的大抽屜，拉開就可以看見了。」

木吉依照指示準備了麻醉藥和其他東西，他一邊把藥物抽到針筒裡，一邊道：「日向的手術用具準備的好齊全啊！」

「黑道之間打打殺殺的事情常有，久而久之就弄出一個醫療室了。」日向一邊說著一邊套上手術衣。

就在這時，伊月氣喘吁吁的提著一盒東西衝了進來。「無菌棚來了！」

「很好！」日向轉起身來，指示道：「小禮，你去幫伊月醫生，他會教你怎麼架無菌棚；阿義過來，幫我把這些手術用具搬過去，注意手不要碰到。」

 

幾分鐘之後，一個像是透明帳篷的東西出現在眾人眼前。帳篷內，昏迷不醒的傷患、日向、伊月、木吉和其他的小幫手全都穿上了手術服戴上了口罩手套站在由桌子拼湊而成的簡易手術檯前。

「太胡來了，政宗哥真的打算在這裡動手術？」

「可是再不動手術的話那兩人會死的！」

「但在這裡動手術….活下來的機率有多高啊？欸，你要不要來賭？」

「媽的，怕你哦！賭就賭！我賭──」

**「少給我得意忘形了！大蠢貨！敢賭我手術失敗的人我會讓你後悔到痛不欲生！馬上就讓你見識到我的厲害！」**

 

「我來監測生命跡象。」伊月毫不在意日向的咆哮，他彷彿什麼事都沒發生般地處理好手頭上的事情之後，站在桌子的另一邊對其他兩人說道：「還有輸血就交給我吧！」

「我知道了。喂！你來當助手，雖然是內科醫師，但手術刀還認得吧？」日向不客氣的仰視著木吉說道。

「嗯，隨時都可以開始哦！」木吉並沒有因為日向的態度而生氣，他仍然是那副溫和的樣子。

「哼，別搶我的話。」只露出兩隻眼睛的日向鏡片一閃：「首先進行阿一的兩處盲管傷口修復，然後再進行阿平的彈頭取出與組織的修復與縫合。由於傷患失血過多，因此我們分秒必爭，預計兩個小時內完成兩個人的手術。現在，手術開始。」日向朝旁邊伸出了右手： **「手術刀！」**

「手術刀。」木吉依言將手術刀放在日向的掌心。

 

傷口仍在出血，日向謹慎的把血肉模糊的傷口劃開。由於子彈高溫的緣故，裡頭的組織除了破裂之外還有明顯可見的燒傷痕跡。破損的組織周圍已經變得有些焦黑，血仍在不斷地從深處湧出。

「紗布！」「紗布。」 「止血棉！」「止血棉。」

幾乎就在日向開口的同時，木吉很快的遞上了需要的醫療器材。

「嘖……這樣不行，裡面都爛了，這樣沒辦法縫合，得用胸骨鋸把胸骨給鋸開…..不，等等！考慮到病患的年紀，未來癒合的狀況…..」日向仔細地檢查傷處自言自語著：「好！給我撐開器！」

「噁…….」在外頭圍觀的小嘍囉們看到這副血肉模糊的景象，畢竟是未經世事的年輕人，有幾個人忍不住乾嘔起來。

「不舒服就走開，不要在這裡增加細菌，看了礙眼。」日向頭也不抬的說道，一邊從木吉手中接過了器械把胸腔的組織固定住。「麻煩了啊，升主動脈有部分破損，怪不得出血量這麼大。但萬幸的是沒有完全打穿，先從血管開始進行縫合。縫合針！」

「縫合針。」

「日向，病人的血壓正在往下掉！」

「先不要打升壓劑，要是打下去的話出血會更多！唔……….伊月，手術開始到現在過了多久了？」

「十四分十五秒。」

「OK! 然後那個誰幫我把燈光往右移……再往下一點，對！就是這裡！不要動！」

日向細瞇著眼，一針一針小心翼翼的將血管壁縫合：「嘖，汗水流到眼睛了。擦汗。」

木吉拿條毛巾替日向抹掉額上不斷冒出的汗水。日向眨眨眼把多餘的汗水眨掉，隨即又彎下身去繼續縫合。

「好了！升主動脈破損處縫合完畢！確認心臟與主動脈皆無破損。伊月，麻煩你注射升壓劑和強心劑！另外輸給他2000 c.c的血液！」

「注射升壓劑和強心劑，輸血2000 c.c。收到。」

「血壓心跳呢？」

「64/44, 40 bpm.」

「兩分鐘之後再報一次vital sign給我。現在進行皮下組織修復與縫合。先把破損的組織切除，然後用o號線縫合。」日向一邊說著，一邊伸直了背脊：「一直彎腰腰都痛了，可惡，這桌子太矮了。喂！燈光往左！暗的要命什麼都看不見！停停停，就是這裡別動！然後把縫合針給我！」

 

無論是無菌棚內外，所有的人都安安靜靜屏氣凝神的看著日向熟練且快速的落針、拉線、然後又落針、拉線。現場非常安靜，只聽得到機器運轉和日向吩咐木吉遞給他手術器械和擦汗的聲音，還有伊月不定時報告生命徵象的聲音。彷彿過了很久，終於傳來細微的「喀擦」一聲。

「左胸側貫通傷縫合完畢，現在進行右肩鎖骨下方貫通傷縫合！」

「真的假的……？」外頭的小嘍囉低聲交頭接耳起來：「之前二當家被槍打中，我記得也是貫通傷，上次那個醫生好像用了快一個半小時吧！」

「政宗哥居然….四十分鐘不到？」

「話說政宗哥之前是醫生嗎？」

「廢話，你這笨蛋！哪個混黑道的會用長金髮戴眼鏡這麼土氣的造型啦！」

 **「禁止竊竊私語！」** 日向吼道！外頭的人瑟縮了一下，卻也乖乖地不再交談。

 

同樣的情況又上演了一次，直到日向宣布右肩鎖骨下方貫通傷縫合完畢後，又經過了半個小時左右。

「生命徵象怎樣？」

「血壓92/64, 心跳52bpm。」

「還是有點偏低啊….伊月你繼續監測，輸血或升壓劑的使用你來判斷就行了。」日向一邊說著一邊脫手套，隨手丟到一旁的垃圾袋裡：「現在我要把另一個人體內的彈頭拿出來，喂！」日向望了木吉一眼：「你過來幫我。」

「那個…..阿一哥的骨折不處理….可以嗎？」角落裡有個聲音小小聲問道。

「我現在只處理致命傷，剩下的交給醫院的醫師處理就行了。如果要全部處理完成的話我們這邊設備不夠，而且容易有感染的風險。」日向一邊說著，一邊伸出手讓木吉幫他戴手套：「這邊這個彈頭拿出來之後就可以送去醫院了。位置呢？」

「右下腹接近闌尾的位置，深度約3~4公分左右。除了出血之外目測沒有傷到其他重要器官。」

聽到木吉的這番回答，日向有些詫異的看著他：「你確定？」

「我對病灶的定位一向是很精準的哦！這可是我的賣點嘛！」

日向沒說話，他仔細的看著那個已經被清潔過的傷口，最後伸出了手：「手術刀。」

「手術刀。」

 

由於避開了大血管，這次的出血量沒有像剛剛那個保鑣那麼多，但日向仍舊小心翼翼的處理著，就怕不小心傷到了傷口附近的消化器官。

「鑷子！」「鑷子。」

隨著一聲清脆的鏗鏘聲，木吉把裝了沾滿血的彈頭的鐵盤放到一旁，看起來如釋重負。

「很好，現在進行縫合。縫合針！」「縫合針。」

所有人都不敢吭聲，全都瞇著眼想要看清日向縫合的動作。同樣是俐落乾脆的落針、拉線，動作流暢一氣呵成。直到日向說出「剪刀！」並剪斷了縫線之後，所有人不約而同的長舒了一口氣。

「匡噹」一聲，日向把剪刀放回鐵盤裡：「手術結束。傷口包紮完成之後你們幾個小心地把病患抬出去，救護車應該已經等很久了吧！」

「政宗哥太帥了！」不曉得誰低語著，然後是一片贊同的咕噥：「真的真的，沒想到政宗哥平常看起來很頹廢的樣子，但是只要一遇到這種緊急狀況就很可靠啊！」「我這輩子第一次看人動手術，好想吐……但政宗哥居然還在手術台前搞了快兩個小時！」「以後不用叫醫生了，只要有政宗哥在就安心了！」「沒錯，連死人都能救回來，政宗哥太強了！」「對啊，雖然髮型超土的，但是醫術真的很可靠啊！」

**「禁止竊竊私語！再囉嗦就通通跪下！」**

 

「好了，傷口包紮完成。」伊月抬起頭望著日向：「現在可以把擔架抬進來了。」

「嗯，剩下的就交給你們了。」

伊月點點頭，指揮著抬擔架的急救人員一邊解釋著病情一邊走了出去，而剛剛還趴在門邊探頭探腦看熱鬧的小嘍囉也跟在擔架後面出去了。一瞬間，空空蕩蕩的臨時手術室只剩下日向和木吉兩人。

「謝、謝了。」日向轉頭望著一言不發的木吉，吞吞吐吐了很久才彆扭的說道：「幫大忙了。接下來如果沒有二度感染的話應該就沒事了。」

木吉嘆了一口氣：「剛剛的事，雖然很遺憾，但你還是放棄吧！」

「你說什麼!!!!!!!」日向暴怒的跳了起來：「我好不容易救回來的病人你居然說放棄就放棄？開什麼玩笑？你知道我費了多大的心思才──」

「我是說，」木吉嚴肅的打斷了日向：「你還是放棄『不要當醫生』的這個想法吧！」

日向張大了口，呆呆地望著木吉。

 

「沒有人比你更重視病人的生命，也沒有人比你更重視醫生和病人的權益，所以日向當初才會從那間醫院出走吧！」木吉一邊說著，一邊彎下腰開始收拾東西。

「日本的醫療界正在逐漸崩壞，這種情況如果繼續下去的話，對病人和醫生都是很大的傷害，但是日向是最不想看到這種情況的人吧！可是又沒有辦法改變，才會選擇了逃避。」木吉說著，把無菌棚消氣之後塞回了箱子裡。

「明明說著不想當醫生，可是有人受傷時卻跑在最前面，而且也比在場的任何人更想要救活生存機率不大的患者，更何況還有兩個人……這能說明日向非常非常重視人的生命吧！所以──」

**「你閉嘴！」**

日向突然揪住了木吉的領口，衝著他大聲咆哮：「你閉嘴！你根本什麼都不懂！」

木吉定定的看著他一言不發，但那張平靜的臉卻讓日向看了更生氣：「你怎麼可能會懂這種為病患拚盡全力之後卻被全盤否定的心情？你怎麼可能會懂所有的努力卻被人糟蹋的挫敗感？你根本沒有遭遇過挫折和失敗，別裝出一副什麼都懂的樣子啊！」日向一邊說著，一邊用盡全力把木吉推開，木吉往後踉踉蹌蹌退了幾步，最後終於扶住牆壁站穩了身子。

「行醫路上怎麼可能沒有遇過挫折？」木吉嚴肅的回道：「既然不被病人理解的話，那就解釋到讓他們懂啊！既然被人踩在腳下，那就要比他們更強──」

「所以我才說你什麼都不懂啊！」日向吼道：「你不知道很多事情就算付出了努力還是得不到成果的嗎？」

「因為得不到成果，所以你就打算放棄了嗎？」木吉正色道：「很多事情不努力到最後一刻的話都不會知道結果如何。因為看不到結果，你就打算放棄，讓之前的努力全都付諸流水了嗎？」

「我他媽不在乎！」日向憤怒的在牆上捶了一拳：「讓那些努力全都見鬼去吧！」

「即使如此，你還是在緊要關頭救了兩條人名。」木吉認真的說道，完全不為所動：「即使如此，你還是努力的履行著你身為醫生的職責！」

「………………..」

「我之前有說過，想要邀請日向的原因不只是因為你的醫術，而是有別的理由吧！」木吉繼續道：「你擁有很多我所沒有的東西，像是緊要關頭的決斷力，還有說幹就幹的執行力。我雖然也對醫院的現狀很不滿，但我不像你一樣說離開就離開，我仍然在原地猶豫不決。」

「………………」

「剛剛日向想要努力救人的那份心情，我感受到了。我也不能止步不前，該繼續往前走才行了呢！」木吉說著，拿起了自己帶來的那些醫事包走向門口：「我不會再拿診療所那件事情來煩你了，雖然到最後沒能成為同事很遺憾，但是能夠親眼看到日向醫師的手術，我很高興哦！」

看著木吉瀟灑離開的背影，日向咬緊了嘴唇，一滴血沿著他的嘴角流了下來。

**「可惡！」**

 

*   *   *

 

「結果到最後還是沒能讓日向加入啊！再說要離開黑道大概也沒那麼容易吧！」

在某間居酒屋裡，大約四五個人圍成一桌，桌上放了好幾張像是設計圖的草稿，似乎在討論。

「嗯….沒辦法呢！」木吉露出有些無奈的微笑，卻不再多言。

「還有復健科！」伊月提醒道：「相田醫師也沒答應，可是偏鄉最需要的就是復健科醫師。」

「是啊…..要怎麼樣才能讓她知道我們的決心呢？」

「總會有辦法的！」小金井愉快的說道：「總之我們先來看看建築設計圖吧！我想要日式風格的房子！」

「那塊地建兩棟屋子應該不成問題，既然這樣就一棟診療所，另一棟就當作員工宿舍吧！」

「贊成！還有後面要種櫻花！嗯？」小金井偏過頭去望著水戶部，幾秒後露出了恍然大悟的表情：「水戶部說種杏樹也很好哦！」

「這兩種都不錯，可是都容易長蟲啊，而且秋天的時候杏樹的味道很……喂喂！啤酒不要滴到草圖上面！」

「還要蓋游泳池！」

「駁回！」

幾個人愉快地構築著未來的夢想，一步一步的實踐著。

 

_「歡迎光臨！兩位嗎？這邊請！」_

「咦？」「啊！」「欸？」

「看來…..你的心意傳達給他了呢！木吉！」伊月手撐著頭，看著新來的其中一個客人從陰影中大步走到他們的桌邊，居高臨下的看著木吉。

「哼！別搞錯了！我跟那傢伙可沒有半點共鳴！」那人冷冷地說道：「淨說些漂亮話，別把我跟他相提並論，我跟那傢伙的本質完全不同！」

木吉仰頭看著來人，一句話都不說。

「醜話先講在前頭，你這傢伙老是惹我生氣，我啊，最討厭的就是你了！所以我可不想在我最喜歡的醫學輸給你！不管別人說什麼，我可是會跑在前頭努力救人的！」

「那麼我也不能輸呢！」木吉說道，看著一頭黑短髮、表情冷峻的日向逕自拉張椅子在他們旁邊坐了下來：「我會把我的使命貫徹到底的。」

「隨你怎麼說。」

 

「就是這樣，監督，你要不要一起加入呢？現在還在草圖規劃的階段，有什麼意見都可以提出來哦！」

另一個客人走到桌邊，看看他們的設計圖之後，揚起了嘴角。

「你們替診療所命名了沒有啊？」

桌邊的幾個人聞言，全都露出了震驚的表情。

 

「我們居然完全把命名這事忘得一乾二淨，真不敢相信…..」

「緊急！緊急！先命名！」

木吉微微一笑，看著相田麗子在日向旁邊拉了張椅子坐了下來。

約一刻鐘之後，一張被劃掉無數名字的草稿紙最上方寫了一個大大的標題，底下還用加粗的底線畫了起來。

 

 

** 誠凜診療所 **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※ 從lofter連載時最想要寫卻因為種種原因沒能寫成的誠凜回憶篇，現在終於完成了....一半。
> 
> ※ 日向有許多台詞參照了他的角色歌"CLUTCH TIME" (關鍵時刻)
> 
> ※ 雖然講出來破梗就不好玩了，但還是說一下吧！日向在文中有一段命令黑道的小嘍囉們各自辦事的時候，那些小嘍囉的名字仔細看會發現是 智、仁、勇、信、禮、義.....沒有廉恥ww 朱雀和白虎的由來在文中註釋也有提到。此外就是接受手術的西裝守衛和大個頭保鑣阿一和阿平，這名字是公式書中正邦高校的春日隆平和大室義一，呼應的是第三章曾經簡短提過來自正邦的岩村說日向曾是他最得意的部下。
> 
> ※ 花宮終於以本名出場了，其實第六章就已經出現過了。
> 
> ※ 日向的代號「政宗」是來自於戰國武將伊達政宗，動畫中金髮日向在遊樂場被麗子逮到後兩人一起回家時，拿出來給麗子看的手辦就是伊達政宗。
> 
> ※ 本章的木吉說的冷笑話比伊月多ww


End file.
